Kung Fu Panda: One's Curse to Bear
by Pandafan91
Summary: Hei'an is gone, and for a while, peace has returned to China. Nightshade has managed to make an honest living for himself in a remote village. But when a mysterious Raven confronts him, wanting to take what remains of Hei'an's Darkness, Nightshade runs for the one man who MAY be able to help. Can Po help his one time foe in time for his wedding? Sequel to One Darkness, Two Lights:
1. A New Shadow Looms

**And here it is, The First Chapter to the Third installment of my Kung Fu Panda series! for those of you who have been patiently waiting for this story I appreciate your patients! I just needed to finish my A Legend is Born series first otherwise I risked merging the characters personalities from both stories by accident. Not good. anyway. Thank you for stopping by and I hope you enjoy the first Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: for this Chapter and all of the rest, I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Kung Fu Panda: **

**One's Curse To Bear...**

_Created by  
_

_Pandafan91_

**Chapter 1**

**A New Shadow Looms**

**Four months later…**

Soaring high above the clouds, well above the line of sight from those who walked upon the earth, a single Raven, with feathers black as the night itself, flew at an incredible speed towards a single Village. Night had fallen hours ago, and soon the Raven had arrived at his destination. As the Raven dropped into a dive, he hurled towards the village at an alarming speed, his yellow eyes barely visible through the slits of his eyelids, as he approached the giant rock stationed up high in the center of the village, he unfurled his wings, catching the wind underneath him, as he rode a stray air current and slowed his decent until he carefully landed atop of his perch.

His name was Drizen (**Dry-zen**), and as he stood atop of the "Full Moon" Gemstone, situated at the center of the Full Moon Village, he gazed down upon the few villagers who still walked the streets. According to his recently learned bit of information, the individual he sought once made an appearance here in this very village. And if he was ever going to get another lead as to where that individual had gone, he would have to find it here...somewhere.

Drizen then flew down to a nearby alley and landed behind a few barrels. After searching through his bag that was slung over his shoulder, he pulled out a customized black cloak and put it on over his person, his wings sliding into the sleeves, which hung down well past his wingspan, while the tail of the cloak trailed upon the ground. Of course, wearing this cloak meant he no longer could fly, but that was quite alright, because for now he did not wish to be discovered, should his pray catch wind of his presence anywhere, then he could lose the trail once again. And after four months of searching, and following so many dead end leads and false trails, he was fed up with this little game of cat and mouse. And besides, should he wind up taking part of a struggle, he was more than capable of dealing with these simpletons himself.

Slowly, Drizen emerged from the shadows and made his way over to the village inn. As he neared the door, he could hear many civilians inside chattering amongst themselves, all in good spirits it seemed. "Perfect, plenty of loose lips to listen to tonight." Drizen mumbled as he pushed his way through the door, and into the inn.

Upon his entering the establishment, several eyes turned to see who had entered the inn only to just as quickly disregard him, going back to their good times. Drizen then made his way over to an empty table and sat down. Quickly a younger pig waitress walked up to him and asked "And what can I get for you tonight stranger?" Drizen never looked at her directly as he muttered," Water…and perhaps a bowl of dumplings." The waitress then suggested "Do you require a room tonight? Your meal is half off if you rent one of our rooms for the night." Drizen fought back a snap at the pig, reminding himself he did not need to create a scene, "No, just the water and dumplings, nothing more." Although a bit disappointed, the waitress nodded her head and went back into the kitchen.

After the waitress brought him his meal, Drizen listened in on many of the conversations going on around him. He purposely chose where he sat so he could hear more people talking amongst themselves. For the most part it was all useless babble that he couldn't have cared less about. Some were talking about how slow the trading business had been that week, while others complained about their family lives. Honestly it was enough to drive the raven Mad. He did however over hear one piece of information that although was completely irrelevant to his mission, still caught his attention.

"Hard, to believe that the Dragon Warrior is actually going to get married." Some random goose had started while the pig he was talking to added, "Yeah, when I was over in the Valley of Peace a few weeks back, it's all the Village seemed to talk about. Good for him, he's done so much for China, it's about time he settles down and gets a good girl, I mean, the guy helped save the world for crying out loud." At this, Drizen brought his wing into a fist as he continued eavesdropping. The goose asked, "Settle down? Who said anything about him settling down? For crying out loud the Dragon Warrior isn't that old." the pig wore a confused expression saying "Well…The Dragon Warrior is getting married, so doesn't that mean he has step down and give up the title?" The goose shook his head no saying "Gods, didn't you pay attention when you were in the village? No, since the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress are the countries Saviors, The Emperor is going to let The Dragon Warrior keep his title. He gets to stay on as the Dragon Warrior, and we don't lose a hero!"

The pig then asked "Wait, what does Master Tigress have to do with this?" The goose then smacked his head as he said "Good grief, you were just saying you were in the Valley and you didn't know that the Dragon Warrior is going to marry THE Master Tigress!? It's all the people of China are talking about!" The Pig then asked "Master Tigress? Like, of the Furious Five?" The goose then asked "Is there another one?" The pig was silent then, after a moment he said "That's…interesting." The goose then said "What's that supposed to mean, just a minute ago you were happy for the man." The pig then shifted uncomfortably as he took a swig of his drink, then said "Well, it's just…how would that even work? I mean…don't get me wrong, I'm happy for the Dragon Warrior and all, but a Panda with a Tiger?" The goose then hit the pig with his wing saying "Oh don't even get me started on that! Hey, if the two love each other who cares about the small stuff!" The Pig then started "But it's just so-" But he was immediately silenced by his companion and the two remained silent.

Finally the Pig changed the subject a bit. "You know about that Darkness people are talking about that threatened the whole world? Well I hear it was being kept not too far from here." Drizen immediately straightened up as he now took a whole new interest in this conversation. The pig then continued "Got an acquaintance of mine who was here about a little over four months back, said he was one of the victims of some sort of, Mind control, if you can believe that. All he said he remembered was some black fire one minute, and then the next, he's waking up in a cave with the Dragon Warrior, the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, and the Furious Five getting him and some other folks out of a cave." The goose then asked "Which cave?" Drizen was now sitting on the edge of his seat as he waited for the pig to answer. "I'm not certain exactly… the man said something about being a up ways North of the Village here, just close enough for them all to walk back here with them Masters."

Drizen had heard enough. He quickly left a few coins on the table and hurried out the door. Once he was outside, he snuck over to the back of the inn, folded his cloak inside his bag, and immediately took to the skies once more. "I'm finally getting closer. This is it, I can almost taste it!" as the raven flew off into the night. And in a matter of hours, he managed to spot a cave down below surrounded by many trees, and so he dropped down into a dive from the skies, where he landed in front of the cave's mouth. After looking around to make sure no one was around, Drizen dug around in his cloak until he found the object he was looking for.

Slowly Drizen removed a small crystal from his bag, and as he held it up he muttered a single incantation, and sure enough the crystal began to glow a soft purplish glow. "This is it! I have finally found it! The former prison of the great _**Hei'an!**_ " immediately Drizen entered the cave, the only source of light being the glow of his crystal. As he moved deeper and deeper into the cave, he found himself wandering a long, man made tunnel, and with each mile he descended into the tunnel, the crystal in his hand seemed to get even brighter, it's soft glow, becoming bright and fierce, indicating that he was nearing the strongest concentration of this ominous power.

Eventually he could see an opening at the end of the tunnel and as he walked through, he stopped and looked around at the open cavern. "By the Gods." Drizen whispered as he gazed upon the one time prison, turned battleground. He saw large indents into the walls the size of perhaps a creature just a foot taller than him. Claw marks tore at the ground and walls wherever he looked. But what really caught his attention was the almost completely destroyed wall. As he flew over to it, his crystal actually was beginning to get hot to the touch as he produced a cloth to lay it on. "I've found it at last! To think, the great Hei'an, lord of eternal Darkness was once imprisoned in these very walls." Drizen then looked beyond the destroyed wall to see giant claw marks, ones bigger than entire houses lining the walls, like whatever used to be trapped in here was trying to free itself for quite some time.

As Drizen looked back out into the cavern he muttered to himself "The amount of Power it would have taken to cause such damage…it's unthinkable. If I can just find what remains of Lord Hei'an's power…adding it to my own would make me unstoppable! But first... I must find what it is that I came for." With that, Drizen waved his wing over the crystal and muttered a second incantation, and seconds later, the crystal floated from his wing, and into the center of the cave, casting it's purple light throughout the entire cavern. All he needed was a sample…just one sample of the Servant's fur, a claw, even a tooth would do. As Drizen spent hours searching the cavern walls and floors he eventually found several samples. He found some yellow fur, some green scales, a stray feather, even some red fur, but when he brought them to the floating crystal, there was no indication that these were the samples he required. However, once he found some stray orange hairs, once he held them up to the crystal they began to glow a bright red. "Interesting…" Drizen muttered, but these were not what he searched for. Even stranger was when he found a tuff of white fur and when he brought it up to the crystal, even the crystal changed to a golden glow, rivaling the sun. "Most intriguing." Drizen marveled, but this too was not what he searched for,

After that, Drizen spent another three hours searching for what he came for, but was unsuccessful. Furious with himself, he was about to call it quits when he discovered another indent in the wall, over by the tunnel entrance. Realizing he had checked everywhere else, he flew over to the indent and began turning over the few stray rocks. It didn't take him long to discover a small tuff of black fur. Fur that was so dark, it rivaled the color of his own feathers. Excited he may have finally found what he was searching for; Drizen flew back to the crystal and brought the fur before it. Immediately the crystal flared a dark malevolent Purple as did the fur in Drizen outstretched talons. "This is it! After months of searching, I have finally found what I need to track down the remaining source of Hei'an's power! I am so close! Now… I must get back to my cave." And with that, Drizen stuffed the fur into his bag, wrapped up the crystal so he could carry it and fled the massive cavern.

**Two Days Later…**

High up in the western mountains, Drizen had finally made it back to his lair, deep within the caves situated near the tops of the mountain. Although the temperatures were often freezing, especially during winter, the high altitude kept most unwanted visitors far away from Drizen's home. And solitude, was exactly what he required at this time. For months, he had been gathering the ingredients needed for this spell, the spell that would finally lead him to the remaining source of Pure Darkness. Although Hei'an, a being revered by those of the Dark arts as a deity, was no more, word had gotten around that he had one servant. Not much was known about the lone figure; but enough to know that he had power. And not just power, but Dark power. Power, that if Drizen had to guess, he was only able to wield thanks to the blessings of Hei'an.

Sure there was that old Prophecy, _That one day a great Darkness will rise from the confines of an earthly prison, to flood the world in eternal Darkness, ending life for all. Upon the rising of the Darkness Two Lights will rise up to face it." _And that Prophecy had indeed come to pass, thanks to the Dragon Warrior and that Master Tigress. Though Drizen would never understand how the two managed to stop a force as great as Hei'an, it mattered not. For now Hei'an was gone, therefore he had little reason to fear the two saviors. BUT…if his plan did succeed, not only will he be blessed by the dark powers of Hei'an. But he may be able to restore the great being back to his former glory! Oh if he were to manage such a feat, think of the reward the Dark Master could bestow upon the raven! But…first he had to find the last remains of Hei'an's power.

Drizen now stood before a boiling cauldron, as he continued to add bits and pieces of many things. A pinch of powder here, a rare flower there, a vial of the blood of a newborn baby poured into the cauldron. Yes, some of these ingredients were a bit, challenging to acquire, but so is the cost when one practices the dark arts. Finally, after adding the last ingredient, Drizen muttered another incantation as he waived his wings out over the cauldron, resulting in the contents to boil furiously. Finally, Drizen unwrapped the tuff of fur he had acquired, and after muttering one last incantation, he dropped the fur into the cauldron, as the boiling water now became a dark purplish color, Drizen called out "Now, show me the one I seek. Show me the face, which holds that which I desire. Show me the one who holds the power that is to be MINE!"

The water swirled at the sorcerer's commands, and as he continued to wave his hands over the glowing cauldron, an image began to appear, "Yes, just a little more." Drizen whispered as the image began to take shape, and Drizen's eyes widened at what he saw. There, in his cauldron he saw the image of a Black furred wolf with Blue eyes, bustling around a tea shop carrying dishes, hollering inaudibly over his shoulder to someone Drizen could not see. Since the wolf's fur was all he had, he could only see the wolf himself. As Drizen gazed into the cauldron he smiled wickedly to himself at the image of the wolf as he whispered "Finally, I have found you at last…**Servant of Hei'an!**" And with that Drizen cackled maniacally into the cave.

After months of searching, he finally knew the face of the one he sought! Now all that was left to do was to find this wolf and extract what remained of the Great Hei'an's power. Drizen slowly walked over to a wooden chest that sat on an altar made of bones in the back of the cave. Carefully Drizen gathered his cloak and put it on. His wings now covered, he opened the chest, and marveled at the purple crystal inside. This was no mere crystal though. This, was the Encryllion (**En-Krill-E-On**), an ancient artifact said that with the slightest touch, could drain any power from a host, and contain it within. That went for Magic, Chi, and Power of any sort. With this, Drizen could extract the last of Hei'an's power and become the most powerful sorcerer in all of China! "Soon" Drizen muttered to himself as he closed the lid to the chest and walked out of the cave to gaze upon the country below. "Very, very soon."

* * *

**Well there you have it! The first Chapter to One's Curse To Bear. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**

**Remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. So Much For Making A Living

**Chapter 2 is up and posted! YES! heh heh. must of been a slow day on Fanfiction yesterday. Oh well! Thanks for all of you who reviewed and VIEWED my story, hopefully more will take notice of it soon, in the meantime, ENJOY THE READ!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**So Much For Making A Living**

**One Month Later...  
**

A lone Wolf tossed and turned in his bed, as images flashed across his closed eyes for what seemed like the one hundredth time. He was standing in a cavern, his claws literally embedded around the heart of a giant Panda covered in gashes and cuts, blood dripping everywhere, as the panda screamed in pain. Nightshade could still smell the blood flowing from the panda, it was so intoxicating. A red flash, and suddenly he was flown across the room, while a Tiger wrapped in a flaming red aura, stood over the panda, claws withdrawn, and a snarl on her face as she shouted at the wolf in furry. The two fought. As Nightshade struck out at the tiger, she was somehow now managing to fight back just as well. But when Nightshade finally had the advantage, a blinding flash of golden light struck him, sending him flying once more. The panda was now on his feet, his wounds completely healed. "_How did he do that_!?" Nightshade remembered thinking.

The three fought then, the Panda and the Tiger against Nightshade, and for some reason, Nightshade was seemingly overwhelmed. How were these two overpowering him so much? Still he fought them, and together, the two sent Nightshade flying for a third time, into another wall. Unbeknownst to Nightshade, it was the one wall that they wanted to remain intact. As nightshade tried to get up, he felt a strong force launch Nightshade across the cavern into another wall near the tunnels entrance. Not his best day ever, for sure. As Nightshade rolled to the ground the last thing he remembered seeing was a pair of dark glowing purple eyes, shining through the Darkness. And as the two warriors he was fighting stood before them, a dark malevolent voice rang throughout his mind, "_**Nightshade**_…"

Instantly, Nightshade's eyes shot open, as he bolted from his bed and into a low crouch, breathing hard. Realizing he was back in his room above the tea shop, he began to calm himself as he straightened up, holding his head in his paw. "_It happened again_." Nightshade thought to himself. As he walked over to a washbowl sitting in the corner on a stand, he noticed his fur was covered in a damp sweat, and so he splashed water over his face, trying to wash some of it away. As he looked into the mirror for a while, he saw his reflection, as a wolf's face covered in black fur as dark as shadows with Blue eyes stared back at him, a solemn expression on his face. Briefly, Nightshade closed his eyes and once he opened them, he gasped as they now glowed a bright purple. Instantly Nightshade brought his fist forward and smashed the mirror, as his eyes returned to their natural Blue color "_Got to stop doing that…Chef won't replace another mirror for me if I keep breaking them_." Nightshade sighed and noticed his now bleeding knuckles. So Nightshade washed the blood off in the washbowl and wrapped his hand in a cloth. "_Better get ready if I don't want to be late and get fired…again_."

Nightshade strolled over and grabbed one of the four outfits he owned, two of which he used for the tea shop, while one was a travel outfit and the other just everyday clothes. Nightshade reached for a pair of dark gray pants and a lighter gray shirt. As he got dressed his mind went back to when he first arrived in this village five months ago. He had been traveling the countryside for about two weeks, with nothing to him but his name…or at least…what he thought was his name. Truth be told, at the time he wasn't able to remember anything about himself except his name. Well, that and one other thing. There was the time he most recently remembered waking up in a cave as a Panda stood over top of him and untied the wolf saying "_Go…take that tunnel and run…and don't turn back!_" Nightshade just looked at the Panda as he asked again "_Who are you Panda_?" the Panda had just grinned, as he said "_I'm the Dragon Warrior…now get out of here_!"

As Nightshade finished the memory he sighed to himself. It took him a few months, but eventually, Nightshade's memory came back to him. But there was one thing that always bothered him, "_Why did the Dragon Warrior let me go? After all the things I've done…I should be dead_." As Nightshade was letting the thought sink in, his thoughts were interrupted by a fast knock at his door. "Nightshade, Hurry up. If you don't hurry you'll be late!" Nightshade then hollered back "R-Right, just a second Ling!" as Nightshade grabbed his work apron and headed for the door.

Outside on the stairs stood a little white bunny in a pink dress and she was waiting for Nightshade. Once he was outside Ling tossed him a bean bun saying "Come on! Chef won't be too happy if you're late again Nightshade!" and with that, the two hurried down the steps and into the shop, Nightshade scarfing down his breakfast along the way. Once the two went in through the back, they walked into the kitchen where a warthog was cooking up some fresh dumplings saying, "About time Shade! I was beginning to think you just quit on me!" Nightshade shook his head no saying "Never Chef, I'll start sweeping the shop." The warthog just grumbled saying once again, "About time." but before Nightshade could leave the kitchen, Chef grabbed him by the wrist, asking "What happened here Shade?" as he was looking at the wolf's now bandaged paw. Nightshade merely turned away saying "Just…managed to nick myself this morning, nothing serious Chef." For a moment, the Warthog looked like he was going to call Nightshade out on his lie, but decided against it. "Just keep it wrapped up nice and tight around the customers Shade." Nightshade nodded his head and went out into the restaurant.

As Nightshade was sweeping, Ling was opening up the shop, as a few early bird customers walked in for breakfast, while Ling ushered them in saying "Welcome, welcome, thank you for coming to the Green Tea Kettle! I'll be with you all shortly. Shade, would you be a dear and set the chairs down?" Nightshade nodded his head and went over to set the chairs down for the customers. As they all sat down Nightshade gave them a small smile as he went back into the kitchen. When Nightshade first came to the village, the locals wouldn't look him in the eye because he was a wolf. However, after getting used to the wolf after a few months, every once in a while he would get a small smile from a customer. It took him a long time, and a lot of work, but the locals were finally starting to accept him.

When he first came to this shop he was all alone, with nothing to him but his cloak which he stole from a merchants cart, a few coins he received for hauling a wagon full of wood for an older pig he met on his travels, and his name. He remembered how he ordered some dumplings and was quietly eating them, when a group of rough looking pigs walked in and demanded Ling's cash box.

**Flashback, five months ago**…

The three pigs were now standing in front of the counter demanding the cash. As Nightshade looked over, he saw the Chef then had come out of the back with a cleaver in hand, and was about to chase them off, when the three pigs all brandished their swords and in no time flat, had Chef thrown up against the wall knocked out cold, a small gash on his head where a little blood was trickling down the side of his face. The pigs were then advancing upon Ling, when they heard a low growl coming from behind. A hooded figure was now approaching them, as he slowly made his way over to the group of bandits "Get. Out. Now." Nightshade had ordered when the Pig up front brought his sword forward saying, "And just what are you gonna do about it, stranger?" as his two friends began to sneer. Ling was next to Chef then, with a rag on his wound as she looked up to see a pair of what she swore were purple glowing eyes, as Nightshade said "I won't tell you again." As he brought forth his paws from under his cloak and unsheathed his claws.

The pigs then charged Nightshade and as they neared, Nightshade brought forth his fist, and with a powerful thrust, sent the three bandits sprawling onto the floor. As the hooded figure neared them, the three pigs were cowering in fear as one brought forth his sword to stab at Nightshade, only to have the wolf catch the blade and literally snap it in two. The pigs were now terrified at Nightshades display of strength, as Nightshade bellowed "GET OUT!" and with that, the bandits were gone, leaving Nightshade alone with the owner, the waitress, and a few remaining customers who saw the whole scene, each of them frozen in fear. As Nightshade closed the shop door, he slowly made his way over to the two against the wall as he knelt down and removed his hood, revealing his face. "I'm not going to hurt you, but is there a bed we can get this man to?" the bunny was staring at Nightshade's face as she looked into his now Blue eyes. "_I could have sworn they were purple just now…How_?" Suddenly Ling shook her head saying "Y-yes, Chef has a room above the shop." Nightshade nodded his head as he lifted the Warthog with surprising strength and walked out the door, as Ling asked everyone to leave.

Once Nightshade had the Chef on the bed upstairs, he told Ling his story. How he had been wandering from village to village in search of work so he could earn a living and get his own place. When Ling asked where he was from though, Nightshade couldn't tell her. In fact the only thing he could tell her about his past, was his name. When the Chef came to, and Ling told him what had happened, he looked over at Nightshade with a look of distaste. Wolves were hardly accepted in society these days, what with what Lord Shen and his army of wolves had tried to do a few months back. But at the same time, Chef was a proud man, and would not allow himself to be indebted to anyone, especially not some wolf. "Alright stranger, if it's a job you want, you got one!" Nightshade looked a bit shocked as he asked "W-What!?" he didn't ask for a job! Chef then said "Look here! I ain't going to be in anyone's debt! You want a job and a place to stay? You get this room and you help out in the shop! I'll take rent out of your pay each month. What do you say?" Nightshade was speechless, but after looking at Ling, he smiled as he nodded his head saying "I-I accept…Thank you sir." The Warthog then pointed a finger at Nightshade saying "That's Chef to you pal! Now, whatcha say your name was?" Nightshade nodded "Nightshade sir-I mean, Chef." Chef pondered something for a moment, and then said "Not in my shop it won't be. Too dark, I'll just call you Shade, you got a problem with it, there's the door." Nightshade shook his head furiously as he said "No, no problem at all." And with that the two shook hands as Chef said "You start tomorrow morning at sunrise, don't be late."

**Back to the Present…**

Nightshade was now busy cleaning a few tables when Chef hollered at him "Shade! Come get rid of this here garbage already! It's stinking up my kitchen!" Nightshade rolled his eyes as he walked back into the kitchen and took the trash barrel outside. While he was outside, Nightshade looked down the street to see many of the villagers now out and about, beginning their daily lives. This village wasn't by far anything exciting, but it was home now, and frankly Nightshade liked the peace and quiet. As he was about to return inside, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end as Nightshade stopped and turned around. No one was there. But Nightshade knew he felt something just then, something familiar, something…Dark. But whatever it was, it was now nowhere to be seen. As Nightshade looked down into a puddle though, he saw his eyes were now once again glowing purple, as he cursed himself. The slightest use of his powers, whether it was sensing someone's presence, or using the enhanced strength and speed, always changed his eyes…and he hated it, because the eyes that would stare back at him weren't his own…but Hei'an's. Nightshade then stomped into the puddle as he went back into the tea shop. He wanted nothing to do with those powers ever again, and since coming to this village, he had done his best to keep them in check.

As Nightshade disappeared into the restaurant, a Raven was perched across the street on a rooftop saying to himself "I've finally found you, Servant." As the Raven flew off the roof and down onto the ground, pulling out his cloak from his bag once again.

"Shade! Can you give me a hand with tables 3, 6, and 8? I can't carry all those orders!" Ling called out from the front as Nightshade hollered "Be right there Ling!" and just as Nightshade was about to bring out the orders there was a loud scream "AIIIIIEEEEE!" Nightshade and Chef looked up and immediately rushed through the door, Chef wielding his cleaver in hand as Nightshade hollered "LING!" but as they arrived, they saw a cloaked figure had Ling by the throat against a wall, but his hood was facing Nightshade. Nightshade growled as he unsheathed his claws while Chef called out "Hands off of her pal, before I chop them off for you myself!" Ling was struggling to breathe as Nightshade saw the cloaked figure tighten his grip around her throat as he said "I have been searching for you for a long time** Servant of Hei'an**." Nightshade tensed as his eyes shot wide open, while Chef looked over to Nightshade asking "What's he talking about? Shade, do you know this guy?" Nightshade shook his head no, saying "I promise Chef, he's no friend of mine." Nightshade then glared at the newcomer as he snarled "Let Ling go! I don't know who you are, but I'm only going to give you one chance to leave peacefully!" the hooded figure cackled as he waved his free hand and muttered something Nightshade couldn't understand, when suddenly, Chef was screaming beside him. "WHA!?"

Nightshade turned to see Chef hovering above the ground and was now thrown up against a wall by some invisible force. What was going on? As Nightshade looked from Chef to the hooded stranger his eyes widened as the hooded stranger cackled again "Tell you what wolf, you come with me quietly and I let these innocent bystanders live. The choice is yours, but I should warn you, you've never faced a foe as powerful as I." Nightshade then closed his eyes as he debated on what he was going to do. When he heard Ling's quiet voice cry out to him in a wheeze "_Nightshade…_" That did it. Nightshade's eyes opened and were now glowing a fierce purple, as he declared, "Oh, I seriously doubt that. Tell YOU what. I got a better idea. How about I take your sorry hide outside right now!?"

In a flash, Nightshade kneed the hooded figure in the chest and sent him flying through the door faster than anything Ling had ever seen. As she was falling Nightshade caught her and sat her down saying while she was catching her breath,"Stay with Chef." Who was now, also sliding down the opposite wall. As Ling looked up, she saw Nightshades eyes were now purple and glowing, as she whispered "Nightshade…your eyes." Nightshade merely looked away ashamed, as he ran through the door with Ling watching him go.

As Nightshade approached the figure in the street, he noticed the figure's hood was now tossed back as a Raven's head was revealed. Nightshade then said "I don't know who you are, or how you know about Hei'an, but I'm no one's servant! Not anymore!" as Nightshade's eyes glowed brightly. He was beginning to get used to this power again, and it frightened him. As the raven cackled, Nightshade asked "Just who are you anyway? And what is it you want with me?" The raven smirked as he stood up from the ground brushing off the dust. "If you must know wolf, you may call me Drizen. And what I want, is the Darkness of Lord Hei'an!" Nightshades eyes widened as he muttered "Hei'an's…Darkness?"

Drizen then smirked as he continued "Yes, the last remnants of his Darkness coursing through you. I want it!" Nightshade shook his head no saying "Forget it. This Darkness has hurt a lot of people Drizen, and if I hand it over to you, then I'd be dishonoring the man who spared my life. Nobody is taking this Darkness, not while I still stand!" Drizen laughed as he readied himself "My dear friend, I wasn't asking." And with that, Drizen outstretched his wings, as two nearby fruit carts flew over towards Nightshade. In a flash, nightshade leaped over the incoming carts and was about to charge Drizen when he noticed the raven was no longer where he once stood. "Looking for me?" Nightshade turned to see Drizen hovering a ways away from behind him, an evil grin on his face. "_How did he move so fast_?" Nightshade wondered as he growled at the raven who now wore an un-amused expression "Please tell me this isn't the best Hei'an's Darkness is capable of? If so, then I certainly have my work cut out for me. Now be a good pup and just give me what I came for." Nightshade growled again as he roared "You want to see what I'm capable of!? Well Let me just show you!" it was then Nightshades form began to be wrapped in a shadowy purple aura as he was gone in a blur.

Drizen looked around and suddenly there was a powerful kick behind him as he was sent flying halfway across the Village. As he landed Drizen shook his head "_Such power, it's a good thing I placed wards of protection on me prior to challenging the wolf. I knew this would be difficult, but not THIS difficult_." Drizen turned to see Nightshade advancing on him in a purple blur as Drizen brought forth a hand and shouted another incantation, and as Nightshade neared him he was bounced back by a wall of air. "What!? Nightshade asked in disbelief as he recovered in a backflip, landing in a crouch, as Drizen chuckled, "You're not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve, Wolf." Nightshade growled as he brought forth some Purple flames in his paws and threw them right at Drizen, only to have them distinguished just before impact. "_What is this guy_?" Nightshade wondered as Drizen got up and slowly made his way towards Nightshade. Nightshade threw more Dark Fire towards the raven, only to have it all twist and swerve around the bird. "_He has to be doing something…But what_?"

Nightshade went for the more direct approach once more, and charged Drizen as he delivered several punches and kicks. But it was almost useless. It was almost like the raven couldn't feel any pain. "Heh heh heh heh." The Bird cackled as Nightshades face twisted in furry as he continued to assault the bird. But in the depths of his mind Nightshade was beginning to hear a voice "_**That's it…use my Darkness…lose yourself in my power…Nightshade.**_" Nightshade was in a fury as he was beginning to see red. His thoughts only of how this Raven had hurt the only people who took a chance on him, "_Chef…Ling_." But just as Nightshade brought forth some Black flames he heard a scream from behind him "NIGHTSHADE!" Nightshade stopped as his eyes shot open. "_What…what am I doing_?" Nightshade asked himself as he looked back to see Ling now outside in the street, a look of fear on her face as she looked at the Raven sprawled out on the ground beneath Nightshade, who still had the black flames burning in his paws.

Quickly, Nightshade distinguished the flames as he looked from Drizen who was now surprisingly dazed and over to the bunny. As Ling looked at Nightshade she wore a mixture of Fear and…pity, "_No…I…What have I done_?" Nightshade asked himself as he got up from Drizen and turned to run, with Ling calling out to him "Nightshade, wait!" But Nightshade was gone in a black blur as he began running away.

Drizen then sat forward, as he looked around to see the wolf was now gone "Curses!" Drizen shouted as he got to his feet. Even with his protective wards he was no match for the power of Hei'an's Darkness. Though the wards protected him from harm, they were very costly as they sapped most of his strength. "_Now that he's gone I have to track him down AGAIN_!" Drizen screamed in his head. But as he looked over to the bunny waitress, a new thought occurred to him. "_Or do I_?" as the raven sneered at the bunny who wore a face covered in fear. And as the Raven slowly walked up to her, the bunny screamed, "NIGHTSHADE!"

As he ran through the trees he kept thinking about what just happened to him. He had finally found his normal life. He had a place to call his own, a job, and some friends. Sure Chef was a bit harsh and moody, but he took Nightshade in and gave him a home. Yes, he fired Nightshade a couple of times but he always took the wolf back in the end. And Ling, she had been the nicest to Nightshade of them both, she even bought Nightshade those clothes when he first came to the village. Now she saw just what kind of Monster Nightshade really was. It may not have been a glamorous life, but all things considered, especially after the horrible things he'd done in the past, it was still a good life.

He had been trying for so long to suppress his dark powers, never wanting anything to do with his past again. But as he fought Drizen, something stirred within Nightshade, it was like, Hei'an was still there…within Nightshade. Even though Nightshade knew Hei'an had been defeated by the Two Lights, he could still sense him in the back of his mind…or at least…a small part of him that may have survived anyway. A small part, that grew slightly stronger as Nightshade lost himself in the battle.

If Drizen wanted to get his wings on what was left of Hei'an, then that could only mean bad news for the world. And Nightshade wasn't about to let anyone take the Darkness from him. He vowed never to let the Darkness be used to hurt anyone ever again, as a way of showing gratitude to the Dragon Warrior for sparing his life. It was his Curse, one that he and he alone would bear to atone for all the pain and suffering he caused. But, if Drizen was able to track Nightshade down this time, then it was only a matter of time before he managed to find the wolf again. Nightshade needed to get as far away from Drizen as possible. His first instinct was to just run, but for how long? How long could he run from that raven? Then there was the whole hearing Hei'an just then.

Nightshade needed help. And there was only one man who MIGHT be able to help him. "I must find The Dragon Warrior and seek his council. If anyone might be able to help me, it might be him. After all, he did spare my life before, maybe he would be willing to help. But first…where do I even start to look for him?" And with that Nightshade continued to run, completely unaware of his destination... Only of his goal.

* * *

**Just a little taste of what's to come in the future. I hope you guys enjoyed it! here's the thing though. Longer Chapters like this are nice and all. but as I was looking at my latest story, it has I think like 93k words with only 18 chapters. Looking at A New Journey, it has 32 chapters but like 52k words. So I have a question for all my readers. I can continue with the longer chapters resulting in fewer of them in the end. Or, I can go back to the way of this storie's predecessors and make the chapters shorter but more of them. Now, they won't be ridiculously short or anything but they won't be like chapter 16 of ALIB: The Dragon Warrior, Hero or Avenger either. So I have posted a Poll on my Profile page and I urge you all, even my silent readers to take it please! Tell me what you want. I like doing the longer chapters because it makes me feel like I'm giving you guys something to look forward to, on the other hand sometimes I'm not always able to update daily so shorter chapters would definitely help with that. You guys decide! After all, You all are the reason I write in the first place! Just, keep the reviews about the story okay? show me what you want in the Poll. Okay I'm done with that.**

**Nightshade is on the run! Will he manage to find the Dragon Warrior? speaking of the Dragon Warrior...what's he up to? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Remember...**

**REVIEW!**

**oh...**

**AND VOTE!**


	3. I Can Get Used To This

**Okay, Chapter 3 is done. Anyway Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**I Can Get Used To This...  
**

**One week later…In the Valley of Peace…**

High atop of the Mountain, there sat a Magnificent palace. The Jade Palace. Home to some of China's greatest Kung Fu Masters, known as the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five, as well as the palace's Grandmaster, Master Shifu, and the Teacher of the six warriors. The Jade Palace was situated high above the Village, looking down upon it as a symbol of Protection. The Village of course, being located in the very center of the Valley of Peace. Home, to not only great Kung Fu Masters, but the Nation's, and the World's two newest Saviors. These two were known as Master Tigress of the Furious Five, and Master Po, The Dragon Warrior. Two completely seemingly opposite people, from two completely different worlds, yet now they found that one could simply not live peacefully without the other, and were also currently engaged to be married. The most powerful Duo in all of China, engaged to form the ultimate union.

The sun was just now beginning to rise, as Master Shifu, a small, older Red Panda, was making his way along the palace walkways on his way to greet his students, so that they may start their day of training anew. Though, since the defeat of Hei'an, a dark malevolent creature bent on shrouding the world in his Darkness, the Valley had remained a somewhat peaceful place. After all, the idea of the Valley being the home place to two of the world's most powerful warriors, tended to keep most trouble away…but not all of it. There was always the upstart bandit who always wanted to make a name for himself, or a thief who thought their skill were so great, that they could even steal from within the walls of the Jade Palace...Oh the poor, simple fools.

As Shifu approached the barracks, he stopped briefly to look at the rising sun. There were about five minutes before the Gong would sound thus starting the Master's day. "I finished my meditation early this morning…how unusual." The old Master thought to himself as he walked into the Barracks to greet his students. As Shifu stood waiting at the end of the hall, he noticed that it was unusually quiet. It took him a moment to realize that what was missing was the obnoxious sounds of the Dragon Warrior snoring. "Also most unusual." Shifu thought aloud, when the Morning Gong sounded, and four doors slid open, as four of his six students rushed out to greet him. "Good Morning Master!" they greeted, as Shifu looked at the four students who actually greeted him this morning. There was Mantis at the end of the hall on his right with Monkey across the hall from him, next to Mantis stood Crane with a clipboard in his wing as he was going over some notes of his, mumbling to himself, while across from him sat Viper.

Shifu looked at the two doors in front of him and was slightly confused. It was one thing for Po to oversleep from time to time, but never Tigress. Shifu then ordered to Viper, "Viper, go and see if Tigress is alright, I must wake a certain Panda yet again." the old Master said bitterly. But before Shifu opened the Panda's door, Viper stopped him saying, "Actually Master, Po and Tigress aren't here." Shifu looked at Viper slightly confused, asking rather sternly, "And why not!?" Viper then lowered her head saying "Well…you see Master. I don't think Po came back to the Palace last night after helping his father in the restaurant all day." Monkey then chimed in. "With Po and Tigress's wedding coming up, Po said Mr. Ping has been going on about how he'll never see his son anymore since he'll be a married man soon. My guess is Po stayed at the restaurant last night for his Dad's sake." Viper then added "And I heard Tigress wake up earlier his morning. When I came out to see what was wrong, she just said she was going to fetch Po for training."

Shifu relaxed a bit. Although he had approved of Po marrying Tigress, his daughter, giving the panda his blessing to ask for her hand, he had made it perfectly clear to the two, that until the day they exchanged their vows, his rules about their relationship still applied. So far, Po and Tigress hadn't given him reason to distrust the pair, and for that he was grateful, but with the big day only a few weeks away, he couldn't help but feel the two might be getting a bit anxious, as most young couples often did these days. Suddenly, Shifu was drawn from his thoughts as Crane was going over his Must-Do list for the day. Some people called it a To-Do list…but not Crane.

Ever since Tigress accepted Po's proposal, Crane had been put in charge of planning their wedding. Well...more like volunteered. Which was great, since neither Po, and especially Tigress, knew next to nothing about planning a wedding, and he was taking his role, Shifu thought, rather ridiculously serious. "Okay, so today I have to take Tigress to the floral shop to pick out the final flower arrangements, Po is going to help me find some chefs for the reception, and help hire some musicians from the musicians village to play during the ceremony and reception. Tigress is LONG overdue for another fitting, and Po still needs to get measurements again. I swear, can't that guy stop losing weight already!? We've already cut off 3 inches from last month's measurements! And then there's the-" But Crane was silenced as Shifu was now before him as he knocked Crane's notes out of his wings with his cane, resulting in Crane giving a surprised "Honk!?" Shifu then said rather politely yet everyone knew he was annoyed "Perhaps you can hold off on all of the planning until AFTER the morning training, Master Crane?"

Crane immediately bowed saying "Apologies Master, There's just so much to do, and I've hardly had any help with any of it! Tigress has been the worst! Every time I try to get her down to that tailor shop, she always finds some way to get out of it at the last second! And Po! Between all the letters he's constantly getting from people either thanking him and Tigress for saving us all from Hei'an, or some random Lord or Lady, politely asking to be able to attend the Dragon Warrior's wedding, I can't get a head count for the reception! AND this isn't just ANY wedding but the wedding of the Dragon Warrior! One where afterwards, he gets to keep his title! Who knows when an event like this will ever happen again!? Everything has to be perfect and It's driving me absolutely craz-"***Smack*** Shifu had literally just struck Crane across the beak with his cane, as Crane muttered "Thank you Master…I needed that." Shifu sighed as he said "All of you to the kitchen for breakfast, then straight to the Training hall. I shall go to the palace gates to wait for the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress to return." And with that, his students bowed as Crane walked over to pick up his notes, still holding his beak with his free wing. Once alone, Shifu sighed saying "…I hate the weeks before a wedding." It was moments like that that made him thankful he never tied the knot himself. And with that Shifu turned and left the barracks to head over to the palace Gates.

**Meanwhile less than an hour earlier down in the village, above the noodle shop…**

Up above the _**Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu**_ restaurant in the center of the village, a Panda could be heard snoring peacefully in his childhood room, as he continued to swim in the sea of dreams. His name was Po, and he was the Dragon Warrior, Hero of the Valley of Peace, and two time Savior of China. Most recently though, he was given the honor as China's Savior, alongside the girl of his dreams and fiancé, Master Tigress. And although Po was happy to serve his country, recently, the extra attention may have been a bit much for even the Panda to endure. Even Tigress was getting praised wherever they went and Tigress didn't usually do well around so many people at once. Not that she hated being around the citizens at all, it's just usually she had somewhere to be, and being stopped every 20 seconds by a passing villager really took a toll on her patients, which was why she never went down into the village alone these days, unless she had either Po or one of the Five to keep her from losing her head.

As Po continued to snore in his old room, he turned over on his side in his sleep, only to realize he was now lying up against something. As Po slowly opened his eyes he saw Tigress lying down next to him, her eyes wide open from watching him sleep, with a small smile on her face. ***Yawn*** "I can get used to this." Po greeted, his face forming a smile of his own, as he stared into the amber eyes of his fiancé. Tigress smiled as she leaned forward and briefly kissed the Panda saying "Good Morning Dragon Warrior." Po grinned, and then his face fell as he asked, "Oh Gods…am I late for training!? Master Shifu is so gonna kill me!" But Tigress merely shook her head no saying, "Not yet, But if we don't hurry, I fear we might be." Po then raised his eyebrow whispering in exaggerated shock, "Master Tigress late for training!? Say it ain't so!" as the two chuckled quietly. Po then whispered "Thanks for coming to get me…My dad's been laying it on real thick with the whole, "_My baby boy is leaving me forever_" thing…He's happy for me, but at the same time he's not. Honestly, I don't see how he thinks I'm going anywhere." Tigress then nuzzled up to Po placing her head against his chest saying "He's your father Po, and you're his only child, cut him some slack." Po nodded his head saying "Your right." The two then laid there for a moment before Po started changing the subject "I so don't want to be anywhere near Crane today. If I have to sit through his stupid checklist one more time…I don't know if I won't be able to keep myself from hitting him with the Heroes Chi."

Although Tigress knew Po was kidding she still reminded him "Po…don't talk like that, he's going through a lot of trouble planning this wedding…it means a lot to him." Po then smirked as he countered "Fine, then how about you actually go with Viper to the Tailor Shop this time?" Tigress immediately scoffed "I will, once Mantis grows 10 feet tall! Honestly, I hate wearing dresses, robes, all of it!" Po chuckled as he said "You know I'd marry you even if you wore your training clothes." Tigress smiled as she said "I know…but like I said…our friends just care…and it's only for one day I suppose…Plus." She said as she leaned in closer, "It's not every day a woman gets to marry the Dragon Warrior." Po smiled as the two rubbed noses together. After their moment Tigress sighed saying "We should go, before the village wakes up, and we really are late." Po chuckled as he got up and Tigress climbed out his window, not wanting Mr. Ping to see her in case Shifu were to find out anything, while Po walked down the stairs listening to his dad snoring in the opposing room. All the while he was thinking of how he woke up today, as he thought to himself "_Definitely gonna get used to that_!" as Po met Tigress outside the restaurant, and the two began to make their way over to the Palace steps as the purple sky slowly grew brighter with each passing moment.

As they walked, the streets were emptied since it was still early, and so, Po grabbed Tigress's paw and held it as they walked, earning himself a small smile from Tigress. Ever since defeating Hei'an, the two practically hardly ever got a chance to be alone, Between the citizens crowding them whenever they went down to the village, Crane and Viper constantly bugging the two about wedding details, or Zeng delivering constant mail to the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, whether it be words of thanks, or congratulations on the engagement. Although, one of the few letters Po was happy to receive was a letter that had the imperial seal on it from Emperor Jiajing, telling Po when the new addition to the law regarding the Dragon Warrior's marriage would take effect. It was thanks to that bit of mail, that he and Tigress were able to pick a date for the wedding, which was now three weeks away.

All too soon, the pair had made it up to the top of the Palace steps and were just making it through the doors when the Palace Gong sounded "Phew…that was close." Po stated as he and Tigress made their way over to the barracks. As they neared, Master Shifu approached them while exiting the barracks, and the two immediately bowed saying together, "Good morning Master." Shifu nodded saying "Good morning students. Po, I trust you and Tigress will be joining the others for breakfast before training?" Po nodded as Tigress began walking away over to the kitchen. Po was about to follow her, when Shifu stopped him saying "Po, I realize the coming weeks will be taking much of your time away from being the Dragon Warrior, but I must urge you to remember that the people you've sworn to protect must come first." Po nodded his head saying "I understand Master Shifu." Shifu nodded and said "Good, now you may eat breakfast and then it's straight to the training hall." Po nodded his head, but before leaving he stopped and asked "Wait…does Crane have his notes again?" Shifu closed his eyes in annoyance as he nodded his head while Po just grumbled sarcastically "Awesome…" and with that, the Panda went to go and make breakfast for his friends. Already Po could tell this was going to be a long day.

Breakfast went by rather quickly, even with Crane going through his check list with Po, who was constantly hitting his head on the table after each item on Crane's list, earning him a few snickers from Monkey and Mantis, while Viper was talking to Tigress about going to the tailors that day for her fitting, and it was taking all of Tigress's self-control not to just break the edge of the table that she was gripping. After Breakfast, the Warriors all went over to the training hall and began to train. While the Furious Five were working on the various training equipment's available, Viper maneuvering through the Fiery Field of Death, while Monkey was swinging through the hanging spiked rings. Mantis and Crane were sparing on the Jade Tortoise shell, and Tigress was running along the spinning logs while also avoiding the swinging clubs. Po had stepped into the center of the sparring arena and began to practice his Inner Peace, while Shifu watched him carefully from above, as he dipped his cane into a bucket of water and flicked water droplets over to the Panda off the end of his cane.

As Po had brought his arms around for the third time, carrying a single water droplet, he heard an ancient voice deep within the depths of his mind "_**You seem strangely calm after your frustration with Master Crane this morning**_." Po smiled as the Great Golden Dragon that resided within his soul had made his presence known. His name was Gladir, and he was the being who embodied the Heroes Chi within Po. "_Yeah, but Tigress is right, He's just trying his best to give us a great wedding…I really shouldn't get mad with him. I just need a bit of a break, you know_?" Po thought as he brought the single drop of water Master Shifu had flicked at him around for the fourth time. "_Besides, it's easy to forgive and forget when you have inner peace, and right now. Nothing can ruin my peace_."

Just then, Zeng burst through the training hall doors shouting, "Master Po! Master Tigress!" this of course resulted in startling Po, "WHA!?" as he jumped forward and slammed his head into a wall, resulting in him falling backwards onto his back with a "Owwww…ugh." As he sat up and rubbed his now sore head, he grumbled "Except that!" Gladir then chuckled saying "_**So much for your inner peace, I wonder what the duck wants with you this time that's so urgent to have him bursting into the training hall****?** **I believe the last time he did that, Tigress said he got hit in the face with part of a spinning club**_." Po just stood up turning to Zeng as Tigress landed next to him. "_He's a goose, not a duck. And with any luck, it's a mission and not_-" Zeng had then just approached the two Masters saying, "I have an urgent Message for you Masters!" as Po finished his thought "-_That_." As Tigress then said rather sternly, "Zeng, if this is another letter of congratulations or thanks, we told you before, we don't want you interrupting our training with it!" Po then added "Yeah pal, Training is like the one time of day when I'm actually NOT feeling stressed out lately."

Everyone turned to look at Po who was now wide eyed as he said "Whoa…did I just say that?" Zeng then shook his head no saying, "I'm sorry Masters, but this IS urgent. Look it's the Emperor's Seal!" Immediately Tigress took the scroll and unrolled it as Po read over her shoulder while the others had now gathered around, including Master Shifu. Finally, after several long moments of silent reading, both Tigress and Po's eye's shot wide open. "Unbelievable…" Tigress whispered while Po could only exclaim, "Whooooaaaa!" as Gladir also added, "_**That…is unexpected…**_"

* * *

**What does the Emperor want? Guess we just find out in the next Chapter. Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Too Much Pressure

**chapter 4 is up! It's a bit short so I plan to have another one up soon. Probably tonight. ENJOY THE READ**

**Chapter 4**

**Too Much Pressure**

Shifu and the rest of the Five were waiting patiently as Po and Tigress continued to stare at the scroll in disbelief. Finally, Mantis hopped up and down saying "Well Don't just stand there! Tell us what the scroll says!" Tigress then shook her head as she looked over and closed Po's jaw shut. She then turned to her comrades and her Master saying, "Well…it's from the Emperor…and he wants-" Po finally snapped out of his state of shock as he shouted "-I can't believe the EMPEROR wants to Marry us!" as Po looked around and noticed the five now shocked faces that stared at him, six if you count Zeng. His friends all had their jaws dropped, but Shifu's eyes were merely wide as saucer plates. Finally Monkey said, "That's…Incredible!" as he Mantis and Viper stepped closer to the two as Mantis said "Seriously!? The Emperor wants to Marry you guys!? That is SO cool!" Viper was ecstatic as she said, "Oh this is so exciting! Imagine, to be married by the Emperor of China! Oh Tigress, Po I'm so excited for you both!" as the snake wrapped around the tiger who was looking over at Po with a nervous expression on her face as Po nodded his head. he knew what was on her mind, and would talk to her later.

Suddenly, Crane regained his focus shouting, "WAIT A MINUTE! We already have someone performing the ceremony! We can't just switch them out for the Emperor!" Po then pointed out "Um…well, I'm pretty sure we can. I mean, he is the Emperor of China and all." Crane's face then fell as he said "Oh man, You're right! Oh this Changes EVERYTHING!" Po rolled his eyes as he muttered "Here we go." While Tigress face palmed at what was coming. "I have to change Everything! Everything had to be great before, but NOW it has to be absolutely PERFECT! I got so much work to do! Oh man! Won't these changes ever end!?" Crane then flew off to the hall doors as he shouted at Viper, "Viper! Get Tigress to that Tailor shop TODAY! And Po I need you to help with hiring Chefs!" Po and Tigress just groaned as Shifu merely shook his head. Viper then began to push Tigress away saying "Come on Tigress we've got to get you down to the Village!" But no matter how much Tigress protested, Viper wasn't taking no for an answer, as she threatened to have Mantis strike her with his nerve attacks.

As the two left, Po let out a sigh as she turned to Zeng who asked "The Imperial messenger is awaiting a response to take back to the Emperor. What shall I tell him Master Po?" Po sighed again, as he wiped his face with his paw saying "Tell the Emperor that both Master Tigress and I would be honored to have him perform the ceremony. And make it sound good too." Zeng then said as he pulled out a blank scroll and began scratching down some lines, "Already on it Master!" as Zeng began to leave the training hall. Once he was gone, Po turned to Shifu and bowed saying "I am so sorry this happened Master Shifu…I never meant to disrupt the training." Shifu sighed but shook his head no saying "It was not your doing panda. After all this IS the Emperor. And you were wise to grant his wish to perform the ceremony." Po then said "I just figured, the only reason I can keep the Dragon Warrior title is because of all the work he's done for us, so letting him be the guy to marry me and Tigress is the least I can do."

Shifu nodded his head as he turned back to the doors saying "Well, since half of my students are now elsewhere, I suppose I shall go to the top of Wu Dang Mountain and Meditate at the Pool of Sacred Tears for a time. You three, are free to do as you please for now." Mantis and Monkey grinned while Po slightly frowned. As Monkey and Mantis were leaving Monkey called out to Po "Aren't you coming buddy?" Po merely shook his head no saying "I think I'm gonna stay here a bit. Finish my morning training, you know?" Both Monkey and Mantis looked at each other and shrugged as they left Po in the training hall all alone.

While Po was attacking the spinning warriors, Gladir watched the Panda as his being appeared before Po above the warriors as he asked "_**You seem frustrated Po. I would have thought you'd be excited to have the Emperor coming to your and Tigress's wedding**_." Po sighed as he blocked a wooden arm and continued his progression through the warriors as he answered "Don't get me wrong, the Emperor is an amazing guy, and I'm honored he wants to Marry me and Tigress, I really am...It's just…let's just say, when I was younger and I pictured myself getting married, it wasn't by the Emperor of China!" as Po actually shattered a nearby warrior as he continued his training "And I can only imagine how Tigress is feeling about this, not to mention her being dragged to that tailor shop right now…***shivers*** I hope Viper is just careful." as Po exited the mass of warriors, slightly panting. Gladir watched the Panda, as he took a seat against the wall and leaned his head back "_**You mean…you are unhappy about the Emperor coming? Or is this maybe about so many of the strangers who want to attend as well**_?"

Po then extended his arms out wide saying "It's all the People! I mean yes I knew the villagers were gonna attend but I at least grew up around these people! Plus all my friends and my Dad, maybe even the Masters Council if they can make it. But all these important people coming from who knows where, just to see the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress's wedding? I don't know…but I can't just say no, I mean I could, but how would that look? Being rejected by the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress? All it would take is for me to anger the right person and I'd be sunk." As Po held his head in his hands and sighed as Gladir watched on in pity. Then the Dragon asked "_**So…why don't you just tell these people they can attend the reception here at the palace? Let the ceremony be just for your village, friends, and family? I hardly think anyone would fault you for that…You may be the Dragon Warrior who's marrying THE Master Tigress, but it is YOUR wedding after all, and at least you wouldn't be turning anyone away**_. _**Not really.**_"

Po slowly raised his head at the Dragon as he whispered "You know…that just might work!" Po then grew his signature grin as he shouted out "That's a great idea! I got to go tell Crane!" as Po turned and ran out of the training hall, while Gladir retreated back within the panda's soul.

**Meanwhile, with Tigress and Viper…**

Viper was listening to Tigress struggle with the shop owner behind a curtain as she talked rather excitedly, "I just can't believe it Tigress! The Emperor is going to perform your ceremony!" Tigress scoffed as she muttered "Yeah…terrific…OUCH! Watch where you stick those things!" Tigress roared as the female pig said "Well if you would come by more often I wouldn't need to make so many adjustments at once! Forgive me Master Tigress, but you've only yourself to blame. Now please hold still!" ***stick*** as the Tiger roared again. Viper then stuck her head through the curtain, only to have Tigress push her out saying "Ooooh no! you don't get to see, Not yet! The last thing I need is for you to spill the details of this ridiculous getup to Monkey or Mantis! ***Stick***OUCH! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" The seamstress sounded offended as she gasped "I never!" Viper merely rolled her eyes saying "Oh please, Like I would do that to you Tigress." Yet she still respected her sister's wishes.

Soon the seamstress was finished and came out from behind the curtain carrying a bundle in her arms as she left to retreat to the back of the shop. Moments later Tigress emerged in her training clothes. As she was finishing strapping up her vest, Viper asked "Now, was that so hard?" Tigress merely glared at the snake as she muttered "I've gotten fewer wounds from the spinning warriors." When the seamstress finally came back saying, "Well, I've finished writing down the alterations to your attire Master Tigress, however I believe you should definitely come back the week of your wedding at the absolute latest! If I need to make any changes, I'll need time!" Tigress merely rolled her eyes saying "Very well...Thank you for your help mam." As Tigress bowed and the two masters left with Viper calling back "We'll be back in two weeks!" Making Tigress huff in frustration.

As the two walked down the street, Tigress was still fuming as Viper said "I don't see why you're so worked up Tigress. Don't you WANT to look beautiful for Po on your wedding?" Tigress stopped then and looked down at the ground, her face going from frustration, to a frown. Viper saw this and ushered her to the side of the street asking "Tigress, what's wrong?" Tigress released a breath saying "It's not that I don't want to…I just…don't know how I guess." Viper looked confused as Tigress explained "My whole life has been about one thing, Kung Fu. I never had to worry about fancy clothes or robes before. Maybe a new vest for a feast but that was it! Shifu never made me try to impress anyone with my looks or appearance, only my Kung Fu. I guess…I just don't know how to be beautiful." At that moment, a voice was heard off her left right then, "What are you talking about?"

Tigress looked up to see Po walking towards them, a hurt look on his face as he asked her. Viper asked "What are you doing down here Po?" Po looked at her saying " I came down looking for Crane. Can you give us a minute?" Viper nodded as she slithered away and Po pulled Tigress into an alley, out of sight from the people. Once alone, Po asked quietly, "Tigress, what do you mean you don't know how to be beautiful?" Tigress avoided his gaze as she said "I just don't know how to okay!? I never had to worry about looking nice before, and this whole wedding thing, all the clothes and the planning and Viper telling me how I should look, and now the Emperor is coming! I just can't do it! I can't be beautiful for you Po…No matter how hard I try." Po smiled as he cupped Tigress's face with his paw and whispered "Tigress…I think your beautiful even if you don't try to be, for me or anyone else. You can look like you just came out of the fiery field of death and I'd think you were an angel."

Tigress then smiled as she kissed her Panda as he held her in his arms. When they broke, Tigress whispered "Thank you Po… You always know what to say." Po smiled as he put his arm around her saying "Come on, I think I know just what you need." As he lead her back out into the street. "Oh, and what's that?" Tigress asked with her eyebrow slightly raised. Po then reached over and lifted her Dragon's Heart necklace slightly, which was now hanging on a silver chain and now also held her engagement ring, so that she never damage it during training. "Some good old fashion sparring. Panda, Tiger Style!" As Tigress grinned, saying "You know me so well Panda, but what about Crane? Didn't you have something to talk to him about?" Po just waved his hand saying "It can wait, you're more important." Tigress smiled and with that the Two set off for the Jade Palace quickly. Hurrying, so that they could avoid meeting up with any of their friends, or being stopped by the villagers.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Village, Nightshade was standing on a tall hill in a dark cloak with his hood up covering his face, as he was looking down at the village, he said to himself. "Finally, I've found the Valley of Peace, the home of the Dragon Warrior!" as he quickly made his way down the slope and onto the nearest road, praying, that asking the Dragon Warrior for help wouldn't be the biggest mistake of his life. "Now...I just need to find out where to find him...and hope I don't run into any of his friends. The Dragon Warrior may have spared me, but something tells me that Tiger won't be so generous."

**Nightshade is closing in. Will he find the Dragon Warrior? Or someone else first? We'll see.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. I Need His Help!

**Chapter 5 finished and ready to go! Nightshade has made it to the Village, but can he find Po? Only one way to find out!  
**

**Enjoy the READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I Need His Help!**

It took him some time, but after an hour, Nightshade managed to make it to the Village of the Dragon Warrior. Two days after he ran from his own village, he managed to stumble upon a remote town, where he was able to acquire a cheap cloak from a passing merchant. He didn't have a ton of coin on him, only what he managed to make in tips that day in the tea shop, which wasn't a lot. All of his money he did manage to save up was in his room above the shop. Knowing Chef though, once he found it, he'd probably just either put it in the store funds, or slowly add it to Ling's pay. Besides, after seeing what Nightshade had done in the Tea shop that day to Chef's door, he probably would never let Nightshade back in his shop again. Then there was Ling. The way she looked at him in the street when he had lost control. There was no way he could face her…or either of them. who would want to be friends with such a monster like him? But despite knowing his friends wouldn't take him back after this, he was still worried about them. He did leave rather abruptly, plus there was still the fact he left Drizen behind as well. "_Chef…Ling…I hope you guys are okay_." Nightshade thought to himself as he entered the village.

After he acquired the cloak a few days ago, he managed to learn from an inn keeper that the Dragon Warrior was one of the Protectors of the Valley of Peace, and that he lived at the Jade Palace. Nightshade's first thought upon hearing that was "_How the heck am I supposed to meet him if he lives in a palace_!? _I'd never be able to get in!_" But Nightshade decided to worry about that later. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he could run into the Dragon Warrior while he was in the village. It could happen…right? Plus, with lots of people nearby, maybe the Dragon Warrior would ask questions first and throw punches later. He doubt the same would be said for the Tiger though. Honestly, he felt she might straight up end the wolf for just breathing. Though by all accounts he probably shouldn't be. As Nightshade wandered the Village streets, he was met with cautious looks from many of the citizens of the Village, yet no one approached him asking who he was or what he wanted. They were cautious of a new face, or in this case, a shrouded one, but were not going to be rude about him being in their village. As he continued to wander the streets there was a sign above a business that caught his eye.

_**Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu!**_

As Nightshade stared at the sign he wondered aloud to himself "He protects the Valley of Peace, saves the world, and still has time to run a restaurant? Wow…talk about being committed to serving the people." And with that, Nightshade entered the establishment. Completely unaware that Master Crane was passing the shop behind him, his face completely buried in his notes. "Okay, seriously, where is Po!? I can't just pick a chef myself for this…Can I?" Monkey was then next to him saying "No way! For all you know, Po wants his Dad to be the head chef for his wedding!" Crane looked down at Monkey and then over to the noodle shop. "You think so? Well…come to think of it, they do always do everything together when it comes to cooking…Man, I really need Po's help here!" Crane shouted.

Mantis then hopped down from Monkey's shoulder saying, "Dude, you need to chill. You're stressing everyone out with this wedding, and it ain't even yours! Why do you think Po's always hiding from you?" Crane muttered "You're right…I just want to make my friend's wedding special is all, I guess I am getting a bit carried away." Monkey smiled saying "I think I saw Po and Tigress heading back to the Palace. Why don't you try up there?" Crane smiled as he said "Great! Maybe I can even get Tigress's opinion on the Lattice design we should use!" and with that, the three guys returned to the palace, completely unaware that Nightshade was just a few yards away.

**Meanwhile back in Po's private training ground…**

Po and Tigress now stood in the center of the training ground as they prepared for their match. Scattered around the training ground were many broken boulders, a few ironwood training dummies, and some bow staffs. Po had found this training ground around 2 years ago, and has only shown it to Tigress so far once they started dating. As far as Po knew, no one else had found the training ground, which made this Po and Tigress's private getaway from time to time. Here they could train in peace, or maybe even have a date without worrying that the others would come and find them. their own little safe haven.

Both warriors stood in fighting stances as Tigress called out "Ready?" while Po answered confidently "Ready!" meanwhile Gladir merely showed slight interest, as he wondered aloud "_**I'll be curious to see if she knocks you over the cliffs this time**_." Resulting in Po rolling his eyes. Immediately Tigress's Dragon Heart necklace began to glow it's bright red color as her being became wrapped in the fiery aura of the Heroines Flame! Po noted to himself "_She's getting better at calling upon it these days, it took her no time at all today_!" Gladir silently nodded his head as observed the Tiger. It was true, thanks to Po and Tigress's sparring sessions Tigress was having an easier time using the Heroines Flame, being able to call upon it should she ever need to at the slightest whim. After all, unlike Po, Tigress didn't share a soul with Huo, Gladir's younger sister. No, the only reason Tigress was able to wield his sister's power was because Huo left Tigress the Flame, not only as a wedding gift, but as a symbol of the bond Tigress was actually able to forge with the Red Dragon. And of course, as Huo had put it, to keep the panda in line, which after consideration, Gladir had to admit, wasn't the worst idea. Po did used to be pretty full of himself in the past, but, ever since being together with Tigress, Po was actually showing rapid signs of maturing. Though he was not still without his childish antics, he merely took his duties far more seriously as well as his training.

By now, Po's being also began to glow, as he became wrapped in the golden aura of the Heroes Chi! As Gladir observed the panda, he noticed the amount of control Po was exhibiting with the Chi. Not too little that he wouldn't stand a chance against Tigress, yet not too much that he would tire out quickly. That was the drawback to the Heroes Chi. Although in terms of power in Gladir's opinion, the Heroes Chi was considered stronger; its major downfall was that it also acted as his host's Life force. Meaning, that the more Po used the Heroes Chi, the faster he would tire out, and if he exhausted it, Po would then die. However, In Po's case, between his vast amount of his own Chi, and his ever increasing control over both his own and the Heroes Chi, Po was able to use this power for extended times, so long as he paced himself. there were only two times when Po nearly over exhausted the Heroes Chi. Once when he saved Tigress from almost certain death by merging her life force with his during his first attempt at using the Chi, and the other when the two Lights vanquished Hei'an…Gladir's older brother…

As Gladir was lost in his thoughts about his brother, he almost didn't notice the two Masters clash. As Gladir's transparent form now hovered above the training ground he observed the two Lights clash and swirl around the training ground at incredible speeds. Although he didn't necessarily approve of the use of the powers like this, he also could not deny the benefits of preparation should a new threat arise, especially since Tigress no longer had Huo to teach her how to use the Flame. besides, it wasn't like the two ever used the powers on missions against normal people. No for that they relied on their own power, and that, Gladir admired greatly. Power was tempting, and the ability to resist using power against someone just because you have it, was something Gladir respected about the pair a great deal.

Tigress then went for a high jump kick as Po ducked and countered with a low leg sweep kick as she landed. However, Tigress saw it coming and so she back flipped and was now behind Po as she brought her fists together in a double palm strike and launched it at the Panda, making contact, sending Po flying halfway across the training ground. Once Po got up, he was grinning over at Tigress who wore an amused smirk on her face. After all the stress she was under lately, between her duties as a member of the Furious Five, the wedding hanging over her head, and all the constant unnecessary attention she was getting from the villagers, Po was happy to see her enjoying herself as he readied himself to go another round. "Ready for me to beat you again Panda?" Tigress teased as Po took his stance chuckling "Oh Kitten, I'm just getting warmed up! Prepare to feel the thunder!" And just like that Po's aura flared and in a flash he was gone. Tigress looked all around, but was unable to see where he went until her ears twitched at Po whispering behind her "Boo." Tigress turned around to see Po focusing the Heroes Chi into his fist and brought it forward, shooting a Chi blast right at Tigress. Nothing too intense, but it was enough that once she got hit, she was launched into the pool of water at the base of the waterfall at the edge of the training ground.

"_Oooohhhh Crud_…" Po thought to himself while Gladir added "_**Now you've done it.**_" As Tigress's head emerged from the water and she slowly climbed out her eyes squinted in annoyance. Water, although she did not fear it, was NOT her best friend. "_Definitely not my smartest move_." Po thought as Gladir responded "_**Agreed…but your Control over the Heroes Chi is still improving greatly…but you still are going to regret that last attack."**_ Po then saw Tigress bring out her claws, as they ignited into flames, her face taking on a slightly devious grin as she asked, "Round three, winner take all?" Po gulped as he nodded his head, No matter how he looked at it, he lost. Even if he pulled out ahead in this next bout, he was gonna pay for that last attack later, he could just feel it. And with that, the two lights clashed once more.

**Meanwhile back in the noodle shop…**

Nightshade made his way into the restaurant and immediately he wanted to turn away and just leave. Plastered all along the walls were posters of the Dragon Warrior holding either a bowl of noodles or some chopsticks while holding a dumpling. On each poster there was some sort of special or menu item underneath it. There was also a broom hanging on the wall to his left as little bunny children were talking about how the Dragon Warrior had used to use that very broom. He even saw a poster for a Dragon Warrior sized dumpling. "_I don't even want to know._" Nightshade thought to himself when he heard an excited voice nearby. "Welcome, welcome! Thank you for coming to Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu!" Nightshade turned to see an older goose wearing quite the unique hat walking up towards him through the sea of customers.

"I'm sorry stranger, but I'm afraid I don't have any free tables right now. You're welcome to wait outside though. Here, please take this coupon!" as the goose handed Nightshade the coupon, Nightshade read it.

_**Good for 1 free bowl of Secret Ingredient Soup…**_

…_**With purchase…**_

Nightshade had to admit, the goose was clever. "_Chef could learn a thing or two from this guy_." Nightshade thought as he pocketed the coupon saying, "Thank you sir, But…I was hoping I might be able to find the Dragon Warrior here. I've come a long way, and I need to speak with him immediately." The goose just laughed saying "You and everyone else in all of China my friend. Ever since my son and his Fiancé saved the world, it seems like everyone wants to meet the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress!" Instantly the image of the Tiger wrapped in a flaming red aura flashed across Nightshade's eyes as she stood over the Dragon Warrior roaring at him, _"KEEP YOUR MITTS OFF. MY. FIANCE_!" Nightshade then took a shaky breath then. When he thought about it, that Tiger straight up terrified him. "This…Master Tigress, she's the Dragon Warrior's fiancé isn't she?" The goose nodded saying "She sure is." Nightshade then realized something. "Wait…you said your son…The Dragon Warrior…is YOUR Son!?" Nightshade asked in disbelief. Mr. Ping then put his wings on his hips saying rather annoyed, "You bet your black hood it is! I raised that boy from the time he was just a little baby panda cub. Now he's China's Savior!" At this a stray tear fell from the goose's eye as he wiped it away, choking back a sob, "They grow up so fast."

Nightshade was beginning to feel uncomfortable so he tried to change the subject. "Um…uh…Well I'm sorry…that he's growing up?" Mr. Ping nodded as he continued wiping his eyes. Nightshade then continued "Listen, I really need to find the Dragon Warrior. It's really urgent and-" Just then a pig lady shouted "Mr. Ping! Is my order ready yet?" while a goat hollered "Yeah, where are my dumplings!?" Mr. Ping sighed as he said "I'm sorry young man, but I must go. There are just so many customers, and my son is not here to help me today." As Mr. Ping turned away Nightshade stopped him by grabbing his wing, pleading with the goose, "Please sir, I must find the Dragon Warrior!" Mr. Ping removed his wing from Nightshade's grasp as he said "I'm sorry, but I am very busy! Now if you'll excuse me!" and with that Mr. Ping walked off leaving an incredibly frustrated Nightshade "WAIT!" Nightshade stopped the goose earning a few stares from the customers. "Young Man, I have lots of very hungry customers here today, and I only have two wings!" Nightshade was thinking rapidly and before he knew it, he blurted out, "If I help you with those orders, will you tell me where I can find the Dragon Warrior?"

Mr. Ping stopped and appeared to ponder this for a moment. He just met this stranger, and knew nothing about him. But he needed help and Po was nowhere to be seen. Between his training, protecting the valley, and of course planning his wedding, Po was simply just too busy to help at the shop. Having his son to help him for the day yesterday was a Godsend, but he knew he could not rely on Po to help out as often as he used to. Of course Mr. Ping understood why, but he still missed his son greatly. Finally, Mr. Ping sighed in defeat, asking, "Have you ever worked in a restaurant before?" Nightshade nodded his head saying "I have for the past five month's sir." Mr. Ping just shook his head saying "Just call me Mr. Ping, everyone else does…Alright stranger, if you help me, I will tell you where I think you might be able to find my son. What is your name?" Nightshade hesitated for a moment as he removed his hood and cloak. "_Should I tell him my name? What if the Dragon Warrior told him about me_?"

But after thinking it over, and remembering his friends, Nightshade just said "You can call me…Shade." As Mr. Ping nodded, he said "Well then Mr. Shade, let's get to work! Oh please do wash your hands and you can wear my son's apron, now hurry! Tables 3, 5, 9, and 10 all have orders waiting! Let's move!" as Mr. Ping led Nightshade into the kitchen to hang up his cloak, Nightshade couldn't help but wonder _"I wonder if he's anything like Chef in the kitchen_? _He doesn't strike me as the rough looking type…but I could be wrong. He is the father of the Dragon Warrior…apparently_." as he followed the goose into the kitchen to get to work.

**Meanwhile high up in the Mountains to the West.  
**

Ling was slowly opening her eyes as she slowly woke up from what had been considered sleep these days. at the slightest movement she heard the rattle of chains off to her left as she felt the chain that kept her attached to the stone wall behind her. as she looked around she was only able to make out the faint glow of a hanging torch down the hall flickering away. How long had she been chained to this wall? A few days? A week? she had no way of telling what time it was, or even if it was night or day. Suddenly a voice was calling out to her "Ling...you awake?" The bunny turned and was just able to make out the shape of a Warthog lying across the room, also chained to the wall. Even though she knew he couldn't see her face Ling then smiled, saying quietly, "Yes Chef...I'm awake. were you able to sleep at all?" Chef just grunted saying, " And risk that maniac coming back here while we're both asleep? Not a chance kid." Ling felt bad. of the two of them Chef had taken the most punishment for being defiant to their captor, always cussing at the Raven, resulting in either being denied a meal, or worse, Ling would be forced to listen to hear Chef's torturous screams, as the Raven caused him intense pain in some way.

Ling then stood up and walked over to the warthog, her ankle chain clanking behind her. As she sat down next to him, her chain was now stretched out to the limit, but she was at least able to be near her friend. As Ling squinted her eyes, she notice a new cut on Chef's head as she whispered "Chef...did he do this to you while I was asleep?" Chef just grunted as he said "Stop worrying about me kid, I can take a lot of abuse...I had most of my childhood from my old man. But I sure as heck ain't gonna let that freak get anywhere near you." Ling smiled as she tore off a small piece of her dress and began to wipe away some of the blood as Chef let her. his own eyes beginning to drop heavily as Ling whispered "Just sleep Chef, if he come back I promise I'll wake you." Chef grunted and soon was out like a lantern.

It seemed like hours had passed as Ling listened to Chef's rhythmic breathing as he slept. And then she heard it, a loud ***CLANG*** as Ling's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no...He's coming!" Ling whispered as she shook Chef saying "Chef...Chef come on, wake up, please!" Chef's eyes fluttered open as he heard another door open and immediately he moved around Ling since his chain had some slack and stood before her as he glared at the door, with Ling cowering behind him. All to soon, their door opened and a pair of yellow eyes stared at them as Chef shouted, "Stay away Freak! Or I swear I'll bash your beak into this wall here!" Drizen chuckled as he walked in and outstretched his wings. Chef and Ling were immediately hoisted off the ground and into into the air,by some mysterious force, while Chef was pinned against his wall, and Ling was flown up against the wall she was chained to. As she landed, she knocked her head against the wall having her scream out in pain, "GAAHHH!" Resulting in Chef shouting "Ling!" but the raven continued to chuckle as he walked in brandishing a knife, making Chef's eyes widened at the glint of the blade, "What are you gonna do with that?" Chef asked, slight fear in his voice. Not for himself, but for Ling. Drizen then turned to look at the bunny as he walked up to her producing a small bowl saying, "Oh, I'm afraid I require a certain ingredient for this little spell of mine. Simple enough to use, but like all spells, the ingredients are very specific. One of which, is the blood of a Virgin. And something tells me that you my friend, just don't qualify." as he half turned over his shoulder looking at the warthog, a sick grin plastered on his face.

Immediately Chef roared, "YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, FREAK! OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" But his roars of rage went unheard as Drizen now stood before the terrified rabbit, as her eyes were focused on the blade as Drizen held it up. "Oh believe me my dear, if there was another way I would prefer to use it. But you see, I simply must perform this spell to find your friend, after all he does have something that I simply MUST get my hands on." Ling's eyed were wide as she thought to herself "_Nightshade_..." and then, as she hung against the wall, Drizen dug the knife into Ling's wrist as she screamed in agony, but no matter how hard she tried to move, some invisible force kept her pinned to the stone wall. As the blood flowed, Drizen caught as much of it as he could in his bowl, all the while the warthog was screaming bloody murder at the raven, threatening to kill him the moment he was freed. Once Drizen had acquired enough blood he spoke to the bunny who was now crying in pain, and fear "Thank you my dear, you have been most cooperative." and with that, Drizen left the chamber, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Chef and Ling were dropped by the invisible force and slid to the ground. Chef rushed over to Ling immediately as he pulled off his shirt and wrapped Ling's bleeding wrist as she cried into his chest, as he held her close whispering "I'm so sorry Ling...I'm so sorry..." a small tear sliding down the warthogs face, as he thought of the Wolf. "_Shade...wherever you are...I hope you're okay...cause this guy is just insane_."

Moments later, Drizen now stood before a table with a large map of China spread out in front of him. As he finished adding the tuff of Nightshade's fur to the bowl, which he took from their struggle without the wolf realizing it. He then lit a match and threw it into the bowl of blood, fur and a few powders and such, as it flared while he muttered the locator spell. once he was finished with his preparations, Drizen poured the bowls contents onto the map as he continued to mutter the incantation. In no time at all, the pool of blood began to stretch out as a trail of blood began to inch its way to the east. Drizen continued to mutter his incantation until the blood stopped. "Finally!" Drizen shouted. As Drizen glanced down at the map, his eyes widening in surprise. "So...You have gone to the Valley of Peace, Eh Nightshade?...Very... interesting."

* * *

**OH MAN! Po and Tigress are sparing, Crane is on the hunt for the couple, Nightshade is working in the noodle shop, Ling and Chef are Drizen's Prisoners, and NOW Drizen knows where Nightshade is! Now things are getting somewhere. I hope you guys are liking the story. If you are, then REVIEW!...seriously  
**


	6. Please I Must Speak To Him

**I am so SORRY! I wasn't able to update yesterday. But in my defense I did update twice on Wednesday. I'm starting to think people don't know I started this story yet, cause I miss all the reviews. I just notice when certain people don't review like they used to. I hope that means they either don't know about the story being up, or that they just don't have the time to review. Whatever the case, I understand, Life happens Believe me, it's kept me from updating on more than one occasion. I've decided to go with the longer chapters for this story instead of it's predecessors. it will still be every bit as long as the previous two, if not longer, but will probably have fewer chapters. anyway I would have posted this chapter sooner today, but Fanfiction was having problems earlier so I just decided to wait patiently and start the next chapter after this, It's not done yet, but there is no reason I can't have it up tomorrow. In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 6! **

**Enjoy the Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Please…I Must Speak To Him!**

Shifu had been slowly making his way down the path from the top of Wu Dang Mountain following his meditation. He enjoyed the cool misty air that surrounded the sacred pool at what seemed like all hours of the day. It was also one of few spots that had sentimental value to the red panda. For one, it was the location where his Master had unraveled the mysteries of Harmony and Focus, the birth place of Kung Fu. When Shifu first came to Master Oogway, the Old turtle had taken Shifu to that very spot, where they spent hours training, and Shifu looked back on each moment fondly. The Pool was also the place, where he actually started to ATTEMPT to teach Po Kung Fu. As Shifu looked back on all of the Panda's earlier failures in his training to where the Panda stood now, he could not help but stop and admire the progress of his student. "It has only been a few short years, and Po has already saved the Valley, Mastered Inner Peace, Saved China, and now he has saved the World. And yet, I still feel he has so much potential yet…that Panda never ceases to amaze." as Shifu continued walking down the path.

As he neared the Palace, his oversensitive ears were able to detect a faint sound of a fight going on nearby. "Hmmm…That sounds like..." as he heard a roar just then followed by a loud scream. "Tigress, and Po…and from the sounds of it, whatever they're up to, Po's losing." As Shifu chuckled at the thought as he made his way over to where the sounds were coming from.

As he continued walking down a path, he eventually came to a stream flowing off to his right. And the more he followed it, the louder the sounds of a fight occurring had reached his ears. In no time at all, Shifu had reached the edge of a waterfall as his eyes snapped wide open at the sight down below him. "What in the…?" as Shifu watched two lights clash and swirl in combat as he watched his two students battle it out. He noticed Tigress's claws were now flaring as she slashed at the panda who was managing to avoid each attack as he countered with a few punches of his own.

Shifu then tore his eyes away from his students long enough to look around the training ground. There was the waterfall beneath him which flowed into a smallish pool, and a ways off to the right he could see an apple tree along the edge of the clearing. Shifu also noticed a few Ironwood training dummies and the bow staffs that were missing from the training hall. "_So this is where all of the training equipment has been disappearing to. If I had to guess, this is where Po sometimes comes to perfect his Panda style techniques in secret_." As Shifu took a closer look at the grounds he had to admit, it was quite the picturesque sight. It would make the perfect spot for a… "!"

Shifu's eyes widened in realization just then, as he smirked at himself "_Well then, that's just what I will do then_." Shifu remained at the top of the waterfall as he continued to watch his students spar, neither one was letting up, and it seemed like it could be anyone's match. Deciding that he should leave before being discovered, Shifu turned away after one last look at the area. As the Red Panda left the two to their sparing, he thought to himself, "_Now…How to go about doing it without those two finding out before their wedding_?"

Moments later, Po was now lying on his back as the Heroes Chi was now dissipated as he groaned "Oooohh….That's gonna smart." As Tigress now loomed over top of the Panda, her eyes narrowed as she held out her paw to help the Panda up. Once Po was on his feet, Tigress scolded him, "You let me win that last bout." Po's eyes darted from side to side as he asked "Whaaaat!? No I didn't." But Tigress's eyes narrowed even more, as she got into this face and growled saying "Yes. You. Did." Po finally sighed as he muttered "Okay, maybe a little, I felt like I deserved it." Tigress then punched the panda just then, as Po was sent sprawling onto the ground, but before he could get up Tigress was on top of the Panda, and had him pined as she whispered seriously, "Never, take it easy in a fight Po, especially against me. Got it?" Po swallowed the lump in his throat as he stuttered "G-Got it, kitten." Tigress smiled at the panda as she locked her lips with his, surprising him at first, but he soon kissed his fiancé right back as the two enjoyed the heat of the moment. When they broke apart Po asked "So…am I forgiven?" Tigress purred as she muttered "All is forgiven panda…thank you." Po looked at her questioningly as she explained, "For getting me away from all the crazy wedding planning and all the stress, and just being there." Po smiled as he rubbed Tigress's nose with his own saying "You're welcome Kitten." earning himself another quiet purr from the tiger.

The moment was ruined however by a new sound, as Po's stomach started to rumble. Resulting in the Panda's face blushing in embarrassment, as Tigress only rolled her eyes. "Come on my Panda, let's get you to the kitchen so you can make us some lunch." Po smiled as Tigress helped him to his feet again as he asked "You think the others will be back yet?" Tigress just shook her head no saying "Impossible to tell, but if I have to hear about some stupid flower arrangement, I'm eating in my room." and with that Po chuckled as the two made their way over to the kitchen for Po to make them some lunch.

**Meanwhile back in the noodle shop…**

Nightshade was bustling around the tables as he delivered each dish to the appropriate waiting table. It took him a little while to memorize the table numbers, but he got it down eventually. Although, the customers did take notice of the new face in the shop, but no one was rude or hateful to the wolf as he took the orders and delivered them, which he thought was incredibly odd. Usually people were cautious of the wolf, but not these villagers. They couldn't have cared less about his species, only that he brought them their meals.

As Nightshade bustled around the restaurant, he noticed that one dish in particular was ordered time and time again. The Secret Ingredient Soup. As Nightshade finished cleaning off a table and bringing back the dirty dishes, he asked Mr. Ping, who was standing before a big pot of soup, "So tell me Ping, what's the big secret to the Secret Ingredient Soup?" Mr. Ping chuckled as he said "My dear boy, it took me over 20 years just to tell my son the secret, and he has been making noodles with me since he was a child, so what makes you think I would reveal the secret to my most popular dish, to a wolf I only just met?" Nightshade shook his head no saying "I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to offend you." If Nightshade was going to get this goose to tell him where to find the Dragon Warrior, the last thing he wanted to do was anger the goose. "It's quite alright Shade, Now hurry up and get these bean buns over to table 4!" Nightshade nodded as he continued to work.

This place was absolutely crazy. Never before had Nightshade worked such a crowded restaurant! As soon as one table emptied, it was immediately filled. And Nightshade soon came to discover that like him, most of the people came just to see if they could catch a glimpse of the Dragon Warrior. Apparently, according to Mr. Ping, he sometimes came in and helped his dad during his free time. "_Sounds like quite the people pleas-er_." Nightshade thought to himself. Another thing that struck Nightshade as odd was that the customers were actually leaving the wolf tips. Normally he'd be lucky to earn a few coins a night back in the tea shop. But today, after only an hour in the shop, he earned more in tips here then he did half a week in the tea shop! After making sure he wasn't to give the tips to Mr. Ping towards the shop, Nightshade began to pocket the coins.

Nightshade was about to bring back another tables dishes, but as he was about to turn into the kitchen his eyes caught the serpentine form of Master Viper as she slithered out in front of the restaurant's entrance. "_Oh no! That's one of the Masters who was with the Dragon Warrior! I can't let her see me, not now_!" Immediately Nightshade hurried behind the kitchen door and waited until the snake was gone. He knew she was one of the Dragon Warrior's friends, and if she saw him now, around the Dragon Warrior's father of all people, no doubt she wouldn't give him the chance to explain himself. "Is everything alright Shade?" Nightshade looked down to see Mr. Ping eying him curiously as the wolf wiped a bead of sweat away saying "Y-yeah, just never worked a rush like this before." Mr. Ping just chuckled as he said "You should see it on Tuesdays, I can barely keep the noodles in stock!

Now, just a few more tables and then I think the crowds will begin to thin out. Come on now, I don't pay you to stand around!" Nightshade then retorted "But you aren't paying me at all!" Mr. Ping then handed Nightshade a Dragon Warrior sized Dumpling the size of a small child. "Details, details, this goes to table 7. Remember, service with a smile!" as Nightshade rolled his eyes as he walked back out into the shop wondering just what was in this dumpling anyway.

It wasn't long after that, the people had begun to disperse. Nightshade then plopped down at the empty table he was cleaning and he laid his head down on top of his arms. "_That was just crazy. And he said Tuesdays are even busier? How_!?" Just then Nightshade heard a low ***Clang*** as he looked up to see Mr. Ping had placed a hot bowl of noodles in front of him, a smile on his face. "What's this?" Nightshade asked, as the goose sat down across from him. "Call it my thanks, I never would have been able to handle that crowd without any help, and you certainly delivered! So many of my customers were impressed with how you handled yourself. Go ahead; try my Secret Ingredient Soup, on the house!" Nightshade picked up some chopstick and took a bite. Instantly his eyes shot open as he whispered "Incredible. No wonder it's your most popular dish!" Mr. Ping chuckled as he watched Nightshade scarf down the dish. To be honest it had been over a day since the wolf last ate, and he only just now realized how hungry he really was.

When he was finished, Nightshade released a content sigh as he said "I don't know what you put in this dish Ping, but you're a genius whatever it is. Mr. Ping just chuckled as Nightshade then became serious. "Although I admit, I enjoyed working with you Mr. Ping…I believe we did have a deal? Can you please tell me where I can find the Dragon Warrior now? Mr. Ping sighed as he picked up the dish and took it back to the kitchen, returning shortly with Nightshade's cloak. As he handed it to the wolf he said, "You must understand Shade, my son is a very busy man these days. I can tell you where I think he might be, but I cannot guarantee he will be there, or that you will be able to see him." Nightshade nodded his head as he waited patiently. Mr. Ping stared at the wolf for a moment before asking "If you don't mind my asking…Why ARE you looking for my son?"

Nightshade wasn't hesitant, as he needed to find the Dragon Warrior as soon as possible, saying "I need to seek the Dragon Warrior's council. Believe me, I know he is an incredibly busy man these days, but if I thought there might be someone else who could help me, I would go to them, but I don't know of anyone else to go to." As Nightshade looked to the ground as he finished "Nor anyone who would even wish to help me…" Mr. Ping then placed a wing on the wolf's shoulder saying "If it helps, if I were able to help you with your problem, I would." Nightshade looked at the goose in disbelief as he said "Please, you're just saying that because I helped you with your rush. People like me don't get help from others." Mr. Ping asked "People like you?" Nightshade then gestured to himself with his hand saying "Wolves." Mr. Ping then nodded that he understood saying, "Well that may be the case outside the Valley, but not here. But if you feel that strongly about it, what makes you think my son will help you, if nobody helps wolves?" Nightshade then answered firmly, "Because he's done it once before...Now, can you tell me where I can find him?"

Mr. Ping nodded his head as he finally said "I believe that my son will help you Shade. You seem like an honest young man to me." Nightshade then thought to himself "_Yeah, but you have no Idea what I've done Ping…or what I'm capable of_." Mr. Ping then continued as he said "More likely than not, you will be able to find my son up at the Jade Palace, training with Master Shifu, and the Furious Five." Nightshade's heart sank right then. He was hoping that he wasn't gonna hear that as his answer, but at the same time, he kind of expected it. Nightshade then got up from the table as he donned his cloak saying "Thank you Mr. Ping, I appreciate the help." Mr. Ping smiled saying "Young man, it is I who am thankful to you. I wish you nothing but the best, and I hope my son can help you with your problem." Nightshade nodded his head as he turned and left the noodle shop, turning down the street, and taking a deep breath as he looked up at the Jade Palace thinking to himself "_Well…here goes everything...That, is a lot of stairs_." And with that Nightshade began to head to the Palace steps.

It took him a long time, but eventually Nightshade made it to the top of the Palace steps. "How can someone make it up these steps every single day?" Nightshade asked himself as he pounded on the Gate Doors. After a few minutes, a goose dressed in yellow servants robes opened the doors and asked "Can I help you?" Nightshade nodded his head, which was now underneath his hood. "I need to speak to the Dragon Warrior and seek his council. I was told I might be able to find him here." The goose merely shook his head no saying, "I'm sorry mister, but everyone in all of China wants to see the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress these days. And I've been given strict orders not to interrupt his meal times with visitors. Good day!" and with that, the goose closed the doors on Nightshade.

Nightshade was furious. "_NO! I have come too far to be turned away now_!" Nightshade screamed in his head. And without even realizing it, his eyes began to glow as he brought his hand back up shouting, "Hey! Get back here! I need to see the Dragon Warrior!" and as he banged his fist onto the door, he unwillingly threw the doors open with his enhanced strength, as he watched the goose honk as he flew back shouting "INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN THE PALACE! I have to alert the Masters!" and the goose immediately flew off in the direction of a Gong while Nightshade was shouting "Wait! I didn't mean to…" but the goose wasn't listening, as he flew off "Dang it!" Nightshade shouted as he raced after the goose into the palace.

He didn't get far though before he was met by a small red blur, as he was just able to see a small red panda launch a jump kick at the wolf. It was only thanks to the dark powers that Nightshade was able to perceive the attack at all as he brought his arms up to block the attack, and was sent skidding back a ways.

Shifu landed into a fighting stance as he looked upon the intruder, and once the figure brought his arms down, Shifu's eyes widened in recognition, as the figures hood was blown back from the impact and Shifu now stared into the now glowing purple eyes of Nightshade. "Nightshade…so you have returned…What are you doing in MY Palace Nightshade? Here to take revenge upon the two lights no doubt." As the red panda glared furiously at the wolf who was now holding his hands up in a surrender gesture "No, please just listen to me-" ***GOOOONNNNNGGGGG!**!* Nightshade looked up to the sound as Shifu launched himself at the wolf again. "I will NOT Let you anywhere near my students Nightshade!" but as the red Panda attacked, Nightshade was able to either block or dodge each strike with ease as he countered with a strong kick, sending the Red Panda back a ways. "MASTER SHIFU!"

Nightshade turned to see four new obstacles now stood in his way as he was surrounded by a Crane, who had tossed his notes to the side, a Yellow Monkey who landed next to a Mantis, and Snake who landed next to the Crane, as the snake called out "Master, are you alright!?" Shifu got up to his feet as he said "I am alright, now Focus on the enemy!" Monkey then asked "Is that Nightshade!? I thought he was gone!" Crane then answered "No, he escaped during Tigress and Po's fight with Hei'an! No doubt he's here for them!" Mantis then added "We got to hold him off until Tigress and Po get here then!" Nightshade then tried to reason with them saying "Please! You don't understand-" But just then Viper called out "Take him!" and immediately the four Masters attacked. "Nightshade's eyes flared as he saw them each coming for him, "_They won't listen to me…Argh! I'll have to deal with them…WITHOUT hurting them!" _As the approached, Nightshade weaved and maneuvered around each of their attacks. Once he avoided their strikes, Nightshade tried to pull his punches as he attacked each of the masters.

He managed to send Monkey and Viper sprawling back at Master Shifu's feet while he caught Mantis in his paw throwing him at Crane, and sent the two flying into a nearby tree. But all too soon, the Masters were back on their feet, and as they were about to launch another attack, Nightshade produced some purple flames, and threw them to the ground around him, creating a wall of Dark fire, forcing the Masters back. "We can't get through that! Mantis shouted while Crane said "I can get over it!" But Viper stopped him saying "You are not fighting him alone! This guy beat Po and Tigress before they became the Two Lights." Monkey then asked "So what do we do then!?" Nightshade then shouted in a furry "PLEASE! For the last time, just listen to me!" But before he could get out another word there was a loud roar off to his left.

As Nightshade looked over, he was met with a powerful double palm strike, as he was launched into a nearby wall, the purple flames distinguishing. Once he got up and shook the stars from his head he was met with none other than the Tiger of his Nightmares. "_Oh no…not her…Not Master Tigress._" Tigress then roared in furry "YOU!? You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here. You tried to kill the Dragon Warrior, and destroy our world!…Now you'll pay for your crimes!" At this, the Tiger's necklace began to shine brightly, as she was wrapped in a fiery red aura, a snarl leaving her maw. But before she could attack, Crane asked "Tigress, where's Po?" Tigress merely answered with, "He sent me ahead, we both heard the gong and he sent me ahead of him since I'm faster. But we never expected HIM to show up!" Viper then added "Well with you here, we can at least hold him off until Po gets here." Monkey then added "We'll back you up Tigress." But Tigress shook her head saying "No…He's mine. He's gonna pay for what he's done, what he almost did to Po!" And with that Tigress's claws began to flare, as she entered a fighting stance.

Nightshade was now on his feet thinking to himself "_There's no way she'll listen to me…She's right, I did try to kill the Panda. Maybe I should just let her end me…at least Drizen wouldn't be able to get Hei'an's Darkness then._" But back in the depths of his mind Nightshade heard a Dark voice, yet he was unsure of whether it was real, or it was just his imagination. "_**No…you cannot let this Insect take you…use the Darkness…defend yourself…use…my power…Nightshade**_." Nightshades pupils then dilated as his eyes glowed fiercely as he unsheathed his claws, saying rather distantly "Have to…speak…to him. The Dragon Warrior…I've come too far…to stop now." Shifu noticed Nightshade's change in speech patterns and said to himself, "Something's not right." But Tigress roared "You aren't getting anywhere near the Dragon Warrior!" and with that she charged Nightshade with her flaming claws, as Nightshade became wrapped in an aura of shadowy purple. As Tigress neared him, she launched a claw strike, that Nightshade caught with his arm, as he tried to attack with a slash of his own with his free hand. But Tigress surprised him, as she caught his wrist, her burning claws digging into his wrist as he screamed in pain, while she threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground with a low thud.

Nightshade snarled as he rolled onto his feet in a crouch and produced some more purple flames, the voice of Hei'an echoing in his mind, "_**That's it…kill her…she only wants to destroy you…Kill the Tiger, and distinguish her flame for good!**_" Nightshade's eyes then flickered as he muttered "No…I…Won't…Do it." But Tigress appeared to have not heard him as she brought forth her flaming claws once more and charged the wolf. Nightshade then lost the last bit of control he had, as his purple flames became ones of black, as he roared savagely at the approaching Tiger. As the two aura's neared, the five other Masters watched in fear as Tigress approached the Wolf. Their minds focused on one thing, ending the one before them. Nightshade's paw holding the black flames was then being brought forward as Tigress's own ignited claws were inching closer.

Time slowed, and it was only Shifu who managed to notice the flash of golden light land between the two colliding forces. As the golden aura appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Po grabbed Nightshade's wrist as well as Tigress's own, stopping the two from colliding, as he glared ferociously into Nightshade's purple eyes. Eyes of jade, staring unflinchingly into eyes of bright purple. Nightshade's eyes widened in surprise, as he slowly came back to his senses, back from the darkness of his mind, as he stared at the monochrome warrior holding him fast. But it was Tigress who spoke first, slightly confused, "Po!?" followed by Nightshade asking in a distant tone once more, "Dragon…Warrior?" as Po continued to stare unflinchingly into Nightshades eyes, with only one name leaving his lips, "Nightshade…"

* * *

**The destined three have come together once again, and all that stands between Nightshade and Tigress's furry, is the Dragon Warrior. can Nightshade convince the Dragon Warrior and the other Masters that he comes in peace? Will Tigress finish the one who almost killed her fiance? And what was it Shifu was thinking about back in the Training grounds? Lots of questions here. Stay tuned for the next Chapter to come. and remember...**

**REVIEW! Seriously, I love those reviews! **


	7. What Do You Mean Wait?

**Chapter 7 is done and ready to read. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**What Do You Mean Wait!?**

The three of them all stood there motionless, auras flaring as Po held Tigress and Nightshade firmly in his grasp. All that stood between Nightshade and the rage of Master Tigress was the Dragon Warrior, as he continued to stare into Nightshade's eyes, his own unflinching as he looked over the situation. "_Why is Nightshade here? And…why is he still using Hei'an's Darkness? I thought he forgot everything about himself_." Gladir then chimed in as he observed the wolf who formerly served his older brother, through the Panda's eyes. "_**It's impossible to say for certain, but it would appear that some of Hei'an's power has remained with Nightshade, even after my Brother was vanquished by you and Tigress…most interesting. As for his memory, it's possible that he did recover it over time. After all it's been over five months since last you three clashed. I doubt he was faking the amnesia back in the cavern**_." Gladir then thought to himself privately, "_**But it's strange…I could have sworn I sensed my brother for a brief moment. Just for an instant. But the minute Po stepped in, the feeling was gone. What does it mean**_?"

Tigress was the first to speak "Po! What are you doing? If we don't do something, he's going to-" But Po's grip on her wrist tightened a bit, silencing her, as he said to her while not taking his eyes off of Nightshade, "Just wait a minute Tigress…there's something I need to know first." Tigress then shouted "Wait!? What do you mean wait!? He attacked our Master, our friends! He destroyed the palace gate! And you want us to wait!?" Po nodded his head as he answered "Yes…do you trust me?" at this Po's eyes darted back to Tigress briefly as she looked him in the eye. After a moment, Tigress relaxed a bit and nodded saying "I trust you Po…but I won't let him touch you…understand?" Po nodded, as he released his fiancé, turning his full attention back on Nightshade as he stared into his still purple eyes. The other Masters were watching closely, ready to jump in in case they needed too. As Po's and Nightshade's aura's continued to glow. Tigress however decided to trust in Po, and relinquished her flame as she took a step back.

Po watched as Nightshade's breathing slowly returned to normal, and his eyes became less feral. Gladir then said to Po, "_**He had lost control while fighting Tigress just then…but somehow, seeing you managed to bring him back to his senses. But you must careful Po. We have no idea what his purpose is or his intentions**_." Po nodded as he asked Nightshade, while still gripping his wrist, with Nightshade's paw still holding the black flames, "Do you remember me, Nightshade?" Nightshade was quiet for a moment but nodded his head saying "Yes…Dragon Warrior. I remember you." The Five were now confused at Po's question, but remained silent as they watched the wolf closely. Po then asked, his eyes still narrowed "And do you remember what happened in the caves?" Nightshade responded quicker this time, as his head began to clear, "Yes. I remember everything…all of it." Po nodded as he asked "Then why are you here Nightshade? Why come back now? Are you here to kill me and Tigress…to avenge Hei'an?" Nightshade then shook his head furiously as he said pleadingly, "No! Dragon Warrior, I swear I come in peace. I come to you begging for your council!" Po raised an eyebrow at that, "_He wants… my council_?" Mantis then whispered down to Crane from the top of the Avian's hat, "He wants Po's advice? Are we sure the end of the world isn't actually today?" But Viper shushed the insect, as Shifu continued to watch the wolf closely.

Po then stared at Nightshade as he took a step closer saying sternly, "Then prove it… stop using those powers, and show me the true color of your eyes, the eyes that only I have seen before." Tigress's eyes widened as she wondered "_What are you talking about Po? When have you seen the true color of his eyes_?" Nightshade's eyes widened as he realized he was still holding the black flames. Quickly Nightshade distinguished the fires and closed his eyes. In seconds his purple aura diminished completely, and when he opened his eyes, they were now a bright blue. Po smiled as he said, "That's better." as he released Nightshade from his grip and took a step back towards Tigress who was watching Nightshade like a hawk, her claws though no longer on fire, were still unsheathed, as Po released the aura of the Heroes Chi.

Po then asked "You want my council? Wow, don't get too many people asking for that. Why?" as Po folded his arms while Nightshade took a step forward earning a growl from Tigress who now stood before the panda ready to strike, as she shouted at Nightshade. "The Dragon Warrior may be willing to hear you out. But if you take one more step I will tear you to shreds Nightshade!" She had not forgiven him for his past actions, nor did she plan to. Immediately Nightshade took that step back as Po placed a hand on Tigress's shoulder saying "It's alright Tigress, let's just hear him out. He wouldn't come to the Jade Palace without a good reason." At this, Po looked over at Nightshade seriously, "Right?" Nightshade nodded his head as he answered "That's right…like I said before, I need the Dragon Warrior's help." A low growl left Tigress's maw, but she respected Po's decision for now, and sheathed her claws. She did not however, remove herself from in front of Po.

Po then asked as he returned his attention to Nightshade, "What kind of help exactly Nightshade?" Nightshade then took a breath and explained, "I am…being hunted, Dragon Warrior." Po, and now Tigress, both raised an eyebrow at that. But it was Viper who spat venomously "No surprise there! You tried to help bring about the end of our world Nightshade! It's no wonder people would want to hold you accountable for your actions!" The other Masters all nodded their heads except for Shifu, as he noticed Nightshade was now looking back at the Dragon Warrior, who was now once again serious, as the two continued to stare at each other. "_What are they thinking about…do they know something_?" Nightshade then replied though a bit sadly "Believe me Master…Viper, if I'm not mistaken. I am well aware of my crimes, and I am ashamed for the part I played in what has already happened. But it is not civilians seeking justice that wish to have me captured. It is much more serious than that. If that was the case, then I would not be standing here before the Dragon Warrior today." Nightshade then returned his full attention to the Dragon Warrior who was waiting patiently. "The person who is hunting me, isn't after my life…but is after what I carry inside me." Po and Tigress were both now curious as they waited for Nightshade to continue. "What they want…Dragon Warrior…is the last surviving remnants of Hei'an's Darkness, that have survived within me." Everyone's eyes shot open in shock. Even Shifu was mildly surprised.

All eyes were now trained on Po, as he appeared to be thinking about something. "_Someone's after the Darkness within Nightshade_?" Po thought as Gladir responded "_**That's what he said…But I'm curious to hear more about this mysterious person, and how they plan on taking the Darkness from Nightshade**_. _**If that were to happen, it would be a catastrophe to have my brother's power in the wrong hands. Not that I am certain that Nightshade's are the appropriate ones either**_." Po nodded absently, which Nightshade noticed and thought it was a bit odd, but didn't say anything. Po then asked "Tell us about the guy who's after you Nightshade." Po could feel the frustration emitting from Tigress as she looked over at him. She was clearly getting frustrated with Po, allowing this wolf to speak with him, and refusing to allow her to take him down. But after Po flashed her a quick smile, she released a breath and returned her attention to the wolf, as Nightshade told them.

"He calls himself Drizen, he's a raven, and somehow he managed to track me down a week ago to the village that I have called home for the past 5 months." Po then asked as he was focused on Nightshade "So you've been living peacefully in a village all this time?" Nightshade nodded as he said "Yes Dragon Warrior. After I made my way out of the caves, I couldn't remember anything about myself except for my name. In time, I managed to wander into a remote village to the northwest of here. I got a job at a tea shop, had a roof over my head, and was living a quiet life, nothing wonderful, but it was a fresh start…Right up until Drizen showed up." Nightshade then looked down at the ground for a moment before he took a breath and continued. "Drizen…he's not just a normal thug…he has power Dragon Warrior…Dark Power." Everyone once again was surprised but waited for Nightshade to continue. "He came into the shop, and I don't know how but he was able to hold my friend up against a wall without even touching him." Shifu then thought to himself at that moment "_This is beginning to sound like Dark Magic…if that's the case then this IS bad_."

Nightshade then continued on "We fought…and for the first time since leaving the caves…I had to rely on the Dark powers I possess…I managed to take him down briefly, but I wasn't able to really stop him. it's like nothing I did could hurt him." Tigress then spat "Wait, you expect us to believe that after breaking into our Palace, and fighting us all off, that you haven't been using Hei'an's darkness all this time until recently? Sorry, but if you ask me, you probably just drew too much attention to yourself." Nightshade then turned to Tigress saying, "Whether you believe me or not Master Tigress, is up to you. But I have not come here to convince YOU of my intentions. I came here seeking HIS help." as Nightshade returned his attention to the Panda who was still watching him closely. Tigress growled but let it slide. Nightshade then went on, "I have done my hardest to keep my powers in check, trying to make sure I never hurt people ever again…because of you Dragon Warrior. You spared my life, and I never wanted to take that for granted."

At that there was a group gasp, followed by a shocked silence, as everyone, including Tigress now turned and looked at Po who was now glaring at Nightshade, who then just realized his mistake. "_Oh no...He never told them about him sparing me! What have I done!_?" Tigress was the first to ask in disbelief "You…let him go?" Po looked at her briefly then back at Nightshade as he continued to glare at the wolf. Nightshade then tried to speak saying, "Dragon Warrior…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" "SHUT UP!" Tigress roared, silencing the wolf, as she returned her attention back to the panda, as she turned around facing him completely. "You let HIM go free!?" Tigress asked again as Po looked her in the eye. Everyone was now focused on Po right then. They couldn't believe what they were hearing at the moment. And after a minute of silence, Po finally said "Yes…I let Nightshade go that day." No one said a word as Po continued to stare at Tigress. Tigress was having so many emotions right then, she was angry at Po, she was confused, and worst of all though she was hurt. Hurt that he never told her about this. That she had to learn from Nightshade of all people, the one who tried to kill her panda, that Po had actually let him go. Shifu then stepped forward trying his hardest to hide his displeasure at the Panda. Though he knew Po had to have his reasons, they had better be good. "Please explain yourself, Dragon Warrior."

Po was thinking as Gladir offered "_**Would you like me to tell them?**_" But Po shook his head no. Tigress saw this but had learned by now how to tell whether Po was now talking with them or with Gladir, and so waited patiently. Nightshade however was still at a loss with the Dragon Warrior's strange body language. "_No…they need to hear it from me. And Nightshade needs to hear it too._" As Po took a breath and said. "The reason that I let Nightshade go back in the caves…was because I believed he was just as much a victim of Hei'an's Darkness as we all were, if not more." Po then turned to see the eyes of his friends and Master all looking at him. Though they were clearly frustrated, they nonetheless waited for him to continue. "After Tigress and I came to after stopping Hei'an, I went and found Nightshade. When I approached him, he was…different, then from when we fought." It was at this time, that Po returned his attention to Nightshade and continued. "He had no idea where he was, or how he got there. All he could remember was his name. Gladir said that Hei'an's Darkness might have had an effect on Nightshade. That because he was consumed by so much Darkness, that he was no longer acting on his own will. That he was being manipulated by Hei'an from the very beginning."

Po then turned his attention to Shifu, as the red panda was listening intently. "I may not know for sure if that's what really was going on…or if Nightshade was just playing me for a fool…But…I couldn't live with myself if he were imprisoned, or even worse, for something he didn't really do. So…I untied him…and I let him go. And that's what happened." As Po finished he looked back at Nightshade as Shifu stated "Po…I understand your feelings towards holding someone accountable for actions beyond their control…but you should not have done so without consulting me or the others first." Po then said as he continued to stare at Nightshade. "I made a choice Master. To have a terrified soul locked away forever with no idea why…or to give a victim a second chance; a chance to be a better person." No one said a word as Po finally asked "So Nightshade…was I right in my decision…or was I just the fool after all?"

Nightshade shook his head no saying "Dragon Warrior, there isn't a day that goes by that I am not grateful to your mercy. And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think that I deserve it. But it is because of your mercy, that I have done my best to remain hidden from the world, so that the Darkness wouldn't be used to hurt anyone ever again. But now Drizen is after me and I am desperate! I don't know what to do, and I have absolutely no one else to turn to." As Nightshade then dropped to his knees he then bowed to the Dragon Warrior's feet pleading, as he now received many shocked looks from all of the Master's, including Po and Tigress. "Please Dragon Warrior! Please help me! I beg of you!" Po was just able to make out a few tears falling to the ground beneath Nightshade, as he stared at the wolf in complete shock. Nightshade had just thrown himself at his feet and was now crying, begging for his help.

Tigress was also a bit rattled as she was trying to figure out what Nightshade's game was, when Po spoke just then, "Master Shifu, Tigress, would you two please come with me for a minute?" all of the Masters, as well as Nightshade looked over to Po as he began to walk over to the barracks. Tigress immediately was at his side as she walked between him and Nightshade, as Shifu nodded and followed Po. Once Po reached Nightshade who was looking up with a pleading expression Po stopped and said, "Stay here…And don't move." Nightshade nodded his head as Po addressed his friends saying "Keep an eye on him. I don't think he'll do anything, but if he does…stop him." his friends nodded as Po returned his attention to Nightshade saying to the wolf "I swear Nightshade…if anything happens to my friends, I won't stop Tigress from stopping you." Nightshade nodded his head in understanding as Po continued to make his way over to the barracks, with Tigress and Shifu following him closely, Tigress constantly looking over her shoulder at the wolf as she watched the other Masters stand at the ready in case he tried anything.

**In the Barracks…**

Soon Po, Tigress, and Master Shifu were standing in Po's room, as Po was staring at his Trophy shelf at the one end of his room, while Shifu stood behind the panda near his bed and Tigress was leaning alongside the doorway, her arms crossed as she too was watching the Panda. Po was staring at four objects lined along the trophy shelf. One was the Dragon Scroll, the second, a Panda doll from the village he was born in. Not really a trophy per say, but it still held great value to the panda. Next to that was the green scroll Shifu had given him almost a year ago now, with a tree insignia on the front of it. And next to that was his greatest trophy of all, The Emperor's Crest, given to him by the Emperor of China himself, alongside Tigress who had an identical one in her own room. After staring at these objects for a long time, Po said finally after staring at his reflection in the medallion, "I want to help him."

Shifu wasn't all that surprised by Po's decision, that's just the way Po was. Be it helping a villager with a cart, or in this case a onetime enemy, Po always wanted to do what he could for the people. Tigress however was not so understanding, "You can't be serious." Po then turned around and walked closer to them saying "But Tigress, I am serious. I want to help Nightshade." Tigress then stepped closer saying, "Are you forgetting about how he almost killed you Po!? He had his claws right around your heart! Not to mention the fact he put all those people under his control! For all any of us know, he even ended up killing some of them! and he almost brought about the end of our world!" Po then countered "And for all we know, Nightshade really was being controlled by Hei'an at the time, but he's not right now!" Shifu then asked "How can you be so sure Po? Based on what I saw today, he was just as feral while he fought Tigress, as he was back in those caves." Po then turned to Shifu saying "Yes, right up until I showed up. Then he was okay!"

Shifu had to admit, there was truth in that, as Po continued. "Besides…if there is someone after the Darkness in Nightshade, we can't let them get it! We have to keep it out of the wrong hands, right?" Shifu had to agree. "I agree with that Po but-"as Tigress interrupted "But who's to say if Nightshade's are the right hands!? Master, you saw him lose control, how do we know if Hei'an is really gone!? Maybe he's still manipulating Nightshade!" Po shook his head no saying "I don't think so. We destroyed Hei'an Tigress, that hasn't changed. And I do know he's in control right now." Tigress then snapped while asking "And how's that exactly!?" Po then looked her in the eye as he said "Because I can see it Tigress. I can see it in his eyes, his real eyes. He's terrified, desperate, and alone. I won't turn my back on someone who needs my help." A small smile formed across Shifu's face but Tigress still remained unconvinced.

"I still don't trust him Po. And don't ask me to, he's done too much damage." Po then stepped forward as he grabbed Tigress by the paws, a genuine smile on his face as he stared into her eyes. "Then trust me…I'm not asking you to trust Nightshade…But I am asking you to trust in me…Can you do that for me Tigress?" Tigress stared into Po's eyes for a long time, and eventually released a heavy sigh. Po could be so stubborn sometimes. Once he set his mind to helping someone, no matter who it was, he was in it for the long haul, which meant that she was now too. Tigress then looked at her fiancé saying "I trust you Po, and only you. But the minute Nightshade tries to pull something and betray you, he's done, understand? I won't have him hurting you or anyone else. He gets one chance from me and that's IT!" Po smiled as he kissed Tigress on the lips passionately, completely forgetting Shifu was right there in the same room. When the two broke, Po said "Thank you Tigress."

"Ahem…if you two are quite finished, we still have a problem." Po immediately blushed as he scratched the back of his head saying "R-right. Sorry Master." Shifu then continued after shaking his head, "We still need to figure out how you plan on helping Nightshade Po." Po nodded his head and was about to say something, when there was a loud ***BOOM**!* of what sounded like thunder overhead. "What in the world!?" Shifu asked, as Po slid open the back door to his room leading outside.

The sky was now a dark gray, as storm clouds were now hovering low above the Jade Palace, as more cracks of Thunder sounded throughout the sky. "What's going on!? It was a perfect day just a little bit ago!" Po shouted as the wind began to pick up. Shifu then ordered "Quickly! Back to the others! Now!" and with that Po, Tigress, and Shifu made their way over to where they left the masters and Nightshade, as the thunder continued to boom above the palace!

* * *

**So Po has decided he wants to help Nightshade. Tigress is going along with it for now, but seriously, what's with the weather change? Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Just Give Me An Excuse

**Chapter 8 is up and ready. Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Just Give Me An Excuse.**

The Clouds were now dark overhead, as Nightshade and the Four Masters looked up at the sky, the thunder booming across the dark gray sky. As the wind began to pick up, Crane shouted "What's going on!?" Mantis then asked as well "Seriously, what's with the crazy weather!?" Viper then looked over at Nightshade, glaring fiercely at the wolf "What are you doing Nightshade!?" Nightshade then looked over at her shouting over the wind "I swear I'm not doing anything!" when lightning struck between them, resulting in the Master's falling backwards. Monkey the shouted "We need to find some cover, quickly!" but before anyone could move they all heard Po shouting "Guys!" the four Masters plus Nightshade all turned to see Po and the others arriving on the scene. Shifu then looked over at Nightshade saying harshly. "This had better not be your doing Nightshade!" Again Nightshade denied it saying "It's not me, I can't control the weather, I swear!" Po nodded to the wolf that he believed him, allowing Nightshade to relax a bit.

Tigress then shouted "Everyone inside the palace NOW!" but just as they were all about to run to the safety of the palace, a loud voice echoed from the skies. "**Heh, heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! Greetings Nightshade! It has been some time!" **Nightshade stopped dead in his tracks as the Masters all turned to stare at the wolf in question as he whispered "It can't be…But how!?" Po then asked Nightshade, "Nightshade, do you know that voice?" Nightshade looked to the Dragon Warrior, his face covered in fear "It's him Dragon Warrior…It's Drizen. He's found me again!" Po and the others immediately began to look around as Drizen's voice boomed once again. "**It is useless searching for me Masters for I am not with you as we speak. Nightshade, I must say, I am very disappointed in the way you ran away after our last encounter**." Nightshade growled at basically being called a coward. Shifu then said "It is as I feared. There is only one way Drizen can be speaking to us like this." Po and the others turned to face Shifu as he continued "I had my suspicions before, but this confirms them. Drizen is using Magic. Dark Magic to be exact, he's a sorcerer!" Everyone gasped except for Nightshade, as Drizen continued to laugh. "**Quite correct Grandmaster Shifu**." Po then asked "Wait a minute, if he's not anywhere around us, how can he see us!?"

**Meanwhile, Back in Drizen's Lair…**

Drizen was standing over his cauldron, as he continued speaking into the cauldron at the image of the Masters and his Prey. "Foolish Dragon Warrior! Your Master has just told you, My Magic knows no bounds!" Drizen watched as the Masters all looked at each other while he continued "Nightshade. If you thought that running away to these Kung Fu Masters, thinking that they could protect you was your solution, you are sadly mistaken! I found you twice now Nightshade! There is nowhere in this entire world where you can hide from me." Drizen watched as Nightshade hung his head low in defeat as the Raven continued "I will have what I want Nightshade. And you are going to be the one to bring it straight to me!" Drizen watched as Nightshade looked up to the sky shouting "Forget it Drizen! I will not let you get your hands on this Darkness! Nobody is going to get it!" Drizen then chuckled as he watched the wolf's face become one of confusion. "Oh, you poor simple fool. I am going to get what I desire, and you are going to bring it straight to me! For if you don't then I believe you will have a few friends to bury!"

Drizen watched as Nightshade's eyes widened in horror as Drizen called out "Come say hello to your old friend, my special guests." As Drizen brought forth his wings and Ling and Chef were summoned before the raven wrapped in chains, and suspended in mid-air above the cauldron. As they looked into the water, they were able to look right at Nightshade's horrified face along with some other people. "Nightshade?" Ling called out, as Nightshade's eyes widened in recognition to the voice. "Ling is that you!?" the wolf called out, as Chef shouted "Shade! Don't listen to him kid!" Nightshade then cried out "Chef!" Drizen then made a motion with his wing and immediately his prisoners began to scream in agony. "GYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they both cried, as it felt like their insides were on fire. Ling was just able to make out the enraged face of Nightshade through her half closed eye as the wolf cried out to Drizen.

**Back at the Jade Palace…**

Nightshade's world had stopped as he listened to the screams of his friends, as he looked up to the sky roaring in furry "DRIZEN! YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU SICK FREAK!" again Drizen laughed as he responded "**Oh, trust me my friend. No further harm shall come to these two, IF you do exactly as I say." **Nightshade was at a complete loss. Drizen had Ling and Chef, Nightshade's only friends. They were in trouble now because of him…this was all his fault. As Nightshade looked up into the sky, his face covered in pain, "What do you want me to do?" Po and the others were surprised by his surrender, but Shifu held up his hand silencing them before they could object, as Drizen's voice boomed from above. "**I'm glad you asked Nightshade. It's quite simple really, I simply wish for you to travel to the Dragon's Tower in the center of China. It is there that I shall be waiting for you. You have one week to make it to the Tower, otherwise your friends are forfeit and I rip out the young rabbit's heart for a rather interesting spell of mine to use on the warthog**!" Nightshade then roared "Don't you touch her Drizen!" the Raven laughed maniacally as he continued "**One week Nightshade! You have one week to deliver to me what I want, and save your friends. And come alone. I'd hate for your friends to have an unfortunate…Accident. Heh heh heh heh heh**!" And with that, Drizen's voice disappeared, as the clouds began to disperse. The sun shining brightly through the clouds as the scene became normal once again.

Nobody said a word as the Masters all stared at Nightshade as he stared at the sky. His face going from anguish slowly to one of anger as he threw his head back shouting "DRIZEN!" and almost immediately Nightshade dropped to his knees and punched the ground. "He's got them…Ling…Chef…this is all my fault. He captured them to get to me!" as Nightshade now had tears streaming his face. He was about to howl in rage at the sky once more when he felt a strong paw on his shoulder. Nightshade turned to see Po giving him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Nightshade, we'll rescue them." Nightshade was staring at the Dragon Warrior in disbelief as he whispered "What!?" Mantis then asked, "And how do you expect to do that?"

Po then turned to his friends saying "What are you talking about? We go and save them of course! I mean, we know where they're going to be and when. We can't just NOT go help these people, right Master Shifu? As Po looked over to the red Panda, who seemed to be contemplating much. "I'm not so sure Po." Now Po was the one who was confused as he asked "What do you mean?" Shifu then stepped forward saying. "What I mean Po, is that Drizen is expecting Nightshade to surrender to him alone. If he arrives at the Dragon's Tower with a group of Kung Fu Masters in tow, Drizen is more than likely to break his word and harm those people." Po hadn't thought about that. It was true, if Drizen discovered Nightshade brought a large group of Masters with him, there was bound to be trouble.

Monkey then asked "What's this Dragon's Tower he mentioned anyway? I've never heard of it." Shifu sighed as he revealed to them, "The Tower was once a sacred place where those who once worshiped the Ancient Dragons would gather to worship them. However, as time passed, fewer and fewer believers would journey to the sanctuary, and today, it is a mere shadow of its former glory. I doubt anyone still ventures to the tower anymore. And if Drizen has chosen this as his meeting place, then I am certain that it has been abandoned for quite some time." Po was then said somewhat excitedly "A sacred place to worship Dragons? Awesome!" Tigress then pointed out "Did you not hear Master Shifu, Po? We aren't going!" as she stepped forward eyeing up the wolf, who looked absolutely defeated. Po then said "Tigress, we have to help those people!" Shifu then interjected "Po actually does have a point Tigress, and I never said we wouldn't help them."

Tigress turned to face her Master as Shifu continued, while Nightshade's eyes were filling with hope. "I said that a group of Kung Fu Masters would be unwise to travel with Nightshade. But a couple of them should prove to be sufficient to remain undetected." Tigress then glared over at Nightshade as Po said "Great, so who's coming with me and Nightshade?" Nightshade looked over to the Dragon Warrior just then in shock. "_Why is he so willing to help me all of a sudden? A little while ago he was just as suspicious of me as the rest of them._" Tigress then stepped forward saying "If you're going Po, then so am I." Po then asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Tigress?" Tigress then narrowed her eyes saying "I made a promise to myself Po, back in the caves. That I would never leave your side, If you're going on a mission, then so am I." at this Tigress looked directly at Nightshade as she spat "Besides, if this lowlife tries to hurt you in any way I'm gonna be there to stop him myself!" Nightshade lowered his head at that, as Po nodded his head. It was clear that they weren't going to trust Nightshade during this ordeal, but he was alright with that. The fact that they were willing to save his friends was enough to allow him to keep his mouth shut."

Shifu then said "Actually Tigress, I was about to say you were going as well anyway." Tigress turned to Shifu then as did Po and Nightshade. "It appears that Drizen is indeed a sorcerer and Kung Fu is all but useless against Magic in most cases. Nightshade said he was able to stand up to Drizen using his… darkness, and so that is how you will be able to face him, since you and Po are the only ones capable of matching Drizen's power as the two lights." Po smiled as he said excitedly "Oh yeah! Get ready Drizen! You're going down, Panda Tiger Style!" this earned the panda an amused smirk from Master Shifu as he then said "Very well. Now that that has been settled, I suggest you all rest. This will not be an easy journey I'm afraid, and you must be ready." Po and Tigress nodded as Nightshade then bowed to the Masters saying "I cannot thank you enough Masters, for coming to my friend's aide." Po smiled as he repeated "Hey, even if you did all that horrible stuff before, they didn't and I never turn my back on someone who needs help."

Nightshade actually smiled at Po then but it was immediately washed away as he received an intense glare from Tigress. Shifu then turned to Nightshade saying "As for you, Nightshade, I can only assume that you have no place to stay the night?" Nightshade then lowered his head saying "I do not Master Shifu, but I can make do." Po then said "Don't we have an extra room in the barracks Master Shifu?" Shifu however appeared to be in thought as he said "Despite Po and Tigress accompanying you on this mission Nightshade, I have no doubt that they can handle themselves around you, should you become a problem. My other students however I refuse to put in harm's way. You may use the Training hall tonight and ONLY the training hall to sleep in." Nightshade bowed as he said "Thank you Grandmaster. I am grateful to your hospitality." Shifu nodded his head and with that, the Masters began to head over to the Barracks while Shifu left for the hall of Heroes, Nightshade however was trailing behind the other Masters.

**Back in the palace kitchen...**

Evening came, and Po had made dinner for his friends and his fiancé. As he was handing everyone their meals Po was finishing up a conversation with Crane. "-remember, I only want our friends family and the villagers at the ceremony, well, and of course the Emperor. Anyone else can come to the reception here at the Palace." Crane then wrote the information down as he said "Got it, and you want your Dad to help me with choosing chefs?" Po nodded his head as he filled a seventh bowl for Nightshade. "Yup, and tell him that he can be in charge of the other chefs too, but that I want him to be at the ceremony." Crane nodded his head as Po continued "Viper can help you with the flower arrangements, she's pretty good at that stuff. As well as hiring the musicians." Viper smiled as she nodded saying "Trust us Po, we'll pull together an amazing wedding for you and Tigress!" at the mention of the Tiger, she turned to her saying, "Just remember to come back as soon as you can, you still have your final fitting before your big day." Crane then added, "That goes for you too Po! The imperial tailor will be arriving here the week of the wedding for your final measurements!" Tigress merely rolled her eyes as Po chuckled a bit to himself. As Po was leaving with a bowl of noodles Tigress asked "Where are you going Po?" Po smiled as he said "To take this to Nightshade. I can't let the guy spend a night at the palace without trying my secret ingredient soup!" Mantis then pointed out, "That IS a crime." as Tigress glared at the insect.

Tigress then got up and said "I'll come with you." But Po shook his head no saying "Tigress, I'll be fine. Besides it's not like I'll be alone, Gladir's with me too remember?" at that moment Po's eyes flashed golden as the Great Dragon spoke out through Po's lips "_**If anything shall go wrong with Nightshade, you have my word that I will get Po to safety**_." Po's eyes then returned to their normal Jade color as he said "See? I'll be fine." And with that Po left the kitchen leaving the Five Master's watching him leave. Monkey then said "I still can't get used to that." Viper then asked "What Monkey?" Monkey then explained "The whole, Gladir talking through Po thing, it's just weird." Mantis then chimed in "Funny, I've kinda gotten used to it." But as the insect looked up he noticed something was amiss. "Hey, where's Tigress?" everyone looked around to see the Tiger was now gone and none of them had noticed her leave. Crane then muttered "It's like hanging around Master Shifu. Here one minute, gone the next."

**Outside the Training hall…**

Po had managed to make it all the way to the training hall without spilling a single drop of the noodle soup as he slowly approached the training hall. Po slowly pushed the door open as he stuck his head in saying "Nightshade?" Po looked around and noticed Nightshade lying on a bedroll off to the corner of the room, as the wolf sat up quickly saying, "Dragon Warrior? I swear I haven't touched anything!" Po then held up his hand in a calm down fashion, "Relax, I just came by to see if you were hungry. Want some?" as Po walked over with the steaming bowl of soup. As he approached Nightshade, Po handed the wolf the bowl, as Nightshade said, "Thank you Dragon Warrior, you are very generous." As Nightshade picked up the chopsticks and took a bite of noodles. Immediately his eyes widened as he realized it was just like the secret ingredient soup from the restaurant. "This is incredible! What is in this dish?" Po chuckled as he said "Sorry, family secret. Not even Tigress knows it." Nightshade nodded "_Ping taught this man well. Not even the Dragon Warrior will tell his fiancé the secret_." Nightshade scarfed down the bowl hungrily. Even though it hadn't been long since his last meal he was still quite hungry, but this soup was doing wonders for the wolf.

As he finished, Po took the bowl from the wolf and said "Well I'm glad you liked it. You better get some sleep. We're leaving for the tower in the morning, and when Tigress is in charge, we'll be lucky to get a lunch break!" as Po chuckled to himself he began to leave. But as he made it to the door, Nightshade called out, "Dragon Warrior." Po turned to look at Nightshade as he held the door open. "Yeah?" Nightshade then took a breath and said "Thank you…for giving me a chance, and for agreeing to help my friends." Po stared at Nightshade for a moment before saying "Get some sleep, We'll come wake you in the morning." And with that Po left as Nightshade was left alone in the training hall. Nightshade was about to head back to his bedroll, when he stopped dead in his tracks. His ears perked up at the sound of movement in the shadows. Nightshade then turned to where the sounds were coming from as he asked "Wh-Who's there?" Slowly, Tigress stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight shining through the windows above, as she glared at the wolf before her.

"Master Tigress? Did you…want something?" Nightshade asked nervously. Tigress then advanced on the wolf remaining silent until she was right up in his face saying in a harsh snarl "Listen to me, and listen good Nightshade! Po may be willing to give you a chance and help you, but I remain unconvinced of your true intentions." Tigress immediately rushed Nightshade against the wall and had him pinned with her one arm as he cried out in pain. Tigress then continued, her voice in a harsh whisper "So help me Nightshade, if this is all some big trick to get me and the Dragon Warrior away from the palace, just so you can play out some sort of revenge scheme, I will not hesitate to take you down in an instant. If any harm comes to Po by your doing, you are done! I promised Po that I would give you one chance, and you get ONLY one chance! But know this Nightshade, I do not like you, I do not trust you, and I will remain at Po's side for this entire mission. So just give me an excuse to send your sorry excuse for a hide of to prison and I will be happy to oblige. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Nightshade then gasped for a breath as Tigress's arm was pressed against his throat, almost to the point that he couldn't breathe. "Yes…Master Tigress. I understand." Tigress then released the wolf as he fell to the ground gasping for air as he held his throat. Tigress then spat "Good." as she began to make her way over to the training hall doors. As she opened them she turned to the wolf who was now looking up at her while still holding his throat, "Sweet dreams Nightshade, I hope you enjoy your stay at the palace." And with that Tigress slammed the door shut!

Nightshade was left alone on the floor as he slowly made his way over to his bedroll. That Tiger scared heck out of Nightshade. He then laid back down on his bedroll saying "Sweet dreams? Yeah…as long as I don't dream of you killing me." and with that last thought, Nightshade closed his eyes as he tried to go to sleep. He had a long week ahead of him for sure, and he was almost certain he was going to need to sleep with one eye open while they traveled.

* * *

**Tigress has made it perfectly clear that she will not trust Nightshade. After all, he did try to kill Po before. Po on the otherhand is willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Tomorrow the three set out for the Tower.  
**

**Thanks for reading and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Setting Out

**Chapter 9 is all set and ready to go. Sorry I didn't finish it yesterday but my computer I write on died on me yesterday. Thank the gods that I back everything up onto flash drives though, otherwise I would be so pissed right now. I just had to wait to get my other pc though so I could upload the chapter. Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews for the last Chapter, and it's good to see some familiar names on the review pages once again and even some new ones! but enough about that. enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Setting Out.**

The next morning, the morning gong had sounded, resulting in all six Masters rushing their doors and stepping out to greet their Master. "Good morning Master!" all six warriors greeted, as Shifu nodded to them all saying, "Good Morning my students. Po, Tigress, I want each of you to pack for your mission and then meet by the palace gates after a quick breakfast…well, what's left of the palace gates that is." Po and Tigress nodded as they retreated back into their rooms while Shifu addressed the remaining masters, "The rest of you are to eat and then head straight for the training hall. I however need to locate someone willing to fix the palace gates before Po and Tigress's wedding, or rather, before the Emperor arrives that week…***sigh***" and with that Shifu left the other Masters to head off to find a carpenter. Once he was gone and the remaining four Masters were walking towards the kitchen, Crane muttered "Well, at least with Nightshade gone we don't have to worry about anything else being destroyed around here. I got too much on my plate as it is!" the others nodded as they continued over to the kitchen.

Moments after the four Masters began to eat their breakfast, Po and Tigress walked in with their travel packs, leaving them over by the door, while Po fixed them some breakfast. "So where's Master Shifu?" Po asked as he handed Tigress a bowl of dumplings. Mantis answered "He said he was going to look for someone to fix the gates. You know, in time for your big shindig." Po then looked up from his own dumplings saying "Oh yeah! I forgot to wake up Nightshade. Wonder if he's hungry at all?" and with that Po scarfed down the rest of his dumplings and got up from the table and set the bowl aside. As he grabbed a few stray dumplings he wrapped them in a cloth and headed for the door. But not before stopping to give Tigress a kiss on the cheek as he said, "See you in a few." earning him a small smile from Tigress. After grabbing his Travel Pack, Po left the kitchen and headed over to the training hall. Monkey then looked over to Tigress asking "You aren't going to follow him this time?" Tigress never answered however, as she continued to eat her dumplings in silence, her eyes never leaving her bowl. The others all looked at each other, but decided not to say anything as they continued to eat their own breakfast.

Soon Po was knocking on the training hall doors as he slowly pushed them open saying "Morning!" as Po entered the hall. Nightshade was lying in the same corner on his bedroll, as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As Po got a good look at him though, he noticed that Nightshade looked like a wreck. "Couldn't sleep huh?" Po asked as he handed Nightshade the wrapped up dumplings. Nightshade tried denying it saying "No, I just um…am a bit anxious to get going." As the wolf looked up at Po, the panda's face clearly showed that he didn't believe Nightshade. Po then said "Well, once you're done, meet us over at the gates. The rest of us will be waiting for you there." And with that Po got up and left Nightshade alone, as he exited the hall.

Truth be told, Nightshade barely got any sleep at all that night. It wasn't the fact that he was sleeping in the training hall, or that he was uncomfortable, he used to sleep in caves for crying out loud, and that was if he was lucky. No, he was up all night thinking about the Tiger Master and what she had said to him that night. It was painfully clear that she was not going to trust Nightshade. And he couldn't blame her for that. "I guess all that I can do is prove to her that I'm not the same person she knew…I just hope I get the chance to before she takes me out." And with that, Nightshade grabbed his cloak, it was all he had to his name other than the dark gray pants and light gray shirt he wore in the tea shop a week ago, and so he got up and left the training hall to head over to the palace gates.

As Nightshade made his way over to the gates he saw Po and Tigress were waiting for him along with the rest of the Masters except for the red panda. As he approached, he saw the Dragon Warrior had a large brown pack on his back which seemed practically filled to the point of bursting, with a bedroll tied to the top, while Master Tigress was shouldering a red pack that matched her vest, while also holding a small green pack in her one hand. As Nightshade approached them, the Dragon Warrior nudged Master Tigress a bit. Tigress then looked over at the panda as he nodded his head towards Nightshade. Tigress then took a deep breath as she remembered the conversation the two had the night before…

**Last night, as Tigress was leaving the training hall…**

Tigress had just reached the bottom of the steps leading from the training hall, when she stopped, her ear twitching as she heard a voice from behind her, back towards the training hall, "What the heck was that?" Po asked accusingly, as he walked down the stairs and approached her. Tigress's eyes narrowed as she asked "How much did you hear?" Po then answered, "All of it." Tigress then looked away as she said "I was just making sure he knew where I stand with him. I told you I would trust you Po, but I refuse to let my guard down around him!" There was an awkward moment of silence, as the two stood in the sparring arena outside the hall. Po then grabbed Tigress by the paw and said, "Come with me." as Po lead her away from the training hall, and up the path to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Once the two arrived Po leaned up against the tree and brought Tigress around so that she was now leaning up against the panda, her head leaning back onto his chest as she gazed out into the stars "It's been a while since we came up here together." Tigress whispered as Po muttered "mmm hmmm" as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Tigress then rested her arms on top of his and the two enjoyed a comfortable silence as they continued to gaze up at the stars. With all of the crazy wedding planning, their duties protecting the valley of peace, and the constant training, it was next to impossible for the two to have a few moments alone together. In fact, that day they spent more time together alone that day then they had most of the week. Between Po waking up with Tigress in his room, the sparring they did that afternoon, and now the time they were spending at the peach tree, it wasn't much, but Tigress was going to take what she could get.

The silence was broken however as Po leaned down and whispered into her ear saying, "Tigress…you need to give him an honest chance." Tigress sighed as she turned her head saying "And why should I give the one who tried to kill you a chance? I still don't understand why you want to." Po then brought her closer as he said, "Because Tigress…I want to believe that he's different now. Do you honestly believe this is the same guy that was in those caves? Or that we met in the Full Moon village? Something's different about him. he seems more scared now, more terrified." Tigress then said "Yes, he's different now maybe. But when I fought with him today, he seemed like the same guy who tried to kill you." Po then went on "Tigress, I don't think the guy in the training hall is the same person that you and I fought. I don't think we really knew who Nightshade truly was before he met Hei'an. We're all going on this mission together Tigress, we need to be able to trust him…and he needs to trust us…BOTH of us."

Tigress sighed as she leaned back into Po's chest as she thought about his words. Finally she said "I meant what I said to him Po…I'm not gonna let him hurt you." Po kissed the top of her head as he whispered "I know Kitten. And I'm grateful to you, I am. But don't you think you could maybe ease up around him a little? I mean, the guy looks like a wreck, his only friends are now prisoners of some sorcerer, and personally, after tonight, I think he's more terrified than ever before. I know I would be." Tigress then looked up at the panda and said "You want me to play nice…with the guy who tried to end our world?" Po buried his face into her neck as he said "Please? For me?" as he opened his eyes wide, pleading with her, forcing Tigress to roll her own as she shook her head in defeat "Fine panda…I'll play nice with the wolf…until he gives me a reason not to." Po smiled as he held Tigress tighter saying "Thank you kitten." And with that the two shared a kiss under the stars, and once they broke apart, Tigress said, "We need to get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Po yawned in response as he chuckled in agreement and the two headed back to the barracks.

**Back to the Present…**

As Tigress finished the memory, she looked over to Nightshade and held the pack out to him as she said "…Here, we noticed you didn't have much with you, and this is going to be a long journey…take it." Nightshade seemed a bit apprehensive at first. But after the Dragon Warrior gave him a small nod, the wolf took the pack and looked inside. there was a blanket folded up at the bottom, a wooden cup to drink from, a spare shirt that looked like it might be a bit big for him, and some wrapped up bean buns." As Nightshade looked up from the bag he looked at Tigress as if he didn't understand, but said "Thank you…Master Tigress." Tigress didn't say anything to him as she turned to Po saying "We should get going, especially if you need to say good-bye to your father." Po nodded and said "See ya later guys! Tell Master Shifu we'll be back before he can miss us!" Crane them said "You better! I'm not planning this wedding only to have the two who it's for not to show up! Po smiled as he Tigress and Nightshade began their descent into the village, as Nightshade slung the pack over his shoulders while the remaining Masters went off to the Training hall. "Okay, so today I have to meet with Mr. Ping so we can-***SMACK***Owww! Viper!?" Viper then scolded "Oh just save it for after training Crane!" this resulted in both Monkey and Mantis howling with laughter.

As the three walked down the stairs no one said much of anything to each other. It was still early in the day, and as they made their way down into the streets they saw only a few people walking around, mostly just shop owners and vendors getting ready to start their day. A few of them greeted Po and Tigress as they passed by, but no one said anything to Nightshade. "_At least they aren't locking their doors at the sight of me_." Nightshade thought to himself as the three arrived at the noodle shop. "Just give me a sec to say good-bye to my dad." Po said as Tigress nodded while Nightshade leaned up against the building across the street. After a moment of silence Nightshade chanced a question, "So…does he always say farewell to his father before a mission?" Tigress turned to look at the wolf and for a moment Nightshade thought she was going t threaten him like the night before, but after taking a breath Tigress said "Yes…being the Dragon Warrior is a constant life threatening roll. Each time Po goes out on a mission, no matter how big or small, he always says good bye to his father before leaving, and he always stops here first when he returns. You never know when the next mission could be his last." At this Tigress's eyes narrowed briefly as Nightshade looked down at the ground.

After a few moments Po returned with Mr. Ping right behind him carrying a bag of sorts. "Why Shade! So good to see you again! I'm so glad my son is able to help you with your problem. I just knew he would!" Tigress then turned to the wolf asking "Shade? And how do you know Mr. Ping?" Po was also watching Nightshade curiously. Nightshade was about to explain when Mr. Ping beat him to it. "Oh this young man was a big help to me yesterday during the lunch rush. He came into the shop looking for Po and offered to help me with the orders if I told him where I thought he could find him." Po then looked over at Nightshade asking, "You helped my dad in the shop?" Nightshade nodded his head saying "I did…you see, I was looking for you and I saw the sign above the restaurant and I thought it was yours at first. When Mr. Ping said he was your father I made the deal with him and we each stuck to our end of it."

Mr. Ping then looked up at Po saying "And a fine job he did! The customers were truly impressed with him Po, though he's no son of mine of course!" as Mr. Ping gave his son a hug while Po blushed in embarrassment "Daaaad." Po slightly whined, earning him a slight smirk from Tigress while Nightshade just looked away. Mr. Ping released his son saying "I'm sorry Po. I can't help it." Po just smiled as he pat his dad on the shoulder while Mr. Ping continued saying to both Po and Tigress. "Now you both be careful on this mission of yours. And you'd better be back in time for that wedding of yours! Oh I can see it now! My baby boy is getting married so soon!" Po rolled his eyes again saying "Dad we went over this already." Mr. Ping wiped his face saying "You're right Po…I'm sorry." Tigress then stepped forward saying "Don't worry Mr. Ping, We'll be back before you know it." Mr. Ping smiled up at Tigress saying "Be sure that you are Tigress, and make sure to keep each other safe now!" Tigress nodded as she said "Always." At this she flashed a look over at Nightshade who looked away again. He knew that was a warning meant for him, even without the look.

Mr. Ping then walked over to Nightshade and handed him the small bag saying, "I took the liberty of packing up a lunch for you all once I learned you were going out on this mission, it's not much, just some bean buns, and some fruit, but it should be plenty for a decent meal." Nightshade bowed saying "Thank you Mr. Ping. It's clear to me where the Dragon Warrior learned to be so generous." Mr. Ping just smiled as he said "Well it's no trouble Shade, and I do what I can…Now you all best be going so you can get back home sooner. And don't worry, I'm sure your friends and I can pull together an amazing wedding for you two. Oh and I just know Master Shifu will….um…well, never mind about that." As Mr. Ping began to clam up fast, realizing he almost blew a secret of sorts.

Po then asked "What about Master Shifu, Dad?" Tigress was also confused as she looked down at the goose curiously. Mr. Ping then back peddled saying "Oh nothing, don't mind me, I don't know what I'm talking about, getting old and senile, yup that's it!" Po then placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "You aren't getting old Dad." Tigress then interrupted saying "At any rate, we really do need to get going, we have a long journey ahead of us and a deadline on top of it." Po and Nightshade nodded their heads and so, Po gave his Dad one last hug and began to walk away. Mr. Ping then walked over to Tigress and gave her a hug too. And to Nightshade's bewilderment, she didn't object to it. "Be safe my dear." Mr. Ping said once again. Tigress nodded and began to follow Po, with Nightshade following close behind them, as the three left the village.

As they walked, Po was in the lead while Tigress was walking close behind him with Nightshade bringing up the rear. After about an hour of silence Nightshade took a chance and asked "So…do we know just where this Tower is supposed to be?" Tigress then looked over her shoulder saying "I spent an hour last night studying the quickest route on one of the palace maps, but I placed it in Po's pack just in case, so that we have a good direction as to where we're going." Po then looked back saying "Yup, So no worries Nightshade, Tigress knows exactly where we're going!" and with that the three continued to walk along the forest path.

They walked the entire day, and Tigress even allowed them to eat the lunch Mr. Ping packed for them, to Po's absolute delight. It was incredibly awkward to say the least for Nightshade, constantly afraid that the slightest thing he could say or do would enrage the Tiger Master. But to his surprise, Tigress wasn't as hostile to him that day like she was the night before. Nightshade knew she didn't trust him because she refused to leave the Dragon Warrior's side just like she promised, but she kept the glares to a minimum and simply paid him little mind. The Dragon Warrior however tried to be a bit more social, pointing out weird looking clouds in the sky, or maybe talk about one of the many missions he had been on with the Five. Nightshade however remained relatively quiet no matter how much Po tried to get him to open up.

Eventually night came and the three stopped to rest near a river bank. Po had just finished making some noodles for them all as he handed wooden bowls and chopsticks to each of his companions, saying cheerfully, "It's not my Secret Ingredient Soup, but it's better than Tofu!" Tigress then said "There's nothing wrong with Tofu, I used to eat it every day." Po then said "Yeah, until you tried my noodles!" resulting in Tigress merely shaking her head. Nightshade however remained silent as he picked at his bowl. Po however was getting sick of his silence and decided to break it. "So Nightshade…tell us about yourself." Nightshade looked up at Po and asked "What?" Po then continued saying "Well, it's just we don't really know much about you…you know, aside from the part about you trying to kill us and everything." At this Nightshade lowered his head saying "There really isn't much to tell." Tigress then said with little to no emotion in her voice, "So tell us what there is then." Nightshade looked up to see Tigress merely staring at him and after a deep breath, the wolf began.

"Well…Before…Hei'an, I was traveling the country looking for work, trying to find a steady job so I could get my life going. My plan was to get a job, get a place to live, that kind of thing. But no matter where I went, no one would take a chance on me." Po then asked as he set his now empty bowl down, "How come?" Nightshade then looked up and said, "Because of my species Dragon Warrior…because I'm a wolf." Po wore a slightly confused expression right then. Tigress however seemed to understand. Nightshade continued "Ever since Lord Shen tried to take over China and was stopped by the Dragon Warrior and some other Masters, Wolves have been looked down upon by society due to the part they played, whether they were actually involved with Shen or not." Po then wore a sad expression saying "That's awful Nightshade." Nightshade nodded his head as he continued. "And so I wandered from village to village for months, trying to find a job, eating what I could find, and sleeping just about everywhere that could protect me from the elements."

Then to Nightshade's absolute amazement, Tigress asked "What about family?" Nightshade looked up at her right then as she stared at him with her emotionless face. "Well…I don't have one…anymore." Po then asked "You mean they aren't around anymore?" indicating that they might be dead. Nightshade shook his head no saying "No, as far as I know, they are still alive. I just…don't belong to their pack anymore." Po and Tigress exchanged a look as they waited for Nightshade to continue. Nightshade stared into the fire as he went on. "While Shen was recruiting for his army, I refused to join him, the rest of my pack however went along with him saying he had a vision for China, that it was the right thing to do. I had a choice to make. Either stick with my pack…my family…and join Shen. Or, I would be forced out of the pack as a traitor. So I left." There was a long silence after that as Nightshade continued to stare into the fire. Po and Tigress remained quiet waiting for Nightshade to finish.

After a deep breath Nightshade went on "I became an Omega…a Lone wolf without a pack, and I set out to make a new life for myself, to start fresh. After the incident with Hei'an, I wandered from Village to Village once again, this time with no Idea who I was or where I came from, I was just looking for a place to stay. And that's how I met Ling and Chef." At this Po began to smile as Nightshade also smiled to himself. " I helped stop a robbery they were involved in and afterwards they took me in, when no one else would. Chef gave me a job, Ling bought me some clothes and Chef rented me a room above the tea shop, and for a while things were great." Nightshade then looked up at the two as he said "I finally had a pack again. And I hadn't been so happy in so long, I thought I finally found my place in the world, even after everything I did." Nightshade then returned his eyes to the fire as he said coldly "And now Drizen has my pack in his clutches. They're in danger all because of me, and this STUPID Darkness that I carry." Po then stood up and walked over to Nightshade and sat down next to him saying, "Hey, don't worry Nightshade, We'll find them and rescue your friends." Nightshade then looked over to him asking "How can you be so sure!?" Po smiled as he said "Because, we have to! I promise Nightshade, we're gonna find and save your friends! And I never break a promise!" with that Po slapped Nightshade on the back playfully as Tigress smiled at her fiancé. Nightshade was at a loss for words however, as he thought to himself "_Dragon Warrior_…"

Tigress then got up and said "We should get some sleep. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow." Po nodded his head as he got up and walked over to his bedroll next to Tigress's own. Nightshade however remained on the other side of the fire as he unfolded his blanket from his pack and laid down for the night "Good Night Nightshade." Po called over to him as Nightshade looked over to see the Dragon Warrior nodding his head while Tigress was already lying down. Nightshade replied "Good night…" and rolled over on his side, the warmth of the fire up against his back as he thought to himself "_Thank you Dragon Warrior_." And with that, Nightshade drifted off to sleep. His thoughts circling around his friends "_Chef…Ling…I'm coming. Just stay strong for a while longer_. _I promise I'll get you both out of this, even if it costs me my life_."

**Meanwhile Back in Drizen's lair**.

Ling was leaning up against her wall, the chain back on her ankle as she was staring off into space thinking to herself "Please Nightshade…please hurry…I'm so scared…Nightshade…Please…" and with that, the white rabbit began to softly cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**So Po, Tigress, and Nightshade are on the move! and we got a quick glance at Nightshade's troubled past. Hopefully they can come up with a plan to deal with Drizen in the meantime. Things pick up in the next chapter so until then...**

**REVIEW!**

**(I love doing that.)**


	10. Nothing But A Coward

**Chapter 10 is up and ready to go! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and caught up to the story! I hope this one is a good one for you guys.**

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Nothing But A Coward**

The next day, Tigress woke everyone up at sunrise, so that they could get an early start on their journey again. Nightshade was easily wakened since he was still trying not to get on Tigress's bad side. Po however, was a bit of a challenge. Eventually it took Tigress throwing a cup of water on his face to wake him up resulting in the Panda whining profusely. But after the three managed to clean up camp and had a light breakfast, the party set out and began their long trek towards the Tower.

As they walked, Tigress was thinking about what they had managed to learn about Nightshade. A wolf who basically left his pack because he refused to follow a man like Shen. Which Tigress of course, had her own reasons for hating that miserable peacock, which now that she thought about it, were somewhat aligned with the reasons she hated Nightshade. They both tried to kill Po, and where Shen Tried to take over China, Nightshade tried to bring about the end of the world. Whether or not he was willingly involved, Tigress still wasn't convinced about. The Next two days were pretty much the same as the first one. Nightshade remained relatively silent while Tigress remained focused on the goal ahead, and Po of course was the life of the party, though after a while he would give up and just remain quiet like the others.

It was the end of the third day and they were arriving at a small village to stock up on supplies, mostly just food for the next several days, since they would be traveling into some mountains within the next day or so and they wouldn't be coming across another village between here and the tower. As the three were wandering through the village marketplace, Po was eying up the wares while Tigress was standing close behind him. Nightshade would often overhear Po asking Tigress which fruit looked best to her, or what she thought would be good for the journey. Resulting in Tigress either saying whatever he thought, or just picking something. As the two were looking at an apple cart Nightshade was a stand away looking at some vests, his gray tunic he had been wearing was now torn and wearing thin due to being exposed to the elements and the tunic in his pack was what he used to sleep in at night. Spring may have just recently begun, but the nights were still incredibly cold. After counting the coins he had earned from working in the noodle shop that day back in the Valley, Nightshade finally decided on a light gray vest , with Dark blue trim. It was short sleeved yes, but was thicker than his current tunic and he could now double up on the layers at night.

After paying for the vest, Nightshade put it on and placed his old Tunic in his pack as he walked over to where Po and Tigress were standing by a building. But not before stopping to buy about six apples with his remaining coin and placed them in his pack. The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress were already helping him with finding his friends, he didn't want them spending any money on him to eat . as Nightshade approached the two Tigress said "It's getting late, we'll stay at the local inn tonight and then make our way over to the mountains tomorrow. With any luck, we can reach the foot of the mountain by Nightfall tomorrow. Then if all goes well, we should be at the tower a full day ahead of schedule, then we can formulate a proper plan about how to go about rescuing those people." Po and Nightshade nodded as the Panda said "Hey, as long as I can sleep in a bed tonight, I'm good to go!" and with that Po and Tigress began heading over towards the inn. Nightshade was about to follow them when something caught the corner of his eye. as Nightshade turned he noticed several boars huddled around each other looking at the three of them as they talked in hushed tones amongst themselves, many of them watching Nightshade and his companions. "_That's a bit odd…perhaps they just recognize China's two Saviors or something_." "Hey Nightshade! Keep up!" Po shouted, as Nightshade turned around calling back "R-Right, I'll be right there!" and with that, Nightshade hurried after the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, a sickening feeling beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.

Although The three of them had to share a room, the accommodations were nonetheless very pleasant. There were plenty of beds for everyone to have their own, as well as a blanket for each provided by the inn keeper, and since The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress were staying in the inn keepers inn, the good soul never charged them for their dinner. Even Nightshade, since he was traveling with them wasn't made to pay for his meal, which was a good thing, since he spent all of his coin on the apples and his new vest. As Po was snoring peacefully in his sleep, Tigress was sleeping soundly nearby. Nightshade however wasn't so fortunate. Across the room, Nightshade was restless, as the wolf began to toss and turn in his sleep, images of his friends began to plague his mind.

**Inside Nightshade's Dream scape…**

Nightshade was standing in the center of a dark chamber, the only source of light coming from a hole in the ceiling up above him. As he looked around, he realized he was all alone, so he called out "Dragon Warrior? Master Tigress? where is everyone!? Where am I!?" suddenly his ear twitched as he heard footsteps approaching him from the left. When he turned in the direction the sounds were coming from, his eyes widened in shock, as he whispered in disbelief, "…Ling!?" as the white bunny began to walk into the light, her pink dress in tatters, and a piece of it wrapping her wrist. "LING!" Nightshade shouted as he rushed the rabbit and dropped to his knees, embracing his friend, "I was so worried about you! Are you alright Ling!? Where's Chef?"

"…" Silence. Nightshade pulled Ling back to look at her as he asked "Ling? What's wrong?" finally the bunny looked up at Nightshade, her black eyes all glazed over as she whispered "Why? Why did you leave me Nightshade?" Nightshade's heart began to break as he tried to speak saying "I…I didn't want to!" but Ling cut him off saying "Why did you leave me behind with that Monster Nightshade? I thought…we were friends. What did you think would happen?" Nightshade closed his eyes as he lowered his head saying "Ling, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! But I promise, I'm gonna get you out of this. I'm going to get you out of here!" But when Nightshade opened his eyes, Ling was nowhere to be seen.

"Ling!? Ling, Where are you!? LING!" but as Nightshade was about to go searching for her, a new voice reached his ears "You left us behind Shade." Nightshade turned to see Chef now behind him, as the Warthog stepped closer into the light, Nightshade's eyes widened as he saw many cuts and bruises covering the warthogs body. "Chef…It wasn't like that…and what happened to you? Did…Did Drizen-" but Chef cut him off saying, "-You left us behind for dead Shade. I gave you a job, a roof over your head, and you just up and run away the minute trouble shows up. Like a coward! Ling and I are going to die in this Hell hole, all because of YOU Shade!"

Nightshade then dropped to his knees once more as he said "It wasn't like that! I ran because I didn't want you to get hurt! Neither of you! I ran so that Drizen would follow me and leave you both alone!" But as Nightshade looked up again, Chef was gone. Then a harsh voice echoed from behind, as a shadowy figure stepped out from behind a pillar, "Doesn't sound like it to me." Nightshade saw that it was Tigress now before him. As the Tiger Master approached him, she spat, "If you ask me, you just got scared, scared like a little pup, running straight for the Dragon Warrior, hoping he could make all your troubles go away. Just. Like. That!" as Tigress just made a waving motion with her paw. Nightshade then roared at Tigress "You're wrong! I came to the Dragon Warrior because I had no one else to turn to!"

"But how could you just leave them behind like that?" Nightshade turned to see it was the Dragon Warrior who asked him that, as he was walking over towards Tigress. As he now stood beside her, his face was one of disappointment. "How could you just leave your Pack behind like that Nightshade? Because of you, their lives are in danger, and now Tigress and I have to risk our own just to bail you out of trouble…we already have a lot on our plates as is, and now we might end up missing our own wedding. Hech, we may end up not coming out of this alive. How is any of this fair to anyone?" Nightshade then hung his head low as their words sank in. was he being a coward? Did he just run away to save his own tail? "No…" Nightshade whispered to himself as he stood up. "You're all wrong…I'm not a coward…I didn't run away!" But as he looked around, he noticed he was now completely alone. "_**Then prove it**_."

Nightshade's heart stopped right then as he recognized that dark cold voice. Nightshade looked up to see the Giant Dark Purple Dragon that was Hei'an, towering over him as he grinned wickedly down upon the wolf, his Purple glowing eyes holding Nightshade in place, as the wolf was frozen in fear. "Hei'an…" Nightshade whispered as he tried to move but found himself unable to. This clearly was Hei'an before him, but something was off. His form wasn't solid; it was shadowy, transparent if you will, as the Dark Dragon Whispered. "_**You could have finished that raven off yourself if you only used more of my power. Use my Darkness Nightshade…Use my power and you can still save your friends**_."

Nightshade then found his voice again as he shouted "NO! I don't need your Darkness! And another thing! You aren't real! The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress destroyed you! You are gone Hei'an!" The Dark Dragon chuckled as some Dark tendrils of darkness began to slowly make their way towards Nightshade from the depths of the nearby shadows, "_**Oh I'm sure you would like nothing more than to believe that Nightshade, but you see, I am very much alive, I am inside your very mind as we speak, I know your every doubt, your every fear, I know all your thoughts and all of your secrets. And most importantly…**_" as the tendrils of Darkness began to wrap around Nightshade as he was lifted up into the air, the wolf trying his hardest to break free of the Darkness wrapped around him. As the Dragon brought the wolf up to eye level, he stared into Nightshade's eyes. a look of victory plastering his face, "_**I am inside your heart Nightshade…You will accept my Darkness willingly, and you will one day serve me yet again, so that I can truly return!**_" Nightshade then screamed as he struggled with the shadows around him "NO! I won't be your puppet anymore Hei'an! I won't!" but no matter how hard he struggled the Darkness was just too strong, as the sound of Hei'an's laughter rang loud throughout his ears, as Nightshade screamed while he was wrapped in the Darkness completely. "NOOOOOO!"

**Back in the real world…**

Nightshade bolted up from his bed and was immediately forced right back down as a strong arm held him down onto the futon, while a single paw covered his mouth. "MMmphh!?" Nightshade tried to speak, only to realize that the Dragon Warrior was now standing above him, a serious look plastered over his face, as his golden eyes stared down at Nightshade. "_Wait…golden eyes!? I could have sworn they were jade!_" The Dragon Warrior stared at Nightshade, as if contemplating something and Nightshade took a chance as he glanced over at the hanging mirror in the wall. Immediately his heart sank as he began to realize what was bothering the Dragon Warrior, as his own eyes were glowing purple once again.

Gladir stood their staring down at the wolf as he was contemplating on what he should do. For the past three days Gladir had been keeping a watchful eye on Nightshade through the panda, much like Tigress had, waiting to see if he could sense the presence of his brother like he did back at the palace. And up until now he hadn't. It was only until a few moments ago, that he noticed the familiar dark presence once again, and so without waking the panda, Gladir slowly pushed the Panda's mind out of the way, as he took over and investigated. If Hei'an had indeed returned then Gladir would wake the Panda. Normally he wouldn't be using Po's body like this without permission or unless Po was unable to get himself to safety, but he wanted to make sure Hei'an truly was back before he woke up the Masters.

As he stared down at Nightshade however, the wolf's breathing slowly calmed down and his eyes returned from a bright purple , to their normal steel blue. Gladir then thought to himself. "_**So at least it seems like Hei'an isn't in control at the moment…But I know I sensed his presence this time. It was hard to determine for certain back at the palace but here…it was like there was a struggle just now between them…a struggle for control**_." Once Nightshade was completely calm, Gladir released the wolf and beckoned him to follow the panda.

In moments the two were outside, standing on the side of the inn away from any late night stragglers, the only source of light being the moon. As they were standing their Gladir started, "_**Tell me about your dreams Nightshade**_." Nightshade seemed taken aback by the Dragon Warrior's change in voice as he backed away up against the wall "Wh-Who are you!?" Gladir however remained where he stood as he crossed the Panda's arms saying, "_**Do you truly have no idea who I am**_?" Nightshade then stared at the Panda for a moment before whispering, "…Guang? Are you…are you Guang?" Gladir nodded the panda's head as he corrected "_**I am…although these days I have taken the name of Gladir" **_Nightshade then asked "Is… Is the Dragon Warrior-"But Gladir shook the panda's head no saying "-_**No, he still sleeps, it's just you and me here Nightshade.**_" There was a long Silence as Nightshade stared at the ground for a moment until Gladir broke it_**. "Now…about those dreams, tell me about them**_."

Nightshade was silent at first but decided to do as Gladir wanted, "It was the first time I had a dream like that…a dream where HE was in it." Gladir nodded his head as he indicated for Nightshade to continue. "He was…different, in the dream…almost, like he wasn't complete, like he was mostly a shadow or something." Gladir pondered this for a moment. "_**So Hei'an isn't truly back yet…but it would seem like he is certainly trying to return through Nightshade**_." Gladir then asked "_**You say he has never appeared before you until tonight**_?" Nightshade nodded his head as he admitted "It felt real…but I'm not sure if it really was…it could just be a dream…right? I mean, maybe I'm just too worried about my friends or something." As Nightshade looked up at the panda's face he noticed Gladir was staring at him seriously as he muttered "_**It's possible…**_" But it was hardly convincing to Nightshade.

Nightshade then asked "Is it…possible?" Gladir then raised the panda's eyebrow as Nightshade continued "For him to return…is it possible?" Gladir then continued to stare at the wolf as he slowly nodded his head yes. "_**If even the smallest traces of his Darkness has survived within you…it is possible for my brother to return to power in time…But only if YOU let him**_." Gladir then walked forward and got straight into Nightshade's face saying "_**Nightshade, I want you to listen to me very carefully**_." Nightshade nodded his head as he waited for Gladir to continue. "_**I want you to NEVER use my brother's Darkness again…**_" Nightshade stared at Gladir for a moment as the Dragon continued "_**The more you use his power…the greater the chances of him returning grow. You must never use his Darkness again, or we risk having him unleashed upon the world once more…Do you understand?**_"

Nightshade stared into the panda's golden eyes as he slowly nodded his head whispering "I understand." Gladir nodded as he said "_**Good…now, go back to bed, before Master Tigress realizes we are gone and hunts us both down**_." And with that Nightshade turned and walked back into the inn, with Gladir following closely behind him, thinking to himself "_**I shall tell Po all that I've learned tomorrow, for now I will let his mind continue to sleep, he has enough to worry about without me interrupting the few hours of peace he can get these days**_." And with that, Gladir took the Panda's body back to his futon, careful not to wake the Tiger Master as he and Nightshade laid back down onto their futons.

Soon Nightshade heard the Panda's snoring return as he lay there on his futon, but sleep was not something he wanted right then. He was too worked up for sleep. What if Hei'an showed up again? What would Gladir do then? No, Nightshade just laid there for the rest of the night, as he waited for dawn to arrive.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Chapter 10. Nightshade is now having Nightmares and is not completely sure if Hei'an is really back or if it's he imagination running wild. Gladir seems to think he might be trying to come back though and is going to be keeping an ever watchful eye over the wolf as a result. Remember those boars from earlier? We we'll see what they're up to in the next chapter. Sorry I didn't post this yesterday but I was meeting with an artist to discuss an cover image for this story and on top of that, my internet connection was down last night so I had to wait until I got to work to upload it. Sorry.**

**In the meantime, I'm going to start on Chapter 11 so make sure to…**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Ambush

**Chapter 11 is done. I apologize about not updating daily lately. But I just don't have quite as much free time as I used to. Don't get me wrong, I can still finish my stories, it's just rather than being able to sit down and writ a chapter with hours of time to do so, I just no longer have that time any more. so the Daily updates have shifted to one per every two to three days at the absolute latest. Obviously if I get some free time anytime soon then I will write up a chapter. just wanted to make sure to let my readers know I haven't given up on the story, nor do I intend to. I refuse to not finish a story I started. I see those around Fan fiction all the time. **

**_NEW COVER IMAGE_! What do you think!? This was done by an amazing friend of mine and she did a fantastic job with it! a small portion of it got cut off but it still looks great. If you like the image and want to know who did it send me a message and I can tell you all about it! **

**Quick shout out to_ Ben10extreme!_  
Glad you like the story! You said you wanted help with something in your review? I tried to PM you about it but your settings have prevented me from messaging you. fix your settings and then message me if you want my help wit whatever it is you want help with!**

**Okay now for the story, Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Ambush**

The Next day Tigress woke up to the early sunrise, as she did every day since she moved to the Jade Palace when she was a cub. As she yawned she rolled over to see Po sleeping soundly on his futon, as the panda slept with a slight smile on his face, with his right hand resting on his round belly as he chuckled softly at whatever dream he was dreaming. "_He sleeps like he doesn't have a care in the world."_ Tigress thought as she sighed at herself. They had a mission to get back to and despite wanting to just stay in the bed, and continue watching her panda; she knew that if they were to reach the base of the mountains by nightfall, they needed to get as early a start as possible. Quietly Tigress sat up and stretched her arms out, and as she was about to wake up the sleeping panda when she noticed something was off. Quickly Tigress looked across the room and noticed Nightshade was nowhere to be seen, and neither was he travel pack.

Immediately thoughts of Nightshade abandoning them in the middle of the night rushed her mind, but after thinking it over a minute she realized she was jumping to the worst case scenario and decided maybe the wolf simply got up to relive himself instead, or maybe just wandered down stairs. So she got up, packed what little things she had, and woke up the Dragon Warrior. As Tigress shook the panda she called out to him softly "Po…come on wake up." "zzzz….hmmm…Tigress…zzzz" was all the response she got from the panda. Beginning to get frustrated Tigress bent down, grabbed the edge of the futon and smirked as she whispered, "Have it your way Panda." as she lifted the futon and rolled the panda out of bed.

***Fumble, Smack*** As the Panda rolled off of the bed hitting his head off the floor.

"Ow!" Po whined as he sat up and was now holding the front of his head as he rubbed the spot where a small bruise was eventually going to form. "Tigress! What was that for!?" Po whined as the Tiger walked around chuckling to herself, "Forgive me Po, but you gave me little choice." Tigress then knelt down in front of the panda and removed his paw from his head, lightly kissing the spot where he smacked his head off of the floor. A smile then began to replace his frown as Po smiled at Tigress's affection towards him saying, "Fine, I'm sorry." Po said as he got up and looked around the room. "Hey, where's Nightshade?" Po asked as he picked up his travel pack and began packing his things. Tigress replied "I'm not sure actually, but we need to hurry up and find him so we can leave. We have a lot of ground to cover today and we need to head out soon." Po nodded and together he and Tigress left the room and began to walk down stairs.

It didn't take them long however to find Nightshade. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Nightshade sitting at one of the tables eating an apple as he was simply minding his own business. As Po and Tigress approached Nightshade looked up and smiled saying "Good morning." Po smiled back as he sat down saying "Morning, whatcha doing up so early Nightshade?" Tigress sat down next to him and was watching Nightshade with interest, as the wolf replied, "Couldn't sleep, so I came down here so I wouldn't wake you two last night. I guess I should have left a note or something." Tigress nodded her head saying, "That would have been nice." Nightshade lowered his head as Po added, "Well hey, at least we're all here right? Tigress, do you think we have time for breakfast before we leave?" Tigress looked over to see Po giving her one of his, **Please, please, please, pretty please,** begging looks, as she sighed and muttered, "Only if you make it quick Po, we are in a hurry after all." Po smiled as he said "Awesome!" and he immediately got up and walked over to the inn keeper and ordered some dumplings for two.

After the waitress brought Po and Tigress their dumplings, Po offered some to Nightshade, "Want some!?" he asked with a mouthful of dumplings, resulting in Tigress only shaking her head. Nightshade smiled saying "Thank you Dragon Warrior, but I am quite fine as is." as the wolf took another bite of his apple. As they ate, Tigress noticed Nightshade constantly glancing over at Po as if waiting for the Panda to say something. But of course, Po was paying little attention to anything else other than his bowl of dumplings. But whenever Po would look up, Nightshade would avoid his gaze and continue staring at the table. "_I wonder what's got him so nervous this morning_." Tigress wondered, as she stood up from the table and announced "Okay we've wasted enough time; we need to hurry up and start moving. I'm going to pay for the meal and I want you two outside ready to leave in 3 minutes." Nightshade nodded his head as Po swallowed his dumplings saying "Got it!" And with that, Tigress walked over to the inn keeper.

In minutes the three were now outside the inn. Even though Tigress tried to pay for the breakfast the inn keeper refused to charge her and the Dragon Warrior for their meal, so instead, Tigress left a generous tip for the waitress. Finally all set and ready to go, Tigress said to her companions, "Alright, let's keep moving." Nightshade and Po just nodded as they followed Tigress out of the village and towards the Mountains. Little did they know, a group of boars were watching the three of them closely as they hid from behind the corner of a building. "You see!? I told you it was The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress!" one of the boars started while another asked "Yeah you did, but who's the wolf traveling with them? the first boar stated "Who cares? Probably just nobody important." A third boar stated, "I doubt that, you think anybody is allowed to travel alone with China's Saviors? No the wolf has to be someone special to be traveling with those two." The boar then said "It doesn't matter, just alert the boys and tell them we're going to intercept those three on their way to the mountains. They're bound to be carrying something valuable in the Panda's giant pack, and we're gonna be the ones to nab it!" the two other boars just snickered devilishly as they turned around and left to meet the rest of their gang.

Hours had passed as our heroes traveled along the main road. According to Tigress, as long as they kept a good pace, they would reach the Mountains right on schedule. As they walked, Tigress was taking the lead, while Po followed behind, having Nightshade bringing up the rear once again. No one had said much of anything that morning since leaving the village. And while Tigress was checking her map for the third time, Po was having a conversation with Gladir.

"_Wow…so that's what's been bothering Nightshade? No wonder he's been pretty quiet this entire trip. I'd be freaking out if I had to worry about Hei'an like that too_." Gladir agreed saying "_**Yes, when I sensed Heian's Presence last night it was almost like there was a struggle going on for Control. Nightshade however remains convinced if it was truly Hei'an he saw in his dreams, or if it was his imagination. And I suppose that is actually a good thing.**_" Po then asked after a moment of silence, "_Can he really come back Gladir? I mean Tigress and I obliterated that guy. You and Huo saw that. Can he really return_?" Gladir sighed heavily as he said "_**Unfortunately…it is possible for Hei'an to return, but only if Nightshade allows it, **__**and becomes too weak to fend off my brother's darkness. Each time Nightshade uses those powers of his, Hei'an becomes just a little bit stronger**_**.**" Po then turned his head to look at Nightshade behind him, only to see Nightshade was still staring at the ground. he had not once made eye contact with Po all morning, and now Po knew why.

"_I still wish you would have woke me up last night_." Po thought as he returned his attention to the path in front of him. Po could feel Gladir basically looking down at him ashamed, as he said "_**Po, please understand, If I thought for one second that you or Tigress were indeed in any danger then I would have not hesitated one moment to awaken you…But I just needed to-**_"but Po cut him off. "-_I get it_." surprising Gladir, as he continued. "_I mean…when it comes down to it, he was your brother. Yes he did some terrible things, manipulating Nightshade, trying to destroy our world as we know it and all that. But he was still your brother. I can understand you wanting to be certain if he was back or not._" Gladir just inwardly stared at the panda as he muttered "_**Po…**_" completely overwhelmed with the Panda's understanding, as Po finished, "_Besides, I know you wouldn't put me or Tigress in any real danger anyway, you're my friend Gladir. But next time, just give me a heads up, okay?_" Gladir smiled inwardly as he said "_**I understand Po…and thank you**_." Po smiled as he nodded his head, and ended the conversation.

Nightshade was walking a few paces back as he was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help think about his dream he had the night before and how the more he thought about it, the more real it truly seemed. "Is he really going to try and use me to come back? Guang…or I guess Gladir, did say it was possible." Nightshade then thought about the time he nearly lost control of his actions when he fought Drizen in the village, and then again when he was attacked by the Furious Five. Come to think of it, that time he really did lose control of his actions, and his mind. It was like a blanket had been thrown over him and he had no idea what he was doing. If it hadn't been for the Dragon Warrior stepping in when he did, Nightshade would either be lying a cell somewhere no doubt due to Tigress taking him down, or he would still be someone's puppet. "_I'm starting to_ _believe that it really is him trying to come back_." As Nightshade wallowed in his increasing depression he heard a voice up ahead "Come on Nightshade, keep up!" Nightshade saw that the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress had managed to create a considerable distance between him and them as Nightshade called out. "Right…Sorry!" as he quickened his pace.

As he neared them, Nightshade looked up at the Dragon Warrior to see a slight look of pity on his face. "You alright Nightshade? Do you need a break?" Tigress merely rolled her eyes but said nothing as Nightshade shook hos head no saying, "I'm sorry, I was distracted. It won't happen again." Po nodded and Master Tigress ordered "Let's keep moving we can rest once we clear those hills, there should be a stream about an hour away where we can get some water and rest for a bit." Po smiled widely as he cheered "Awesome! I could use a drink!" resulting in Tigress giving Po a small smile as the three continued on their way. As they walked Nightshade couldn't help but notice the Dragon Warrior was constantly looking back at the wolf, making sure he was still with the group. "_No doubt Gladir has told him about what happened last night by now. He probably just wants to keep a closer eye on me now, more than ever…though, I can't say that I'd blame him necessarily._ _And all I need is to give Master Tigress another excuse to hate me."_

As Nightshade finished the thought though, his attention was drawn by a flash of movement off to his left. "Masters." Nightshade whispered as Tigress hushed him saying, "I know…they've been following us for a while now…At first I wasn't sure if they were just a caravan of sorts or not, but now I'm certain they mean trouble." Po then asked "What are you guys talking about?" since his hearing wasn't quite as sharp as the other two's. Immediately, both Nightshade and Tigress's ears perked as they heard movement from up ahead. "Here they come." Tigress warned as she and Po stood ready with Nightshade right behind them. Soon, about five Boars now blocked their way, all brandishing either an axe or a club of sorts with the one up front, who was the largest of the three, brandishing a curved sword. The boar then called out, "Sorry folks. But if you want to get through without any trouble, then you're gonna have to fork over all your belongings." Tigress then stepped forward saying "Stand aside; we have no time to waste with you fools." Po then added "Yeah, we got places to go and people to see. So just get out of the way buddy." Nightshade remained silent as he let the Masters handle the situation. The last thing he needed was a fight to break out. Unlike the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, he wasn't much of a fighter without his powers. Sure he could hold his own against a single opponent one on one, but his ears were able to detect multiple enemies in hiding around them, not to mention, the place reeked of their odor. Whoever these guys were, they apparently didn't know about bathing.

The Boar leader then spat back saying "No can do Dragon Warrior, you either give us your Valuables right now, or there's going to be a funeral in your future." Tigress then said "So you know who we are and you still challenge us? You aren't just fools, you're all complete morons." The boar then grinned wickedly as he stated "Morons with more than enough muscle to take you three down easily. When word gets out that my crew took down China's Saviors, Nobody in all of China will dare stand in my way! I'll become the most feared bandit in all of China!" as the wolf laughed maniacally Po asked Tigress, "So can we hit them now?" Tigress then nodded her head saying "Move!" and with that both Po and Tigress rushed the five boars, while Nightshade stepped behind a tree, trying to stay out of the way.

As Po and Tigress neared, the leader then whistled for his men to come out, and about a dozen bandits emerged from the trees surrounding the three companions, each brandishing a weapon of sorts. As Po and Tigress stood back to back, Gladir reminded Po, "_**Remember Po, we don't know if Nightshade will be able to assist you in combat or not without using his powers, we have no idea if he can fight without them or not**_." Po looked over to see Nightshade hiding behind a tree as he thought, "_Well at least he's staying out of the way then_." When he heard Tigress shout "Here they come!" and with that Po and Tigress began to fight off the bandits. Nightshade watched as Po and Tigress dealt with the bandits surrounding them. He wasn't quite sure how a panda was able to move so well throughout the enemies, while keeping track of all of his surroundings. "I guess he's the Dragon Warrior for a reason." Nightshade muttered to himself as Tigress launched a spin kick at a boar, sending him into a nearby tree. "_And her fighting is just as lethal as her temper. Dully noted._" Nightshade thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard a branch crack from behind him. As he turned around, he was just able to duck quick enough to avoid an axe swing from cutting off his head as the blade was now wedged into the tree he was hiding behind.

Nightshade looked up in fear as he saw three bandits now approaching him. Immediately ha got to his feet and began to back away from the bandits as they began to encircle him. "_This is bad_." Thought Nightshade as he heard the Dragon Warrior call our "Hang on Nightshade!" but the Dragon Warrior was currently being blocked off by about four boars as they kept the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress separated from Nightshade. Nightshade looked back to the boars surrounding him as he thought to himself, "_The Dragon Warrior isn't going to reach me in time, and I'm a sitting duck here_!" A Boar then started to approach him as Nightshade took off his pack saying "Here! Take my pack, it's not much but it's all I have!" the boars then laughed saying, "Stupid wolf! We don't want your stupid apples, we saw you in the Market yesterday and we know you don't have anything of real value. Right now, you're just in the way of us taking down the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress!" Nightshade looked around as the boars began to close in. He glanced over and saw the Dragon Warrior looking over at him with worry on his face, as he tried to make his way over to Nightshade. "_Why doesn't he use Gladir's strength? Or why doesn't Master Tigress use Huo's flame_?" But as soon as he asked himself that, he knew the answer. They wouldn't dare use those powers on regular people. It would be overkill for sure.

Nightshade then looked up to the boar as the bandit sneered "Once we take care of you, the Panda and the Tiger will be good as dead!" Nightshade's eyes widened as he realized that once he was dead, the boars would move on to his companions. Then a new realization hit him. If he died, then he couldn't save Ling or Chef. Chances were that if he died then Hei'an's Darkness would die with him. "_What should I do…Gladir told me not to use the Darkness…but I can't take these guys on my own…What should I do?_" the boar then removed his axe and was now advancing on Nightshade as the wolf's eyes widened in fear. He could just make out Master Tigress shouting "What is he doing!?" with the Dragon Warrior calling back, "He's in trouble! We have to get to him!" But it was no use, there were simply too many of the boars to get to Nightshade.

"_This is it…I'm going to die here._" Nightshade thought to himself as he dropped to his knees and closed his eyes, waiting for his doom to come. Instantly images of Chef and Ling standing in the tea shop entered his mind as they were smiling at him. "_Chef…Ling_…" Nightshade thought to himself. Next Ling's screams coming from the skies filled his ears "_NIGHTSHADE_!" Nightshade winced as his heart skipped a beat "_No…I have to save them…They're counting on me…on us…I can' back down now…Maybe…Maybe just a little bit._" The boar in front of Nightshade now stood tall over the wolf, as he brought his axe up high above his head saying, "Well it looks like someone's gone and given up! Oh well, makes our job that much easier!" as the other boars were beginning to laugh, Po shouted nearby, "Nightshade, look out!" Instantly Nightshade's eyes opened as they glowed their fierce bright purple color, as he literally caught the axe blade in his paw, without so much as his paw getting cut at all, as the boars around him stared at the wolf in pure shock. Nightshade then challenged the boars around him, as he looked around and spoke, his voice dark and cold. "Given up? I'm just getting started…"

* * *

**Po, Tigress, and Nightshade have been ambushed and although Nightshade started out heeding Gladir's warning, he is now using the Darkness once again. how will this pan out? We'll see next time! Please...**

**REVIEW**


	12. Sacrifice

**Phew, Chapter 12 is up and ready for you all to read. Sorry but I've been helping a couple of other authors with their stories lately. To be honest, I'm honored people are asking me for help! Anyway You all have bee patient with me so without further ado, I give you Chapter 12. **

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Sacrifice**

Po had just finished throwing a boar bandit into a nearby tree as he dodged another boar swinging an axe down onto him. Once the blade was embedded into the earth, Po jumped off the side of a boulder and delivered a spin kick to the boar's face, sending the bandit rolling off to the side. Po chanced a glance and noticed Tigress was surrounded by three bandits, but she was handling herself just fine. As much as he wanted to help his fiancé, he had to remember that she didn't need him to protect her all the time and he had to focus on the bandits around him. Also there was Nightshade to worry about too. If he wasn't using his powers, who knew if he could fight or not?

Po looked over just in time to see a boar bringing his axe down on Nightshade who was kneeling in front of him. "What's he doing!? Po thought to himself as he screamed, "Nightshade, Look out!" What happened next surprised Po to say the least. Nightshade literally caught the axe blade with his paw! "What the!?" Po wondered aloud as he jumped back from a boar trying to stab at him with a sword. Once Po disarmed the bandit and delivered a powerful punch to the face, he got a better look at Nightshade and realized what was going on. Nightshade's eyes were glowing again. "_Nightshade…oh man this isn't good_." Po thought to himself as Gladir roared in frustration "_**I warned him not to use that Darkness! Does he WANT Hei'an to return**_!?" Po then asked the Dragon as he watched two more bandits near him. "_Can you sense Hei'an in him at all right now_?"

Gladir was silent as Po fended off the bandits. Finally, Gladir stated, "_**Not yet…but based on his track record so far, if he keeps using those powers it won't be long before I do**_." Po then released a sigh of relief, as he said, "Then we better hurry!" as he grabbed a boar's spear that was thrust towards him and twirled it around to smack said bandit in the face with the end of the spear. Po then snapped the head of the spear off and twirled the makeshift staff around saying "Bring it on!" as he charged the group of bandits surrounding Tigress.

Nightshade literally pulled the Axe out of the bandit's hands, as he threw the weapon off to the side where the blade was now wedged into a new tree. Nightshade then rushed forward and kneed the boar in the stomach forcing the wolf to double over, as Nightshade bought his leg around into a powerful kick as he sent the bandit flying back into a tree. The four remaining bandits standing around Nightshade looked on in shock at his display of strength, as Nightshade glared at them all menacingly, challenging them coldly, "Who's next? I don't have all day." as Nightshade unsheathed his claws as he waited for the boars to attack.

Finally, after snapping out of their trance, all four bandits then rushed Nightshade as they began to swing their weapons at the wolf. Nightshade's eyes flared as he saw each weapon coming his way, and so he stepped out of each of the weapons paths, avoiding the attacks with relative ease. Once the boars finished their attacks, Nightshade immediately delivered a powerful punch to the bandit off to his left as he followed through with another kick to the bandit next to him. Nightshade was trying to pull his punches since these were normal people, but he was finding I harder and harder to hold back. While delivering another kick to the fourth bandit he almost didn't notice the last bandit sneaking up behind him. he was just able to see the bandit swinging it's sword at him as he ducked forward and missed the blade by an inch. As he turned around he growled menacingly at the boar as the bandit began to back up in fear, stuttering "Wh-What are you!?" Nightshade then lifted the bandit up off the ground by the scruff of his tunic growling in the pigs face, "Your worst Nightmare." And with that, Nightshade slammed the bandit into a tree hard, the bandit falling unconscious from the impact as he slid down the tree.

"There…that didn't take too long." Nightshade muttered as he heard a rustle off about forty yards to the east. Nightshade turned to see four more Bandits notching arrows into cross bows trained right at Po and Tigress. "No!" Nightshade screamed as he thought "_I can't reach them in time_…_unless_…" Nightshade knew Gladir wasn't going to be happy, but he saw little choice in the matter. Immediately Nightshade produced some purple flames and threw them straight at the bandits. As the fires landed in front of the bandits each of them screamed in fear "What the heck is that!?" one shouted while another yelled "It came from the wolf! Take him out!" as the bandits all came for Nightshade, he could just make out the sounds of some evil laughter coming from the back of his mind. "_**heh heh heh heh heh…you make this too easy Nightshade…keep it up…and I will return sooner than you think**_." Nightshade then shook his head saying "No…You aren't coming back…you aren't real." Again there was laughter as Hei'an's voice rang through his ears "_**Really? Heh heh heh…who are you trying to fool Nightshade? I know you can feel me…I know you can feel the grip I have on your heart…you can't hide from me Nightshade.**_" Nightshade roared right then "SHUT UP!" as the wolf charged the approaching bandits, his hands still holding the dark purple flames, as a snarl left his mouth.

Tigress and Po had finally finished up their bandits as Po was catching his breath saying "Man…those guys just wouldn't quit." when both Po and Tigress heard a loud snarl coming off to the left a ways. "Was that Nightshade?" Tigress asked when three of the bandits they just took down began to get to their feet. Po turned to Tigress saying "I got this, go help Nightshade!" Tigress nodded as she dropped onto all fours and raced off in the direction she heard Nightshade, while Po dealt with the bandits.

It didn't take Tigress long to find Nightshade as she made her way through the trees. When she emerged from the trees into a clearing she saw Nightshade fighting off three bandits at once. Tigress noticed a bandit lying motionless off to her right and went to immediately check and see if he was alive. It was faint, but she was able to detect a pulse, as Tigress released a breath. At least Nightshade wasn't killing them, bit nonetheless he was being too brutal on these thugs. Tigress looked up at Nightshade and her eyes widened in horror as she watched Nightshade smack two boar's faces together, as Tigress could literally hear their skulls crack under the force, as the two fell to the ground unconscious. As Nightshade produced some purple flames, he slowly began walking over to the last bandit who was now cowering in fear. "_What does he think he's doing_? Tigress asked herself as she got up and ran for Nightshade.

Nightshade was about to bring the fires down upon the bandit as the boar screamed, "Please! Spare me! Please!" But Nightshade appeared to not hear his pleas as the wolf snarled at the boar and was about to bring the fires down on the bandit, when a strong paw grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Nightshade and the bandit looked over to see Tigress now had his wrist, as she roared "What are you doing!? You could have killed these people! And we don't kill people!" Nightshade stared at Tigress blankly, and as he stood there e,Tigress noticed his eys were glowing bright purple and seemed almost like they didn't see her. She then asked the wolf, her voice completely suspicious, "Nightshade?" Nightshade then twitched as he spoke in a slight whisper. "Run." Suddenly Nightshade broke free of her grip and began to bring the still burning purple flames around in a downward slash. Tigress managed to leap back in time to avoid the flames as she landed into her fighting stance "What's the matter with you!? Do you want me to take you down!?" Nightshade then whispered, "Please." This surprised Tigress, as Nightshade suddenly gripped his head and screamed in agony while he became wrapped in his shadowy purple aura. When he stopped screaming, he dropped his hands and looked up at Tigress and sneered, as she noticed his pupils were now all but gone as she asked "What are you doing?" as she readied herself for his attack. But Nightshade never answered as he brought forth the black flames as he began to snicker devilishly to himself, while he rushed Tigress.

Po was running through the trees as fast as he could, trying to get to his friends. The bandits weren't exactly much of a challenge, but they still managed to delay him a bit. As he neared the clearing he heard a vicious roar as he stopped saying to himself "Tigress!?" Gladir then spoke in a slight panic "_**Po! I can sense him! I can sense Hei'an near Tigress. You must hurry! If Hei'an has gained control over Nightshade he will most likely strike out at Tigress, no matter how much Nightshade resists him**_." Po then asked in a slight panic, as he frantically searched "_Which way_!?" Po asked as Gladir answered "_**To your right! They're close**_." Po immediately ran for the direction Gladir indicated. Once he emerged from the trees. Po's eyes widened when he saw Tigress wrapped in the fiery aura of the Heroines flame, as she was fighting Nightshade, who was also wrapped in his own purple aura. Po could hear snarls coming from Nightshade as he called out, "Tigress, Nightshade, stop!" Tigress looked over to see Po, and in her distraction, Nightshade delivered a powerful kick, sending the tiger flying into a few trees. "TIGRESS!" Po shouted. "Ugh…" Tigress grunted in pain, as she tried to get to her feet, only to be pushed back down by Nightshade's foot, as he brought forth the black flames and was about to finish her off, a slight grin on his face.

Tigress looked up and her eyes widened in horror as Nightshade brought his hand back and was about to strike at her and deliver the final blow, when there was a black and white blur that tackled the wolf, forcing the two to roll down a nearby slope in a mass of black and white. When they did stop, Po got up quickly, and before Nightshade could get to his feet, Po landed on top of the wolf grabbing both his arms and forced the wolf down, resulting in the wolf's eyes to narrow as he snarled at the Panda. But Po was furious. As the panda got up in the wolfs face, his eyes were now glowing a bright gold as the panda shouted in a voice that was a combination of both Po's and Gladir's, "**NIGHTSHADE!**" Immediately, Nightshade's face became blank, and his eyes widened, as the two stared at each other. Eyes of gold, staring into eyes of bright purple. Nightshade began to blink as he stared at the Dragon Warrior. "_**Curses**_!" Hei'an shouted as Nightshade was beginning to regain his senses and pull free of Hei'an's grasp. Somehow, Po and Gladir were able to reach the real Nightshade and able to loosen the hold Hei'an managed to have on him, as Nightshade's savage breathing slowly became normal again.

Po was staring down at Nightshade as Gladir observed "_**It worked, he's coming back to us, and Hei'an's presence is disappearing again**_." But Po wasn't listening to the Dragon, as his own eyes returned to their normal Jade color, he still held Nightshade fast as he stared into the wolf's eyes. Slowly Nightshade's eyes changed back into their normal Steel Blue color, as he whispered in slight fear "Dragon Warrior…?" Po sighed as he lowered his head slightly, but brought it back up as he glared at Nightshade, asking the wolf seriously, "Are you back?" Nightshade nodded his head as he whispered "I tried to hold him back…but I just couldn't…he really is trying to come back Dragon Warrior…Hei'an is trying to return." Po nodded his head as he saw a tear escaping Nightshade's eye. The wolf was terrified. Terrified, of the creature that was growing stronger within him. Suddenly there was a voice up above "PO, LOOK OUT!" Po looked up to see Tigress standing atop of the slope as she was looking in the direction off to the left. Nightshade was the first to notice as he saw a Boar aiming a crossbow straight at the Dragon Warrior. Without thinking Nightshade broke free of the Dragon Warrior's grip and pushed him forward as he heard the sound of a trigger being pulled followed by the twang of a string. And then…

***SHUICK***

Po watched as he was being shoved back, as Nightshade took the bolt that was meant for him, as the bolt pierced the wolf's lower chest, just below the wolf's heart. "GYAAAHHH!" Nightshade screamed in pain. Po's face changed from one of surprise to one of rage, as he landed on his heels and turned to face the boar that fired at the wolf. Po immediately focused some of the Heroes Chi into his fist and with a "HYAAHHH!" brought his fist forward shooting a Chi Blast right at the bandit. The Bandit watched in shock as the light collided with him, sending the boar flying back into a tree as he dropped his crossbow, and slid down its trunk unconscious. Po had vowed never to use the Heroes Chi on a normal person. but that Boar made him so angry for shooting Nightshade that he lost his temper for just a brief second. He still only put enough force into the blast to send him back a ways and not truly hurt the boar. That was what the tree was for. Po looked over to the wolf, who was now thriving in pain, as blood began to spill from where the bolt was sticking out of the wolf's chest "Gyaah… it… hurts!" Nightshade cried between pants as he tried to remove the bolt, only to have Po stop him. "Leave it for now until we find my pack." Nightshade nodded as he winced in pain and screamed again.

Po then looked up at Tigress shouting "Tigress! We need to get away from here, Nightshade's hurt!" Tigress glared darkly at the wolf. The only reason she didn't object to Po's idea right away was because the wolf took the bolt for Po. She would find out why he attacked her the way he did in time, but to do that they would have to save the wolf first. Tigress waited until Po carried Nightshade up the slope in his arms, and then she ran ahead for their packs that they dropped during their struggle. After all three packs were found, Tigress and Po began to put some distance between them and the bandits. They didn't run for long though, as Nightshade was losing a lot of blood and Po made them stop. Fortunately though, Tigress could hear the sounds of a nearby river and so, after finding Po's travel dishware, she went and filled two of the bowls with fresh water. When she returned, Po was using Nightshade's pack as a pillow when Tigress knelt down beside him. "Thanks." Po said as Tigress asked "What can I do?"

Po had been studying medical scrolls for over a year now so that he could better assist his comrades, should they ever get wounded in battle or on a mission. Plus, he was uniquely gifted with an unusually large reserve of natural Chi, aside from the Heroes Chi. It was because of this, and his dedication to helping his friends, that Shifu bestowed upon Po a scroll that held ancient healing secrets. One of which was the skill to use ones Chi to heal one's own wounds quickly, as well as applying the technique onto the injuries of others. Out of all the warriors of the Jade Palace, this skill was one that only Po could perform, and thus only added to his value to the team.

Po nodded towards Nightshade as he said, "I'm gonna pull this out, when I do I want you to take some bandages and apply pressure until I'm ready. There should be some bandages in my pack." Tigress nodded that she understood. She then dug through Po's pack again and grabbed some bandages, soaking them in the water to clean them and then she rung them out and braced herself with the bandages ready. She had no idea why they were helping Nightshade right then, but decided that Po must have a good enough reason. Po looked down at Nightshade and said "Not gonna lie buddy, this is gonna hurt real bad. You ready?" Nightshade looked like he was going to pass out as he nodded saying "…Yes." Po then grabbed the shaft of the bolt and took a deep breath. He then tightened his grip and pulled saying "Now!" as he ripped the bolt from Nightshade resulting in the wolf howling in pain, Tigress immediately placed the bundle of bandages over Nightshade's wound as Po set the bolt off to the side.

Po then took a deep breath and focused, as he placed his hands over Tigress's own, he looked at her saying "When I say now…move." Tigress nodded that she understood, as Po focused and tried to find his center. Nightshade's vision was beginning to blur as he watched the two Master's above him. The pain he was in right now was unbearable, but he did his best to remain quiet and still. Tigress was watching Po closely, waiting patiently for him to say something. Po finally spoke softly saying "Now." Tigress immediately withdrew the rag and her hands and Nightshade thought they were about to just let him bleed out, not that he'd blame them. But his doubts were tossed aside when he began to see a soft bluish glow emitting from the panda's paws as it covered the open wound in its warm glow. Tigress watched as the glow from Po's hands became brighter as Po set to work fixing up Nightshade. As the glow grew in intensity Nightshade began to thrash around as Po's Chi invaded his person. Po said blandly as he tried to focus "Hold him down…he's not used to this." Tigress immediately walked over behind Nightshade and held him down as she glared down at the wolf. She knew how invasive it was to have Po's Chi channeling through one's body, which was why he always made sure the person he was helping always trusted him. You'd have to in order to carry through with it.

Unfortunately time was of the essence so Po never got the chance to prepare Nightshade mentally for this. Tigress watched as the wound slowly but surely began to close, as Po's Chi repaired the damage done to Nightshade's body. Cuts were one thing but that bolt actually got an artery and repairing an organ took a lot of Chi, and even more concentration. Fortunately Po was rather gifted and skilled in both, at least when it came to Chi control. The process took about 25 minutes to finish, about 15 minutes in Nightshade had passed out from the loss of blood but his life was no longer in any danger at that point. When Po finished, the glow from his paws diminished as he began to fall forward due to exhaustion. Luckily, before he could land on top of Nightshade, Tigress caught him and asked worriedly "Po!? Are you going to be alright?" Po chuckled as he said wearily "Yeah…sorry Kitten, but that really takes it out of me. Nightshade should be good as new now." Tigress then looked over at the wolf, a scowl on her face. "I know he took that bolt for you…and that he's important to this mission. But I still can't help but want to just throw his hide into a prison cell."

Po then glanced up as he leaned on Tigress saying, "Tigress…it wasn't entirely his fault." Tigress looked at Po curiously asking him, "What do you mean Panda?" but Po was now holding his head as he tried to clear his vision. "Whoa…I need to sit down." Tigress led him away from Nightshade and over to a tree. After she set the Panda down she said to him, "Wait here, I'll get you some water." Po then grabbed her arm saying "Get some for Nightshade too. He lost a lot of blood." Tigress nodded as she got up and grabbed the bowls and went to fill them once again. When she returned, despite her best judgment, she sipped one of the bowls to Nightshade first, who was still unconscious, and then she did the same for Po. Po could have gotten it himself, but to be honest, he liked the attention he was getting from Tigress as she sipped the water to him. When he was finished, Po told Tigress all about Gladir's encounter with Nightshade the night before. How he had sensed Hei'an, and how he believed that it wasn't Nightshade she was really fighting, but that it was really Hei'an manipulating him. "That does make some sense. When I approached him, he did tell me to run away…So, he really is trying to come back. And the more Nightshade uses the Darkness that he carries-" Po then finished for her "-The stronger Hei'an becomes…that's what Gladir thinks anyway." Tigress remained silent for a moment and then sighed. "We've lost a lot of time today, and neither of you are going anywhere any time soon. We'll camp here for the night. You need to rest and get your strength back." Po nodded as Tigress walked over to his pack and unrolled his bedroll. She then helped Po over onto it so he could lie down and rest comfortably. Once Po was situated, Tigress began to build a fire which she moved Nightshade over closer to it so that he could stay warm.

Eventually, nightfall arrived and Po was over on his bedroll snoring peacefully while Tigress was awake staring into the fire. Her ear twitched when Nightshade began to stir. Tigress tensed but remained where she was seated between Po and Nightshade, as the wolf sat forward; he was holding his head when he asked, "What happened?" Tigress then spat at him. "You tried to kill me." Nightshade's face fell as the memory of the day's events rushed him, and he looked down in shame. He then lifted his vest and was shocked to find that there was no wound where he was shot. "What in the world?" Nightshade wondered aloud as Tigress explained "Po saved you…Not sure why, but he did." Nightshade looked past Tigress to the sleeping panda. Nightshade then looked at Tigress and asked "Is he..?" Tigress then explained "He'll be fine…healing your wound though took a lot of energy out of him. It usually does."

Nightshade was silent for a moment. Then he asked "Is that one of Guang…Gladir's, powers?" Tigress then said "Not that it's any of your business but no. Po save you using his own power. You see Nightshade, unlike you, we don't use these powers on just anybody. We rely on our own strength to get things done." Nightshade just looked down as he whispered "I'm sorry…" Tigress then said "You should be! Because of your carelessness Hei'an is trying to come back and apparently he's been growing stronger thanks to you." Again Nightshade was silent as her words assaulted him. She was right. This was all his fault. Nightshade then looked up and said "Master Tigress…I don't know what to say. Sorry just doesn't seem to cut it here." Tigress then walked over to the wolf and pulled him to his feet as she got into his face saying "You're darn right it doesn't! I told you Nightshade, that if you ever gave me a reason to, that I would throw your sorry hide into a jail cell without a moment's hesitation. The only reason we're still here, is because Po want's to not only help you but we need to save those people Drizen has captive as well.

Tigress then walked over to a nearby tree and broke off a long limb. She then broke off several pieces of the limb and then tossed it over to Nightshade. Nightshade caught it and almost dropped it into the fire. After staring at it for a moment he asked in confusion, "I don't understand." Tigress then walked over to him as she now stood on the same side of the fire as he did. "You are not to use that Darkness for the rest of this mission. I don't care if you are about to die. We cannot let Hei'an return no matter what. That said, you need to learn how to protect yourself without relying on the Darkness, and a staff is the perfect beginners weapon. You can use it to defend yourself, as well as use it to attack an enemy." Nightshade then looked up at Tigress asking in disbelief "You mean…you're going to show me how to protect myself?" Tigress nodded her head, though she still glared at the wolf. Nightshade then bowed his head saying "Thank you Master Tigress! I promise I won't fail you again!" Tigress then spat at the wolf saying "Don't you dare thank me Nightshade. I'm only doing this because Po asked me to, and he currently can't show you himself. Now get ready." And with that, Tigress got into a ready stance as Nightshade brought forth the makeshift staff, determined not to let her down. He would earn Master Tigress's respect even if it killed him. "Come at me!" Tigress ordered, and Nightshade rushed her. As the two began to train, while Po continued to snore peacefully into the night.

* * *

**PHEW...again...So Tigress is showing Nightshade how to protect himself while not relying on the Darkness. Good for him. Our heroes are now half a day behind schedule. Can they make it to the Dragon's Tower in time? We'll see. We also are gonna check in with our friends back in the Valley in the meantime.  
**

**Thanks for reading, and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Reaching The Dragons Tower

**Okay, Chapter 13 is DONE. phew. Anyway, It's good to see some familiar face reviewing again! I missed you guys! Thanks to everyonee who reviews my stories and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Enjoy the Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Reaching the Dragon's Tower**

**A few days later back in the Valley of Peace…**

** "**No, No, and NO!" Crane shouted at the florist. "I told you! The flowers need to be higher up so that the crowd will be able to see! Have you not seen the Dragon Warrior!? He's huge! And Master Tigress isn't all that short either! No, no, do it again and do it right! We have two weeks until the wedding, and that means two weeks to get this lattice planned out and built!" The little bunny Crane was talking to nodded his head furiously saying, "Y-Yes Master Crane. I promise, I can have a new design for you in about two days' time!" Crane nodded at the bunny, saying as he left the shop, "Good, I'll be back to look it over then." But before he left Crane sighed and turned around saying "I'm sorry for yelling like that…But this wedding is really ruffling my feathers here and There is just SO much to do." The bunny man smiled saying "All is forgiven Master, and I promise, the next design will be the best…now, what flowers were we using for the lattice again?" Crane then said "Ironically, Po requested Peach Blossoms. Something about it having a personal meaning to him. I don't know, but that's what the Dragon Warrior wants, so that's what we're going with." The bunny nodded his head and Crane left the floral shop.

As Crane was walking the streets he pulled out his list and began going over it for the fourth time that day. "Okay, hire the musicians for the ceremony and the reception .**Check**. Go over the lattice design and make any changes needed…**Check. **Check in on Mr. Ping and the Chefs…so not check. And so Crane flew up to the Palace where Mr. Ping was running several Chef's through an audition to best chose the best team of chef's for his son's wedding. Once Crane arrived at the palace, he made his way over to the kitchen, when he heard an angry goose shouting "You call this broth!? There is no flavor to this whatsoever! And you call yourself a Chef!? Go, your services will not be required!" Crane stepped aside to allow a goose pass him who looked absolutely defeated. As Crane entered the kitchen he saw the place was a complete mess. Not even Po would make such a mess when he cooked. "How goes the search for some chef's Mr. Ping?" Crane asked hopefully, despite what he just heard.

Mr. Ping was now sampling a pig chef's dish. After taking a moment to think about it Mr. Ping smiled at the pig, saying to him, "This isn't half bad! Add some salt, throw in some garlic and it would be perfect." The Pig slapped his face saying "Salt! Of course! I knew it was missing something! Please Mr. Ping allow me to fix my dish!" Mr. Ping nodded his head and the pig went over to the stove and began to make the adjustments. Mr. Ping then turned to Crane saying "Oh, Master Crane, believe it or not, this is a lot harder than expected. These fools say they have great skill but so far I haven't been much impressed. Well except for Han here. His dish wasn't perfect but it certainly was the best so far, and he listens to me!" Crane's face then fell as he asked "So…how many Chefs have you hired to help you with the reception Mr. Ping?" Mr. Ping then held up his wing saying "So far 3 of them have proven to be adequate. "Crane's jaw dropped "Only three!? But Mr. Ping, do you realize just how many people we need to cook for?"

Mr. Ping then scowled saying "Well it's not my fault these saps are terrible cooks!" Just then Jiao came back and Mr. Ping took another bite of his dish. After a moment, Mr. Ping smiled saying "Excellent! You're hired!" Han's smile grew wide as he bowed to Mr. Ping saying "Oh thank you Mr. Ping! You honor me with allowing me to help cook for the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress's wedding!" Mr. Ping nodded saying, "Be back here two days before the wedding so we can begin cooking! We have a lot of people to feed!" And with that, Han rushed out of the kitchen to go and tell his family the great news. "Well he makes four now, and with me in charge that makes five!" Mr. Ping said proudly. Crane was looking nervous. "Do you think you will have enough chefs' to cook for everyone?"

Mr. Ping nodded his head saying "Relax Master Crane, I still have a few chefs to audition yet, and I am positive we will be able to prepare quite the feast for the big day!" Crane then said "Just remember Mr. Ping, Po wants you to be at the ceremony, so you won't be cooking in the kitchen until afterwards." Mr. Ping nodded as he said "Of course Master Crane. ZENG!" immediately Zeng flew in saying "Yes Mr. Ping!?" Mr. Ping then said "Please bring in the next chef waiting to audition." Zeng bowed saying "Of course sir!" and immediately flew away. Crane then sighed and left the kitchen and began walking over to the training hall. "Okay, Check in on Mr. Ping and the Chefs, now **Check**."

Now that he had most of his list for the day taken care of, Crane took to the skies and began to fly over to the training hall. Once he arrived, Crane was about to head inside the hall when he heard a loud knock at the palace gates. Remembering Zeng was helping Mr. Ping, Crane flew over and began to open the newly finished Palace gates. Crane was surprised to see some rhinos and an elephant carrying a lot of building supplies as a goose in front of the group was standing before the Master as he greeted "Ah Master Crane if I'm not mistaken. It is an honor to meet you." The goose's companions lowered their heads in respect as Crane asked them "Yes, thank you but can I help you? Our gate has already been repaired so I don't think-" But the goose interrupted him saying "Oh no Master Crane, we come at the request of Grandmaster Shifu." Crane raised an eyebrow in confusion when he heard a voice behind him "Ah, Chang, I was beginning to believe you weren't coming." Crane turned around to see Master Shifu approaching the group with his hands held behind his back.

Crane looked to his Master saying, "Master Shifu, these gentlemen say they're here to see you?" Shifu nodded saying "Yes I can see that, thank you Master Crane, but I believe I can escort them from here. If you and your crew will follow me Chang, we will be going just behind the palace." As the large group began to follow Master Shifu, Crane asked, "Master, should I accompany you?" Master Shifu stopped briefly saying "That won't be necessary Crane, although, if you would wish to spend SOME time in the training hall today I believe it would be wise." Crane knew that was an order and not a suggestion, so he bowed and flew off to the training hall. Shifu then turned to the group saying "If you will all follow me." and with that Shifu led the group of workers into the forest behind the palace.

After spending a few hours in the training hall with Viper Monkey and Mantis, the four Masters exited the training hall. Mantis was the first to say "Man, I wish Po was back, I could really go for some of his noodles." Monkey then suggested "Maybe Mr. Ping is finished with the auditions for the day and we can grab some food in his restaurant?" Mantis then whined "Yeah, but then we got to pay for it!" Monkey then just said "Fine, more tofu for you, I'm going down into the village for some noodles." And as Monkey started descending the steps, Mantis made up his mind saying, "Alright, wait for me." and with that, the two were now gone, leaving Viper and Crane in the sparing arena alone. "Well, I guess I'm going down too. I have to see a woman about some makeup for Tigress." Crane's eye's widened in shock. "No…way. Tigress actually agreed to that?" Viper then smiled nervously saying "Well…not yet. But I'm hoping I can get Po to help me convince her it's a good idea. She doesn't need much, just a little bit." Viper then trailed off as she looked out into the Valley. "I hope those two are okay…" Crane then corrected her saying "You mean three." Viper just rolled her eyes saying "Yeah, sure, three." clearly showing that she had little to no concern for Nightshade.

As Viper was about to head down into the village, Master Shifu returned with Chang and his crew. Crane and Viper were just able to overhear Master Shifu asking, "And you are certain you can have IT finished in time?" the goose nodded saying "Trust me Grandmaster! My boys are the best in the business. We should have everything done about three days before the big day!" Shifu smiled as he nodded "Good. I expect nothing less for what I am paying for." The goose and his men all bowed to the Grandmaster and then left through the Palace gates. Crane couldn't help but notice though that they no longer had any of their materials with them that they had brought with them before. Crane then walked up to Master Shifu asking "Master, just what were those guys doing up here behind the palace anyway?" Shifu looked to both Crane and Viper as he said "Not that it concerns either of you, but those men have agreed to help me with a little…project of mine, and they will be spending much time here at the palace over the next week and a half. None of you are to follow them back into the forest. As of right now, it is currently off limits to all but myself and those men. Have I made myself clear?" Both Crane and Viper bowed, as they said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu." Viper then asked "Is there a reason you won't tell us what's going on Master?" Shifu sighed saying "I will not go into details Master Viper…but let's just say I have something very special planed for Tigress and Po…Now I am off to meditate at the peach tree, if you'll excuse me."

And with that, Shifu began to make his way over to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, leaving Crane and Viper behind with more questions than answers. "I wonder what Master Shifu is planning?" Crane asked as Viper shook her head no saying "Who knows, but you heard him, he doesn't want us to stick our noses in it. I'm going down into the village." Viper then turned around and proceeded over to the Thousand Steps. Meanwhile Crane took another look at his list saying to himself, "Okay…next item on the list for today…Go over cake design with the local baker. And a crane's work is never done." Crane then leaped into the air and flew off into the direction of the Village. If anyone else were in charge of this wedding, they would have killed themselves having to climb up and down those stairs so much!

**Meanwhile…back with our Heroes…and Nightshade.**

The morning after the bandit ambush, Po woke up in good health, so after a quick breakfast, the three made their way over to the mountains. After half a day's walk, they reached the base of the mountains, but Tigress made them press on. They had lost over half a day thanks to that ambush, and although Tigress and Nightshade could see relatively well at night, Po could not, so they were going to have to stop and make camp. With no trees around, they couldn't make a fire so they were forced to resort to eating only fruits and bean buns, which Po had plenty of stashed away in his pack. They traveled the mountain path for two days straight stopping only take short breaks to rest or eat a small lunch. At night, Tigress continued to spar with Nightshade as he continued to fight her off with his staff. He was making steady progress that was for sure, but he was nowhere near skilled enough to defeat Tigress. Their sparring sessions also gave Tigress a chance to unleash some much bottled up frustration with the wolf. Nightshade suspected this but remained silent. A beating or two was the least he deserved lately. Plus she was taking the time to teach him how to protect himself after all.

It was the seventh day of their mission, the day that Nightshade was supposed to arrive to meet with Drizen, and surrender Hei'an's Darkness, in exchange for his friends. As the three walked, Tigress was in the lead, with Po and Nightshade right behind her. Nightshade then looked ahead of Tigress and still seeing nothing but the mountain path, he asked, "Master Tigress, are you certain we are going to make it to this Tower in time? So far I don't see anything but rocks and dirt." Tigress then turned around and said "According to the map, it shouldn't be much farther, just beyond that ridge. Once we can see the tower, we can formulate a plan to rescue your friends." Nightshade noticed that as she was talking to him she no longer was glaring hatefully towards him. Although it was a small gesture, it was nonetheless appreciated greatly. Po then said "Good, cause I need to rest soon! This is almost as bad as climbing up the Palace steps over, and over again!" Tigress merely shook her head and continued walking.

After about an hour, They soon came to a cliffs edge and all three of them gasped in wonder. "We're here…The Dragon's Tower." Tigress declared, as Po, Nightshade, and Tigress all stared at the once sacred ground. They could see a large courtyard with half destroyed Dragon statues lining the walkway leading into the Tower itself. The Tower was tall and massive. And made completely fo solid gray stone. Although the top portion of the tower had crumbled, you could still see the mostly intact Dragon Statues stationed at the four corners of the tower, like guardians protecting the once sacred sanctuary. Each one was facing a different direction. The red dragon faced South, while a purple dragon was facing West. A golden dragon faced the East, and a white dragon was faced to the North. "Whoa…" Po exclaimed as Nightshade muttered, "You can say that again." So Po did. "Whoa." Tigress was speechless. Even though the place was in ruins, it was still a remarkable scene. You could feel the history in this place. Tigress then grabbed Po and Nightshade's attention saying "Alright, here's the plan." And with that, the three knelt down around each other behind a few rocks and began to strategize.

**Meanwhile, inside the Tower…**

Drizen was pacing around the massive Chamber inside the tower. Behind him setting on a pedestal sat the Encryllion, as the crystal gave off a soft purplish glow, waiting for Nightshade to surrender Hei'an's Darkness to it. High above chained to the cathedral walls surrounding the altar a ways back ,hung Drizen's prisoners, Ling, and Chef. Ling was looking around the sanctuary and although her life was currently in peril, she could not help but admire the architecture of the chamber they were in. Chef however was not looking around. His head hung forward as he was still unconscious from the recent torture Drizen had bestowed upon him for his disobedience. Ling then looked over at Chef, and it was hard for her to recognize the Warthog, as he now had so many cuts and slashes along his body, along with so many bruises and now to top it all off, he had a broken leg too. Ling then called out the warthog for the twelfth time "Chef? Can you hear me?" this time though she got a response as the warthog began to stir back to consciousness. "Ling? Did he hurt you again?" Ling shook her head no saying "I'm fine Chef, honest But you need some serious help." Ling then turned to the raven, begging him "Please! He needs a doctor! A healer, anything! Please get him some help!"

Drizen then stopped his pacing long enough to look up at the bunny as he grinned devilishly saying, "My dear, so long as your friend cooperates and gives me what I want, you two are more than free to go to as many healers as you wish, although, the warthog has only himself to blame. All he had to do was do as I said and he wouldn't be in his current situation." Chef then spat at the raven, but his mouth was so dry from the lack of water that he had little to no saliva to work with. Drizen shook his head in disappointment, "Defiant till the very end. It matters not, soon I shall have what I want and you two will no longer be of use to me…Now, where are you Nightshade?" It was high noon and Nightshade still had not arrived and Drizen was losing patients.

Drizen then walked behind the altar and stood before a bowl filled with water. Next to the bowl sat many different ingredients, and slowly, Drizen began to add them all one at a time, muttering several incantations as he did so. Drizen then brought forth a knife and Ling fought to hold back a scream, but it still was noticeable. Drizen looked up at her saying "Oh don't worry dear, your blood is not necessary for this spell." as Drizen brought the knife to his own wing, and made a small cut as a few drops of blood spilled into the bowl. Drizen then wrapped up his wing, and then began to mutter a final incantation. As Ling and Chef both looked down into the bowl, an image soon began to start forming. When it was complete, both Ling and Chef gasped as Drizen simply muttered "Oh Nightshade, you disappoint me." as the three stared down into the bowl they could see Nightshade kneeling down next to two other people, a Panda and a Tiger." And I told him to come alone…Oh well, if you two will excuse me, I must go and greet our guests." And with that, Drizen began to fly off through the hole in the ceiling, as Ling watched the image of Nightshade begin to fade, she whispered. "Nightshade…please, be careful."

**Back with Nightshade, Po and Tigress…**

"Alright, is everyone clear on the plan?" both Po and Nightshade nodded as they all stood up. "Good, then Nightshade, You go on ahead and enter through the front doors, Drizen is expecting you so it's unlikely that he will try to harm you right away. While you distract him, Po and I are going to find a way in through the back, so we can either find your friends or get the jump on Drizen if they are with him. Are we clear?" Nightshade nodded as he began to walk down the path towards the Tower. "Good luck Buddy!" Po called out as Nightshade turned and nodded his head saying "You too, Dragon Warrior, Master Tigress." and with that, Nightshade turned and left.

After waiting a few minutes Tigress declared, "Alright, let's get moving Po." But before they could take so much as a step, they heard a loud cackling from behind them. "Heh heh heh heh heh! Oh what's the rush? Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior?" Po and Tigress immediately leaped back and turned around in shock as they entered fighting stances. "What the heck!?" Po asked as Gladir spoke saying quite dumbfounded, "_**I never even sensed his approach! It must be Drizen, but how**_!? _**How did I not sense him**_?" Tigress then asked, her eyes narrowed "You must be Drizen, I presume?" The raven then grinned devilishly as he answered "Quite right, Master, quite right you are. I must say I'm surprised to see the two of you here. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting Nightshade to actually bring friends with him…but I'm flexible. Here, allow me to show you inside!" and with that, Drizen outstretched his wings, and immediately, Po and Tigress were gripped by and invisible force as they now hovered above the ground. "What is this!?" Tigress snarled as Po was trying to break free to no avail. "Oh man this is too weird!" Po shouted. But Tigress's question went unanswered, as Drizen brought his wing over to the left, and Po and Tigress were flown straight into a wall head first, where the two immediately fell unconscious. Drizen then brought the two closer to him as he smiled evilly at his easy victory. "Ah, so much for your little plan, Masters."

Inside Po's mind, Gladir was calling out to Po's Psyche, desperately shouting at the panda trying to awaken him, "_**Po! Po wake up! Po**_!?" But his calls to the panda went unanswered. As Gladir continued to try and wake up the Panda, he overheard Drizen saying, "Now…let us go and greet our wolf friend, shall we?" and with that, Drizen took to the skies, with Po and Tigress's unconscious forms hovering close behind him as he made his way around the back of the Tower.

* * *

**Nightshade is on his way to the tower and has No idea Po and Tigress have been captured. What will happen to our heroes? Will Nightshade surrender to Drizen to save his friends and the Masters? And what the heck is Shifu plotting? Just kidding, please don't guess that part and ruin it for the others. Come back again when I have Chapter 14 posted. I'm finally getting to the part I've been anxious to write. Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW**


	14. The Choice Is Yours, Nightshade

**And Chapter 14 is finished! Glad to see some familiar faces reviewing again! big kfp fan, it's good to see ya again! This Chapter took me a bit to write, but not nearly as much as the rest of them are...*sigh* I'm in for a rough ride. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Choice Is Yours, Nightshade…**

Nightshade was walking through the courtyard leading up to the Magnificent Tower. As he walked between the rows of Dragon Statues lining the pathway leading up to the sanctuary, he could not help but feel their vacant stares upon him as he walked. "_This place just gives me the creeps…and people actually used to come to this place_?" Nightshade wondered to himself, as he made his way along the walkway. Soon Nightshade made it past the courtyard and now stood before two large stone double doors, each one crafted with half the face of a Dragon cut from the stone. "_Whoever built this place poured their heart and soul into its design. Although it's still spooky, the architecture is nonetheless incredible_." Nightshade admired as he pushed the great stone doors open with great effort. "_Well…here we go. I hope the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress are ready_."

As he entered the chamber, there was a staircase leading up throughout the tower off to his left. He saw many pews thrown aside; lining the stone floors before him. Some still remained intact, while others were half destroyed by either time, or the elements. But the stone work lived on. As Nightshade ventured inside, he saw many statues and carvings lining the walls, as well as stain glass windows bearing the images of magnificent Dragons. But once his eyes fell on that of a purple one, he went back to facing the front of him, only to have Nightshade stop dead in his tracks, as his eyes narrowed at a familiar voice echoing throughout the chamber. "Greetings Nightshade, I'm so glad that you've finally made it."

Nightshade looked up to see Drizen flying down from above, landing on top of a Dragon's head statue stationed just behind an altar, with four purple banners with black Dragon heads displayed on each one, placed high above and behind him. As Nightshade looked in his direction however, his eyes landed on a Crystal, stationed on the sacred altar that was giving off a soft purplish glow. Nightshade then returned his glare back onto the Raven shouting "Alright Drizen, I'm here…Now, tell me where my friends are! What have you done to Ling and Chef!?" Drizen chuckled to himself saying "All in due time Nightshade, all in due time. But first, I believe you have something that I want." Drizen's yellow eyes widened in anticipation, as he waited for Nightshade to surrender. Nightshade then growled, snarling at the bird, "Not until I know my friends are safe!" Drizen then rolled his eyes saying, "Oh very well Nightshade, if you insist." And with a flick of his wing, the four Banners all fell down behind him, and Nightshade's eyes widened in horror. "No…" Nightshade whispered as Drizen sneered "Oh, yes Nightshade. Heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha!"

There, hanging by chains high up on a wall, were not only his friends Ling and Chef, who as Nightshade noticed, Chef was looking in pretty rough shape, while other than a cut on her wrist, Ling was just dirty, but also his companions Master Tigress, and the Dragon Warrior, both seemingly unconscious. As Nightshade stared at them all, Drizen laughed wickedly at the look on Nightshade's face. "Did you REALLY think I would not make sure that I was prepared for your visit? Granted, I thought you would at least be decent enough to honor the original terms of our agreement. And I must say, I am quite disappointed in you Nightshade."

Nightshade then growled as he unsheathed his claws and his eyes unwillingly started to glow. "Release my friends Drizen, or I will tear you to shreds!" and with that, Nightshade began to run for the Raven. But Drizen was ready for him, and with a flick of his wrists all four prisoners were placed in the grip of his Magic, and Nightshade's ears were racked with screams, but Ling's were by far the worst. "AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!" Nightshade stopped as his eyes widened in horror! "What are you doing to them!? Stop it Drizen!" Drizen lowered his wing and all four hostages were released from his torment. Tigress and Po now opened their eyes, as the intense pain brought them back to consciousness. "What…Was that!?" Po asked between breaths as his face was twisted in pain. "It felt like my innards were on fire!" he finished as Tigress was breathing hard as she began to analyze the situation.

They were bound, high up against a wall dangling by chains, with two other prisoners. "You two must be Ling and Chef." Tigress said as she looked over at the two. Ling gave a small smile and nodded her head, but was still recovering from the pain and was unable to say anything. Chef on the other hand grunted "Yeah…and who are you supposed to be?" Po then answered, "We came to help Nightshade rescue you!" Chef then retorted "Well hey, thanks for doing such a bang up job. Was getting captured part of your plan to save us?" Po was silent for a moment before he answered "It's kind of become a… make it up as you go, kinda plan." But Tigress wasn't listening to them as she had her eyes on the raven with his back to them, and Nightshade.

Drizen then stated "As you can see Nightshade, I currently hold all the pieces. But…I am not an unreasonable man. Surrender Hei'an's Darkness to me, and I shall let you have…TWO of your friends back." Nightshade looked up at Drizen and asked "What!?" But Drizen raised his wing saying "You have only yourself to blame Nightshade, I gave you your rules and you broke them. Now you must suffer the consequences! Now…What's it going to be? Surrender the Darkness and save two of these souls. Or watch as I incinerate them all from the inside out? The choice is yours Nightshade, but make it quick, I am already losing my patience."

Nightshade lowered his head in utter defeat. Drizen had him right where he wanted him. What was he to do? Should he save his friends? Or his companions? He owed everything to Ling and Chef. They found him and gave him a new life, a good life. They became his pack…his family, when no one else would. But the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress have risked everything to try to help him. They even quit planning their wedding just to come and help him rescue Ling and Chef, after everything he's done. Okay…maybe the Dragon Warrior was the only one who was really willing to help, But Master Tigress came along too, and taught Nightshade how to better protect himself, without relying on the Darkness. Granted that was pretty much useless now, but still…she had helped him despite everything. What was he to do?

Nightshade looked up at all four pairs of eyes. Ling and Chef were watching him with emotional pain in their eyes at the choice he was being forced to make, while Tigress and Po were merely watching him to see what he would do. Finally, after releasing a breath, Nightshade's eyes returned to their normal color and he said "Fine, Drizen…you win…just, Let Ling and Chef go." Nightshade looked up at Drizen as the Raven sneered saying "But of course Nightshade…After you surrender the Darkness to me. Now, if you would be so kind as to approach the altar." Nightshade growled but did as he was told. Once he was standing before the altar, Drizen said "Now…just place both your hands on to the Encryllion, it's as simple as that. Once all of the Darkness has been extracted from you, then I shall release your friends." Nightshade looked up at Ling and Chef and said "I'm so sorry you two got caught up in all of this. Truly, I am." Chef and Ling both whispered "Nightshade." But Chef also said "Don't do it kid, don't give this lunatic what he wants!" But Nightshade turned his head to both Po and Tigress, his eyes filled with such sadness, "I'm sorry…you both have risked so much for me…but…Ling and Chef…they're my pack…please, I hope you understand." Surprisingly enough, both Po and Tigress nodded their heads in understanding. Po even gave Nightshade a smile. "_How is he able to remain so calm right now_? _And…why is he always so quick to forgive me? I have caused him nothing but pain…So why_?" Nightshade wondered, as he turned his attention back to the crystal before him.

"I'm waiting Nightshade." Drizen sneered as Nightshade growled at the raven. But eventually slowly began to inch his paws closer to the crystal, until they were both placed on the crystals sides, and the big rock flared as Nightshade screamed in pain. "GYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!?" The four prisoners and Drizen watched, as purple lightning began to Crack wildly around Nightshade, wrapping around his entire being, as he continued to scream in agony. The crystal was slowly, but surely glowing brighter, yet turning into a much darker purple. Nightshade was in so much pain, he could literally feel his energy slipping away as the Darkness was being ripped out of him. His eyes glowing their purple color for a while. Drizen's face was twisted into a sick grin of victory, as he watched the crystal glow. "Finally after all this time…the Darkness of Lord Hei'an will finally be mine!" Po and Tigress watched as Nightshade began to fall to his knees, still holding the crystal, while he continued to scream. Finally Nightshade's eyes were no longer purple, as they became their same steel blue color they were before, and Nightshade was knocked back by the crystals power, as he rolled several times back and stopped partway down the aisle, facing face down. Nightshade had finally been completely drained of anything that was Hei'an's Darkness. Drizen laughed in Victory, as Po and Ling shouted "Nightshade!" but Nightshade remained motionless as Drizen began to fly down before the crystal. As he landed, Drizen put on his robes and said to himself. "Finally…it is mine…Oh, just look at it…look at its beauty!" as everyone gazed upon the Dark Purple crystal that now housed the Darkness of Hei'an.

Drizen then began to mutter a new incantation as he waved his wings over the crystal. When he was finished, the Encryllion flared, and Drizen could have sworn he saw a purple eye flash by. "Yes…once the Darkness finishes combining with my own dark magic I had already placed inside weeks ago, I shall finally have the Ultimate Dark Power! I will become the most powerful sorcerer, in the entire world! No one will be able to stop me!" Then a low growl came from behind Drizen as Po shouted "Except for us!" Drizen turned and his eyes widened in shock as Po and Tigress had begun to call upon the Heroes Chi and the Heroines Flame. As they both began to glow with their respective auras, Po and Tigress both broke their shackles and landed on the ground in fighting stances. Tigress stated "For the record, we could have done that at any time!" Drizen looked on in surprise as he whispered "What is this!?" as he looked at the two warriors emitting so much power before him. Po then said, "Buddy, they don't call us the Two Lights for nothing, Skadoosh!" as Po fired a Chi Blast at the Raven.

Drizen was so caught off guard that the blast actually hit him, sending him flying back into the Encryllion which in turn flew back a ways, landing just a few feet away from Nightshade, as the wolf slowly began to twitch his hand and slowly open his eyes. "Ugh…What…happened?" As Nightshade looked forward, he heard Po shout. "Tigress, get Chef and Ling down from their and find them some cover, I'll handle Drizen for now!" Tigress nodded as she leaped up onto the Dragon's head and made her way over to Ling. Drizen was about to cry out in rage, when Po fired another Chi Blast at the raven, sending him back a ways. "Your fight's with me pal!" Po shouted, as he made his way over to the raven. Drizen thought about taking to the air, but realized he was now in his robe because he was about to handle the Encryllion. So instead he waved his hands and muttered and incantation as Po was hit by an invisible force, sending the Panda back a ways. Once Drizen created some distance he was thinking "_Just what is going on here? What are these people_!?" Suddenly the pocket of Drizen's robe began to glow and so he pulled out the crystal he used to track down Hei'an's Darkness. As he aimed it at Po, the crystal began to glow it's Bright golden aura. "Wait…" Drizen Muttered, as he now aimed the crystal at Tigress, who was now working at freeing Chef from his shackles, as she slashed at the chains with her flaming claws. The Crystal then started to glow a fiery red and Drizen said. "So…back in the caves…the power on the samples I found was theirs. Perhaps once I take hold of the Darkness, I shall take what strength they possess as well!" Po was now back as he shouted "Not gonna happen pal!" as Po's aura flared and he rushed Drizen with incredible speed. Drizen had no time to react as Po delivered a powerful jump kick, sending him a ways from the crystal and Tigress.

Tigress had just landed back onto the ground as she was carrying the warthog in her arms. Ling then rushed up to her saying "Please, be careful with him, he has a broken leg!" Tigress leaned Chef up against the Dragon head statue saying to both Ling and Chef, "Stay here, both of you. I'm going to help the Dragon Warrior." But before Tigress could leave the two, Ling grabbed her paw pleading, "But what about Nightshade?" Tigress looked over at the wolf who was struggling to get himself up. Tigress said "He's alright, but right now Drizen is the problem." And with that, Tigress ran over to help her fiancé. Po was holding his own against Drizen as he continued to deliver several punches and kicks the raven's way. and whenever Drizen managed to create some distance, Po would fire a Chi blast his way to keep him from muttering another spell. Po was about to rush the raven when Drizen Brought his wing up and screamed his spell. Po was immediately gripped by an invisible force and was immediately thrown into intense pain, as his insides felt like they were on fire. "GAAAAAHHHHH!" Po screamed, as he thrived in pain, "_**PO**_!" Gladir screamed as the Dragon could only flood the Panda with the Heroes Chi, trying to heal any damage being done to the Panda, but it wasn't enough to cancel it out completely.

Just then, there was a loud roar, as Tigress arrived and delivered a powerful double palm strike at the raven, forcing the raven back a ways, and releasing Po from his grasp. Po fell to his knees and was breathing hard. Tigress was next to him as she helped him up asking worriedly, "Are you alright?" Po nodded his head as he said, "I will be. But this guy can really take a punch." As Po got back to his feet, Drizen had done the same, and Po and Tigress had re-entered their fighting stances. Drizen then began to laugh maniacally, "Fools! Don't you see? Once I take in Lord Hei'an's Darkness when it's done combining with my own dark magic, I will be unstoppable. You cannot win!" Po and Tigress narrowed their eyes, but before another word could be uttered there was a single cry from behind. "NO!" Everyone turned to see Nightshade, now on his feet, breathing hard, like he was about to pass out. Ling whispered to herself "Nightshade…" as Chef and her watched Nightshade, take a step towards the Encryllion. Nightshade's eyes were full of anger as he narrowed his eyes on Drizen, "I made a Promise." ***Another step**.* To make sure that no one. ***Another Step**.* Could ever use this Darkness to hurt people. ***A final step**.* Ever again!" As Nightshade looked down at the Dark Purple stone, as an Eye flashed before it once more.

Nightshade then looked back to Drizen and said "And I am NOT Breaking that vow! I am NOT letting this power fall into your hands Drizen! This power is my burden! It is my curse to bear, and NO ONE ELSES!" as Nightshade reached for the Encryllion, Po shouted "Nightshade wait!" Tigress roared "You're finally free of the Darkness, Don't do it!" while Drizen screamed in rage "STOP!" but it was all too late. As soon as Nightshade lifted the Encryllion, he was screaming again, "GYAAAAAHHHH!?" as now Black Lighting surrounded the wolf in a tiny lightning storm, as the wolfs eyes glowed the darkest purple any of them had ever seen. "NIGHTSHADE!" Ling screamed as Chef called out "Drop it Shade!" but their cries went unheard, as Nightshade continued to roar as the Darkness began to flood him. It was so much to take in, not only Hei'an's Darkness, but now also Drizen's own Dark Power. In the back of his mind he could hear Hei'an cackling "_**Heh heh heh heh heh! Home sweet home, right Nightshade? Heh heh heh heh**_! _**AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**_!" But Nightshade continued to scream, as he became wrapped in the dark shadowy purple aura. In all the Chaos, Nightshade had thrown down then Encryllion to the ground, as it left his paws, Drizen watched it shatter into three pieces upon hitting the stone floor.

Drizen roared "NOOOO! That fool!, doesn't he realize what he has done!?" Tigress looked back in time to see Drizen shaking with anger, "All those months of searching, all those months of planning, and now he's destroyed the Encryllion! Well, if I can't have the Darkness of Hei'an, then no one can!" But before Drizen could utter another word, Po fired another Chi blast at the raven knocking him back against the wall. Po and Tigress both returned their attention to Nightshade, who was now holding his head in pain as he fell to his knees screaming, his aura, literally spinning out of control around him in a mini cyclone. Po then shouted "We have to help him!" but Tigress shook her head no saying, "How? It wasn't just the Darkness he took back, he took Drizen's magic that was in their too. No doubt Hei'an has taken that power and added it to his own!"

Po was thinking rapidly. "_If only there was a way I could help Nightshade, fight off Hei'an's hold on him_." Suddenly Gladir was present. "_**There may be a way**_." Po looked up to see the image of Gladir's transparent being, hovering above them as the Dragon explained, "_**Remember how you saved Tigress almost a year ago, using the Heroes Chi?**_" Po then asked "_Could that actually work_?" Gladir then turned his eyes on Nightshade as the wolf's pupils were now completely dilated. "_**It may…it may not. But one thing is for certain, Nightshade is in no condition to fight off Hei'an alone**_." Po nodded as he turned his head to Tigress saying "Keep Drizen busy, I'm going to help Nightshade!" Tigress then placed a paw on his shoulder asking, "What are you planning Panda?" Po then kissed her briefly on the lips shouting over Nightshade's screams "Just TRUST me!" Tigress shouted back then, "Every time you say that, you're about to do something stupid!" But Po was already making his way over to Nightshade. Tigress then whispered to herself before turning around to face Drizen "Be careful Po…" as she readied herself for Drizen, who was getting back onto his feet.

Once Po was a few feet away from Nightshade, he brought his arms up and shielded his eyes from the wind that was picking up around the wolf, as some of the scraps of wood lying around began to blow around wildly. Nightshade was now snarling madly, as his aura flared even darker. Gladir then said to Po "_**If you do this, I won't be able to go with you, I'll need to stay behind to maintain contact with Nightshade while you try to reach him!**_" Po nodded his head as he summoned the Heroes Chi, readying himself for what he was about to do. "Okay…I'm ready." Gladir then shouted at the Panda, "_**Go**_!" and so Po rushed the wolf.

Once he reached the Dark aura surrounding Nightshade, he was being pushed back away by the Darkness, Gladir then called out "_**Come on Po, you can do this! Just make contact, and I will maintain it**_!" Po struggled as he inched his way through the Dark aura emitting from Nightshade. Nightshade had stopped screaming now and holding his head as he just stood there, as if he couldn't see Po making his way to him. Ling and Chef watched as Po inched his way towards Nightshade, both of them not saying a word, as they watched on helplessly. Drizen was now up on his feet as he asked "What is that Panda doing!?" Tigress then landed before him snarling, "If I were you, I'd worry less about the Dragon Warrior, and more about what's in front of you!" as Tigress's Dragon Heart necklace began to glow brightly, and her claws ignited into flames, earning her Drizen's attention once again.

Po was so close, he was almost able to reach Nightshade. As the Dragon Warrior inched closer and closer to the wolf, he shouted, "Just… a little…more!" And finally, he made contact as he grabbed Nightshade by the wrist shouting "Gotcha!" Suddenly Po's eyes changed to Gladir's golden eyes as the Dragon shouted "_**Now Po, while they're still struggling for control! GO!**_" Po then began to channel the Heroes Chi right into Nightshade, just like he did when he used it to save Tigress back in that clearing when he merged his life force with hers. Using the Heroes Chi, Po's mind was swimming through an endless Darkness until he was able to sense what he was searching for, just a speck of Nightshade that stood out from the Darkness. Suddenly there was a flare of power coming from the Dragon Warrior, as Po forced more of the Heroes Chi into Nightshade, his own Psyche tagging along for the ride. As Po was falling through the seemingly endless sea of Darkness that was overtaking Nightshade, he began making his way towards that spark, calling out to the wolf, "_Hang on Nightshade; I'm coming for you buddy_!"

* * *

**First Drizen had hostages, then he lost them. first Nightshade, had the Darkness...then he lost it...now he has it back again, and Po is the only one who can help him. Can Tigress hold off Drizen long enough to give Po a chance at saving the wolf from Hei'an's grip? Or is Hei'an just too strong now? Check back next time. and please...**

**REVIEW**


	15. There is Darkness and True Darkness

**OKAY! Chapter 15 is finished and posted! WOOOOO! heh heh. Sorry it took me a couple days, but between work and helping out a couple other authors on fanfiction, I've just been pretty busy. But I finished it. And since it took me so long, I made sure to make this chapter a little longer. Hope you like it. Hope you can follow it, and I hope you enjoy it. this chapter took a ton of work. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**There is Darkness…Then, there is True Darkness**

**Within what remains of Nightshade's mind…**

Nightshade opened his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, as he continued to fall. Falling deep into the seemingly endless sea Darkness that now surrounded him. It was strange. He felt like he could just go to sleep, and let the Darkness wrap around, him like a nice warm blanket. "No…" Nightshade muttered, as he tried to open his eyes wider. "I…I have to help them…my friends." Soon there was a large purple tail wrapping around him gently as he was pulled deeper into the Darkness. "_**Sleep, Nightshade…Sleep, and leave everything to Me.**_" the velvety voice whispered. Nightshade was turned around, and he was faced with none other than the shadowy form of Hei'an. Though this time, thanks to Drizen's added magic, he was much more solidified than the last time Nightshade had seen him, but still not whole...not yet. Nightshade then whispered in a far off tone, as his own eyes began to drop once again, "But…my friends."

Hei'an whispered, "_**What friends Nightshade? You don't have any friends...you never truly did. All you have is me. All you've ever had was me**_." Nightshade then shook his head. His mind was clouding as the Darkness was forcing its way through his psyche, but he tried to resist all the same. "No…I do have friends…Ling and Chef. They're in trouble, and I have to help them!" Hei'an then said gently, "_**Nightshade… do you really think that after everything you've put them through…after they learn about all the horrible things you have done…that they would just take you back? No. you have no friends Nightshade. You never truly did**_…_**sleep Nightshade...let me ease your pain…sleep**_."

And for a moment, Nightshade actually considered the wonders of what the safety of sleep could bring him. Little did he know, that as he did so, his memories of his friends were slowly being stripped away. But a voice in the back of his mind shook him free "_Don't listen to him! you made a promise! You have to save them_!" Nightshade then opened his eyes whispering "No…" Hei'an was getting frustrated but kept his temper in check as he whispered. "_**Fine, but if you don't believe me, see for yourself**_." as the images of Ling and Chef suddenly appeared before Nightshade.

Nightshade's eyes widened in recognition as he shouted, "Guys!" but neither Ling nor Chef were smiling. In fact, they were angry. Ling then spat. "I can't believe you Nightshade. I can't even look at you! You tried to destroy our world, and allowed me to get captured and tortured, all because you were a coward and ran away!? How could I possibly be friends with a MONSTER like you?" her words tore at Nightshade's heart like a knife. He couldn't believe that she…wait…what was her name? Would say that to him. "But…I didn't…I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" Nightshade pleaded when Chef interjected "Sure you didn't kid, just like you didn't mean to let that maniac, torture me into unconsciousness, time and time, again! I took a chance on you because I owed you Shade, and this is the thanks I get!? You're dead to me Shade. You're nothing but a big burden." And with that, the two disappeared, and Nightshade was alone with Hei'an once more.

Tears were now making their way through Nightshade's eyes as he whispered "No…they…they can't." But Hei'an spoke saying rather sadly, "_**But they do Nightshade, they despise you. You, and all the terrible things you have done. Now sleep**_." Nightshade's eyes were getting heavy again as he whispered a new name. But the others…the Dragon Warrior…and…that other woman." Hei'an was now getting furious. "_**They couldn't care less about you Nightshade! You were never their friend. Time and time again the Tiger was just waiting for an excuse to get rid of you! Do you really believe she was your friend**_?" Nightshade then whispered "But…the Panda." Hei'an then leaned closer, his large purple eyes, mere inches away from Nightshade's own blue eyes. "_**He…was never your friend too…the only reason he agreed to help you…was to get those other losers away from Drizen. He could never like a pitiful soul such as yourself**_. _**And besides, you did try to kill him before…how could you ever expect him to be a friend to you**_?" Somewhere in the back of Nightshade's mind, his own voice was screaming "_He's wrong Nightshade! You can't listen to him_!" But Hei'an's dark shadows were now almost completely wrapped around Nightshade, as the wolfs eyes began to glaze over, his memories all but completely gone now, as his eye lids began to grow even heavier. Hei'an then whispered, "_**That's it Nightshade…Sleep…you never had any friends…no comrades…no Pack…All you have ever had was me…No one else could ever care for a monster like you**_." Nightshade's eyes were almost completely shut, when suddenly, a very powerful cry was heard in the distance, as the voice cut straight through the Darkness like a razor sharp blade, reaching Nightshade's ears. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Hei'an turned around quickly as Nightshade's eyes opened up more as a golden light was seen hurling towards them at an incredible speed. As the Light landed there was a loud ***BOOM*** from the impact, as Nightshade's eyes could just make out the form of a Panda, wrapped in the brightest light he could remember seeing. Which, based on his current situation, wasn't exactly much to work with. The Light from the Panda seemed to be pushing some of the shadows back as he radiated with so much power…So much Light...so much hope. The Panda then stared at Nightshade in the eye, his Jade green eyes were full of determination. "Don't you dare listen to this idiot Nightshade! He's totally wrong!" Nightshade's eyes opened more as he whispered "Who…are you?" Po then frowned as he looked straight at the Dragon and said "Whoever you are…Let Nightshade go, this is his body, not yours!" Hei'an then cackled saying "_**Foolish insect! Do you seriously not know who I am? I am Hei'an, the entity of Darkness**_!_** It has not been so long since last we met**_!" Po then spat at the Dragon, "Liar! We defeated Hei'an months ago! You aren't him. You're just his leftovers trying to take what doesn't belong to you!" Hei'an grew furious as he shouted "_**You dare question my identity!? I AM Hei'an, you insignificant insect**_!"

Po then turned his attention to Nightshade as he pleaded with the wolf "Nightshade please, don't listen to this fake! You made a promise Nightshade, to your friends!" Nightshade then asked in a far off tone. "My…friends?" Po then thought to himself. "_Oh man…this guy really did a number on Nightshade…to have forgotten those two completely like that_." Hei'an then shouted "_**Enough of this**_!" as Hei'an tossed Nightshade aside, the wolf fell onto the dark floor and rolled a ways. Though he did not get up, he couldn't. the Darkness was wrapped around him so tight that he couldn't move. So instead Nightshade turned his head and watched as the Purple Dragon opened his mouth and shot forth a stream of Dark Purple flames. Po immediately began to counter with the Heroes Chi as he fired his own Chi Blast at the Dragon. The two forces then collided, and were evenly matched. Hei'an may be weaker now, but Po knew he couldn't hold him off for long, the more he used the Heroes Chi, the more it drained him. Plus he was alone here with Gladir staying behind in his own body. He had to make Nightshade remember his friends and who he was, and fast!

Po then shouted as loud as he could. "That's right Nightshade, your friends! Ling and Chef, they need you Nightshade! Your pack needs you back!" Nightshade's eyes flickered in recognition of the names. "Ling…Chef?" Po then shouted over to the wolf saying, "That's right Nightshade…Your friends. They took you in, gave you a home. You called them your Pack Nightshade…your family!" Nightshade struggled to get up as he was now on his knees whispering to himself, "My…family?" Po then cried out again as Hei'an's flames slowly began to inch closer, "That's right Nightshade, your family! Focus Nightshade! Remember your friends, Remember who you are! That's the one thing no one can ever take away from you. Remember Nightshade!" Hei'an then screamed "_**Enough! You have been a thorn in my claws for far to long Panda! Time and time again you have interfered. Well no more**_!" As Hei'an's fire seemed to double in intensity forcing the flames closer to Po, but the Panda held his ground as he continued to unleash more of the Heroes Chi. Po then looked over at Nightshade and Pleaded with him once more, as Nightshade seemed to be staring off into space, "Come on Nightshade…can't you hear them? They're calling for you right now!"

Nightshade then looked up whispering in slight confusion "What?" But then he heard it. Somewhere back in the depths of his mind…he could hear a woman screaming "-_shade…Nightshade Please! Come back to us_!" Nightshade then thought to himself "That…voice… it sounds so, familiar." When a deeper voice made it through to him "_Come on kid! Snap out of it! Wake up Shade_!" Nightshade then said as he slowly got to his feet. "Those voices…I hear them…but…who?" Po then shouted as he now dropped to his one knee breathing hard as Hei'an now towered over him. "Nightshade…Remember…Remember your Pack! They need you Nightshade! And you promised to save them!"

Suddenly Nightshade's eyes opened wide as images began flooding across them. The time he shook hands with a warthog who had agreed to give him a job. Then there was a memory of him and a small white bunny shopping in a clothing store together as she was trying to buy him clothes. Although he objected, that little bunny wasn't taking no for an answer as she shoved several shirts into his hands and pushed him behind a changing curtain. He recalled several hours of him working in a tea shop of sorts. Some of which were spent with him getting fired on one day and then he would receive a loud knock on his door with the warthog chewing him out for being late to work the next day, almost like the day before never actually happened. He recalled the day the warthog was having Nightshade shingle the roof of the tea shop because of a bad rainstorm had come the night before, and the little bunny was trying to help, but she slipped and fell and Nightshade raced to the edge of the roof to catch her. As the rabbit was dangling from Nightshade's grip, she released a breath and looked up at the wolf smiling "_Thanks for the save Nightshade_. _I'd have been a goner if it wasn't for you being so quick._" Nightshade then responded "_No trouble at all Ling. Just be careful._" Suddenly the warthog shouted jokingly from below. "_If you two are done hanging around, how's about getting back to work already_!?" Nightshade and Ling both rolled their eyes as they both said together "_Yes Chef_!"

As the memories stopped flooding him, Nightshade was breathing hard saying "Ling…Chef…My friends!" Hei'an then stopped with the flames long enough to notice Nightshade now on his feet struggling with the Darkness that was binding him. "_**It's not possible! How is he able to resist? I practically had him finished**_!" Po then looked up as he had his arm on his knee taking deep breaths. "Because nothing can keep us from protecting those we care about!" Po then looked over at Nightshade once again as the wolf made eye contact with the Panda. Po then said "And besides, he's not alone anymore. Ling and Chef aren't his only friends." Nightshade's eyes widened as Po slowly got to his feet as he grinned victoriously up at Hei'an. The Dragon seemed confused, so Po explained, "Because he's got me too! He's got the one and only Dragon Warrior as a member of his Pack!"

Nightshade's eyes widened in shock, as he recalled several memories about the panda, from the times they fought in the Village of the Full Moon, to the time that they fought in the caves, where he had almost killed the Panda. He then remembered how the Dragon Warrior had spared his life, and let Nightshade escape. If it wasn't for him, Nightshade wouldn't even have a pack. He then recalled the day the Dragon Warrior had agreed to help Nightshade rescue his friends with almost little to no thought whatsoever, as the Dragon Warrior's words echoed through his mind, "_Hey, even if you did all that horrible stuff before, they didn't, and I never turn my back on someone who needs help._" Nightshade then remembered the days they spent traveling, and how the Dragon Warrior always tried his best to include Nightshade in any discussions he and that other woman would have, or how he was always trying to get to know Nightshade a bit more, like he actually cared…maybe he did care. "_I promise Nightshade, we're gonna find and save your friends! And I never break a promise_!" Those were the Dragon Warriors words to him, after Nightshade told him about himself. The panda also was the one who twice now, had stopped Nightshade from hurting people before when he used the Darkness, and how the Panda was somehow able to pull him back from the Darkness that would cloud his mind. And now, here he was again, risking everything just to help him. Maybe…maybe the Dragon Warrior was Nightshade's friend after all. Nightshade then whispered "The Dragon Warrior…is my…friend?" Po then smiled at Nightshade as he nodded his head saying "You know it buddy!"

Nightshade was at a loss for words as a tear streamed down his face. He was about to say something else when Hei'an roared "_**Enough of this nonsense**_!" as the Dark Dragon brought his tail around and knocked Po back, making the panda howl in pain, while he rolled back a ways from the sheer force of the blow. Po was now on his knees, as the Dragon was advancing on the Panda. Nightshade then shouted "No! Stay away from him!" As the wolf now began to struggle against the shadows that were binding him, trying his hardest to break free. Po was now on his feet just as Hei'an brought his tail around again. But Po was ready this time as he summoned the Heroes Chi once again, and jumped over the incoming tail while he began to make his way over to Nightshade to try and free him. But Hei'an wasn't going to let it be that easy for the Panda, as he shot forth a stream of purple fire, blocking the Panda's path. Po leaped back from the flames as he tried to think of what to do next. But before he could think of anything, Hei'an had managed to grab Po with his tail, and as he lifted the Dragon Warrior up into the air, he began to squeeze the Panda. "Gyah! Oh man…and I thought I gave good hugs…AAAHHH!" as Po screamed as Hei'an's hold tightened on the Dragon Warrior. Hei'an then brought Po up to his eyes as he said "_**Your interference ends here insect**_!" Despite his current situation, Po still tried to struggle as the Dragon continued to grip him tighter while he laughed maniacally.

Nightshade was watching in helplessness as he continued to struggle against his bonds. "No!" he shouted once more as the darkness's hold was starting to loosen around him. He had to help. The Dragon Warrior had already risked everything for him. Nightshade couldn't just let the Dragon Warrior die like this…not for him. He would never forgive himself if the Dragon Warrior died because of him. and he was certain there were others who felt the same way. Nightshade then summoned what strength he could, as he delivered a mighty roar at Hei'an, as he finally broke free of the Darkness that had a hold on him. The strands of falling darkness evaporating into nothingness. Nightshade then shouted as loud as he could, gaining the Dragon's attention once more "LET. HIM. GO!"

Hei'an turned to see the wolf now rushing towards him, and with a swipe of his tail, that still held the Dragon Warrior, he knocked the wolf aside. As he brought the panda back to face him, Po's head was spinning from the sudden movement, and he quietly said to no one in particular, "I think I'm gonna be sick." Once Nightshade got back up to his feet, his eyes started to glow their bright purple as he snarled at the Dragon. Hei'an then looked over to Nightshade saying, "_**Oh please Nightshade…you don't really believe you can stop me using my own power, do you**_?" Nightshade wasn't sure to be honest as he continued to snarl at the Dragon. Hei'an then continued "_**Face it Nightshade, without my strength, you are absolutely useless. You are weak, pathetic, worthless. You say you want to save your so called "Friends" but when it comes down to it, you can't save anyone. Not without using MY power…Not without me**_!" Nightshade lowered his head. Hei'an had a point…he was weak…he had no strength of his own. No true skills. The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress…they had power. They had true strength. The Dragon Warrior proved that when he saved Nightshade from bleeding out. He was about to give up when Po shouted "No!" Nightshade looked up to the Panda as Po wore a slightly angered face as he shouted to the wolf. "Don't listen to him Nightshade! This guy doesn't know what he's talking about! You do have strength! Your OWN strength!" Nightshade looked on in disbelief as Po continued, "Hei'an may have given you the Darkness before Nightshade, but he's gone now! This guy is just a big wannabe trying to shake your confidence! Hei'an is gone Nightshade!"

The Dragon then tightened his grip on the Panda as Po screamed in agony while the purple Dragon shouted "_**Silence you Insect**_! _**He cannot stop me with the Darkness that resides within him! He cannot save anyone with the Darkness. He is destined to bring only pain and destruction wherever he goes**_! _**Nothing can change that!**_" Po would have been a goner by now if it weren't for him using the Heroes Chi to push Hei'an back. But he was losing strength, and fast. Po looked at Nightshade and pleaded with the wolf. "Hei'an may have given you the Darkness Nightshade…but that doesn't mean it has to define who you are! What you chose to do WITH that power…That Darkness…that is what will define you! The Darkness is yours Nightshade, and yours alone, not this loser's!"

The Dragon Warrior's words struck Nightshade hard, as he allowed them to swirl around him. Could he be right? Could Nightshade actually have power of his own…could he make the Darkness his own? Nightshade heard a gasp as he saw Po was now having a hard time breathing, as his eyes were slowly beginning to roll back into the back of his head. Hei'an sneered at Po as he said "_**So long, Insect**_!" Nightshade's eyed narrowed in rage. He was angry…no…he was furious. His…His friend was about to die. "_I have to do something…I have to save him_! _He's the only one who ever truly believed in me, I know that now…Come on Nightshade, MOVE_!" And then he felt it. Somewhere deep inside, he felt a spark. A spark of strength. At first he thought it was Hei'an's Darkness again. But this time, it felt different…it was cold yet somehow, It felt…warm. Looking up at the Dragon, Nightshade then roared, "No…I won't let you kill him…I won't let you kill my friend!" as Nightshade's eyes once again began to glow…but this time…they were not bright purple.

Hei'an was sneering in victory, as he could feel the panda taking his last short breath, as he leaned his head back and started to laugh sinisterly, when suddenly, he stopped. It took him a second to realize he was now in pain, as he looked down to where the part of his tail that once held the Panda had been, was now cut off completely! He looked to the ground to see the small piece of his tail was now burning in…Blue flames? "_**What**_!?" Hei'an roared in both pain and confusion when he looked over to the left, and his eyes widened in shock.

There kneeling on his knee as he sat the Panda down, who was gasping for breath, was none other than Nightshade! As the wolf stood up to his feet, he turned around and glared at Hei'an menacingly, with a growl leaving his maw, as Hei'an took note of his now glowing Bright **Blue** eyes! "_**What is this**_?" Hei'an asked as Po had finally caught his breath saying "Heh, I told you, you had your own strength." as he looked up at Nightshade, who half turned his head and smiled at the Panda saying, "Thank you." Po raised an eyebrow in question as Nightshade explained, "You saved me from Hei'an…or whoever this guy is…you saved me from his Darkness…and you believed in me. So thank you." Po stood up now as he just said simply, "Hey, that's what friends do. They have each others backs no matter what!" Nightshade now raised an eyebrow asking "You were serious about that?" Po nodded his head saying "I promise. And I never break a promise!" Nightshade smiled as the two looked over to Hei'an and the Dragon yelled "_**I don't know what you think you're doing Nightshade…but you cannot defeat me with my own Darkness**_!"

Nightshade then took a step forward as he shouted at the creature before him. "Hei'an may have given me the Darkness…but that doesn't mean it's YOUR power!" The Dragon's eyes widened in shock as Nightshade continued, "For months, I have kept the Darkness hidden away, trying my best to make sure that it could never be used to hurt others again." As Nightshade took a step forward he shouted "I was afraid that if I allowed myself to use the darkness openly that I would draw unwanted attention to myself and risk someone trying to repeat what happened months ago." Nightshade then stopped, and as he stared up into the eyes of the shadow monster he added, "But in doing so…I only endangered myself, and those around me." Po watched as Nightshade looked up at The Dragon and shouted "The Dragon Warrior is right! You are not Hei'an…Not anymore!" Hei'an's eyes widened in surprise as he asked "_**And just who do you think I am Nightshade**_?"

Nightshade then closed his eyes as he whispered "You are nothing." Both Po and Hei'an were surprised to hear that, as the wolf continued "You are just scraps of what's left of him! The Dragon Warrior was right, Hei'an is gone. All you are is just a few pieces of him trying to become your own self by stealing my body!" The Dragon Snarled as he shouted in Rage "_**NO, I am Hei'an! I am Darkness itself! I am eternal Darkness and I will have what I seek! And there is nothing you can do to stop me Nightshade. For months I have been feeding off your rage, your insecurities, your doubts, all the things that linger in the darkest depths of your mind and your heart. And with the added strength of that self serving raven, I am unstoppable! Once I destroy what remains of your mind, I will take your body, and I will live again! You cannot stop me Nightshade**_!"

Nightshade then readied himself as he said rather calmly "Your wrong." Hei'an then shouted "_**I told you Nightshade…you cannot defeat me with my Darkness. I am what remains of the Darkness**_!" Nightshade closed his eyes as he stated "That's fine…cause I'm not using your Darkness to stop you." Hei'an tilted his head in confusion as Nightshade continued. "It's like the Dragon Warrior said…Hei'an may have given me the Darkness at first." As Nightshade opened his eyes and they were now glowing a Bright Blue color again, as he shouted "But that doesn't make it HIS Darkness anymore!" and with that Nightshade roared as his entire being was ignited in a Dark Blue aura. As Po watched on in awe, something told him that this time, Nightshade wasn't going to need Po to stop him from losing control. And so the Panda watched Nightshade flare with power, in complete wonder.

Hei'an watched the wolf in disbelief, as he asked the wolf, "_**What is this? I am the Darkness that resides within you! How can you have this much power and it NOT be mine!?**_" Nightshade then stopped roaring as he glared at the dragon darkly, saying, "The thing is…This isn't just the power that I received from Hei'an…this is my own power…my own Darkness…My TRUE DARKNESS! RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"and with that Nightshade's new aura flared, as he leaped for the shadowy creature while he roared in fury "And It's about time I face my biggest fears using MY OWN POWER!" as Nightshade's paws ignited into blue flames as he threw fire ball after fire ball at the Dragon, which seemed to be actually be causing him pain! Po watched as Nightshade landed and raced up the Dragon's body trying to reach his face. As Nightshade leaped up the Dragon's frame though, Hei'an swiped Nightshade away with one of his clawed hands and sent Nightshade flying.

With nowhere to go, Nightshade watched in horror as Hei'an's purple flames neared him, when there was a golden blur soaring towards Nightshade. Po caught the wolf in his arms, and he and Nightshade fell out of the fires path. Po landed with Nightshade, immediately setting him on his feet saying "Want a hand?" Nightshade looked at the Dragon Warrior and nodded his head saying "I could always use help from a friend." Both Po and Nightshade grinned as the two turned to face the Dragon as he roared in fury, "_**This ends NOW Nightshade**_!" and once again, the Dragon shot forth a steady stream of Purple flames. Po once again countered with a Chi Blast as Nightshade joined him, firing his own stream of Dark Blue fire. As the two forces met Hei'an's fire, the Dragon Shouted "_**You will not last Nightshade! Even if you defeat me with that Panda's help, The Darkness will always be there in the back of your heart! You may have control over it for now, but the Darkness will always be there waiting for the chance to destroy and consume you once again**_!" Nightshade then shouted, as He and the Dragon Warrior began to push the Dragon back, "I told you, you shadow…The Darkness no longer has hold over me! I'm not afraid of the Dark anymore! I decide what is to become of this Darkness. Not Drizen! Not Hei'an! And not you! I chose to use my True Darkness to help right the wrongs I've wrought! Just because I hold the Darkness, doesn't mean I have to use it to destroy! I chose to protect those closest to me with this power! I decide my own destiny, no one else!"

Po then shouted as he was beginning to get winded "Let's send this guy packing Nightshade!" Nightshade nodded as he called forth as much Power as he could muster and together, Po and Nightshade were overpowering the Dragon as he shouted in fury "_**NO! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM HEI'AN! I AM DARKNESS**_!" Nightshade then spat as he release a loud roar "YOU ARE NOTHING! RAAAAAHHHHH!"and together Po and Nightshade overpowered the Dragon completely. Bathing the once powerful nightmare in bask of Dark Fire and Bright Light, as his screams slowly died out with him, while his shadowy being evaporated into nothingness, just like the actual Hei'an had back in the caves.

Po and Nightshade had relinquished their auras then, as Po collapsed onto his hands and knees panting heavily while Nightshade fell back onto his rear out of relief. "He's gone…he's…!" Po looked over at the wolf and saw a slightly worried expression on his face. "What?" Po asked as he rolled over to sit on his rump. Nightshade then corrected himself "…He…IS still there. It's feint…but I can still feel him. Hei'an." As Nightshade placed a paw over his heart. Po then threw himself back saying "Geez, what's it take to get rid of that guy?" Nightshade then surprised Po and was actually chuckling. Po sat forward saying "Hey! That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh!" Nightshade smiled as he said "Yeah…lately I haven't had much to smile about." Nightshade then looked up at nothing in particular saying "It's strange. Even though I know there's still a trace of him…I haven't felt so good…so free, in a long time." Po smiled as he got to his feet and extended his paw saying, "I'm glad…come on, we aren't done yet." Nightshade nodded his head as he remembered Drizen was still a problem, so he grabbed Po's paw and the Panda helped him up.

Once Nightshade was on his feet, he still had a hold of Po's hand when suddenly there was a soft bright glow emitting from the joined hands. Nightshade looked at the joined hands and asked "What?" Po replied "Don't ask me!" Suddenly the light was becoming so bright, that Po and Nightshade had to shield their eyes as the light chased the shadows around them back far away. After a moment Po and Nightshade lowered their hands and opened their eyes as both gasped at what they saw. "Whoa! Po awed in amazement as Nightshade whispered "I don't believe it."

There they stood in the center of a magnificent cave, surrounded by many crystals giving of a soft white glow creating plenty of light for them to see. As Po was looking around Nightshade was beginning to recognize the place. "How…are we here?" Po looked at Nightshade then for a moment, suspicion growing as he asked "You recognize this place?" Nightshade nodded as he walked towards the center of the room where there was a nice sized hole in the ceiling, allowing the moonlight to shine through and reflect off of all the crystals in the room. Nightshade then stared at a rather large crystal in the room as he explained, while looking at his reflection in the crystal. "When I was a pup, my family used to live on the outskirts of a village in a small house. Growing up wasn't always easy. My dad would work all the time and come home late, while my mother would do her best to raise me and my siblings. But sometimes…things would get pretty bad." Nightshade then turned and looked at the Dragon Warrior saying, "Because my father worked so hard, he would often stop at the tavern before coming home. When he did come home, he was always drunk…and violent."

Po's face became pitiful as he listened to Nightshade go on. "He would always wake us up in the middle of the night, and tell us what poor excuses for children we were. One night my mother tried to stop him, and he struck her. I was 12 at the time, and I wasn't very strong, but I grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and struck my father in the back of the head. He was knocked out pretty quickly, but I was terrified. I had just struck my father and I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I left with my mother calling me to come back but I just ran. I didn't know where I was going or if I was ever gonna go back, but as I ran, I eventually tripped and I fell down that hole, and landed down here where I fell unconscious. I remember waking up some time later, and I was in this room. At first I was scared because I had no idea where I was, but after I calmed down…I realized just how beautiful the place was, and I began to feel safe." Po nodded his head as he walked closer to Nightshade, looking at the crystals surrounding them. Nightshade continued saying, " Ever since that night, anytime I felt scared, or worried, I would come back here. It took me a bit to find it again after that first visit, but eventually I found it again, and it became my little escape." Po then added "Your inner sanctuary."

Nightshade looked slightly confused, as Po explained, "Master Oogway once showed me that everyone has their own inner sanctuary in their hearts. It's a place that we can go that kinda reflects where we feel safest in our hearts. Mine is where I met Gladir, and I've also seen Tigress's once before too." Po then looked around saying, "I was wondering what yours might be." Nightshade smiled as he then said "Dragon Warrior…If it weren't for you, I may never have found this place again…I am eternally grateful to you, so thank you." Po then turned to face him saying as he shook his head, "Alright, you seriously need to stop calling me that." Nightshade looked confused, wondering what it was that he said that offended the panda, while Po explained, "My friends don't call me by my title Nightshade. Just call me Po." As the Panda smiled at the wolf proudly, Nightshade too smiled back as he held out his hand again for the Dragon Warrior to take, while he said "Alright…Po." Po shook his hand and together the two just looked at each other in a comfortable silence.

Po then took a step back saying "Well, we really need to get going. Tigress has been dealing with Drizen alone, and Gladir is probably in a panic by now worried about me." Nightshade nodded as he watched the Dragon Warrior begin to glow with the energies of the Heroes Chi. Po then looked at Nightshade and said "Let's go teach that bird why he shouldn't mess with the three of us!" Nightshade nodded saying "Right!" as Po's being was wrapped in the golden light once again, that eventually became so bright, that Nightshade had to close his eyes once more. When he opened them, Po was gone, leaving Nightshade all alone in his sanctuary. As he turned to look up at the moon he said to no one in particular, "Ling…Chef…I'm going to get you out of this…I promise!"

* * *

**Well? Whatcha think? Hei'an is gone(again) and now Nightshade and Po are going to deal with Drizen. Wonder how Tigress has been holding up? Thanks for reading, and please...**

**REVIEW**


	16. Return of the Spinning Yin-Yang

**Okay...I am probably in the dog house right now...I mean 4 days...5 days...without an update for my story...not like me at all. I promise I have not given up. You people who come onto fanfiction and read my stories, even if you don't leave me a review or shoot me a PM...You guys and gals all mean a lot to me. And...That's why I don't want to just throw together something just so you have something to read. I want to make sure I can put together something that is worth reading...something that I know people have come to expect, and appreciate a great deal. **

**This Chapter, was a struggle. And not because I didn't know how to pan it out...but because I was a bit concerned with how it would be perceived. Something happens in this Chapter, that has not happened before. And once it is read, you may find yourself wondering "**_**Okay what the heck is going on**_**?( or much more colorful ideas)" or perhaps, "**_**why didn't he do this instead?**_**" I promise, if you stick with me and wait for my follow up chapter there will be an explanation of sorts. But for now, sit back, relax, and please I truly hope, You can Enjoy The Read...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Return of the Spinning Yin-Yang Bodacious Strike**

(_**What?**_ _**Did you think it was gone**_?)

**Back in the real world…**

Tigress had just back flipped from Drizen's latest onslaught of magic attacks. He had been trying to take her down by using his magic to lift the scattered pews around them and hurl them towards her. As she landed, she chanced a glance over at Po and Nightshade who were still locked in a struggle but Nightshade's purple aura had diminished and the two were now swirled in the light of the Heroes Chi coming from Po. "_Did Po manage to do it? Did he rescue Nightshade from Hei'an's Darkness_?" Tigress never had the chance to ponder the question any further though, as she turned to avoid another flying pew being thrown at her. With no time to dodge, Tigress brought her claws forward in a double palm strike and shattered the piece of broken furniture. She then summoned the Heroines flame and charged Drizen as fast as she could, catching the raven off guard as she delivered a fierce 5 strike combo, ending with a spin kick sending the raven soaring into a nearby statue, resulting in the statue to crumble and fall down around the bird.

"That should do it." Tigress stated as she was about to head over to her fiancé, when Drizen roared in furry, launching the pieces of the broken statue everywhere. Tigress looked to see the raven seething, as he began muttering a new incantation. When he finished, a ball of dark energy had now formed in his hand as he aimed it straight at the tiger shouting, "Your interference has gone on long enough, Master Tigress!" as he launched the black sphere at the Tiger Master. Tigress dodged the projectile as it neared her, but as the orb hit the wall behind her, it resulted in a powerful explosion, sending Tigress flying near the center of the room, landing with a loud thud and a few grunts. As Tigress got to her knees, she began to shake the stars out of her head, asking no one in particular "What was that!?" as she heard a woman scream. "Master Tigress, watch out!" Tigress looked up just in time to see Drizen hurling a Dragon statue's head at the tiger, as she rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting smashed by the giant stone.

Tigress turned to see it was the bunny Ling who had warned her. And with a slight nod in thanks, Tigress returned her attention to Drizen who was scowling at the Tiger. "Honestly, what does it take to get rid of you? How have you managed to stand up to my magic like this?" Tigress then responded harshly, "It's like the Dragon Warrior said, we aren't called the Two Lights for nothing!" as she was about to summon her flaming claws when she noticed the wind around Po and Nightshade becoming a bit stronger, resulting in both Tigress and Drizen to pause to see what was happening.

Gladir was holding onto Nightshade with the panda's paws as hard as he could. "_**What's taking you so long Po? I can't sense if you're alright or…wait…There**_!" as Gladir watched Nightshade's being begin to shine with the Heroes Chi, Gladir channeled his own chi into the wolf, wrapping around Po's Chi "_**Got you**_!" Gladir declared, as he dragged the Panda's psyche back into the Panda's body. Once the two rejoined, there was a small force between the wolf and the Panda, sending the two flying back in two separate directions. Po, landing against the giant Dragon's head statue Ling and Chef were hiding behind, while Nightshade was sent landing into several broken pews. Both of their auras diminished completely. Tigress shouted "Po!" as she began racing for the seemingly unconscious panda. While Nightshade was beginning to sit forward holding his head. As Po's eyes slowly opened Tigress noted that it was his own Jade eyes that she saw and not Gladir's golden ones. Po was back.

As Po tried to stand Gladir was immediately with him saying in a relieved tone "_**You're alright! There were times where I could no longer sense you and I feared the worst**_!" Po shook his head saying "_Yeah…it definitely wasn't a picnic_." Gladir then asked worriedly "_**And Hei'an? What of my brother**_?" Po then told Gladir what happened as Tigress approached him. "_The point is. He isn't a problem now._" Po finished as Gladir added "_**And for now that is all we can ask. Nightshade is no longer in my brothers grasp and for that I am grateful…however-.**_" But Gladir was interrupted as Tigress now was beside Po looking over him closely saying "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Po then smiled turning to Tigress saying "I'm fine Tigress." Po then looked over to Nightshade who was getting to his feet looking at the pair as Po finished "We both are." Tigress then looked over to Nightshade who gave her a small smile and a nod. Tigress returned the nod saying "I'm glad. But we still have a problem." As Tigress looked over to Drizen who was now making his way over to them his eyes never leaving Nightshade.

Nightshade released a growl as he walked over and stood next to Po and Tigress, the three forming a wall in front of Ling and Chef, with Po standing in the center, and Tigress just to his right. Drizen was at a loss for words. Where was Hei'an? Where was the overflowing Darkness of just moments before? Finally Drizen spoke his voice in a slight whisper, "Where is it? Where is Hei'an's Darkness? What have you done Nightshade!?" Nightshade then straightened up as he stated "Hei'an…is no longer a problem Drizen…Thanks to the Dragon Warrior, Hei'an's been locked away forever! You've lost Drizen!" as Po smirked at the bird while Tigress was just glaring at Drizen. But Drizen wasn't buying it. "No, no that can't be. I saw you overcome by the Darkness. You could not simply throw that power away! You should have been consumed by that much power!" as Drizen's yellow eyes narrowed on the wolf he asked "What did you do Nightshade?" Nightshade then grinned as he said simply "It's easy Drizen…I just took Hei'an's Darkness and with the Dragon warriors help, I made it my own. Hei'an is forever beyond your reach Drizen, and his Darkness is no longer his…It is mine!" at this Nightshade's eyes began to glow their new bright blue color as he finished "And no one is taking it from me!" Drizen's eyes widened in horror as he slowly began to realize Nightshade's words we not just a simple ruse. As Drizen slowly brought out his crystal from his robe, the three warriors tensed as he held it up before Nightshade. And his fears were realized as the Crystal began to glow a Dark Blue color, not one of dark purple anymore. Nightshade was right. Hei'an's influence was gone and as far as Drizen could tell, so was Hei'an.

"No." Drizen whispered as the truth was beginning to sink in. "All the months of planning…all the scheming…all the tracking you down…All for NOTHING!?" Drizen screamed as the floor beneath the raven began to crack underneath him. Drizen was shaking in rage as Tigress stepped forward and stated "It's over Drizen. There's nothing left for you here. Now surrender peacefully and I can promise a fair sentencing for your crimes." Nightshade turned his head and asked "You're kidding right? He kidnapped and tortured my friends and tried to steal Hei'an's Darkness, and you want to give him a fair punishment?" Tigress then spat at the wolf "Don't forget Nightshade! You are not innocent either! You did try to destroy our world!" Po then interjected "Guys! Look." all three of them stopped bickering long enough to notice the air around Drizen was becoming quite heavy as he glared at the three of them menacingly. "If I cannot have Lord Hei'an's power…Then NO ONE CAN!" as Drizen released a powerful scream resulting in the tower beginning to shake. Po then shouted "That's enough Drizen! You can't take on all three of us yourself!" as Po and Tigress entered fighting stances, while Nightshade unsheathed his claws, readying himself for the fight of his life.

Drizen then looked forward as he stopped muttering his incantations briefly, "Perhaps not Dragon Warrior…But I am more than capable of burying you all together! I Hope you've enjoyed your time here at the Dragon's Tower my friends, because it's about to become your new tomb!" and with that Drizen began to continue his chanting, and the walls once again began to shake. Po then shouted to his comrades "We got to stop him, before he tears this place apart!" Tigress and Nightshade nodded, as Tigress's Dragon's Heart Necklace began to shine brightly, wrapping her in the Heroin's flame, while Nightshade howled as he called upon the forces of his True Darkness, his being also wrapped in a Dark Blue Aura, with his eyes once again glowing a bright blue color. Tigress took note of the change in Nightshade's display of power, and looked over at Po who was smiling as he nodded his head to her in an "**It's okay"** gesture to her, while Po began to channel the energies of the Heroes Chi throughout his body. Gladir then made an observation. "_**Po, I know you want to help Tigress and Nightshade, but just pace yourself. You used quite a bit of the Heroes Chi to help Nightshade earlier, you need to take it easy here and fight smart**_." Po the said to the Dragon as he began to channel the Heroes Chi into his fist, "_I can take it easy once this guy isn't about to bring this tower down on top of us_!" and with that, Po fired the Chi Blast straight at Drizen and made contact, as the bird was launched back and through a nearby pillar.

"Move!" Po shouted, and with that Tigress Po and Nightshade separated and rushed for the Raven. As Drizen was getting to his feet he was met with Tigress first, her claws literally on fire as she began to launch several Claw strikes at the bird. Some of her attacks manage to hit their mark but as Tigress noted, Drizen barely appeared to acknowledge the attacks though, as his magic seemed to be protecting him from most of their impact. As Tigress finished with a mighty spin kick, she was just about to make contact when Drizen raised his wing and shot her back a ways with an invisible force. Tigress recovered with a back flip in mid-air and landed gracefully in a low crouch as she watched Po and Nightshade working together to stop Drizen's incantations. Po was delivering several combinations of his own ending with a spin kick launching Drizen into a wall, followed up by nightshade throwinf severall dark blue fireballs at the raven.. Nightshade then shouted. "His magic is what's protecting him! He did this when he found me in the village and I thought I wasn't even hurting him. But the more we attack him the weaker it gets, and eventually he'll tire out!" Po then shouted "Then keep going!" Tigress took note of the haggard expression on Po's face and she knew immediately he had used too much of the Heroes Chi when helping Nightshade. "_At this rate he's gonna run himself ragged, we need to finish this, and fast_!" and so Tigress got up and began to run over to the raven, while Nightshade and Po were flanking the bird now, trying to bring him down. They were each about to make contact now, but once again Drizen gripped them in his magic and held them up in the air, but before he could finish them, a loud roar was heard from behind him, and Tigress delivered a powerful flaming double palm strike, sending the bird flying into a pile of pillars.

Immediately Po and Nightshade, were released and the pair landed on the ground next to Tigress. Po then muttered "Thanks kitten." As he looked to her with a smile as Tigress merely nodded. There would be time for thanks later, along with a good chastising for Po for being so reckless with the Heroes Chi. But right now she was focused and had a job to do and she wasn't about to let up for an instant. Drizen slowly began to get to his feet as he glared darkly at the three. "_There is no way I can perform a spell that takes so much time with the three of them attacking me together like this. I need to find a way to keep them away from me long enough to perform the spell…_" And right as he finished that thought, a new one occurred to him. "_And I know just the spell for the job, though I admit, I never thought I would have to use it in this situation_…_And the amount of magic it will take will just mean that it will take me even longer to destroy this place…but it will be worth it. Nightshade will not leave this place alive if I have anything to say about it_!"

Drizen then got up and said "Very good Masters and Nightshade. Your Power truly is something to be wary of." Po then raised an eyebrow asking in a disbelieving tone. "Does that mean you're giving up by chance?" Drizen then snickered as he replied "Hardly Dragon Warrior. It just means I have to rethink my strategy a bit." And with that, Drizen began to mutter a new incantation, as the air around him suddenly became quite heavy once again, but something was different. "What's going on!?" Nightshade asked, as Tigress responded "Stay vigilant, we need to be ready for anything he throws at us!" Po tensed right then as Gladir spoke saying "_**It's not an attack. Look**_!" Everyone watched as a sphere of dark energy began to grow from out of nowhere in Drizen's wings, as he held the sphere high above his head and it began to quickly expand. Po, Tigress and Nightshade watched as the mass of Black Magic began to stretch 10 yards around the raven and begin to enclose him in what looked like a shell. As the dome was beginning to fall down upon Drizen, Tigress was just able to see an evil sneer on his face when she realized what it might be. She quickly turned to her comrades and said, "It's a barrier! He's trying to stall us with it while he brings the tower down! We have to destroy it!" and with that, all three began to rush the barrier and tried to attack it with everything they had. Po and Tigress punched the Barrier together while Nightshade threw dark blue fireballs at it, all to no avail.

Nothing they did seemed to work at all. They couldn't make so much as a dent in the barrier. So all three backed up from the barrier when they heard Drizen cackling from behind it, "HA ha ha ha ha ha ha! It's useless you fools, nothing you do can break this barrier! In mere moments you will all be buried underneath the remains of this Tower!" Po and Tigress stepped back and they both looked at each other with defeated faces. Then Tigress had a thought "Maybe if we try together?" Tigress asked as Po was thinking it over. To be honest, he wasn't sure if they could pull that off again like when they took on Hei'an back in that cavern. There were so many emotions back then and it wasn't that Po still didn't feel the same way about tigress now; the situation was just more dire back then. Not to say that things weren't bad now, but just not the same as having the entire world at stake. "I don't know Tigress…we haven't tried that since that time." Nightshade then asked "What are you two talking about?" Tigress then explained. "The only reason we were able to defeat Hei'an before, was because we were able to work together by combining Po's Heroes Chi with my Heroines Flame." Nightshade lit up right then saying "So just try that then!" Po then said "I don't know if we can. I never thought we'd have to rely on that again." Tigress then exasperated as she looked over to the dome Drizen was under saying "Well we have to do something Po, and we're running out of time."

Right then, the tower started to shake once more and now pieces of the foundation were beginning to fall around them. "AAAAAIIIIEEEE!" Nightshade looked over to see Ling huddled next to Chef as the warthog tried to shield her from the crumbling ceiling above them. Nightshade looked over to Po and said "We have to do something fast! Otherwise Ling and Chef are going to get hurt!" Po was thinking fast. The problem was that he was wiped, and he didn't have much left in the tank. "_If only I could use a powerful technique that didn't require so much Chi. If I had more Chi maybe I could try to use a Chi blast, but not the way I am now_…!" That's when it hit him. He did have a powerful technique he could use. One that he had been forbidden to use again by Master Shifu himself ever since he last used it on Gar in the clearing almost a year ago. The technique was just too powerful to be used on normal people, and that was why Shifu had forbidden Po from using it ever since. Po looked over to Tigress and said "There is one thing I can think of." Tigress then said "Well what is it!?" Po then looked over to the barrier as he muttered "The Spinning Yin-Yang Bodacious Strike."

Tigress's eyes shot wide open as she said "Absolutely not! You know Master Shifu has forbidden you from using that technique!" Po then looked over at her and asked "Well I don't have any other ideas, it's powerful and I'm the only one with the Chi control to do it! Plus, I don't think Drizen exactly counts as a normal person." Tigress didn't like it, but Po had a point, Drizen wasn't normal. "Besides, I'd be trying to break the barrier around him, not trying to break him! Although, that might be a bit of a bonus." Po said with a small grin when the entire building began to shake even more. Tigress finally shouted "Fine, what do you need us to do?" Po then looked over to Nightshade saying "Nightshade! Can you throw both me and Tigress up into the air?" Nightshade's eyes started to glow again as he nodded his head saying "Yeah, I think so." Po then turned to Tigress saying "You first, I'll be right behind you. I'm gonna need your help Tigress. I'll need you to give me a boost." Tigress stared at Po for a moment before nodding her head and looking over at Nightshade who had started to flare with his Darkness once again. He too nodded over at Po and was ready.

As the tower began to shake around them Po closed his eyes and focused. Once he found his center, Po called out to the Heroes Chi once more. But not before Gladir spoke out to him. "_**Po…this is not a wise decision. I know what you are planning and if you use too much of the Heroes Chi**_**…"** But Po said "_I know…but I don't need too much…just enough_." And with that Po nodded to Tigress as she once again became wrapped in her own fiery red aura. Once they were all ready, Po shouted to all three "Now!" Instantly Tigress rushed for Nightshade, their eyes locked as Nightshade cupped his paws together while Tigress leaped into the air and landed with one foot in Nightshade's paws. Their eyes met as Tigress gave Nightshade a "**Don't screw this up"** look, as the wolf launched Tigress high into the ceiling several hundred feet into the air. Seconds later Po was flying towards Nightshade as he brought his paws together as the Panda shouted "Going up!" while Nightshade only grinned as he called forth as much of the Darkness that he could manage, as he caught Po in his paws and hurled Po straight for Tigress, falling flat on his tail once Po was released, while he muttered to himself, "Good luck…Po. I hope your plan works, whatever it is."

As Po was soaring towards Tigress in the air, he tucked himself in, bringing his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms around his knees and began flipping at an incredible speed as he continued to wrap the Heroes Chi around him like a barrier. But this time he did something new. He slowly began to add his own Natural Chi into the mix, forcing his aura to take on a brighter glow. As Nightshade watched, he slowly was beginning to see why the technique was named for what it was. Inside the aura of power shining brightly around the panda, his form had begun to take on the appearance of a spinning yin-yang symbol. But looking at Po from a distance, it wasn't a black and white Yin-Yang symbol that he noticed, but a Gold and light blue one. "Wow." Was all Nightshade could say.

As Tigress began to slow her assent she immediately twirled in the air so that she was now facing the Direction Po was coming when she saw him already in the middle of his technique. As Po neared her, Tigress heard him shout "Now Tigress!" Tigress focused her energy into her fists as she brought her arms back readying herself for a double palm strike. Once Po reached her, their timing was in perfect synch as Po's feet were coming around Tigress shot her arms forward shouting "HYAAH!" as the palms of her paws met the bottoms of Po's feet. There was a loud ***BOOM*** as a small shock wave erupted from the contact and Po was hurled straight for the Dome. As Po flew, time was beginning to slow as he continued to focus both his Chi and the Heroes Chi, trying to keep the two perfectly balanced, as he continued to fly towards his target at an incredible speed. The resulting impact had sent Tigress flying back first into a wall as she quietly gasped and began to slide down the wall, slowing her descent to the ground by dragging her claws along the stone surface, as she watched Po near Drizen's barrier, both her and Nightshade's eyes opened wide. "What in the world?" Tigress muttered as a new shape began to form around the panda.

As he flew the transparent form of a golden Dragon's head began to emerge around Po, but it was not spinning, it was merely flying with Po as he neared the barrier. As Tigress watched, she could not help but ask in shock "Gladir?" At the same time Gladir was speaking to Po, "_**If you do this alone you won't come back from this with your limited Heroes Chi as it is.**_" Po then asked as he felt the Dragon's Psyche merging with his, "_What are you doing_?" while Gladir replied "_**Giving you a small glimpse of what we are capable of, as a combined force**_!" It was in that instant, that Po felt an overwhelming flow of power as he was flooded with the energies of Gladir's Heroes Chi. "_Now THIS is_ _awesome_!" as Po began to feel less tiered thanks to Gladir's added strength, resulting in him to distribute even more Chi throughout his body. Ling, Chef, Nightshade and Tigress all watched in pure bewilderment as they listened to Po shout out from within the transparent Dragon's head that was carrying the Panda to his target, in a voice that was not just his own, but also Gladir's as well "**SPINNING YIN-YANG BODACIOUS STRIKE**!"

And then he made contact. As Po smashed into the barrier hard and fast, the Dragon's maw opened wide almost as if it were trying to take a bite out of the barrier. And then it happened, small cracks started to form, around the barrier, but it didn't shatter. Drizen opened his eyes from within the barrier as he muttered "No…it's not possible! I haven't finished yet!" It was then Drizen cursed himself as he brought forth a knife from out from underneath the folds in his robe and began to cut his wing. Once he spilled enough of his blood, he painted several symbols on the floor beneath him in his blood.

Po slid down the edge of the barrier as the Dragon's head evaporated around him and his Heroes Chi was nearly completely dissipated. They were so close; they just needed a little more. Po half turned his head and shouted "Guys, together!" Tigress and Nightshade needed no further encouragement from the Panda, as Tigress pushed herself off the wall and sprinted for the cracked barrier, her claws ignited into flames. Nightshade was on his feet too, now racing for the Dragon Warrior, as he tried to focus the Darkness into both of his fists, each erupting into Dark fire. As his friends neared him Po stood up to his feet and focused all the Heroes Chi he could risk mustering with Gladir now shouting "_**Po, it's too much**_!" But Po wasn't having any of it, as Tigress and Nightshade were flying around him, Po brought his fist up and launched the strongest punch he could manage while Tigress delivered a double palm strike with Nightshade throwing his own punch.

And once all three warriors struck the barrier, they had finally broken through, resulting in the barrier beginning to shatter all around them like broken glass; the pieces evaporating into thin air as they fell. Once the wall was down, Po saw Drizen with his wing outstretched as the raven screamed in fury, launching the three back away from him. As the warriors flailed about in mid-air, Tigress recovered and landed on her feet, while Nightshade grabbed a pillar and swung himself around, also landing upright. Po however landed on his back and rolled a ways into the nearby pews, where he stopped short and just looked up at the bird, his eyes barely open. All three of them watched as Drizen lifted his still bleeding wing and brought it down behind him, tearing a hole in the space behind him that now resembled a black and red portal of sorts.

As Po, Tigress and Nightshade watched, Drizen began to walk backwards into the portal, declaring to each of them, "Mark my words, ALL of you will regret standing in my way this day. You may have kept the Darkness out of my grasp today, but one day…I will return, and I will have my revenge on not only you Nightshade, but also the Dragon Warrior, and you too Master Tigress. I will kill you all, and all those you hold most dear! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU CHERISH!" Nightshade then rushed for the raven as fast as he could shouting "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE DRIZEN!" but as Nightshade neared him, Drizen stepped back into the portal as he spat at the wolf "Watch me Nightshade…Watch me…and wait!" and then, just as Nightshade flung himself at the raven, the portal was closed, and Nightshade managed to hit nothing but empty air.

Drizen had got away.

* * *

**Drizen has escaped and has sworn revenge on Po, Tigress, and Nightshade. Po has unleashed his most powerful attack yet with a twist. What did they manage to do just then? If you remember a certain part from One Darkness Two Lights you may be able to guess. It was very small, and well placed but I welcome you to try and guess what. as I said, explanation in the next Chapter. This was the hardest chapter for me to write, even more so than chapter 15, but it's done. and I hope it was satisfactory. Remember, I have reasons for the things I do. reasons that will come to light eventually. Please...I await the reviews that are to come and honestly I will do my best to make sure the next chapter doesn't take so long to write. after all, I have the whole weekend ahead of me! thanks for reading folks and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	17. The Power Of Our Bond

**Glad you guys liked the last Chapter. To be honest I was a bit concerned. Anyway, Chapter 17 is done and ready to go. And _Blades of justice_. Worry not my friend, I have not forgotten the others or the wedding. but one thing at a time. first, lets check in on Po and go from there. Enjoy the Read.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Power of Our Bond**

Nightshade looked around furiously as he searched for the black bird who was just there, but it was useless, Drizen was gone. Even his scent no longer lingered in the air, almost as if he was never truly there to begin with. Nightshade brought his fist forward and slammed it into the stone floor, as he shouted "Dammit!...He got away." But Tigress wasn't worried about Drizen anymore, as she immediately was rushing over to Po, who was now lying unconscious on the floor. Once Tigress reached the Panda, she lifted him up in her arms and began to shake him furiously, calling out to the panda, "Po! Po? Come on, wake up Panda!" Immediately Tigress placed two fingers along the bear's neck as a sigh of relief escaped her. She could feel a pulse, it was lower than what she would have liked, but it was there all the same, and for that she was grateful to the gods.

In seconds, Nightshade was next to her asking worriedly "Is he going to be okay?" Tigress looked over to the wolf for a long moment and nodded her head saying "I think so…this tends to happen when he pushes himself too hard." Tigress then turned to scowl at the panda as she said "He never pays attention to the strain using that power puts on his body…I swear when he wakes up, I'm going to give him a reason to pass out!" Nightshade then just looked at the tiger for a long moment as she held the Panda close to her, just so relieved that he wasn't dead. After a moment she looked up at Nightshade and said "You should check up on your friends. We aren't going anywhere until Po wakes up and we're able to see if he's going to be able to travel right away." Nightshade nodded and got up to his feet. After one last look at the panda, Nightshade turned and hurried over to his friends.

Once Nightshade reached the two, Ling came out from around the statue and ran for the wolf shouting "Nightshade!" as the bunny leaped into Nightshade's arms as he brought her close into a hug, while she cried into his shoulder. All the while Nightshade whispered to her in the ear, "I'm so sorry he hurt you Ling…I'm so sorry. But it's over now. Drizen is gone and he can't hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry this happened to you two. I'd understand if you couldn't forgive me." as Ling pulled back she stared into Nightshade's eyes briefly before her face became one of slight anger while she slapped the wolf across the face. To say Nightshade didn't see that coming would be a lie, but what she said next was what shocked him. "Don't be an idiot Nightshade!" Nightshade blinked several times as he held Ling saying "What?" as Ling gripped his shoulders and leaned her head forward and onto his chest saying "Nightshade…your my friend…I could never hate you for anything. This wasn't your fault, so please…please don't blame yourself for any of this." Ling then pulled back and said with a slightly angered tone, "Because if you do, I swear by all that is good that I will kick you as hard as I can all the way into the next Dynasty!" Nightshade was completely dumbfounded as he stared at Ling. All he was able to say was, "Ling…I-" when they both heard Chef grunting from behind the statue head, "Not that I want to interrupt the whole "**You better stop blaming yourself kid" **moment, but could someone give me a hand over here!?"

Nightshade immediately set Ling down as he went around the structure and found the warthog. "Chef!" Nightshade called as he dropped to his knees while the warthog leaned against the statue of the Dragon's head. Chef grinned at the wolf's distraught face as Nightshade was looking at the state the warthog was in, his eyes stopping at his broken leg. Chef placed a hand on the top of Nightshade's head and said to the wolf, "I'm proud of you kid." Nightshade looked up in disbelief as he looked Chef in the eye and asked "Proud!? Chef, your leg is broken! Look at what Drizen did to you, you're a mess! This is all my fault. If I would have never stayed in the village…none of this would have happened to you guys." Chef then grabbed Nightshade by the front of the vest and yanked him closer so that the wolf's face was only mere inches away from his, as he said to the wolf rather seriously, his voice firm and stern, "Now you listen to me, and you listen good Shade. I. Am. Proud. You stood up to that maniac and you didn't give him whatever it was he wanted, and now you are all the stronger for it. I may not understand what that lunatic meant by some stupid Darkness or whatever, but your curse that you were talking about Shade…It doesn't have to be a curse. And it sure as heck isn't one you need to carry alone. Shade… Ling and I, we're here for you always, since the day you walked into my restaurant you've been stuck with us for life kid. Whether you like it or not! So you bet your tail I'm proud of you kid…I have always been proud of you." Nightshade was speechless as tears were starting to well up in his eyes. "_Oh man…not in front of Chef…I can't cry in front of him…not now_!" When the warthog pulled the wolf closer into a strong hug saying "Don't tell Ling I said this, but it's okay to cry kid…let it out."

That's when Nightshade let a few tears fall as he sniffed into Chef's shoulder as he returned the hug. He was grateful no one could see the two of them behind the statue, and even though Ling was capable of hearing them with her large ears, she never once would bring this up to the two of them. Nightshade finally found something he had lost a long time ago, and this was what confirmed it. He had found a family, a family that cared about him just as much as he did them. To him, Ling was like a little sister, always nice and wiling to be there for Nightshade whenever he was feeling down or alone. As for Chef…it was like having the father he always dreamed about. Tough and stern on the outside, but when it came down to it, he would always be there for Nightshade with a kind word when he needed it most. And Nightshade was just happy to have them both back safe and sound.

After Nightshade released the warthog, Chef placed a strong hand on his shoulder saying "Well… now that that's done with…Do you think you help me up?" Nightshade nodded as he positioned himself next to the warthog saying "You bet, just hang on, I gotcha Chef." As Nightshade bent down and lifted the warthog, surprising him a bit. "Geeze Shade…gonna take a bit to get used to this." As Chef noticed the wolf's eyes were glowing again, but never said anything. Once Nightshade carried Chef over to an upright pew, he sat the old man down gently so as not to hurt his injured leg, when Ling was next to the warthog when she noticed Nightshade's eyes and gasped slightly. "Nightshade…your eyes!" Nightshade immediately turned his head to the side and hid his face from her as he said "I know…they're a bit scary but it will pass." Just then Ling was next to Nightshade standing on the top of the pew as she turned Nightshade's face towards her as she gazed into his glowing blue eyes. To be honest Nightshade didn't know what she was doing, not until she said "No Nightshade, they aren't scary at all…they're beautiful…I always thought you had beautiful eyes…ALWAYS." Nightshade just stared at her for a long moment as his eyes slowly returned to their normal shade, and again all he could say was "Ling…thank you." Ling just smiled, when they heard Chef say "Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's a real pretty boy. Now do you think you two could knock it off with all the mushy stuff already and help me make a splint or something for my leg? Even a darn crutch would be useful at this point!"

Nightshade and ling both laughed briefly, until Nightshade noticed Tigress was still holding Po in her arms. Chef looked over and asked, "Hey Shade…your pals over there…That panda doesn't look so good." Ling then asked sadly, her hands coming to her face "Oh my gosh…he's not…is he?" when Nightshade reassured her "No, he's fine Ling. The Dragon Warrior is just exhausted is all; Master Tigress said this was pretty normal when he pushes himself too hard." Ling released a sigh of relief right then, as did Chef. Then Ling's ears perked up as she asked "Wait…The Dragon Warrior? You…You know the Dragon Warrior, AND Master Tigress!?" Ling and Chef both turned to Nightshade with looks of disbelief. But as Nightshade looked over at the Dragon Warrior, he could not help but feel concerned as he thought to himself, "_Po…I sure hope you're going to be okay…otherwise…I truly won't be able to forgive myself_." Meanwhile on the other end of the room, Tigress was cradling Po in her arms as she continued to whisper into his ear "Come on Po…wake up…just wake up!" Po's pulse was getting harder to feel as it slowly got weaker and weaker. This was driving Tigress nuts, all the waiting and the dreading. After a moment though, realizing that she didn't have any other ideas, Tigress leaned in closer as she whispered into Po's ear, "Gladir…I don't know if you can hear me or not…but if you can, then please…please let Po be okay…I can't lose him like this. Not now…I know he means a lot to you too. So please…just help him… Please…" as a tear fell from her eyes and landed onto Po's cheek.

**At that same time, within the deepest part of Po's mind**.

He was alone. It was strange, Po couldn't feel anything…and yet he felt everything. Po was falling in a seemingly endless sea of white light. How long he had been like this he couldn't tell. He was barely even able to form a single thought, when his right ear actually twitched. He wasn't sure…but he swore he could have heard someone just then. But he couldn't make out who it was. As he stirred, his eyes slowly opened halfway, as he looked around him. It was strange, it felt like he was falling, but he couldn't tell which way he was going, it felt like he was going in all different kinds of directions. Po's eyes suddenly felt heavy again and he was about to close them once more when he heard a voice call out to him in the distance "_**Po…Don't fall asleep again!... I'm coming**_!" Po finally uttered a single word then "…Gladir?" When suddenly he saw a bright golden light flash, as the golden Dragon emerged, flying towards him at a great speed.

Once the Dagon neared Po though, he slowed his approach so that he could safely catch the panda on his nose as the Panda landed softly on his back "_**Finally! I've been searching for you for what seemed like forever!**_" "What?" Po asked in a far off tone, as Gladir responded "_**Just hang on, you'll be fine soon**_!" "_What does he mean…I'll be fine_?" Po wondered, and with that, Gladir began to fly once again, carrying the panda on his snout, his golden eyes never leaving the black and white creature as they continued to climb. Soon the endless sea of white was replaced by white, misty clouds, as Po's head was beginning to clear, ironically enough, since he couldn't see 2 feet in front of him, when suddenly, the two broke through the clouds all together and Po could just make out the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, his own inner sanctuary. As Gladir flew over to the lone mountain, he immediately wrapped himself around the mountain holding the tree and the tree alone, until his head was just above the edge of the cliff, where he slowly and gently, slid Po down off his nose. As the Panda rolled onto his back, Po tried to get up when Gladir spoke saying "_**Don't move yet Po, just lay still for a moment**_." realizing he couldn't move much even if he wanted to, Po just nodded his head and obeyed. Something was wrong, he felt really weak for some reason. Even worse then when after he saved Tigress a year ago. Gladir inched his head closer to the Panda and stretched both his tendrils out to touch the Panda, one on the panda's head, the other on his stomach and soon they began to glow bright with Gladir's own Heroes Chi. Po gasped as he felt the rush of Gladir's energy flooding him right then, as Gladir instructed "_**Just remain still…this won't take long**_."

After a few moments Gladir's tendrils stopped glowing as he asked "_**How do you feel**_?" Po grunted as he sat forward and held his head, "Tired. Like Shifu had me train for an entire day…twice." Gladir then asked worriedly "_**I mean compared to ten minutes ago**_." Po then looked up as he said "Oh…well, definitely better than back there…what was that place anyway? Why was I there?" Gladir then stared at the panda for a long while, as if he was determining something, like whether a parent should tell a child the truth about something serious, or to just come up with a small lie just to make the child feel at ease. But as Gladir stared at the panda he decided Po was capable of handling the truth. "_**You almost died, Po**_." Po was wide eyed as he scooted back against the tree and stared at the Dragon in disbelief, "What?" Po asked as he stared at the Dragon wide eyed. Gladir just spoke as he continued to stare at the Panda, "_**Yes Po…You over used the Heroes Chi today…and you know what that means**_." Po lowered his head in shame at his carelessness, as the Dragon Continued, "_**You were in the process of passing on when I found you. If you hadn't woken up, I might not have been able to sense what little bit of energy you maintained that I did. You are incredibly fortunate**_." Po nodded his head as Gladir continued "_**Though the blame is not entirely yours…in fact…it is entirely mine.**_" Po snapped his head up as he asked "What are you talking about? I was the one who was being stupid, not you; you were just trying to help." Gladir then looked away saying in an ashamed tone "_**Yes…but in doing so…I did the one thing I swore never to do, and I put your life at risk as a result**_."

"What are you talking about?" Po asked again, as he looked up at the Dragon who was still looking away from the panda. "Hey!" Po shouted as he slowly got to his feet. This got Gladir's attention though, as he brought his head forward saying frantically "_**No! You must rest**_!" Po then spat "Then tell me what you mean!" Gladir now stared at Po as he lowered his head and said "_**I foolishly abused the power of our bond…and for that I am sorry**_." Po seemed even more confused as Gladir explained "_**You are aware that my kind are able to pass our power onto those who we not only deem worthy, but are also capable, as in those who can meet our conditions**_?" Po nodded his head as Gladir continued "_**Well with Tigress and Huo, My sister was able to lend Tigress her strength while she was using Tigress's necklace as a vessel. And since the two remained so close together it worked. This is one way to use our power. But…in using this method, we are incapable of utilizing our full power**_." Po then asked in wonder "So how are you able to?" Gladir then looked away from Po as he asked, "_**Have you not wondered why your Heroes Chi is considered to be stronger than Tigress's Heroines Flame, of Nightshade's True Darkness**_? Po shook his head no saying "Honestly…I thought they were stronger since they don't tire out as quickly as I do." Gladir then turned to Po saying "_**You could not be more wrong. The power of the Heroes Chi is considered to be the strongest of the three, even if you cannot necessarily use it for such long periods of time like the others. Your power far exceeds their own. You are limited to the extent in which you can use it because it also acts as your Life force, a drawback of us sharing a soul yes, but Po, The power ,it is beyond measure. And there is a reason for it**_."

As Po thought about it for a moment he asked "You mean…the Bond you were talking about?" Gladir slowly nodded his head as he continued. "_**Because you have graciously allowed me to exist within your soul…we have formed a bond. We are connected and are able to share each others strength. It is because of this bond, that I am only able to unleash my full power as I demonstrated slightly today…but…there is a dire risk**_." Po then asked curiously "What risk?" Gladir looked at the panda seriously and stated "_**Because it takes so much Heroes Chi to even attempt, much less maintain, the odds that the host will die due to over using the Heroes Chi are just too great**_. _**You creatures were not designed by creation to be able to maintain our celestial power for extended use. And today was proof of that. You had already used so much of the Heroes Chi to help Nightshade, that you barely had enough left for when I intervened so foolishly…because of my rashness, you could have been killed, and Tigress would never forgive me…even now she begs for your safe return**_."

Po was silent as he looked up at Gladir for a long moment, before he asked "But what is your true strength though? I still don't understand." Gladir gazed upon the Panda as he revealed, "_**By using your body as a medium…I would be able to join you in the fray…and my true form that you see before you…would be visible outside your body. I would be freed from your body but our bond would still keep me tethered to you…until it is severed by either you releasing me…or if you die.**_" As Po was letting all of this digest, Gladir then said in a far off tone as he brought his face closer to the panda and begged, "_**Po…I am so sorry for what I almost did…And I promise that it shall never happen again so long as I reside within you. Are you ever going to be able to forgive me for my foolishness**_? Po stared at Gladir for a long time, and then after struggling to his feet, he slowly began to make his way over to the Dragon. "_**Po, stop! You shouldn't move so much**_!" but Po ignored him as he neared the dragon's snout and reached out for it.

As he placed his palm on the Dragon's snout he said as he looked Gladir in the eye, "Don't be stupid Gladir, of course I forgive you. I'm not mad at you one bit. So quit beating yourself up already. I'm fine, Tigress is fine, and Nightshade rescued his friends. As far as I figure, we may have had a close call, but today was a good day!" Gladir was wide eyed as he stared at the panda that held his snout, but not once would he move from him though as he whispered "_**Po**_…" Po just smiled as he leaned forward and rested his back against the snout "You were just trying to help, I get it. Besides…I know that deep down, you wouldn't put me at risk if you didn't think I could take it." Gladir then asked as he allowed the Panda to rest, "_**How are you so certain**_?" Po just laughed as he said "Hah! You share a head with a guy for a year, I guess you just pick up on these things." As the Panda slowly closed his eyes and began to sleep peacefully, all the while Gladir watched him, his only thought being. "_**Po…I Promise never to put you at risk like that again…you have my word. And you too…Tigress**_" as the Dragon continued to give the sleeping panda more of his Heroes Chi to speed up his recovery, while he watched over him like a true guardian should.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 17. Looks like Po is going to be just fine for now. We go back to the others next and also see what the gang in the Valley has been up to. I wonder if Crane has been pulling out his feathers yet? Remember only one week has passed since Po Tigress and Nightshade left the valley, so it will take them at least a week to get back...maybe more...who knows? And you have to wonder if Gladir is really going to be able to keep that promise of his. Hope you liked it and remember to  
**

**REVIEW**


	18. Let's Go Home

**Okay...what a week. I started working on this chapter like four different times this week and each time I got interrupted, so I apologize. I know I've been posting reviews on stories all week but that's because I read those on my phone during my down time at work. I refuse to type chapters on my phone because I have enough grammar issues that I seem to miss from time to time on my computer let alone my cell phone. plus I type faster on a computer anyway. **

**A Question was asked in a recent review by a _Guest_ reader. What do I plan on working on after this story? I plan on beginning my sequel to _The Words Of A Loved One._ and I also plan on working on the Brycen Journals from time to time, but honestly at the moment that's not very high on my to do list, just something to work on if I get some free time. But as with all my stories, I will finish it. Any way, enough about me, time for the Chapter. Please, Enjoy the Read.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Let's Go Home.**

Hours later, Po began to stir as his eyes slowly opened up halfway. It was dark where ever he was. But after looking around, Po realized that he was still inside the Dragons Tower. As he looked around, he noticed a small fire burning nearby, with three figures sleeping near it. When Po squinted his eyes, he was able to make out Nightshade seeping near a bunny woman and an older warthog sleeping upright against a pillar. "_Those are Nightshade's friends_." Po thought to himself when he stopped. He realized he didn't see Tigress anywhere. But after twisting his head around, he suddenly noticed his head was lying on something soft. He wasn't sure how he missed it at first, but as he turned his head around he realized his head was lying in Tigress's lap with her paws holding his head, as the tigers head was bobbing up and down while she slept. "_How long was I out?"_ Po wondered as he slowly reached up to her paw and squeezed it gently. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Po's face smiling happily up at her, she immediately was wide awake as she whispered, "Po?" Po just continued smiling at her, as he nodded his head whispering "Hey Kitten. What time is it?" Tigress immediately hoisted Po up so that she could hug the Panda who chuckled softly as he returned the hug. While they were locked in the embrace Tigress whispered "I thought I was going to lose you." Po's face immediately dropped as he realized how much worry he just put her through. Immediately he pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes and say "Tigress I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you through that." But Tigress just silenced him with a kiss, locking her arms around his neck, afraid to let him go. Po returned the kiss and just stayed there until Tigress released him and laid her head on his chest whispering "Never do that to me again Panda." Po just nodded and held Tigress tightly as the two just sat there for a long while.

Eventually Po finally asked "So how long was I out?" Tigress never looked up at him as she answered "12 hours now I think…that's twice as long as the last time Po." As she recalled the time she spent waiting for him to wake up after the incident with Gar. Po just brought his head down and whispered into her ear "I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long Kitten." Tigress just responded "I know. And I forgive you. But so help me Panda, if you do this to me again, I'll make sure you wake up only to pass out once again, do you hear me?" although the words were harsh, her tone was soft as Po gently stroked Tigress's back saying "I hear you Tigress…I understand." His touch resulted in Tigress giving a soft purr as the two sat there in silence once again. Eventually Tigress drifted off to sleep, an actual sleep, while Po was now wide awake as he held his kitten in his arms as she slept; never once leaving her for the rest of the night.

Dawn came the next morning and Tigress, despite only catching a few hours of sleep, was the first one to wake up. She noticed that she was still in Po's arms as he was leaning up against a pew and so she looked up at his smiling face as Po greeted her "Good morning kitten. Did you sleep any better?" Tigress smiled as she sat up and nodded saying "Much better. What about you?" Po just shook his head no saying "I slept plenty already. I'm going to go and find our packs and see if I can scrounge up a quick breakfast, okay?" Tigress immediately was concerned, "Are you sure? Are you alrightfor that?" Po smiled as he chuckled saying "Positive, I'm alright Tigress really. Gladir's been taking care of me all night… If anyone's exhausted it's him." Tigress nodded as Po quietly got up and left the tower to find their packs.

After waiting for almost an hour, Tigress was about to go and look for him when Po returned with all three packs. Once he walked over to the party, he quietly went through the bags and looked at what they had to work with. It was mostly just fruits and some bean buns but after finding four apples in Nightshade's pack, Tigress figured if the split it up well enough, they had about 2 days' worth of food here in the packs for the five of them, assuming that they only ate twice a day that was. Po immediately began preparing plats for everyone when the other three woke up. Nightshade was first to notice Po sitting up as the Panda greeted "Morning! Want some breakfast?" Nightshade blinked several times before he asked "You're…you're okay!?" as if the wolf couldn't believe his eyes while the Panda chuckled "As good as new buddy. Eat up!" as Po handed him a plate of breakfast while the others were now waking up "Thank goodness." Nightshade replied as he began to eat his fruit. Once Ling and Chef woke up and everyone was done fussing about whether or not the Dragon Warrior was alright, everyone began to eat their breakfast. After gratefully thanking the Masters, Ling and Chef began to ask questions. "So, Dragon Warrior…if you don't mind my asking, how do you two know Shade?" Po Tigress and Nightshade all looked at each other. How were they supposed to tell these two how they met? Should they tell them the truth? That Nightshade tried to destroy the world? Nightshade started "Well…that's kind of a-" "-We met during a mission." Everyone turned to see that it was Tigress who interrupted the wolf. Nightshade was staring at the tiger in surprise, as Tigress continued "We were on a mission to stop a great evil from conquering us all and Nightshade was one of the victims of a sort of... Mind Control." Po and Nightshade, but mostly Nightshade, couldn't believe what Tigress was doing, as Po jumped in "That's right…But, after Tigress and I delivered some good old fashion justice, Nightshade was alright and we kind of went our separate ways." Tigress then added "When Nightshade came to us about Drizen, we were a bit skeptic at first I'll admit." But Po added "But ultimately, we can't say no to helping a person in need, and you guys were in trouble and Nightshade needed help with Drizen, help only Tigress and I could give." Chef then asked "So this is just another mission to you both then?" Po and Tigress both shook their heads, resulting in Nightshade's eyes to pop once more. Po then added "It may have started out as just a call for help, but Nightshade's kind of grown on me." Po said teasingly as he playfully punched the wolf. "And now we're the best of buddies!" Po finished, while Tigress nodded her head and returned to her breakfast.

Satisfied with their answer, Chef and Ling both returned to their own meals. But all the while Po was looking at Chef's leg, as Po asked "So...how bad does it hurt?" Chef looked up at the Panda and then down at his leg saying "Honestly…I don't like to complain, but the slightest touch is all it takes for me to want to scream these days." Po immediately looked over to Tigress who asked him "Are you sure Po?" Knowing exactly what he was thinking. Po nodded his head saying "I'm sure, it won't be as bad as with Nightshade I don't think." Tigress nodded and immediately stood up and walked around Chef who was asking "What? What are you doing Master Tigress?" Tigress immediately sat behind the warthog saying "Just relax Sir…Po's gonna try to fix your leg." Chef looked over at the Panda who was positioning himself aver top of the warthogs broken leg asking in disbelief "You can do that?" Po smiled as he said "Uh huh. But I got to warn you…my methods are a bit…different. But you have to trust me completely and believe that I know what I'm doing…can you do that?" Chef stared at the Dragon Warrior for a long time before he nodded his head that he understood. Tigress then placed both hands on his shoulders and held him fast as she said "Just relax Sir; Po knows what he's doing." Chef nodded his head as he braced himself, thinking the Panda was going to maybe break his leg some more to reposition the bones or something.

Ling looked up at Nightshade asking "Nightshade, what's going on?" But Nightshade only said "Relax Ling, the Dragon Warrior knows what he's doing. He did this to me before and its okay, just watch." Ling then turned her head to watch as Po asked, "Are you ready?" Chef took a deep breath and nodded his head as Po nodded back and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Po found his Center and began to channel his own Chi and slowly a soft blueish glow was emitted from both of his paws, covering Chef's leg in it's light. Using it as an extension of his mind, Po's Chi dove through Chef's muscles and around his injury. Once Po's Chi entered Chef's leg the warthog began to panic, as he suddenly felt the strange and foreign sensation, "What the Hell is this!?" but Tigress held him still as she said "It's alright, that's just Po, it will be over soon, but you need to remain still so he can work." But Chef was still involuntarily struggling as Po muttered "Nightshade…Tell him." while the Panda's eyes remained closed in concentration. Nightshade then walked over and gripped Chef's hand as he said "Chef…you need to trust him. He won't hurt you, I promise." after Chef looked at Nightshade, he began to take deep breaths and eventually he stopped struggling. "Good." Po muttered as he continued to work on fixing Chef's leg, fusing the bone fractures together with his Chi, as well as repairing some torn muscles.

After about half an hour, Po's hands stopped glowing and, the Panda was breathing heavily. Immediately Tigress was beside him asking "Are you going to be okay?" Po just smiled saying "I'll be fine…just need to rest for a bit that's all." As the Panda sat back and looked over his handiwork. Chef then asked "Well…did it work?" Po then motioned to Chef's leg with his head saying "See for yourself." Chef then slowly began to stand up and to his and Ling's amazement, he COULD stand! Chef placed his weight on his leg and said aloud "Amazing…it's a miracle!" while Ling just stared in shock. Po just chuckled saying "Aw it's nothing."

After about an hour of Po resting, Tigress decided that they should be going. They had a very long journey back to the Valley, and it was going to take them at least three days to get out of the Mountains, possibly longer with Ling and Chef tagging along now, so they needed to get moving as soon as possible. And so they did. After packing up what few belongings they had, the five travelers began to climb the mountains once more. Tigress led the group while Po stayed close behind her at her request, if he passed out due to fatigue, Tigress wanted to be near him to help him, while Chef and Ling followed close behind, with Nightshade bringing up the rear.

**Meanwhile, back in the Valley of Peace…three days later**

Master Shifu was sitting before the reflecting pool within the Hall of Warriors. It had been 11 days since Po and Tigress had set out with Nightshade, and he was worried. Tigress was supposed to have sent word to him by yesterday, telling him of the progress on their mission and she hadn't. Now, there could be a perfectly good and reasonable explanation for this delay of course. Perhaps they merely could not find a messenger? Or maybe that the rescue mission is merely taking longer than expected? Or perhaps… "No" Shifu muttered to himself as he pushed the thought aside "They will succeed…together, there is nothing that those two cannot do." as Shifu thought about the Panda and his daughter. They had less than two weeks to return before their big day, and the Emperor was scheduled to arrive three days prior to the ceremony to prepare for the event. That was literally one week from now. But Shifu couldn't care less about whether or not they came back for the wedding in time or not. He just wanted his students to return safely. And with Nightshade…the odds weren't exactly in his favor.

Suddenly the doors were opened and Zeng the palace Messenger flew in. Immediately Shifu's ears twitched at his approach, and his mood was brightened with the potential news from Po and Tigress, but he kept his face stern and asked "Zeng, what news do you have for me?" Zeng dropped down and approached the Grand Master in a bow while he said "Grandmaster, I have wonderful news." Shifu then asked "Is it from Master Tigress or the Dragon Warrior perhaps?" Zeng's face fell slightly as he revealed "unfortunately no Master…It's not that kind of news." Shifu's ears fell for a moment before he regained his composure and stated "Very well…then what is it?" Zeng then pulled out a scroll marked with the Imperial crest as he stated "It's a message from the Emperor Sir! It arrived moments ago." Shifu took the scroll from the goose and read it quickly, it was addressed to Po and Tigress, but if neither were present, all such important messages, such as from the Emperor of China, were to be brought before the Grandmaster at once.

As Shifu scanned the letter he was both somewhat distraught, yet pleasantly surprised. "Well…it appears that the Emperor will be arriving sooner than originally anticipated." Zeng then said, "I shall tell the rest of the Palace staff at once Master. How long do we have until he anticipates arriving?" Shifu looked up and said "Three days…he will be arriving exactly one week before the wedding and no doubt will be anxious to speak with Master Tigress and Master Po…who are still away on their mission." Zeng immediately saw the problem and asked "Shall I report this to the other Master?" Shifu merely shook his head no saying "That won't be necessary, I shall tell them all myself. You are dismissed Zeng." And with that, the goose bowed and left the Hall of Heroes, leaving Master Shifu alone once again. "_Tigress…Po…I do hope the two of you are alright_." and with that last thought. Shifu turned to leave the Hall in search of his other students.

An hour later, Shifu was standing in the Training hall with his four remaining students who were all standing before him with looks of surprise on each of their faces. But it was Crane who shouted "WHAT!?" Shifu raised an eyebrow to the bird as he asked "Did you not hear me right Master Crane? I said we have three days before the Emperor arrives with his royal procession." Crane then stuttered, "B-b-b-but Master! That's a whole week ahead of schedule! Oh man…As if I wasn't stressed enough as it is!" Crane then began to list off a number of things that still needed done while the others ignored him. Viper asked Shifu worriedly, "What about Tigress and Po? Have you heard anything about the mission?" Shifu's eyes lowered as he spoke rather troubled, "Unfortunately no…I have yet to receive any word from either of them, and I am growing concerned." Mantis then hopped over saying "Don't worry Master, I'm sure Po and Tigress is just fine. Shifu then began to leave the training hall as he said a final word to his students. "I hope you are right Master Mantis…I truly do." and with that Shifu left to meditate at the Sacred Peach Tree, leaving the four Masters behind.

Viper said once she was certain Shifu was beyond earshot, "He's truly worried about them." Monkey then said trying to cheer everyone up "Yeah, but come one guys, this is Po and Tigress we're talking about. I'm with Mantis, I'm sure everything will work out alright." Crane then said as he walked back over to the group, "It better be! I finally got the lattice designs just right and the cake too! And I sure as heck haven't been losing feathers over a wedding that simply isn't going to happen! But oh man, the emperor is coming sooner than expected." Everyone else nodded at this as Viper said "That's true, and with everything else that's going on, this is only going to add to the chaos for sure." Viper then slithered over to Crane asking "Since the Master is meditating, do you need some help with anything today?" Crane then pulled out his list saying, "Well, I do need someone to go over the music selection for the musicians in the musician's village, can you do that?" Viper nodded and began to head for the Palace gates. As Crane was about to head off into the village, he Mantis and Monkey all saw the familiar group of Rhino's lead by a goose heading into the wood behind the palace. Mantis then asked "Seriously, what are those guys doing here all the time?" Crane then said, "Don't know, but Master Shifu said to just let them be, and I don't want to be the one to upset him right now, not when he's worried about those two like he is." Both Mantis and Monkey nodded as the three Masters left the training hall to head into the Village, while Crane listed off tasks for Monkey and Mantis to do to help him out.

**The next night… Back with Po and the others… **

It had taken them longer than expected, but the group managed to make it back to the Village Po, Tigress, and Nightshade had stopped in just before Sunset, to everybody's relief, especially Po's. "Finally, now we can get something to eat!" Po cheered as the group entered the village. Tigress responded, "I admit, it will be nice to have a hot meal, but first we need to find a messenger and get word of our…success, to Master Shifu." Po knew Tigress didn't exactly consider the mission a success; what with Drizen getting away and all, but he still thought it was a win for them all the same. After all, they did manage to save Ling and Chef, along with keeping Hei'an's...or rather, Nightshade's Darkness, out of Drizen's clutches. Po then stopped walking and turned to look at the group, as everyone else stopped behind him while he said, "Alright, Nightshade, do you think you can go over to the inn and get us a few rooms?" Nightshade's face fell as he said, "I can try…but I don't exactly have any money Dragon Warrior." Even though Po had told Nightshade he could call him by his name, Nightshade still felt it was disrespectful and kept using his title. Po reached into his pack and tossed a bag of coins he had saved up from working in the noodle shop, "See if that can get us a couple rooms." Tigress then added, "Just don't tell them who the rooms are for, we don't want to take advantage of these people's generosity like the last time, especially with so many of us this time." Nightshade nodded that he understood and together, the wolf lead Ling and Chef over to the inn.

Once they were gone, Tigress and Po began to search for a messenger, when they suddenly heard the sounds of a struggle going on nearby. "Please…I swear, that's all the money I have!" Immediately Tigress and Po raced for where the sounds were coming from over in an alley. As the two peered around they noticed three of the boar bandits they encountered in the forest outside the Village trying to rob a goose citizen. Tigress immediately signaled for Po to run around to the other end of the alley to block their escape route, which he did. After Tigress waited for a moment, she casually walked around and over to the bandits saying "Haven't you morons learned your lesson yet?" The three boars turned and immediately their faces fell as they saw the Tiger standing at the end of the alley with her arms crossed.

Immediately the Bandit who had a hold of the goose released him and said "Oh crud…it's that Master Tigress!" another one said "If she's here, then those other two have to be close by!" while a third one said, "Well I'm not sticking around to find out!" Just as the Bandit who had the goose turned around, he immediately ran straight into Po who had managed to sneak up behind him, forcing the boar to bounce back off his belly and fall straight on his rump. As the boar looked up at him, Po noticed it was the same bandit he had hit with the Chi Blast, who was also the one who tried to shoot him with a crossbow but hit Nightshade instead. Po then said with his arms crossed "Hi ya, remember me? The Dragon Warrior? We kicked your butts like a week ago or something. Ring any bells?" Immediately the boars all dropped to their knees and raised their hands up saying in unison, "We surrender!" resulting in Po chuckling while Tigress checked to make sure the goose was okay.

After the Bandits were tied up and released into the local authorities, Tigress and Po were standing near the alley talking with the goose they had just rescued. "You sure you're okay there buddy? They didn't hurt you or anything did they?" the goose shook his head no saying "No, no, I'm fine really. I just can't believe it though; The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress just helped me!" Tigress then looked to Po saying "I think He'll be just fine." resulting in Po giving the goose his signature grin. Tigress then turned to the goose who was saying "If there's anything I can do to show my appreciation, anything at all, please just say the word!" Po then said "Actually there is one thing." The goose perked up as he looked at the Panda, happy that he might be of use to China's Saviors. Tigress then continued, "We need to get a message to our Master back at the Jade Palace, can you tell us where we might be able to find a messenger?" the goose hopped into the air saying "Say no more Master Tigress, it just so happens that I am the Village messenger myself!"

Tigress and Po both asked in slight disbelief at their good fortune "Really!?" the goose nodded furiously as he picked up his bag, and grabbed a blank scroll and a brush with some ink as he walked over to a nearby barrel and asked "Now, what is the Message?" but before Tigress gave him the Message, Po asked "Hey wait a minute buddy, you aren't going to deliver that tonight are you? It's almost nightfall." The goose then said, "It's not a problem Dragon Warrior, it's the least I can do. I can have this message to the Palace in two days' time if I fly straight away!" Tigress then looked at Po saying, "We do need to get word to Shifu as soon as possible Po." Po nodded his head that he understood saying "Alright, but to be honest, I'm a bit more concerned about Crane…he's probably panicking about whether or not we're gonna be back in time for the wedding." Tigress then rolled her eyes saying "You're probably right…come to think of it; going home doesn't exactly sound so appealing anymore." Tigress looked over at Po and although she saw a smile on his face, she couldn't help but see a bit of hurt in his eyes. Then it dawned on her just what exactly it was she said and how Po could have interpreted it.

She was about to apologize to her fiancé, when the goose asked "So, the message then?" Tigress returned her attention to the goose and said, "Of course…Greetings Master Shifu…" After Tigress had finished giving the goose the message, the messenger flew off to his home for a few supplies and then true to his word, set off immediately for the Valley of Peace. Po and Tigress however were on their way back to the Inn when Tigress stopped Po by taking his arm saying "Wait." Po turned around with a questioning look asking "What's wrong Tigress?" Tigress was now looking at the ground when Po stepped closer placing his hands on her shoulders and asked "Kitten?" Tigress then looked up and said "I just…wanted to apologize. I chose my words poorly before and I didn't wasn't you to get the wrong idea. I was referring to the amount of grief we will be receiving from Crane when I said about home not being so appealing…Not about our wedding." Po smiled as he brought Tigress in for a tender kiss. He knew she wasn't talking about marrying him before, but it felt really good to hear her say it out loud. If he ever had any doubts about Tigress not wanting to marry him, they were washed away in an instant." When they broke Tigress asked "What was that for?" Po just chuckled as he said "For being perfect." Immediately Tigress was taken back to the early weeks when they started dating and how she and Po had snuck off to his private training ground on one of their days off, just to spend time together and how she had said those very same words to him. Then after the whole Gar incident happened and the two were standing underneath the Peach Tree enjoying the sunset, he had repeated those words to her. For years she pushed herself to the limits to win the affection of Master Shifu, and for years she was denied it. It almost got to the point where she thought she would never receive the acknowledgement she craved for so long. Not until Po came around. Now, here she was standing outside in the twilight with the man she was engaged to be married to. Her, Master Tigress of the Furious Five of all people, engaged to be married. Half the time she could hardly believe it. But it was moments like this that made all those years of waiting…all those years of working herself to the bone for just a simple word of approval. It was worth it. Because as Po promised her the day underneath the Peach Tree when he proposed to her, he never let her go a single day without telling her how much she meant to him.

Tigress grabbed Po in a hug as the Panda wrapped her in his big arms asking "Kitten…you okay?" Tigress nodded her head saying "I'm fine Po…Just…Perfect." The two stood there for a moment before Tigress released him and the two went inside the Inn. After a nice hot meal, or in Po's case two, Tigress and Po went upstairs to the room where Nightshade and his friends were staying in. upon entering Ling and Chef looked up while the Warthog said, "Masters…I cannot thank you both enough for all you have done for us…I wish there was something I can do for you two." Po just shook his head saying "Ah don't worry about it. I'm happy to help out a friend." as Po looked over at Nightshade who gave him a small smile in thanks. Tigress then asked "So where do you all go from here?" Nightshade looked over at Chef who took a deep breath and said "To be honest…I'm not sure."

Nightshade looked puzzled as he asked "But Chef, I thought we were going back to the tea shop?" Ling then frowned as she revealed "We can't Nightshade…it's gone." Nightshade, Po and Tigress all gasped as Nightshade asked frantically "What do you mean it's gone!?" Chef looked over saying "That miserable bird burnt the place to the ground Shade…it's gone…our home is gone." Nightshade looked down hopelessly as he muttered, "It…It can't be…" Chef looked over and said simply, "Yeah well…it is." Ling then said "I suppose we could all stay at my place for a while. I live alone so I don't mind sharing…it'd be a bit cramped, but at least we'd have a roof over our heads." Nightshade and Chef nodded in thanks to the bunny. Po felt so bad for the three and wished there was something he could do for them to help cheer them up, when a thought came to his mind. "Well…since it doesn't sound like you guys really need to get back anytime soon…what would you guys say to coming to Tigress and I's wedding?" all three of them looked up in shock as Nightshade asked "R-really!?You would want us to be at your wedding!?" Po nodded his head yes. Nightshade looked over to Tigress though and was shocked to see her give him…a smile? She was actually agreeing to this!?

Chef immediately said "Dragon Warrior…that is really generous…but we couldn't Impose like that, it wouldn't be right." Ling then added "Besides, we don't know you two that well, I wouldn't feel like we'd belong at the Dragon Warrior's wedding." Po then said as he walked over to Nightshade and clapped him on the back with his arm forcing the wolf to double over, "Hey, any friend of Nightshade's is a friend of ours, right Tigress?" as the Panda looked over at her Tigress nodded her head saying "Of course, I'm sure we can make arrangements at the local tavern for the three of you to have a place to stay in the Valley of Peace for a while." Chef and Ling were speechless. But when Chef was about to decline Nightshade spoke up saying, "We'd love to accept your invitation. "Thank you Dragon Warrior, Master Tigress." as Nightshade stood up and bowed, while Chef and Ling did the same. Po however pulled Nightshade in by wrapping his arm around the wolf's neck playfully, while saying "Seriously Nightshade, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Po?" Nightshade gagged under Po's grip as he managed to say with some difficulty "R-right…sorry…Po." Resulting in everyone to start laughing humorously, as the moon slowly began to climb the night sky. Tomorrow they'd set out for Home once again. And with some luck, they might just make it home in time for the wedding.

* * *

**And there you have chapter 18. Not the most exciting chapter, but I couldn't just skip ahead to Po and the Gang making it to the Valley in this one...just didn't seem like a good idea. anyway, we are getting closer to the reason a lot of you are even reading this story to begin with, as made apparent by_ kfan20_ :) So bear with me and I will eventually give you the wedding. I plan on making that it's own chapter so the next one might be a bit shorter, depends on what I can whip up for you guys. But I am confident that I cam make it work! So, once again, Thanks for reading and remember...REVIEW!**


	19. Returning Home The Fate of Nightshade!

**Phew...Okay, finally done. Looking back on this I probably should have broken it up into two chapters, but once I started writing it, I just couldn't stop. I apologize for not posting this last night but once I finished writing it, I realized it was 2 AM and that I should probably go over it once more after I got some much needed sleep...and It's a good thing I did. I know I probably missed something in here as I always do. I have a real problem with seeing what should be written and not what I actually wrote until I read it once over after I post it. Anyway, thank you for your patience and your amazing reviews! It's nice to see different people taking the time to review my stories. Anyway, without further ado, I hope you Enjoy The Read. get comfortable, it's a long one.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Returning Home and the Fate of Nightshade!**

**Three days later…**

It was early morning as Zeng had gotten up just before dawn as usual to ring the Morning Gong, alerting the Masters of the Palace that it was time to start their day once again. According to Master Shifu, the Emperor and his procession were scheduled to arrive last night, however they had still yet to make it to the Jade Palace. Although this allowed Zeng and the other servants some extra time to make the Palace presentable for the Emperor, it nonetheless made Master Shifu a bit nervous, and this did not go unnoticed. It was unlike the Emperor to be late for anything. As Zeng was approaching the Palace Gates, he heard a frantic knocking at the great doors. "Oh my, I hope that's not the Emperor now. The Masters have hardly had a chance to eat any breakfast yet!" Zeng muttered to himself as he flew over to the gates. Once he opened them he saw that a younger looking goose in a gray messengers outfit was standing outside the gates panting heavily. "May I help you?" Zeng asked quizzically as he watched the young goose.

The messenger stood up straight, still breathing heavily as he stated, "I have…an urgent message, for the Grandmaster…of the Jade Palace!" the goose said between breaths. Zeng then raised an eyebrow asking, "And just who exactly sends this message?" The messenger then pulled out a scroll from his messenger's bag saying slightly calmer now that he managed to catch his breath, "I bring word from The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress! They said that this message was to be delivered straight to Grandmaster Shifu right away!" as the goose handed the scroll over to Zeng who's eyes immediately widened as his face went from suspicion to one of excitement. "Oh this is wonderful! The Grand Master has been feeling most uneasy as to why he has not heard from them yet!" Zeng quickly paid the young goose handsomely for his services, and immediately flew off in the direction of the kitchen.

Upon arriving at the kitchen Zeng rushed inside saying frantically "Master Shifu Sir! A message has just arrived for you!" Shifu looked up from his bowl of fruit and immediately stood up asking as he approached the goose, "Is that so Zeng? From whom might I ask?" The other Masters were now watching the Grandmaster as he accepted the scroll, while Zeng answered excitedly, "The Messenger who delivered it said that the Message comes directly from The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress Sir!" Everyone's eyes immediately opened wide as Shifu quickly opened the message to read its content. After a moment, Viper asked Shifu, unable to contain herself any longer, "What does the message say Master?" Monkey then asked "Yeah, are Po and Tigress okay?" Shifu remained silent as he continued to read the message. After a moment, he released a sigh of relief once he finished and then turned to face his students saying, "Firstly, Both Po and Tigress are indeed safe and were successful in rescuing Drizen's hostages."

Everyone relaxed then, relieved in knowing that their friends were indeed alright, when Crane asked "That's great to hear! Now when are those two going to be back!? I have still have things to do for the wedding and we only have 6 days left!" Shifu's ear twitched in annoyance as he took a deep breath and revealed "Unfortunately, it appears that as to when they will return remains unclear." Mantis then asked as he hopped closer to the edge of the table, "What do you mean Master?" Shifu then said, " The message is dated three days ago, and it appears that Po and Tigress may not be traveling home alone. Apparently there is the possibility that they are traveling with the hostages all the way to the Valley of Peace. Alone, I'd expect them to be arriving by tomorrow, but with two civilians in tow, who may or may not be used to traveling long distances, not to mention Nightshade as well…it could be much longer." At the mention of Nightshade, Viper was quick to ask, "Master…what exactly do you plan on doing about Nightshade?" Everyone turned to look at Shifu who remained silent as he closed his eyes in thought.

After a moment he looked at his students saying "We all know of the wolf's past crimes…but I am afraid that is all we know…I shall wait to reserve judgment on the wolf until after I have spoken to both the Dragon Warrior AND Master Tigress before I come to a decision." Viper nodded accepting Shifu's response and the Grandmaster finished with, "Now…all of you shall finish eating breakfast and then I want you all to-" ***GONG*** Everyone looked to the direction of the Gong while Mantis asked "Do you think something's happened?" Crane then stated rather annoyed "It better not have, I have too much on my plate as is!" Shifu then turned to the avian giving him a slight glare. The bird's constant obsessing over the wedding was wearing thin on his patience. "I don't believe so. In fact, I believe that our royal guest has finally arrived. All of you come with me to the Palace gates, QUICKLY!" and with that, everyone left the kitchen to hurry over to the Palace Gates.

In minutes, the five Masters were standing before a rather large group of Rhino soldiers and a large Gray Elephant, who the Masters recognized as the Emperor's royal adviser. As the Masters all stood at attention behind Shifu, the adviser then straightened himself saying, "Presenting his royal excellency, I give you Great Emperor Jiajing!" The elephant then pulled back a curtain on the royal pallet he stood next to and bowed respectfully as the aged Asiatic Lion emerged from the pallet, while all five Masters bowed in deep respect for the Emperor of China. Unlike the golden robes Jiajing wore on his last visit to the Palace, the Silver furred lion now wore Jade green robes along with his traditional black Mian Liu( A **crown with tassels, it's an ancient Chinese Emperors headdress**).

As the Emperor stepped forward, he said "Rise great Masters. It is good to see you all once again." Everyone straightened up as Shifu greeted, "Your Majesty, to host the Emperor of China here at the Jade Palace is indeed a great honor. I trust you had a rather safe Journey? I must admit, I was concerned when you did not arrive last night." Jiajing turned to face the back of the caravan as more guards were making their way up the steps along with a goat nagging the rhinos to be careful with his belongings. "Forgive me Grandmaster, but I have brought my imperial tailor with me on this journey, and let us just say…he does not get out much. Far less than I in fact." Shifu nodded as the Goat approached Shifu and bowed respectfully as he apologized. "Forgive me for our tardiness Grandmaster, for I am to blame. Now…where is the Dragon Warrior, so that I may take down the final measurements for his attire? I received Master Crane's recent measurements through the Palace messengers but that was over a month ago now. I would like to make any final adjustments if necessary."

Jiajing then turned to Shifu and asked "Yes, I noticed that our two Saviors are not present as well. Where might I ask, are Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu then lowered his head as he revealed "I'm afraid that the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress were called away on a rather…delicate, mission two weeks ago and have yet to return." Jiajing and the tailor looked to each other as the Emperor said "That is most unfortunate. Tell me, will they return soon?" Shifu then looked up saying "We actually just received word from Masters Po and Tigress this morning, just before you arrived. I believe that they will return in time for the wedding, but I cannot say for certain. Much like yourself, they travel with people who are not used to long journeys with them." Jiajing nodded his head in understanding as he said, "Very well Master Shifu, I suppose we will simply have to wait for them to return."

Shifu then apologized, "I am truly sorry that they could not be here to greet you in person your Excellency." But Jiajing raised a paw saying "Think nothing of it Master, They are indeed Masters of Kung Fu, who have sworn their devotion not only to each other, but to their people. The fact that they put the needs of others before their own speaks for itself, especially this close to the day of their impending Marriage." Everyone relaxed a bit, relieved that the Emperor was so understanding. Jiajing then looked over to Crane asking "Now…I understand that Master Crane has been in charge of arranging this event?" Crane then stepped forward saying "Yes your Majesty, That is correct." Jiajing smiled as he said "Excellent, now I am sure you have everything under control, but I brought along with me some individuals who are more than up to the task of aiding you in any last minute details, should you wish it of course." Crane then turned to see four antelope hand maidens appear behind the emperor all eagerly awaiting the chance to help in some small way of putting together the Dragon Warrior's wedding. Crane then bowed to Jiajing as he said "Your Excellency, this is wonderful, thank you!" Jiajing then stepped to the side motioning to the servants, "They are to follow your instructions on any matters that you deem necessary Master Crane." Crane immediately stepped forward and after some brief introductions, began to assign each servant some tasks. Soon all four helpers and Crane were heading into the Village and would be gone for who knows how long.

Once they were gone, Shifu then cleared his throat saying "Well then, your Majesty, shall we get you inside so that you may settle in for your stay here at the Palace?" Jiajing nodded his head and together, he and Shifu, along with the tailor and adviser all ventured up the steps to the Jade Palace, followed closely by many of the soldiers, while some of them took up posts around the Palace perimeter. As they walked Shifu turned to the Emperor and said "I must inform sire, I have some men coming to the Palace over the course of the next few days tending to some business in the forest behind the palace. I assure you they are honest men and shall not cause you nor your soldiers any trouble, but they will need open access to the Jade Palace. Jiajing nodded in understanding saying "Of course Master Shifu. If you don't mind my asking, just what kind of work is it that they will be doing? I do hope it is nothing too serious." Shifu then smiled as he said "They are working on a rather unique project of mine…I am sorry but I do not wish to say anymore. I don't want word of it to reach Masters Po and Tigress before the time is right." Jiajing nodded and together the group continued into the Palace.

**Another three days later**…

It took them nearly twice as long to return to the Valley of Peace then when it did when they set off, but eventually Po and the group managed to reach the edge of the Valley on the sixth day of traveling since leaving the village. Fortunately, they never met any bandits on their return trip home, but what ended up delaying them so much was exactly what Tigress had feared. Chef and Ling were not used to traveling like this and the Warthog seemed to ask for a rest break almost every hour. It really made Tigress realize just how far Po had come along in just a few short years. At one point, Po offered to purchase a wagon to carry the two in but the Warthog absolutely refused. The fact that they were holding the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress up so much was bad enough, but he refused to be given a free ride by the Dragon Warrior himself in a wagon. Chef may not have been in the best shape, but he had the pride that could rival that of the greatest warriors.

Upon reaching the edge of the Valley, the group had made it to the top of a hill where they could just make out the Village in the distance. After taking a look at it, Po said to the entire group, "Home sweet home." Tigress nodded while Nightshade seemed to be a bit distracted. "It looks like a vibrant Village Dragon Warrior…but do you think we might be able to rest for a moment?" Po looked at the Warthog and said "But we're so close now! It's maybe two hours walk from here IF that." But the Warthog just grunted as he sat down against a nearby tree. Tigress sighed as she shook her head saying "Very well, we can rest for 10 minutes, but then we shall not stop again until we reach the Village. We really must report to Master Shifu." Chef grunted once again, but said nothing, Ling walked over to him and sat down to rest her sore feet as she leaned up against the tree. Po however remained standing as he continued to stare at the Village, the anticipation of being home in a matter of hours was enough to keep the Panda moving for however long it took. Meanwhile, Nightshade had walked up to Tigress and asked nervously, "M-Master Tigress…may I have a word…In private?" Tigress raised an eyebrow at the wolf in question, but nodded her head and said "Of course." And with that the two walked down the hill a ways, out of earshot of the rest of the group.

Once alone, Nightshade turned around to face the Tiger Master while Tigress asked him, "What's this about Nightshade?" Nightshade looked her in the eye before asking "It's just…what's going to happen once we get back to the palace? What I mean is…what's going to happen to me?" Tigress suddenly understood why the wolf had been so troubled lately. The fact of the matter was, Nightshade had hurt a lot of people in the past, and played a huge part in the rise of Hei'an. Even if it wasn't his own doing necessarily, there surely were those who would not care whether he meant to do the things he did or not. There was no doubt someone who would want Nightshade to pay for his past crimes. As Tigress folded her arms she closed her eyes in deep thought as she contemplated Nightshade's question. Moments passed until she finally opened her eyes again before answering, "To be honest Nightshade, I am not sure. You have indeed committed many crimes against the people of China, that much hasn't changed." Nightshade's head sunk as he stared at the ground, hopelessness covering his face. Tigress then finished, "But I am not the one who will determine such a fate. That duty shall fall to Master Shifu, if not the Emperor himself." nightshade then asked as his eyes still stared at the ground, "So…there is no hope for me… is that what you're saying?"

Tigress then surprised Nightshade when she said, "No." Nightshade raised his head, his eyes wide with shock as Tigress continued, "Po has more that willingly agreed to speak for you on your behalf, not only as the Dragon Warrior, which the title holds some pull to begin with, but also as a Savior of China who bears the Emperor's Crest, his word will no doubt have some effect on how the leaders go about dealing with you." Nightshade then looked up at the Panda who was watching them closely now, but remained where he stood. Nightshade then asked "Why would he do that for me?" Tigress then answered, "Because he sees you as a friend…Despite everything that has happened between the three of us, Po chose to believe in you from the very beginning, and he believes that you are not the same person that we met in the Full Moon Village…or the same wolf who tried to kill him in those caves." Nightshade just stared at Tigress for a moment. He knew that there probably was no chance in hell that the two of them would ever be friends, but he hoped that they could at least one day look past all that had happened between them in the past. What Tigress said next though, Nightshade could have sworn he misheard completely though, "Which is why I also have decided to speak on your behalf."

Nightshade gasped as he asked "B-but why would you do that!?" Tigress then looked up at the Panda who smiled at her as she answered, "Because Po believes in you, and that you can one day turn your…Darkness…into a light perhaps. As in use it for something other than destruction." Nightshade stared at Tigress for a long time as the Tiger Master continued, "You caused a lot of people a lot of pain Nightshade…that much hasn't changed. But…Po thinks that now, you can do some real good, to maybe help make amends for those past mistakes. And if my fiancé is willing to give you a chance to make amends…then I shall support him in his decision." Nightshade was speechless. He tried to speak, but all he could manage to say was "M-master…" Tigress then stepped forward saying rather seriously, "Do not make the mistake in thinking that I like you Nightshade, it will take time and a lot of effort to earn my trust in the way you have earned Po's." Nightshade's ears fell flat as Tigress added "But…for now, you may have my tolerance...and maybe even a little bit of my respect." At this Tigress smiled at the wolf, as she added "But just a little bit." Nightshade's stunned face slowly grew into a smile as he bowed to Tigress respectfully saying "Thank you Master Tigress…you don't know what those words mean to me." Tigress then said to Nightshade, "Just don't make me regret them Nightshade…Now come on, we really need to get going." And with that, the two left to rejoin their friends, and resumed their journey to the Village.

A couple hours later, Po and Tigress were leading Nightshade into the Village when they noticed several Rhino Guards posted outside the Village gates. Upon arriving, one of the Rhinos stated "Halt, Who are you and state your business!?" Po and Tigress merely looked at each other as Po answered "Uh…Well, I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior, and this here is my fiancé Master Tigress, the three behind us are Nightshade, Ling and Chef. We're returning from a mission that we've been on for like the past 2 and a half weeks…Um…who are YOU guys?" The Rhino's face immediately went to one of surprise as he slowly backed away apologizing to the Panda, "Forgive me Dragon Warrior, but we are the guards of his Majesty the Emperor. We have been given specific orders not to let just anyone into the village during the duration of the Emperor's stay here in the Valley." Po and Tigress both looked at each other as Tigress asked "You mean…his Excellency is already in the Village?" the rhino nodded his head saying "Yes Master Tigress, we arrived not three days ago." Tigress immediately looked to Po saying "Then we need to get to the palace as quickly as possible." Po nodded to her and together, Po and Tigress lead Nightshade and his friends through the village streets with the Rhino guard calling back to them "I extend my sincerest congratulations on your upcoming Marriage Masters!" While Po just shouted over his shoulders "Thanks buddy!" The guard then elbowed the guard next to him asking "Did you hear that!? The Dragon Warrior just called me buddy!" resulting in the other guard to just roll his eyes saying "Oh just get back to your post already, you sound like a teenage girl."

After Po and Tigress managed to get Ling and Chef a couple of rooms at the local Inn, they left the two behind telling them that they had to report in with Master Shifu. After making sure they would be fine, Po, Tigress and Nightshade quickly made their way over to the palace steps. Tigress was in such a hurry to get to the palace though, she wouldn't even let Po stop at the noodle shop to tell his Dad that he was home. About halfway up the thousand steps, the group managed to pass a group of Rhinos lead by a middle aged goose. But these Rhinos clearly weren't soldiers, but were rather workers of some sort it would seem, since they wore no armor and carried tools instead of weapons. "They must have just finished repairing the palace gates." Tigress suggested out loud, as the three continued to make their way up the stairs.

**At the Jade Palace…**

Shifu and Jiajing had just emerged from the forest behind the Jade Palace and were now walking the Palace grounds as Jiajing continued to say. "My word Master Shifu, that is indeed a most generous gift you have prepared." Shifu nodded his head saying "Thank you your Majesty, but it is to remain a secret for now, so I ask that you refrain from revealing what you've just seen to anyone else. Jiajing smiled saying "But of course Master." As the two reached the center of the Courtyard they could hear a cheerful voice calling out to them. "Master Shifu!" Shifu's ear twitched, he'd recognize that over excited voice anywhere. Shifu and Jiajing turned to see that it was none other than Po, Tigress and Nightshade running towards him. Shifu grew a big smile, as he was relieved to have his students back safe and unharmed.

As the three approached the two elders, all three bowed in great respect to the two, especially Nightshade, as Tigress started "Master, we have returned." While Po greeted the emperor saying "Your Majesty! It's so awesome to see you again!" Jiajing smiled at the panda, while Shifu on the other hand looked like he could smack Po with his cane for being so disrespectful, even if it was unintentional. Fortunately for Po though, Tigress beat the red panda to it, as she smacked the Panda across the back of the head saying "Po, this is the EMPEROR of China, please show him the respect he deserves." As Po held the back of his head where she struck him, he sheepishly laughed a bit while he said "Heh heh…forgive me your Majesty." Jiajing just laughed though as he excused the Panda, "Ha ha! Oh that is quite alright Dragon Warrior. After all, I am honored that one of our Countries Saviors can feel so comfortable around me." Po smiled while Shifu said, "Yes, well your Excellency, you are still the emperor and Po should respect that." Jiajing then waved his hand saying "Oh Master you are too harsh, it isn't as if there are any others around. I'm certain the Dragon Warrior would be more appropriate around more individuals, but for now it is fine." Po smiled at the emperor as Shifu conceded "Very well Emperor Jiajing." Shifu then turned to his students and said "Now, I would like a full report on details of your mission from each of you immediately, before Master Crane gets his wings on either you." Both Po and Tigress bowed, as Shifu looked over to Nightshade and started to say "As for you Nightshade…" Nightshade's ears fell flat as he feared Shifu would send him straight to prison, but before Shifu could utter another word, Po stepped forward saying "Master…before you say anything…I ask that you please listen to our report before you…convey…with Nightshade." Shifu looked at Po curiously, as did Jiajing. But after a brief moment, Shifu then released a sigh saying "Very well Dragon Warrior, we shall head over to the Hall of Heroes at once."

And so all five of them walked over to the Hall, and with each step the pit in Nightshade's stomach grew more and more with dread. Once they reached the top of the steps leading into the Hall, Shifu stopped Nightshade and spoke to him quietly so that Jiajing would not overhear him, "You shall wait here and not move. If you do then I shall send out both the Five and the Dragon Warrior to apprehend you immediately and you will not see the light of day…Do you understand?" Nightshade bowed saying "Yes Grandmaster." as everyone entered the Hall except for Po. Before entering, Po placed a heavy paw on the wolf's shoulder saying "Don't worry Nightshade…I promise I'll tell them you've changed…and with Tigress backing me up, there's no way this is going to go south, okay?" Nightshade then asked as he looked up at the Panda, "But how can you be so sure? Drag- I mean Po…You know the things I've done…what if the Grandmaster can't see past that?" Po smiled as he chuckled, saying "Hey, I made a promise didn't I? And I always keep my promises. Don't worry Nightshade." and with that, Po entered the Hall, closing the giant doors behind him, leaving Nightshade outside to wait and worry about his fate.

Only an hour had passed, but to Nightshade, it felt like an eternity. He spent several moments sitting outside the great doors, waiting anxiously. But eventually, his nerves got the better of him and he began to pace back and forth across the doors. He was losing it and fast. What would happen to him? Would he be sent to Chor Ghom? Or maybe the Emperor would have him executed for his treachery towards his country? Then a new thought occurred to him. If he was sent away…he would never see his friends ever again. After everything he went through to get his Pack…he could lose them once again, and this time…for good.

As he was thinking about Ling and Chef, the two doors opened once again and Nightshade froze. As he turned to see who opened the doors, he saw that it was none other than Master Tigress who was standing before him. Tigress then approached the wolf and said "…The Emperor would like a word with you Nightshade." Nightshade was speechless, as he nodded his head and slowly followed Tigress into the Hall. As the two walked, Tigress remained silent, so Nightshade looked around at the many artifacts that lined the hall walls and pillars. The treasures within this sacred Hall were some of the most beautiful and yet most deadly artifacts he had ever seen. But as they neared the reflecting pool at the end of the Hall, Nightshade saw that the Emperor was standing before the pool with his arms behind him with Shifu standing off to his right, while Po stood before them both. As Nightshade neared the group, Tigress parted off to stand beside Po while Nightshade dropped to his knees and bowed before the most powerful man in all of China saying "Your Majesty…it is an honor to be in your presence." Jiajing continued to stare at Nightshade though and as Nightshade chanced a glance at the Lion, he saw that he was not smiling…at all. And this made him all the more nervous. He dared not chance a glance at the Dragon Warrior though, for fear of disrespecting this man.

For a long moment no one said a word. But finally Jiajing spoke first saying "So…this is Nightshade?" Shifu confirmed it saying in an emotionless voice "Yes your Excellency, the very same." Jiajing nodded as he said to the wolf, "Raise your head Nightshade." Nightshade did so, as he looked upon the emperor, trying his hardest to hide his overwhelming fear. Jiajing then said "Nightshade, I have learned much about you this day, and…I have learned of the crimes you have committed against not only my people…but against those of other nations as well." Nightshade lowered his head as the Emperor Snapped "I said raise your head!" immediately Nightshade jerked his head up once again saying "Forgive me Sire." But Jiajing disregarded it. "You yourself are responsible for the enslavement of countless individuals, who you used to release the greatest threat upon our world in not only our countries history, but in that of the entire recorded history of our world!" Nightshade forced himself not to lower his head in shame as he whispered "Yes Mi-lord." Jiajing was quiet for another moment before he continued. "By all accounts Nightshade, that confession is more than enough to have you executed on the spot." Nightshade could see movement out of the corner of his eye as Po had shifted uncomfortably while Tigress placed a paw on his shoulder to keep him from doing something stupid, but he dared not tear his gaze away from the emperor. Nightshade then asked in a weak whisper, "Then…is that my fate Sire? Am I to be executed for my crimes?" Jiajing stared at the wolf for a long time when a new voice spoke up, "Your Majesty…" Po had freed himself from Tigress and had stepped forward, resulting in Shifu snapping quietly "Dragon Warrior, this is a matter of our Nations Security, you are not to interfe-" But Jiajing interrupted Shifu as he raised a hand to silence him,"-Grandmaster…Let the Dragon Warrior speak. As our Nation's Savior…his opinion on this matter is of importance to me." Shifu reluctantly nodded to the emperor as Jiajing motioned to Po, "Continue, please."

Po took a deep breath as started, "I think…that Nightshade has the right to an apple." Everyone looked at each other as Tigress face palmed herself and corrected Po saying "You mean an Appeal Po…it's an appeal." Po blushed as he said "Oh…right. Heh heh, sorry." as the Panda scratched the back of his head. Nightshade was then thinking to himself "_I'm doomed_." But Po surprised him as he started "Anyway, I think Nightshade doesn't deserve to be executed or thrown in prison." Jiajing then straightened himself asking, "And why is that, Dragon Warrior?" Po then said simply, "Because I truly believe that Nightshade was just as much a victim as all of those other people were." Jiajing then asked with a raised eyebrow, "And how are you so certain of that?" Po was silent for a moment. The only reason he knew this was because of Gladir being able to sense Hei'an's hold on the wolf at the time, but Jiajing knew nothing of Gladir or Huo. So Po just said, "Because…after traveling with Nightshade these past few weeks and getting to know him better…I honestly believe he was just another victim." Jiajing didn't seem like it was enough though as his gaze fell on Nightshade once again, when Tigress said "Your Majesty…if I may?" Jiajing motioned to Tigress with his hand for her to continue and this time Shifu didn't interrupt.

Tigress then began, "Your Excellency, the Dragon Warrior may not be familiar with our Nations Justice system like he probably should be." At this Tigress looked at the Panda briefly who lowered his head shamefully. But Tigress placed a supportive paw on his shoulder and then looked back at Jiajing, "But he is a rather excellent judge of character." Po smiled at Tigress as the Tiger Master continued, "There was an opportunity where the Dragon Warrior could have chosen to let Nightshade die…but he didn't. Nightshade took a crossbow bolt for him, and as a result Po saved him for it because Po believes Nightshade is worth saving." Jiajing looked from Tigress to Po and then back at Nightshade. Po then added "Your Majesty, Nightshade also played a huge part in the success of our recent mission. If it weren't for him, we might not have made it back at all, let alone in time for our wedding." At this Jiajing nodded his head while his gaze never left the wolf. Po then finished as he bowed his head saying "Please your Majesty…I ask you to please spare Nightshade…" But what Po did next shocked everyone in the room as the panda stepped in front of Nightshade and dropped to his knees and lowered his head begging the emperor "Please…I beg of you your awesomeness….please spare my friend."

Nightshade was shocked, as his eyes were as wide as the Dragon Warrior sized dumplings in Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Po was literally on his knees before the Emperor begging for Nightshade's life. Nightshade remembered how he had begged the Dragon Warrior for his help in the same way when he came to him and that felt like it was so long ago now. Jiajing then said "Rise Dragon Warrior." Po did as he was told and looked into the emperor's eyes. For a long moment neither said anything, until the emperor said "I have heard enough…please, stand aside now Dragon Warrior." Po bowed his head and stepped over to where Tigress was standing as she held his paw supportingly. Jiajing then returned his gaze upon Nightshade saying, "As I have said Nightshade, your crimes and confession are more than enough to warrant your execution."

Nightshade's ears fell flat once again, this was it. "And I cannot afford to allow one as dangerous as yourself to roam free in my country." Po tensed as Tigress gripped his hand tighter whispering "Don't Po…you've said all you could." Po then turned and whispered "But Tigress-" But Tigress cut him off saying "Po…you must let the Emperor decide…this is his call, whatever the decision is, we must accept it. You've done more for Nightshade than anyone ever could. Now hush my panda." Po was silent as he returned his attention to Jiajing who continued "Therefore, I have come to a decision. After taking into account all that has been said to me this day…I have decided." Everyone had stopped breathing as they waited for Jiajing to finish. It was torture; Nightshade thought he was going to die right there on the spot when the Emperor finished "To withhold the right of execution…for now." Nightshade released a breath as he relaxed a bit, along with Po and even Tigress. "However." Jiajing continued as the wolf tensed. "As I just said, I cannot just allow you to roam free." Now Nightshade was terrified again, was he being sent to Chor Ghom? Jiajing continued saying, "The Dragon Warrior seems to believe that you have the potential to make amends for your past crimes. And as one of our Nation's Saviors, who has met you in battle himself, his opinion is of great importance to me. Therefore, IF both he and Master Tigress are willing to take responsibility for you…then I shall sentence you to the Services of the Valley of Peace instead."

Nightshade was speechless as everyone turned to look at the Two Saviors who held Nightshade's fate in their hands. Jiajing then asked "Well Masters? Will you take responsibility for this man? Bearing in mind, that if he wastes this one chance…you too shall suffer the consequences, Saviors or not." Po and Tigress looked at each other for a long moment, and then Po said "I will take responsibility for Nightshade your Excellency…I'm confident that he can do some good for the Valley." Jiajing nodded his head as he turned to Tigress and asked "And what of you Master Tigress? Do you take responsibility for Nightshade as does the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress was silent as she watched the wolf closely, when their eyes met Nightshade thought that she wouldn't agree to the terms, why should she? She made it clear that they weren't friends and he couldn't help but remember that he did try to kill them both before, so why should she help him, even if she already said she would? She would be well within her rights to deny him his freedom. And yet he still hoped. Finally Tigress stated "I may have concerns about this wolf still Your Excellency…but I do believe in my fiancé. If he is willing to take responsibility for Nightshade, then I shall support him in his decision and I shall also agree to take responsibility for him."

Nightshade's jaw dropped as he heard Tigress agree to the Emperors terms. "_She…she's willing to risk everything…on me_!?" Nightshade was so shocked he almost didn't hear the Emperor say "Very well…then this conversation shall remain between the five of us and US only. As I have said, I have reserved the right of execution for now, but heed this Nightshade." as the wolf looked up at the Lion, who said with narrowed eyes, "If for whatever reason, Master Shifu has determined you to be a threat to the Valley or to my country, then you shall be put down and the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress will be stripped of their titles and forced into exile…Have I made myself clear?" Nightshade bowed his head saying "Yes your Majesty, thank you... Thank you for your mercy!" as Nightshade said this, tears were streaming his face, as Jiajing said "Do not thank me…for it is the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress who have saved you this day." Nightshade then turned to the two and cried out "Thank you both! I promise, I will never let you down. I swear it on my honor, that I will work as long and as hard as it takes to make amends for my crimes. Even if it takes me the rest of my life!" Po smiled at the wolf as he said "I know you won't let us down Nightshade, I believe in you." while Tigress merely nodded her head at the wolf.

Jiajing then said as he relaxed a bit, "Very well…now, I believe that they two of you have some rather important last minute-" But before he could finish the doors to the Hall opened loud and fast as Crane and Viper raced in, both of them shouting "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Po and Tigress were too surprised to even answer as Crane grabbed Po by the shoulder saying "For crying out loud Po! We have three days before the wedding! Even with the extra help the Emperor has given me I still need your final approval on several things!" While Viper was pulling Tigress by the arm saying "And you missy, are three days late for your final fitting! You're coming with me right now!" Tigress and Po tried to stop them as Tigress started "Would both of you calm down already!?" While Po said "But Crane, the Emperor!" But both Crane and Viper shouted "LATER!" as Crane lifted Po by the shoulders and flew the Panda down into the Village screaming, while Viper threatened to paralyze Tigress if she didn't cooperate.

Meanwhile, Shifu, the Emperor and Nightshade were left standing in the hall, as they noticed that Crane and Viper were completely oblivious to their presence. After the pure shock of the event passed, Shifu apologized in complete embarrassment to the Emperor, "Your majesty…I must beg you for your forgiveness, I shall have Masters Viper and Crane return at once and-" But again Shifu was interrupted by Jiajing…Laughing. "HA ha ha ha ha! Oh it is so good to see younger people so excited about this event! Oh Shifu, worry not, this is after all the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress's wedding, there is bound to be some unconventional instances." But even with the Emperor's forgiveness, Shifu was determined to make Crane and Viper regret their actions. As the red Panda turned to Nightshade he said, "I understand you and your friends will be staying in the Valley for a time…or rather they will be staying temporarily. You on the other hand are not allowed to leave without my approval first. Nightshade bowed saying "Yes Master, We-they, are." Shifu nodded as he continued, I also understand that you have been invited to attend the wedding by the Dragon Warrior himself." Again, Nightshade answered, "Yes Master." Shifu then finished saying "Very well, your first order of business is to assist with the wedding preparations. After the wedding, we shall discuss your new…duties… to the Valley and to the Jade Palace." Nightshade bowed to the Grandmaster as he said "You are to report to Master Crane immediately, and follow any instructions he gives you." Nightshade bowed again saying "I won't let you down Grandmaster!" But Shifu corrected him saying "It is not I who you should be worried about failing Nightshade…Now go." And with that, Nightshade turned and left the Hall to head into the Village.

Once alone, Jiajing asked Master Shifu, "So…do you think the wolf will be a problem Master?" Shifu was silent for a long moment before he replied, "Whether or not I think he is a problem or not does not matter. Po believes in him completely, and for now that is enough for me. I am confident in my student's choice in sparing him." Jiajing nodded his head, and together he and Shifu left the Hall.

**Afterwards… **

The next two days were complete chaos for Po and Tigress. Crane was dragging Po all over the village making last minute changes to the decorations, or to the menu for the reception, where the lattice wall should be placed, the music selection for the wedding as well as the reception and where certain people should be seated during the ceremony. The royal tailor had spent two hours getting the new measurements for Po, and to his surprise, he actually needed to make some serious adjustments. But the goat was confident he could make the necessary changes in time for the big day. Tigress however was about to pull her fur out, as Viper constantly nagged her about wearing make-up for the ceremony. But once Po said that it didn't matter to him if she wore make-up or not, Tigress agreed to a LITTLE bit of make-up, earning a victorious smile from Viper. Unfortunately Mr. Ping proved to be a rather difficult head Chef to work for and this resulted in him losing two of the six hired cooks. Luckily though, still feeling like he owed the Dragon Warrior a great debt, Chef stepped up to the challenge, and proved to be a value addition to the team of cooks, as he spent the days cooking various foods and dishes for the event, while Ling agreed to volunteer as a member of the waiting staff so she too could help out.

The day before, Emperor Jiajing met with both Po and Tigress to go over the proceedings of the Ceremony and how it would be performed. He also asked whether or not the couple would like to exchange their own vows, and to everyone's surprise, Po said that he wanted to, earning a loving smile from Tigress, who was freaking out on the inside. If Po was willing to be able to express himself openly like that in front of so many people, then she would have to be willing as well. And she was determined to make her panda proud, as she too agreed to the personal vows. With all this chaos, many lords and ladies were arriving early for the big event, forcing the Inn to fill up to capacity. Chef Ling and Nightshade agreed to move into one room so that the Inn Keeper could have two of the three rooms back for the visitors. The Village was abundant with life, as people from all over the country came to witness the event of the century.

Finally the night before the big day arrived and all of the Masters were now standing by the palace gates. Po had just finished giving Tigress a loving kiss as he said "I can't believe it…in just a few hours we're actually going to be married." Tigress smiled as she said "I know…I can't believe it myself." Po then gripped her hand saying "I'm gonna miss you." But Tigress said "Po it's one night, it's not like we've never been apart before. And besides, it's a tradition; you can't see me at all tomorrow until it's time." Po nodded as he said "Just Promise me you won't leave me standing at the altar tomorrow Tigress." Tigress chuckled as she gave him another small kiss saying "I promise my panda." Mantis then called out, "Come on Po! Hurry it up!" Viper just hissed at him from behind Tigress as she said "Oh shut up Mantis!" the guys all were taking Po out down in the Valley since it was his last night as a "Bachelor" and were getting antsy. Even Master Shifu agreed to attend for a while. Tigress then made Po promise, "You just promise me you won't do anything stupid tonight." Po chuckled as he said "I promise Tigress, I think Mantis is gonna be the only casualty tonight. But what are you two going to do?" Viper then spoke up saying "Probably spend some time sparring in the training hall, run up and down the mountain path to the Pool of Sacred Tears, whatever Tigress thinks we should really." Tigress smiled kindly at the snake as she said "Actually, I could go for a good sparing match." resulting in everyone laughing a bit.

Po then said as he turned to look at the guys, "Well, I guess we better get going." And with that the guys all began to walk down the steps, but not before Po gave one last loving look at Tigress who smiled back until he was no longer visible. Viper then said to her friend "Come on, let's go have that match!" Tigress nodded and then said "And then…perhaps we could have some tea and some of Monkeys almond cookies?" Viper was briefly surprised but shook it off saying "Hey, whatever you want Tigress, tonight's all about you!" and with that, the two warriors walked off to the Training hall.

The night with the guys wasn't anything wild or crazy. Everyone treated Po to a fabulous dinner at one of the local restaurants that sold alcohol and Monkey and Mantis managed to get Po to share one drink with them. Although Po was never really one for drinking, he still accepted the drink his friends had bought him. Po promised Tigress that he would behave himself, and so when a couple of visiting female leopards tried to make a pass at the Dragon Warrior, Po politely asked them to leave and the two left the establishment greatly disappointed. From that point on, Crane did his best to keep any unwanted individuals away from Po, while Mantis on the other hand, was scooping the ladies up one by one. Po even invited Nightshade to tag along, and the wolf stayed for one drink, but quickly left. This was the Dragon Warrior's night, and the wolf felt he should spend it with his closest friends.

Eventually it was beginning to get late and the group escorted Po to his Father's restaurant where he would be spending the night, keeping the many people away from the Dragon Warrior, who really needed to get some rest. Once Po was home, he bid his friends goodnight and was left standing in the entryway with Master Shifu. Shifu then looked up at the Panda and asked "So Po, are you ready for tomorrow?" Po was looking up at the Jade Palace as he admitted, "Actually, I'm incredibly nervous Master…Excited…but REALLY nervous." Shifu chuckled as he said "Good…Nervous isn't a bad thing to be Po." And with that Shifu began to walk towards the Palace but stopped "You know Panda…it wasn't all that long ago that I thought you didn't deserve the right to bear the title of Dragon Warrior." Po just looked at Shifu as the red Panda turned around and said "But that was in the past. Now…I cannot think of anyone who could do the name the justice it deserves better than you can…Nor do I think that there is another out there in the world who deserves the hand of my daughter more than you."

Tears were now threatening to escape Po's eyes and before Shifu knew it, Po had scooped him up and was hugging his Master tightly. This time though, unlike in Gongmen city, Shifu never escaped, as Po whispered to the red panda, "Thank you Maser…That means more than you know...Truly." Shifu merely chuckled as Po put him back down. Shifu then looked up at Po and said "I truly mean it Po…you are perhaps, my greatest success, next to my daughter…and I could not be more proud of you." Po was now crying as he tried to wipe away the tears saying "I'm sorry Master, I don't want to cry like this." But Shifu said "It's alright Panda, for this time, it is alright to cry." Po smiled at Shifu, as he recalled the time Shifu took him up to the Pool of Sacred Tears for the first time and had accepted Po as his student. It was then that Shifu had told him not to cry. It wasn't that the words were important or anything, But the memory held special meaning for the Panda all the same. As the old Master smiled back, Shifu said "It is getting late, and you have a big day tomorrow. I wish you nothing but the best, Dragon Warrior." And with that Shifu turned to leave while Po bowed to his back saying "Good night Master." Before he turned and entered the restaurant.

As Po made his way up the stairs, he could hear his dad sleeping in the room next to his old one. Mr. Ping was going to wake up early to make any last minute changes to the menu and make sure the cooks knew what to do for in the morning before the Ceremony, so he called it an early night. As Po walked over to his window, he opened it and looked up at the Palace as he said to himself, "This is it. Tomorrow is the big day…Sweet dreams, my precious Kitten." And with that, Po latched his window shut and went to bed. Meanwhile, standing beneath the Sacred Peach Tree, stood none other than Tigress, as she stared down into the Village whispering to herself, "Sweet dreams…my sweet Panda." as she turned and retreated back to the student barracks. Tomorrow…was the Big Day.

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter 19. now you see why it took me so long. Anyway, the next Chapter is the one you all have been waiting for, And I hope I do not disappoint. We also get to see what Shifu has been working on all this time. No doubt some of you are wondering what became of Drizen, well we will find out later on. But for now, I shall get started on the Big Event! Thanks for reading, and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	20. To Love and To Cherish

**Well...here it is. Chapter 20. The chapter many of you have been waiting ever so patiently for since the first chapter...or rather since the end of part 2 anyway. That being said, I was incredibly nervous about this chapter because it does hold a certain amount of expectations, so I hope I did a decent job. Because It is such an important chapter, I have also made this the stories LONGEST chapter, hoping to do it Justice. I thank you all for your patience and Apologize for not posting this yesterday, But I couldn't help but read over this several times making changes to it until I was happy with it. After all, If I'm not happy with my own work, why the heck should you all be? But enough about that, You all are here for a reason, a Wedding. So without Further ado, I truly hope you all Enjoy The Read...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**To Love and To Cherish**

**The Next Day…**

The Sun slowly began to rise over the Valley of Peace, as the Morning Gong rang throughout the Valley, alerting the people of the Village that the day had once again begun. But today, there would be no Shops opening their doors, there would be no training in the Training hall, nor would the Masters of the Jade Palace be dispatched on any missions. Today was a day unlike any other, for today was the day of the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress's wedding. An event that the people of China had been waiting for for quite some time. After more than six months of planning, work, and more planning, along with six months of law revisions, regarding the marriage of the Dragon Warrior, today was finally the day.

Mere moments after the Morning Gong had sounded; Master Crane had taken Masters Monkey and Mantis, along with several of the Emperors aides, down into the Village to set up the location for the Ceremony, while Master Shifu oversaw the preparations for the reception at the Jade Palace. The ceremony was to take place at the foot of the Thousand steps of the Jade Palace in the late morning, and that meant Crane had just a few short hours to make sure everything was perfect. As Crane was instructing some pigs on where to place the Lattice wall which was covered in peach blossoms, as per Po's request, Nightshade had walked up to the Master and said, "Master Crane, all of the benches have been placed as you requested, and the musicians are arriving in just a moment. Where shall I tell them to set up their instruments?" Crane then pointed off to the right saying "Just past the benches over there. Also, the royal tailor is ready with Po's attire now and I need you to take him to the Dragon Warrior. He should still be at his Father's place. Or at least that's where I told him to wait anyway." Nightshade bowed and immediately went to fetch the tailor and then made his way over to the noodle shop. Chef was already at the Palace finishing up cooking for the reception, while Ling was helping preparing the flower baskets, and other various decorations. Ling was the only one other than Nightshade who would be attending the ceremony, since Chef was expected to be in the kitchen all day.

Meanwhile, up above the Noodle shop, Po was standing in his room looking out his window at all the activity in the streets. There were so many people walking around, some heading to the Palace, while others were moving about excitedly talking about the ceremony. As Po looked up at the Jade Palace where Tigress was right now, waiting like him for the big moment, the Dragon Warrior whispered to himself, "This is it…Today's the Big Day…I'm actually getting Married…heh heh" Po chuckled to himself. He could scarcely believe it. There was a time where he thought he was going to grow up old and alone, kind of like his dad. But that was before he became the Dragon Warrior…and before he got to know Tigress. Suddenly Po tensed as he felt the Presence of Gladir with him all of the sudden. "_**You are distracted…normally I do not surprise you like this. Are you nervous**_?" Po nodded his head as he answered "You have no idea…My paws are sweating and I haven't even made it outside yet. What's more…I even skipped breakfast!" Gladir was momentarily surprised by that last detail. But after a moment, he then spoke in a calm tone "_**Po…this is a glorious day for you and Tigress. And Master Shifu was correct; it is alright to be nervous, after all, marriage is a big step for a relationship. But I am confident that you and Tigress are more than ready for it and I wish you both nothing but the best**_." Po smiled and said to the great Dragon, as he brought his gaze back to the Jade Palace. "Thanks Gladir…that means a lot." The Dragon smiled inwardly as he retreated back within the depths of Po's soul, leaving the Panda to his thoughts.

As Po was gazing out his window, there was a quiet knock at the threshold to his room, bringing him back from his thoughts. As Po turned around, Po saw that it was none other than Nightshade standing in his doorway, as Po asked him. "Is it time already?" Nightshade nodded his head saying "Almost, the royal tailor is ready for you Dragon Warrior." Po nodded saying "I'm ready." And so Nightshade beckoned the older goat into the room, who was carrying a large golden bundle in his arms. As the goat set the bundle down upon the bed, he looked up at the panda and said "Well Dragon Warrior, let us get you dressed properly for your wedding. I promise you, these are perhaps the finest clothes I have ever crafted, next to the clothes to the emperor himself! I am sure you will be quite pleased." Po smiled as he nodded his head as the tailor helped him into his attire. Today was the day.

Tigress was standing beneath the Sacred Peach Tree with her arms crossed across her chest, as she watched the Village bustle around with so much life. Shifu had just left with the Emperor to go down into the Village to assist Crane with any final touches, while Tigress remained behind for the time being. It was almost time. As Tigress was clutching her Dragon's Heart Necklace that hung around her neck, she was thinking about Po. How they had been through so much together, some good, some bad, but all of it was about to be worth it. In just a couple of hours, she was going to be married to the love of her life…and she was all but screaming inside. She was a nervous wreck to say the least. There was a time in her life where the mere idea of getting married seemed absolutely ridiculous. She wanted to dedicate herself completely and solely to Kung Fu and for a while she did. Then came along the Panda who would change her life forever and now here she stood on the morning of her wedding…and she was shaking.

Tigress looked down at her finger which her engagement ring was now resting. As she looked at the golden Dragon band with the jade stone it held, she could only think of Po, and how today was supposed to be one of the greatest days of her life. As she smiled to herself, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice coming up from behind her. "Tigress…it's time." Tigress turned to see Viper slithering over to her, as the snake looked up and asked her with a smile, "Are you ready?" Tigress took a deep breath and nodded her head saying "As ready as I'm ever going to be…I guess." And with that, Viper lead her down the path over to the Thousand steps. They were going to the Village Tailor shop where Tigress's outfit was waiting for her. She was getting changed down in the village so that she didn't tear the outfit walking down the steps, plus, Po wasn't allowed to see her just yet, which was why Crane was keeping him in his Father's shop until Viper got word to him that Tigress was in the tailor shop, and Po would have no chance of seeing his bride before the time was right. As they walked the grounds of the Jade Palace, Tigress was thinking to herself, "_Today is the Day_."

A couple hours had passed and Crane was just finishing going over the final touches to the decorations. After he took a step back he muttered to himself, "Perfect…it's all perfect!" Crane then turned to see Zeng flying over to him saying "Master Crane, Master Viper wanted me to tell you that Master Tigress has arrived at the local tailor shop and is almost ready." Crane then said "Excellent!" as he turned to Nightshade and said "Go and fetch the Dragon Warrior now! Now that Tigress is almost ready, we can bring him out now." Nightshade nodded his head and ran down the street to fetch Po. Crane was watching him leave when he heard a deep voice behind him "My word Master Crane, you sure have organized quite the event!" Crane turned to see Emperor Jiajing nearing him, wearing the purest white robes with golden trim that Crane had ever seen, with the Imperial Crest of the Sacred Golden Dragon on his back, along with his traditional Mian Liu atop his head. His fingers decorated with many expensive looking rings, and a golden sash hanging around his neck. He was also flanked by two members of his personal guard, each carrying not only long spears, but swords as well. As he approached Crane, the Master bowed and said "Thank you your Excellency. It was a ton of work, but totally worth it for Po and Tigress." Jiajing nodded his head and then turned to his guards saying "Go to your posts now, I will be plenty safe in the presence of the Masters." The Rhinos seemed hesitant to leave Jiajing right then, but after he dismissed them with his hand, they took their leave just the same. Jiajing then turned to Crane saying "I have stationed my men all around the village, as well as the perimeter of the area for the ceremony. Until the ceremony is completed, no one will be allowed to enter the village, nor can they leave." Crane nodded his head saying "I understand Sire, we cannot be too careful after all."

As Crane was finishing, he noticed Po walking towards them alongside Nightshade, with the Imperial Tailor in tow and could not help but admire his outfit. Even Jiajing turned to see the panda, and wore a smile of approval. Po was wearing large golden robes with red trim, with a red sash tied around his waist. On his wrists, he had two golden Dragon head shaped cufflinks, while on his back, he too wore the Imperial Crest, except his Dragon was Red and just beneath it in the center of his back was a Yin Yang Symbol. The final piece to his attire was his Golden Medallion hanging around his neck, which bore the Imperial Crest as well. This he wore at the request of Emperor Jiajing, because of the revised law regarding the Dragon Warrior's marriage. He would only be able to keep his title, if both the Dragon Warrior and his betrothed both wore these medallions at the time of their marriage.

As Po approached the two, Crane was still admiring his attire, when the Emperor said "I must say Dragon Warrior, you do clean up rather nicely." Po bowed to the Emperor and said "Your Majesty, I cannot thank you enough for these clothes. I've never worn something so…expensive." Jiajing smiled as he said "Think nothing of it Dragon Warrior; it was no trouble at all." Jiajing then turned to Crane saying, "Well I suppose we should get ready then. It is almost time I believe." And with that, Jiajing lead Po up to the stage, while Po was marveling at all the decorations and flowers lining the aisle, along with the lattice wall. Crane had really outdone himself and Po was gonna have to think of a way to thank him for all his hard work.

As Po took his place in front of the emperor, he heard a loud cry, "Po!" Po turned to see his dad walking up to him coming from the palace and a smile formed across his face. "Dad! I'm so glad you got here early." Mr. Ping walked up and hugged his son, being extra careful not to wrinkle Po's attire. Once he released him, Po noticed that Mr. Ping was trying his hardest not to cry, but it was a losing battle. Po then asked worriedly "Dad…what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Mr. Ping then shook his head as he said "Oh my son…Nothing is wrong. It's just…my baby boy is getting married… and I'm just so proud of you!" Po smiled as he said while placing a hand on his dad's shoulder, "Ah Dad." The two just looked at each other for a moment before Mr. Ping said "I guess you won't be coming around as much, what with being the Dragon Warrior still and being married now." Po then knelt down carefully and placed both paws on Mr. Ping's shoulders saying "Dad…why on earth would you ever say that?" Mr. Ping just blinked for a moment before Po continued, "You're my dad. Marrying Tigress doesn't change that. I'll still always be around just like I always have been. I'm not going anywhere Dad. You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to."

Mr. Ping was now in tears as Po pulled him in for another hug as the goose let a few sobs escape, "How did I ever get such an amazing boy for a Son?" the goose asked as Po chuckled while he said, "What are you talking about? You found me remember? I'm the one who's lucky." And with that the two separated and pulled themselves together. Finally Monkey came forward saying "Po, Masters Storming Ox, and Croc have arrived and were hoping to talk to you." Po nodded his head while Monkey said "Come on Mr. Ping; let's get you to your seat up front." And with that Mr. Ping went over to his seat, while Po greeted the visiting Masters. It wouldn't be long now.

Tigress was staring at herself in the mirror for a long time. She barely could recognize herself. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be wearing a fancy getup like this. For years, she would only need to wear her training pants and vest, never having to impress anyone with her appearance, just with her Kung Fu. But today…today she was getting married. And today, she would wear this for Po, and no one else. Viper was suddenly next to her as she looked at Tigress's reflection saying, "You look absolutely stunning Tigress. Po won't be able to take his eyes off you." as the snake looked up at her sister, she saw Tigress's face covered in slight worry. "I hope you're right Viper…I just…this is all just so much…don't you think?" as Tigress looked over to Viper the snake reassured her saying, "Tigress, I promised you I wouldn't use too much of the make-up and I didn't…You look incredible." As Tigress smiled at her in thanks, the tailor walked up to her and said, "Just one final touch." As the pig lady placed a pink lotus blossom behind Tigress's right ear, saying after taking a final look at her "Perfect. Master Tigress…I know we had some disagreements before, but I must say, I have never seen a more lovely bride. The Dragon Warrior is one lucky man." Tigress actually smiled and said "Thank you…for all the work you have done."

The Tailor smiled and left the two Masters alone. Suddenly there was a knock at the shop door, and the tailor went to open it. Tigress and Viper both turned once they heard the woman say, "Grandmaster! Please do come in!" Shifu could be heard saying "Thank you my dear." And soon Shifu had entered the back where Tigress and Viper were waiting. Shifu was wearing his traditional brown Masters robe, along with his ceremonial Grandmasters Jade Shawl wrapped around him. As he looked at Tigress though he too barely recognized her. "My word…" was all Shifu could say before Tigress turned away out of embarrassment. Shifu then turned to the other two ladies asking "Could you please give us a moment?" Both Viper and the tailor bowed and left the shop, leaving Shifu and Tigress alone.

Tigress shifted uncomfortably as she started "Master…I-" But Shifu held up his hand to silence her saying "Not today…Today, I am not your Master." Tigress was confused and almost hurt. Did her appearance offend Shifu so much that he refused to accept her as his student of Kung Fu? Sensing Tigress's distress, Shifu continued "Today, I am not your Master…but if your will allow me…I would wish to be the Father, who walks his daughter down the aisle on the day of her wedding." Tigress gasped as Shifu waited for her response. After so many years, Shifu had finally admitted that he thought of Tigress as his daughter. She was so surprised that she almost forgot to answer him. Finally Tigress managed to stutter out, "I…Yes, I would like that." Shifu smiled up at Tigress as he walked closer saying "I know…that I have never given you the love that you deserved…I know, that for so long I kept you at arm's length, afraid that if I showed you any affection…that I would have created another Tai Lung." Tigress lowered her head as Shifu continued. "Which is why that I am all to glad that you and Po have found each other. Because I know, that he will always give you the love that I never could before. But Tigress…If you are willing to allow me a second chance…I would like nothing more than to change that. I may not be able to change what happened in the past…But I would like to perhaps make sure that tomorrow is a brighter day for us both." Tigress was speechless as she stared at Shifu in utter shock. For so long, she struggled to earn Shifu's love for her…even just the tiniest bit of affection was all she used to desire. And now here he was, wishing to walk his Daughter…not his student…down the aisle, and wishing to build a better future for the two of them. He was finally giving Tigress something she only used to dream about…and she didn't know what to say.

Tigress was nearly at her breaking point as she tried to say something. At first, no words could come out, until finally she said "I…I would like that…very much Mast-…Father." Shifu smiled yet again as he walked up to Tigress, who had knelt down to hug her Father. Without meaning to, Shifu allowed a single tear to fall as he whispered "Thank you Tigress…I know I don't deserve this." But Tigress shook her head no saying "Yes you do…we both…do." As Shifu stepped back he looked Tigress over once more saying "My word…you have never looked so beautiful. I doubt even Po will be able to speak once he sees you." both Tigress and Shifu chuckled at that. But finally Tigress asked "How is he anyway?" Shifu chuckled again saying "He's incredibly nervous, yet I think he just can't wait to see you." suddenly the door opened once again and Viper stuck her head in saying "Forgive me Master…but it's time." Shifu nodded saying "Of course." As the Grandmaster looked up at Tigress and asked "Well then my dear, your future husband awaits you. Shall we?" as Shifu extended his hand Tigress nodded, as she picked up her bouquet of Red roses tied together with a red silk ribbon and took his hand, as the two left the tailor shop. It was time.

**Moments later…**

Po was standing nervously at the front of the all the benches and pews, as the seats were filled up to full capacity. His Friends all sat off to his left along with his Dad and Masters Ox and Croc sitting just behind them with two open seats left, one for Viper who was still with Tigress, and one for Master Shifu. Nightshade and Ling however were sitting in the back, since they were last minute additions and as Po looked back at them, Nightshade gave him an encouraging nod, as Po took a deep breath to calm his nerves. The entire village was present, and even more were waiting for him and Tigress up at the Palace, no doubt looking down on him trying to watch the event. This was all starting to seem like a bit much to Po as he was starting to panic inside, when he heard Gladir's voice ringing in his ears "_**Relax Po…these are your friends, your family. These people have known you your whole life and are only here to see you be happy. I'm certain you have nothing to worry about. Forget about those up at the palace…your moment is now**_ _**and you and Tigress will finally be united**_." Po took another deep breath to calm his nerves and felt a little better. Gladir then mused to himself although Po could still hear him, "_**Honestly, I rather find the concept of Marriage to be rather interesting, yet in all my years, this is the first one that I shall witness firsthand…and I am honored that it is yours Po…I wish you and Tigress nothing but eternal happiness**_." Po smiled inwardly as he realized he was completely calm now as he thought to the Dragon "_Thanks Gladir…that means a lot. And I'm glad to have you here too_. _After all, none of this would be possible, if you hadn't helped me save Tigress_." Gladir was silent for a moment and then he said "_**My friend…I may have lent you the strength, but it is you who use it for the right reasons. Never forget that. Good Luck**_." And with that, Gladir was silenced as he continued to watch the event through the Panda's eyes.

Finally Jiajing took a step near Po and asked "Are you ready Dragon Warrior?" Po turned to the Asiatic lion and nodded his head saying "I…I think so." Jiajing just smiled at the nervous panda and nodded. As he looked back towards the end of the seats where he saw two bunny citizens now holding up two giant white fans at the end of the aisle, signaling that Tigress had finally arrived. Viper had finally managed to sneak her way into her seat between Mantis and Crane, as Monkey asked her, "How's Tigress doing?" Viper merely whispered "She's a bit nervous, but I think she'll be okay. Wait until you see her though! She looks absolutely stunning!" as Viper finished, Jiajing then nodded over to Crane, who in turn cued the musicians, who immediately started to play.

As the music began, two little bunny girls began to walk down the aisle tossing flower petals all along the way. But Po only had eyes for the two fans, as he waited impatiently to see his Tigress. Once the flower girls reached the end of the aisle, they both bowed to Po and immediately took their seats. Finally the music changed, and everyone turned to face the back of the setting, waiting to see the Dragon Warrior's bride. Slowly the fans were lifted and everyone gasped quietly, as they laid eyes on Master Tigress. But no one had a bigger smile on their face than Po, as he watched his angel walking towards him, holding Master Shifu's hand along the way. As she made her way towards him, Po's eyes never left her for a second. As he gazed upon the woman of his dreams, who never before looked more beautiful to him than right now.

Tigress was wearing a fiery red robe with golden trim going down the folds and around the sleeves, with a matching golden Sash tied in a bow at her lower back. her robes were fashioned with may golden vines going up and down either side of her robes, matching the ones on her traditional training vest, while she too bore the Imperial Crest on her back just like Po did, except her Dragon's head was a Vibrant Gold, and underneath the crest, she had the image of a Peach Tree. Around her neck she too wore her Medallion with the Imperial Crest, as per request of the Emperor along with her Dragon's Heart necklace. Po could even see her engagement ring on her finger, but what really had him staring, was her face. Tigress was wearing some eyeliner to draw attention to her eyes, along with a light amount of blush to her cheeks, while her fur seemed to have a majestic shine to it, like it was freshly washed a dozen times over. It wasn't much, but to Po, it spoke thousands of words for how much she cared about him for her to even consider wearing that in public. As Tigress and Shifu neared them Mantis whispered "Is…is that Tigress!? She…she actually is dressed like a girl!" Viper instantly smacked Mantis across the back of the head as she said "Another comment like that and I will toss you out of the ceremony!" Mantis immediately shut up as Monkey said "Gosh, I never knew Tigress could look so…so…" "Beautiful." As Crane finished for him as the two made their way past the Masters who all smiled at their friend, as Tigress smiled back. Finally Shifu and Tigress had made it to Po who was beaming ear to ear, as Shifu gave the Panda Tigress's hand, giving the panda a genuine smile and a nod, which Po returned. Shifu then made his way to his seat next to Mr. Ping, and began to watch.

As Po and Tigress waited for the musicians to finish playing, Po was trying to find the words to speak. Tigress then asked in an almost inaudible whisper, her voice full of concern, "Po, are you alright?" Finally Po found his voice, as he whispered back "You look…You look…Wow…I…I've never seen someone so beautiful before! Awesome…just isn't enough to describe you right now…You were seriously worried about not looking beautiful!?" Po asked in disbelief as Tigress blushed a bit in embarrassment, "I guess I was being a little foolish, wasn't I?" Po then whispered as the music came to a close, "Not at all. You've always been beautiful to me Tigress… I hope you know that I have always thought you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me." Tigress smiled as the music came to a close, and the Emperor raised his hands to speak.

"Friends…Family…we have all gathered here today, to join two souls who love each other unconditionally. Master Po Ping the Dragon Warrior, and Master Tigress of the Furious Five, in the most sacred bond of all, in holy matrimony." There was a slight pause as many of the citizens clapped for the two, yet Po and Tigress only had eyes for each other, and so the Emperor continued. "At this time, I would like to ask for the rings please." Immediately Monkey stood up and brought a small case over which he opened up for Po and Tigress each to take a single golden band. When he closed the lid, Po and Tigress both nodded to Monkey, and he went back to his seat. Jiajing then continued, "At this time, The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress have each decided to deliver their own personal vows to each other. Dragon Warrior, you may begin when you are ready." Po nodded to the Emperor and took a deep breath. He was so nervous right now, that he almost couldn't find his words again. But after staring into Tigress's eyes briefly, Po forgot about everyone else, and found his words, as he let them flow from his mouth like he was telling a story.

"Tigress…from the day I first saw you all those years ago, when you were introduced to the Valley as a Member of the Furious Five, I wanted nothing more than to just get the chance to meet you." Tigress smiled as Po continued, "When I became the Dragon Warrior, I thought that was going to be the greatest day of my life. But I was so wrong." Everyone was a bit confused at this but Po ignored them as he continued to look into Tigress's eyes, "After I became the Dragon Warrior, I got to know you better. We went on missions, we trained together and soon we became friends, and I started to like you even more. Soon, my feeling blossomed into love, and the day I told you I loved you and you told me you loved me back, I thought it was going to be the happiest day of my life. But it wasn't." Now Tigress was the one who was a bit concerned and hurt, but Po's smile never wavered, as he continued "We dated for the past year, and I can honestly say that I have never been happier. I love every day I get to spend with you, whether it's for an entire day, of for a few minutes, my time with you means the world to me and I never want to take it for granted. All those time we've had, I will always treasure for the rest of my life, both good and bad, but none of them was ever the best day of my life."

Po took a breath for a moment to compose himself as he went on, with Tigress holding his paws. "Starting today…our wedding day…Every day I get to wake up next to you…every day I get to see your beautiful smile…Will be the Best day of my life." Tigress was now smiling, as a tear was threatening to escape her eyes while many of the citizens were already in tears. Po then brought her wedding band up and began to slip it on her finger with her engagement ring saying "Tigress…I promise to love you always every day of my life and even after. I promise to love and to cherish you forever, no matter what. When you are sick, I will be there to take care of you. When you are upset, I will be there to comfort you. I will make it my life's mission to make sure you are happy, because by marrying me today, you have already made me the happiest and luckiest panda in the entire world. With this ring I solemnly vow." As Po finally slipped the ring on completely he looked up to see Tigress trying hard not to burst out in tears, as Po gave her hands a gentle squeeze, she looked up at him and nodded her head. Po smiled as he waited for Jiajing to move on. The Emperor then said out to the crowd, "And now, Master Tigress will give her vows. Whenever you are ready Master." Tigress took a few short breaths, and after looking at her friends, and receiving a nod from her Father, Tigress looked Po in the eyes, as he smiled back at her with that same goofy smile that she loved, and finally she spoke.

"Po…For so long, there was only one thing that I used to ever care about. And that was my Kung Fu." Po smiled lovingly at Tigress as he let her continue. "For so long, I wanted nothing but to become the perfect warrior, to become someone that could protect people…to be someone that mattered." At this Shifu's ears fell slightly, as Tigress went on. "And on the day that Master Oogway was to declare the identity of the Dragon Warrior, I thought I had finally achieved my goal. But no. instead, A Panda of all things fell from the sky, and my life was changed forever." as Tigress took a deep breath she looked into Po's eyes for a moment, before going on, " Ever since I met you, my life has never been the same. I used to be cut off from others, not wanting to involve myself with anything other than my training. But then you came along, and I discovered something new. I discovered that it was okay to be me, that it was okay to open up to others. That the emotions that I spent years burying were not a burden, but a strength. You gave me something Po, something that I didn't always know I needed. You became my best friend, you got to know me unlike nobody else ever could and you gave me the greatest gift I could ever want, more than just some scroll, more than just a title…You gave me your love, and for that, I will always be grateful to you my Panda."

Po now had a tear rolling down his face, which Tigress gently wiped away. Mantis was now sniffling as Crane whispered "Oh man…I promised myself I wouldn't cry." while Monkey whispered "That…is just beautiful." While Shifu smiled proudly at his daughter and Mr. Ping was crying almost uncontrollably. But still Tigress continued, as she lifted Po's hand ready to slip on his wedding band. "You gave me your love when no one else would, and with this ring I solemnly swear, that I will Love you always and forever. I will cherish you always, and I will do my best to honor you every day, and become the best wife to you that I can be. Not because you are the Dragon Warrior or because you are a Master…but because you are Po Ping, the love of my life. With this ring, I solemnly swear."

Po was smiling as wide as he possibly could, as he choked back a sob. He knew Tigress loved him, but to hear her say those things to his face in front of so many people…it made him love her all that much more. After Tigress slipped the ring on his finger completely the Emperor then turned to the two as he asked the couple "Do you Master Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior, take Master Tigress, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Po was now shaking with anticipation as he looked Tigress in the eye and said loudly "I do." Jiajing then smiled as he nodded and turned to Tigress asking "And do you, Master Tigress, Take Master Po, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Tigress looked up into Po's eyes and smiled as she nodded her head saying "I do." Jiajing then looked out into the crowd and asked "If there is anyone with reason as to why these two shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Instantly, both Crane and Viper stood up and turned around to glare at the group of citizens, who all looked like they were about to lose their heads. Both Po and Tigress couldn't help but let out a chuckle as the two Masters retook their seats. Jiajing then called out to the people, "Then by the power vested in me, Emperor Jiajing the Second, ruler of China, It gives me great honor, to pronounce you husband and wife. Dragon Warrior, you may now kiss your bride." And as if he couldn't have said the words sooner, Po cupped Tigress's face in his hands and planted the most powerful kiss he had ever given on her lips, trying to put all his love for his kitten behind it as she kissed him back, with just as much love. Immediately the crowd cheered as everyone stood up and applauded the now newlyweds. And as the two stood their completely oblivious, the crowd all marveled as a gentle breeze blew throughout the area, pulling a few of the Peach blossoms from the lattice wall, sending the flowers spiraling around the pair. And Shifu could not help but smile as he thought to himself "_I am glad that you were able to make it…Master Oogway_." As the gentle breeze swept around the old Master briefly, carrying the light scent of peaches, before moving on in the direction of the palace. When the two broke, they still only had eyes for each other as the Emperor then raised his hands to silence the crowd.

Once all was quiet Emperor Jiajing then stated "In accordance to the newly revised laws governing the marriage of the Dragon Warrior, ss originally set by the Order of the Sacred Onyx Shaolin, should both the Dragon Warrior and his betrothed bear the Imperial Crest, as can only be given by the Emperor of China himself, in recognition of the strength and devotion one has to one's Country, as well as proof of one's ability to look out for one's self as one of China's greatest Champions, I hereby declare, that the Dragon Warrior need not relinquish his title, unless it is he who wishes to do so, or in which his stepping down is demanded upon other circumstances. It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you all, the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Ping!" again the crowd cheered as Po and Tigress began to make their way down the aisle and towards the back of the rows of seats waving at all the citizens along the way. All the while Po and Tigress couldn't help but feel like this was the beginning of the greatest days of the rest of their lives.

**Immediately following the ceremony…**

After the Ceremony took place, the entire Valley was invited up to the Jade Palace to celebrate the Successful Marriage of the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. Upon arrival, Shifu declared immediately that the Celebrations begin, and the music began immediately. Lining the palace courtyards were several tables each lined with some of the most amazing dishes that could be prepared, from all corners of China. Mr. Ping even prepared a giant pot of his secret ingredient soup for the occasion. Po and Tigress remained in their ceremonial robes, as Jiajing introduced them to many Lords and ladies who were just so thankful to be a part of the Celebrations and who have been ever so eager to meet Two of Chinas very own Saviors. And to show their appreciation, many of the guests brought the two some of the most valuable treasures they had ever seen. Some brought golden statues, while others brought rare or popular incenses. Some even just brought small chests of gold or silver even, because they were unsure of what to bring for the two. Either way, when you looked at it all sitting on a table in the Hall of Heroes, Po and Tigress were pretty well set for starting their new lives as a married couple. And although Po and Tigress both objected to receiving the lavish gifts, nobody would allow them to return them.

Being around so many people obviously made Tigress a bit antsy, But Po kept her close the entire time as the two mingled with all of the visitors. Monkey and Mantis were over by a table talking to Ox and Croc, while Viper and Crane were instructing several of the waiting staff on who to serve firstly and who to make sure whose cup never drained of the rice wine. Chef managed to make a brief appearance to extend his congratulations to the couple while Ling was a blur serving the many nobles and lords who were in attendance. Meanwhile, Nightshade was leaning against a wall watching the scene, trying not to draw attention to himself, when he noticed Po and Tigress managing to make their way towards him. When they arrived Nightshade bowed saying "Congratulations Masters. I am truly happy for you both." Po smiled at the wolf as he clasped his hand on the wolf's back, forcing Nightshade to double over a bit, as he said "Thanks buddy, but why are you over here by yourself?" Nightshade looked away shyly as he said "I-I just don't want to draw any attention away from you two is all…this is your day after all."

Po raised an eyebrow as he muttered "Uh huh, sure." When immediately, Po grabbed Nightshade's arm and drug him away with Tigress in tow. "P-Po!? What are you-" But his sentence was cut off as Po brought him over to a new person as he called out to them, "Lady Yao Niang! I'd like for you to meet a friend of ours." Nightshade hissed right then asking "Po what are you…" But he couldn't finish as he was now standing before the most beautiful she-wolf he had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. Her fur was white and pure as a freshly fallen snow, and she had the most beautiful gray colored eyes that Nightshade had ever seen. She wore a silver robe, with a silver star shaped pendant around her neck. Po then introduced the two saying "Lady Yao Niang, comes from Gongmen City, her father is one of the prime justices who answers to the Master's Council. Lady Yao Niang, this is the friend I was telling you about." Immediately Nightshade straightened up and bowed saying "My lady…it is an honor to stand in the presence of one as beautiful such as yourself." Nightshade took the she-wolf's paw and kissed it gently as the woman chuckled saying "My Dragon Warrior, you spoke truthfully. He is a rather charming individual; tell me my good sir, what is your name?" Nightshade looked up at the wolf as he said "Nightshade milady." Yao Niang, then smiled as she said Well Nightshade, would you care to dance with an otherwise lonely girl?" Nightshade's eyes widened as he managed to say "I-I'd be honored milady." And with that, Yao Niang lead Nightshade out into the center of the Courtyard as Nightshade looked back at Po who gave him a solid thumbs up. As the wolf smiled and was otherwise occupied for the rest of the night.

Sometime later, just after the sun had set and the paper lanterns that were streaming the courtyard were lit, Shifu was standing on the center of a stage as he announced, "It is time for the first dance of the happy couple. Masters Po and Tigress, if you would please." As Shifu smiled at the two of them and motioned for the center of the courtyard. Po smiled happily as he took Tigress by the paw and lead her out into the center of the courtyard. Everyone was silent as the two stood before one another. Tigress whispered to Po, "Are you ready to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to." Po chuckled as he said "And miss my first dance with my beautiful wife? Try to stop me Kitten." Tigress smiled at the panda, but she couldn't help but feel like this was going to be a bit rough. Shifu nodded to the musicians and the music started to play.

Po took Tigress's left paw in his right as he placed his left hand on her lower back while she placed her right on his shoulder, and together the two began to dance. As Po took the lead, Tigress was caught completely off-guard at how well the Panda could move, as the couple moved around the dance floor. As Po brought Tigress down into a dip, Tigress couldn't help but ask, "Po, where on earth did you learn to dance so well?" Po chuckled as he brought her up and together they began to move once again, as he said "Viper spent weeks teaching me how to. She said no friend of hers wasn't going to know how to dance at their own wedding. If you thought she was a difficult Kung Fu teacher, wait until she tries to teach you how to dance!" together Po and Tigress laughed as the music came to a close, and Po brought Tigress in for a kiss, resulting in all that were in attendance to clap for the two newlyweds. As the two separated, the celebrations went back to normal, and the party moved on.

Po had to admit, Crane threw them an amazing wedding and reception. When this was all over Po said to Tigress they were going to have to think of a way to thank him for all of his hard work. Eventually it did get late though, and many of the guests had finally decided to leave, after being sure to wish the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress the best of course. Once the last of the guests left the Palace, Po released a heavy sigh as he said into Tigress's ear "As much as I loved the fact that I had probably the most amazing day of my life. I still can't wait to go to my bed." Tigress then corrected him as she whispered into his ear "You mean our bed." Immediately Po blushed as he said "R-right…Our bed…wow." resulting in Tigress to only chuckle a bit at the panda's awkwardness. It was then that Shifu had finally approached them saying "Once again, I cannot express my sincerest congratulations to the both of you. And I wish you nothing but happiness." Po and Tigress bowed as Po said "Thank you Master." While Tigress responded "Thank you Father." Po immediately had the realization dawn on him "Heh…that's right…Now that we're married, I guess I get to start calling you Dad now!" as Po smiled at the red panda he noticed Shifu's stare was blank as Po immediately brought his fingers together saying nervously "Or, you know, Master is good too." Finally after a long pause Shifu actually chuckled, saying "There is a time and place for everything Panda, just keep that in mind…Son." Po's smile widened as he picked the red panda up and gave him a big hug which Shifu tensed up a bit at first, but decided to just let it happen for now. Once Po sat his Master down Shifu then straightened himself up saying "Well, now that the guests have finally left, there is one last thing that must be addressed." Po and Tigress both looked at each other in confusion as Po asked "What's that Shifu?" Shifu smiled up at the pair saying "My gift, to the two of you. If you will follow me." and with that, Shifu lead the incredibly curious couple away from the courtyard and out behind the Jade Palace.

As they walked through the trees along the path, both Po and Tigress were starting to recognize where Shifu was taking them. Po then asked, "Shifu, what's going on? Where are you taking us?" Shifu merely chuckled as he said "Patience Panda, you shall see soon enough." Soon the group came to the edge of the woods and Shifu turned to say "Now, both of you, cover your eyes." Tigress now raised an eyebrow asking "But Father…what is the meaning of this?" Shifu only smiled as he said "I promise, it will be worth it. Now, if you would be so kind." Reluctantly, Tigress closed her eyes while Po covered his with his paws. Shifu then walked behind the two and began to gently push them forward through the edge of the trees.

Once they were standing in the center of the clearing, Shifu then stepped in front of them saying, "When the two of you first became a couple, I gave you three simple rules to follow and not once to my knowledge did you ever break them. I trusted you to be together while still staying true to your duties as Warriors and Masters and to this day you have stayed true to your duties, and for that, I am not only proud of you both, but I am most grateful." Both Po and Tigress had smiles on their faces yet sill had their eyes closed. Shifu then continued "Which is why, I wish to show you my appreciation for your dedication and for never once betraying my trust. I have chosen to do this for my gift to you both, as my way of saying thanks, and that I love each of you both." Po sniffled at that as Tigress's ears perked at the words, Shifu finally decided to stop torturing them and said "Po, Tigress, you may now look at my gift to you."

Po and Tigress both opened their eyes and gasped in complete shock. There standing before them, just a ways away from the cliffs edge sat a two story house of all things. With Jade colored Shingles to match the Jade Palace, along with walls made out of the finest red stone also matching the Jade Palace colors. The house was illuminated with some paper lanterns inside and the place although not extravagant, was indeed bigger than Po's childhood home, yet was also larger than the living space Tigress had grown up in. Po was finally the first to speak asking "You…you did all of this…for us!?" Tigress only managed to whisper "Father…it's….it's." while Po finished for her "It's Awesome! But why?" as the two looked at the Old Master, unable to believe he had gotten them such an amazing gift. Shifu then looked up at the pair saying "Because panda, we believe that now that you two are indeed officially married, that you two will need your own space." Tigress then wrapped her arm around Po as the Panda then asked "Wait…we?"

Just then the front door opened and Mr. Ping walked out saying "That's right son." Po then exclaimed as he asked "Dad!? You knew about this!?" Mr. Ping then chuckled as he said "I sure did, while I was spending so much time here at the Palace, Shifu asked me for a few ideas as to what I thought you would like in a house. I told him the first thing would be a kitchen that you can actually stand up in!" Shifu then nodded as he said "That's correct, which means that this is just as much Mr. Ping's gift to you two as it is mine…although only one of us seems to be paying for it." as Shifu looked over at Mr. Ping who said "Hey! I spent a lot of time up here helping with this wedding!" this resulted in everyone laughing a bit. Po then realized something else, "Wait…dad, is this why you've been feeling like I wouldn't be coming around the restaurant as much?" Mr. Ping nodded his head a bit saying "It is. But I realized, that just because you're starting a new chapter in your life my son, does not mean you're ending ours." Po smiled at his dad and nodded his head, as Tigress then knelt down and said "Mr. Ping…I don't know what to say…Thank you so much, for everything." Mr. Ping smiled as he walked forward saying "For you my dear…I would do anything, just like I would for my son. Welcome to the family Tigress." and with that the two ended their embrace as the goose then looked up and said "Well, don't just stand there, go and take a look!" And with that Po and Tigress lead the four inside the front door.

Po and Tigress marveled at the wooden floors as they looked around the main floor. To the right of the door was a living space with chairs and a couch of sorts against the wall with a built in fireplace, and to the back of it was a door leading into a Den of sorts, while off to the left was a rather large kitchen for Po to cook in, with an eat in table and four chairs around it. Immediately Po walked over and opened the cupboards to see them stocked full of many ingredients. Not to mention he could stand up in the kitchen with the ceiling a clear foot above his head. he turned to Tigress who had followed him inside saying "This is incredible. I can't believe this is our house!" Shifu then said as he appeared in the archway, "There is more to see upstairs." Po and Tigress immediately followed Shifu and were lead upstairs. There were two rooms upstairs, as Shifu opened the first one he said "This, for now, is being used as a guest room of sorts, also Po, we placed all your belongings from both your room at the palace, and your Father's home here as well. As Po walked in he saw a new bed set up against the far wall, while all of his Kung Fu memorabilia from his Dad's house was either hanging on the walls, or set up on a stand. Everything was so organized that Po was simply dumbfounded. He also noticed his Trophy display along the one wall as Shifu clarified "I realize that you will find your own place for your belongings, but we were in a hurry to get your things here without you two finding out. I can assure you, I made sure nothing was lost or damaged." Po smiled as Shifu turned to look across the hall and said "And that is your bedroom."

Po and Tigress walked inside and looked around, there was a large bed made special for Po so that he wouldn't bend the frame, while two Wardrobes sat against each wall, one for Po, and one for Tigress. at the foot of the bed was a Chest filed with extra blankets and pillows and such. Po and Tigress both turned to Shifu and Mr. Ping as Po said "It's perfect." The two parents smiled as everyone made their way down stairs and outside. Once outside Shifu said "I truly hope you will like it, and once again I am truly happy for you both. Po placed a hand around Tigress as she said "Father…It's perfect, Thank you so much for your generosity." Po then said "Yeah, thanks so much Dad." The two fathers smiled as Shifu said "Tomorrow there shall be no training. But! If the two of you are not in the Training hall thirty minutes after the Morning Gong even once, as your Master, I will have you each spend a week back in the barracks in separate rooms. "Have I made myself clear?" Both Po and Tigress bowed as they both said "Yes Master." Shifu smiled as he said "Well then, I wish you both a good night." But before he left Po asked Shifu, "Did the others know about this?" Shifu chuckled as he said "Not at all, in fact they still do not know. I wanted the two of you to be the first ones to see it. Goodnight." And with that both Shifu and Mr. Ping left the two standing outside their new home.

Once they were gone, Po looked to Tigress saying "I can't believe it…we have a house. How do you think Shifu found this place anyway?" as Po indicated his private training ground. Tigress merely shook her head as she said "I have no idea, but at the moment I don't care." As Tigress wrapped her arms around Po's neck she whispered softly, "All that matters right now, is that we are together, and that I'm ready to spend my first night with my husband." Po smiled wide as he lifted Tigress up Bridal style and said "Me too Tigress. Shall we?" as Tigress gave Po a soft purr, saying "Yes my panda, It's time you performed some of your new…duties…as my husband." Po was blushing furiously as he opened the door with his foot, and took Tigress inside closing it behind him, ready for the two of them to spend their first night together, as Husband and Wife.

**Meanwhile…**

High above the Village on top of one of the neighboring Mountains, Drizen sat perched on a rock formation as he glared menacingly down upon the Jade Palace, saying to himself. "Sleep peacefully you miserable Lights…I promised you I would get my Revenge for stealing my power away from me, and I swear I shall have my revenge!" Suddenly Drizen tensed as he heard an aged voice from behind. "Indeed, you shall Drizen." Drizen whirled around bringing up his wing shouting "WHO ARE YOU!? And how did I not sense your approach!?" there standing behind him in the shadows of the mountain was a cloaked figure leaning on a staff of sorts. "I promise you Drizen, I mean you no harm…in fact…I wish to help you with your goal."

Drizen then eyed the character suspiciously as he asked "And just why on earth would you do that?" the figure chuckled as he said "Let us just say, that your goals and mine, are not so different. You want to destroy Nightshade and the two Lights. I can help you. But first, you must wait and be patient for the correct opportunity." Drizen then asked as he lowered his wing saying "And what exactly is this…opportunity you speak of?" Suddenly, a pair of Yellow eyes opened up underneath the hooded figure as the older sand papery voice said "Patience Drizen, all shall be revealed in Time. For you see, Time…is the key to everything." And with that the stranger cackled as Nightshade watched him warily, as the two stood high on the mountaintop, while the stranger's cackles echoed throughout the night.

* * *

**And that...is my wedding to you all. I will be curious to see your reviews. Kinda a Chinese western style wedding but I cannot help that. But I absolutely refused to Put Po in a Tuxedo...that's just kinda weird if you ask me. anyway. Po and Tigress are now officially Married! and...they have a freaking HOUSE! something tells me you all may have suspected as much but hey, I had fun with the whole trying to keep it a secret thing. The purpose for not revealing Tigress's attire earlier in the Chapter, was because I wanted everyone to see it once PO ad finally seen it for the first time. just in case anyone was wondering. Also...Drizen isn't finished yet, and it appears there is a new face...or figure... involved...what will happen next? Who knows. Part 3 comes to a close in the next Chapter...and that means...a Part 4... Chew on that for a while, and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	21. A New Beginning

**Here we go, the beginning of the end! And I just have to say, 23 reviews since chapter 20! I realize only about 13 of them were for Chapter 20 but still Thank you guys for taking the time to review like that! Chapter 21 brings this story to a close but with every ending...or at least this one...a new beginning shall...well...begin. I already got the plot for the next story worked out and I can't wait to get started...But...I promised a sequel to The Words of a Loved One first, so I'm going to stick to my word and start that story next.**

**It was asked in a recent review that I stay away from adult themes...Worry not, Lemons are not my thing. though I will get my point across about certain things as you will see in this chapter. But I will never write a lemon scene. That being said, if you were only reading this story in hopes of one, then I am sorry to disappoint. But to be honest, I'm not sure I could write a decent Lemon anyway. But that doesn't matter because I don't want to. **

** Anyway, Thanks for the reviews again and Enjoy The Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**A New Beginning…**

**The next morning…**

The Morning Gong sounded just like every other morning and three of the Masters exited their rooms immediately to greet their Master, "Good Morning Master!" followed by a stumbling Mantis, who tripped over his own legs as he exited his room. Once he got back up, Mantis bowed and managed to greet his Master while trying to ignore the severe pounding in his head, "Good Morning…Master Shifu." Shifu merely stared at the insect as he asked "It would appear that someone had perhaps too much to drink last night?" Mantis lowered his head in shame saying, "Uh…maybe just a little." Shifu rolled his eyes, and together with his students following him closely, lead them down the hall over to the kitchen. As they walked, Shifu began to say, "I have decided that in light of yesterday's events, there will be no training today. Instead, after you all assist in cleaning the palace grounds alongside the servants, you will all be free to do as you wish. However, do remember that the Emperor will indeed still be with us until this evening, and you would be wise to check in on him from time to time and offer any assistance he should require. Have I made myself clear?" his students all answered as they entered the kitchen, "Yes Master."

It was then Monkey asked "Say, does anyone know where Po and Tigress are?" Crane then said "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since last night. They kind of just disappeared on us." Viper then said "Oh please you guys, they probably just went somewhere private for their wedding night. It really isn't any of our business anyway." Shifu then interjected "Viper is of course correct, but if you must know, last night I took Po and Tigress away to the back of the palace to give them their wedding present from both myself and Mr. Ping. I don't expect to see either of them much at all today to be entirely honest. Though, I should probably send word for them to be present for the Emperors departure this evening." Mantis then raised an eyebrow asking "Send word? What the heck is behind the palace anyway Master? Where are Po and Tigress?" Shifu then smirked as he said while heading over to the kitchen doors. Reaching for one of the leftover bean buns from the day before, "Perhaps when you see them later, they will tell you all. Until then though, I urge you to leave them be for the time being. This is their time after all, and their first day as a married couple. If you need me, I shall be at the Sacred Peach Tree. The servants have already begun cleaning up the palace grounds, and I have sent Nightshade into the Village to begin the cleanup down there."

Viper then asked her Master as politely as she possibly could, "Master…just how long is Nightshade going to be staying in the village exactly?" Shifu then stopped to turn to his students. After a moment of selecting his words, Shifu then said. "Nightshade…will remain in the Village until such a time as the Emperor feels that he is able lead his own life. Until such a time however, Nightshade is to remain in the services of the Valley of Peace, as well as that of the Jade Palace." Monkey then asked in disbelief "Master…you aren't going to accept him as a student…are you?" Shifu's eyes narrowed as he said "Do not be ridiculous Master Monkey. As far as I am concerned, Nightshade will never become a student of the Jade Palace. He is merely to serve the palace until the Emperor has decided he has made amends for all of his crimes." Viper then asked in an irritated voice, "I just don't understand Master! Why is he staying at all!? He is a criminal and should be made to pay for his crimes like any other!" Mantis then said while holding his head, "Not that I want to disrespect you Master…But I have to agree with Viper. Why isn't the Emperor taking Nightshade away?"

Shifu released a frustrated sigh as he looked at his students. "Because of the Dragon Warrior…Po sees potential in Nightshade, the potential to redeem himself for all of his crimes. And Tigress has agreed to stand by his side on the matter. The fact is, the Two Lights wish to give Nightshade a second chance, something that the Emperor has willingly given the wolf, at the risk of ruining Po and Tigress's reputations, as well as their honor." Crane then said as he looked to his comrades "Alright, I can understand Po wanting to give the guy a chance, that's just the kind of guy Po is. But Tigress!?" Monkey then offered, "Perhaps something happened on the last mission that changed her opinion of Nightshade, or she just wants to support her husband." Viper then hissed, "It hardly matters. The fact is Nightshade appears to be here to stay. I just don't see what's keeping him from running away from his…punishment."

Shifu then surprised the Masters as he revealed "That…would be his dedication to the Dragon Warrior…the only one out of all of us who was willing to give him a second chance at all, and to his friends. And that is all I have to say on the matter. I shall see you all this evening." and with that, Shifu left the Masters alone in the kitchen. After a while Mantis was still feeling the effects of the alcohol from the night before as he asked "So…think anything happened between Po and Tigress last night? Heh heh." Monkey's eyes widened as Crane just rolled his eyes while Viper literally launched the insect across the room shouting "How in the world is that any of your business!?" As Mantis was sliding down the wall he landed against, Viper slithered past him as she muttered "Sicko…I'm going to start the cleanup." After grabbing some breakfast, the guys followed Viper out into the courtyard, including Mantis. If he wasn't hurting before, he sure was now. "Note to self, think before you open your mouth you big idiot…Ugh!" as the Insect stumbled his way out of the kitchen.

**Meanwhile…**

The morning sunlight slowly crept its way in through the window, shining brightly on the sleeping panda's face. Po's eyes squinted in defiance to the sun's rays at first, but after a minute, his eyes slowly fluttered open as he began to wake up. He yawned briefly as he thought to himself, "_Man…I can't remember the last time I slept so good_." As Po shifted slightly to get up, he noticed that he was holding something in his arms, while something was pressed up against his chest. As Po looked down he saw Tigress still sleeping peacefully in his arms, and immediately the memories of the day before rushed back to him, along with what took place last night between the two, and the most loving smile spread across his face. They had spent their first night together as Husband and Wife while taking their relationship to a whole new level And Po couldn't think of another person in the universe he'd rather share that with. Tigress was purring softly as her head was lying next to Po's chest as she continued to dream. Po almost didn't want to get up and leave her right then. She was so peaceful right now. But he was hungry, and he knew that if he didn't get something to eat, then his stomach would definitely wake up his new wife. Po let that thought sink in for a moment. It had finally happened. He was finally a married man, and to the girl of his dreams. Po couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Po wiggled his way out of Tigress's hold on him, and once he was free of her embrace, she yawned and pulled the covers up over her some more in her sleep. Po just smiled at her as he planted a small kiss on her forehead and quickly put on a pair of his shorts while quietly making his way downstairs into his new kitchen. He still couldn't believe he actually had his own house, let alone that Shifu himself paid for it! As Po looked through the cupboards, he eventually found everything he needed to make his famous dumplings. "_Dad must have done all the shopping for the kitchen. I've even got everything I need to make my Secret Ingredient Soup_!" Po thought to himself. As he was finishing up the Dumplings, Po began to brew some tea with mint in it when he suddenly felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him from behind as Tigress greeted him, "Good morning my husband. Were you able to sleep last night?" Po turned around and wrapped his arms around Tigress brining her closer as he said, "With you in my arms, how could I not?" Tigress smiled as the two shared a kiss. After a moment Po broke away and noticed she was wearing a red robe that he had only seen on her maybe a handful of times. Po then asked, "I made some dumplings, are you hungry Kitten?" Tigress smiled as she nodded her head while Po sat her down at the table and brought the dumplings over along with the tea.

As they were eating, Po couldn't help but ask, "So…did last night actually…happen? Or was that just a really awesome dream? Tigress chuckled a bit as she smiled at Po saying "Yes Po, Last night did happen…twice actually." Po blushed pretty seriously right then, making Tigress smile even more as the panda whispered "Awesome" Once the two were finished, Po took the dishes over to the washtub and asked "So…Shifu said we have the day off. So what do you want to do Tigress?" Tigress walked up to Po saying "As long as I get to spend some time with my husband, then anything is fine." Po was smiling as he was about to kiss his wife again when there was a knock at the door. Po turned to Tigress saying I'll get it Tigress, you aren't dressed yet." Tigress smiled and went back upstairs to change. Once Po made sure Tigress was upstairs, he walked up to the door and opened it to see none other than Zeng, the Palace messenger, standing outside.

"Good Morning Master! Wow! This sure is one nice house you have! When Master Shifu told me to come to you at the house behind the palace, I wasn't quite sure what he meant." Po smiled as he greeted the messenger, "Morning Zeng. Yeah, Master Shifu and my Dad had this built for me and Tigress as a wedding present. You said Master Shifu sent you? Is something wrong?" Zeng immediately straightened up saying "Oh, No Master. Master Shifu merely wanted me to remind you that the Emperor would be leaving the palace this evening to begin his journey back to the Imperial City and was hoping that you and Master Tigress will be at the Palace to see him off." Po smiled as he nodded his head saying "Of course we will Zeng! It's the least we can do after everything he's done for us!" Zeng nodded before saying one more thing. "Also Master…there is one more thing." Po nodded as he waited for Zeng to continue. Zeng then said "Well it's just…Master Shifu felt it was necessary to warn you that the palace staff will be delivering your wedding gifts here to your new home in one hour…he said to be "presentable" when the servants arrived." At this Zeng looked away slightly embarrassed while Po was scratching the back of his head saying "R-Right…thanks for the warning Zeng." And with that, the goose bowed and quickly flew off towards the Jade Palace

After Po closed the door Tigress was walking down the steps to him in her normal training pants and red training vest as she asked, "Was that Zeng? Is something wrong?" Po shook his head no as he held Tigress for a moment saying "No, for once everything's fine. Nah, Shifu just wanted us to know the Emperor was leaving tonight and wanted us there to see him off…and Zeng was sent to warn us that the servants will be bringing all our wedding gifts here in an hour…Shifu wanted to make sure we were… "presentable" is what Zeng said." Tigress raised an eyebrow while Po once again was blushing little. Finally Tigress said "Well then Dragon Warrior…what shall we do with the next hour then?" as Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck as Po managed to say "I-I don't know…whatever you want to Kitten." Though he was pretty sure he knew what she was getting at. Tigress then leaned forward an asked him quietly, "You know what I want to do?" Po merely shook his head no as he swallowed a lump in his throat. The blush once again returning to his cheeks, now a fiery red. Tigress then leaned into his ear and whispered seductively "I want…to train."

Po's face just dropped as his eyes shot wide open while Tigress began to laugh hysterically. "Come on panda, just because Shifu gave us the day off, doesn't mean I'm skipping out on a chance to spar, and as my Husband, you would be more than happy to assist me with that. Right?" As Tigress eyed Po, while the Panda regained his senses. When he did, Po just grinned at Tigress and said, "That was just mean Tigress." Again, Tigress chuckled as she said "Well, perhaps if you beat me in a spar, I'll make it up to you tonight then." Po's face changed to one of determination as he said confidently "You're on…Sweet Heart." Tigress actually purred briefly at the new nickname, as the two rushed out of the house and over near the waterfall to train.

An hour later, just like Zeng said, several members of the palace staff came to the new house, all carrying several of the gifts that were brought for Po and Tigress celebrating their marriage. Po looked like a little kid who got to celebrate his Birthday every day for a week, as he looked at all the wonderful and expensive treasures being brought into his home. Once the servants finished bringing in the last of the things, ,Po and Tigress began to go through all the items. There were several statues of golden dragons and even a few Chinese Tigers, along with many different incenses, some of which Po had never seen before. They also received a few expensive looking garments that rivaled those that the two wore at their wedding, each of which were hanging in their respective wardrobes. Po received several vests and pants that for the most part actually fit him, while Tigress received many of the similar. Although she did receive a few robes meant for special occasions, though she doubt she would ever wear them. What really surprised them though was how much gold they were given, as they had a dozen chests, some smaller some a bit larger, but all of them very ornate.

It took them most of the day, but eventually Po and Tigress found places for all of the gifts, as well as being able to re arrange the living spaces to their liking. As Po and Tigress finished finding places for the last of the gifts, Po turned to look at Tigress and asked "If my Dad ever finds out about all this gold, I'll never hear the end of it." Tigress smirked as she said "I can believe that. But what are we to do? We don't exactly need a lot of gold to live comfortably here at the palace, and we already have a house." As Tigress said this Po was starting to get an idea, when there was a knock at the door. This time Tigress went to get it and she was met with Zeng once more. The goose then said "Greetings Master Tigress. I was told to inform you that the Emperor will be leaving shortly." Tigress nodded saying "Thank you Zeng. We shall make our way over to the Palace at once." And with that, she closed the door and she and Po got ready to see the Emperor off.

**Moments later…**

The Warriors of the Jade Palace all stood at attention in the Palace Courtyard, as Jiajing and his procession were finally ready to head back to the Imperial City. Shifu stood before his students with both Po and Tigress flanking his either side, while the other Masters were standing close behind the two of them. Jiajing then turned to the Masters and said as he bowed, "Masters, I cannot thank you all enough for your fine hospitality this past week." Shifu and his students all bowed as the Grandmaster stated "Your Excellency, the honor is ours." Po then said "Yeah, I can't thank you enough for coming all this way to perform the Ceremony your Majesty. You're totally Awesome!" Shifu twitched, while Tigress rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "_Oh Po…_" she thought to herself while the Emperor just laughed saying . "Oh Dragon Warrior, your personality never ceases to amaze me. But regardless, it is I who am honored to Marry China's two Saviors. I sincerely wish the two of you nothing but the best and brightest of futures." Tigress bowed as she said "Thank you your Majesty, for everything. If not for your constant work, Po would not have been able to keep his title and would have needed to step down as Dragon Warrior." Po looked at Tigress for a moment before returning his attention to the Emperor. "Think nothing of it my dear. It was the least I could do…Dragon Warrior…if I may have a quick word before I depart?" Po nodded to the Emperor as he followed the silver Asiatic Lion a few yards away from the group.

Once they were out of earshot, Jiajing turned to Po and said "There is one thing that I would like to make very clear to you Dragon Warrior…and I am sorry to say it is not of the happiest of topics." Po nodded as the Emperor continued, "Regarding Nightshade…I meant what I said in the Hall of Heroes…if he steps out of line so much as a single time and I learn of it…I will invoke the right of execution upon him, and you and Master Tigress will be cast into exile. It is a harsh fate…But Nightshade is still a danger to us all." Po was silent as he stared at the emperor, is face emotionless, something he had managed to pick up from Tigress, as the emperor continued. "Make no mistake, I truly wish that it never comes to that. You and Master Tigress are two of China's greatest Heroes, and are thus incredibly respected for it amongst her People…But I have a Country to think about Dragon Warrior…So I ask you…are you still willing to vouch on the wolf's behalf? I would understand if you were to change your mind and I can assure you, your honor and reputations shall remain intact should you choose to do so." Po closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about his options. When he opened them, Jiajing could have sworn he saw a flash of gold flicker across his eyes for an instant as the Panda said "Your Majesty, with all due respect, I stand by my decision to believe in Nightshade. I think he has the potential to do a lot of good, if he just has someone willing to give him a chance…Plus I promised him I would have his back, and I never break a promise."

Jiajing stared at the panda for a long moment before a smile grew across his face as he said "Very well Dragon Warrior…then I shall chose to believe in YOU. And now, I must be going." But before he could move Po bent down and hugged the emperor, resulting in several of the guards to tense as they withdrew their weapons hesitantly, unsure as to whether or not to advance upon the Dragon Warrior, when Jiajing held up a hand saying "No, no, it is quite alright, there will be none of that now." The soldiers then sheathed their weapons as Po released the emperor scratching the back of his head saying "Forgive me your Excellency…I didn't mean to cause trouble." Jiajing smiled as he walked over to his procession saying to Shifu, "You were right about him being a pure soul Grandmaster. I wish you all good fortune." And with that, the emperor walked into his pallet and the caravan began to make its way down the stairs.

Once it was out of sight, Shifu turned and looked at his students saying "Well, now that that's taken care of, I believe I shall turn in. Tomorrow we shall resume training as normal. Good night." And with that Shifu began to make his way over to the palace. Po then turned to his friends and asked "So, you guys wanna come over to our place for dinner?" Monkey, Mantis and Crane all asked in unison "YOUR PLACE!?" while Viper was merely wide eyed. Crane then asked "So…Shifu was building you guys a house back there or something?" Po nodded saying "Yeah, it's behind the Palace, come on! Tigress and I just finished moving stuff around and wait until you see the Kitchen!" and with that Po lead his friends back to his and Tigress's house, all the while Tigress merely watched the Panda talk excitedly about the structure. "_He's all mine_…" She thought to herself as she followed her husband along the forest path.

That Night Po prepared a nice dinner for his friends, while he also showed them around the new house, staying out of his and Tigress's room of course. Eventually it got late though and the other Masters bid the Newlyweds goodnight before heading back to the student barracks. Po and Tigress were alone in their room as they were lying in their bed discussing Po's idea for using some of the money they had been given. "So what do you think?" Po asked as Tigress stared at him leaning on her side. She placed her head in her paw as she asked "I think it's a generous offer Po…but do you think he will go for it?" Po shrugged his shoulders saying "Why wouldn't he though?" Tigress then said "You've seen the man Po, he's incredibly proud. I doubt he would accept your offer at all." Po then asked as he scooted closer to her their noses almost touching "But would YOU be okay with it?" Tigress smiled at Po right then. He was really picking up on the whole making decisions together part of their marriage faster then she would have thought he would. Tigress nodded as she said "I would…we certainly have plenty to spare…and we can still set most of it aside in case…well…never mind." As Tigress was beginning to turn away Po cupped her chin saying "Nope…Tigress, you're my wife now…and that means no secrets between us. What is it?" Tigress then sighed as she scooted closer to Po and laid her head against his chest saying "I was merely thinking…about maybe the two of us one day…becoming parents." Po was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Tigress was afraid to look up at him. They had been married for a day and she was already talking about kids! What if Po didn't want kids? Granted she thought that was a ridiculous idea but still, it was much too soon to be worrying about that! Unnerved by his unusually long silence, Tigress lifted her head and was immediately met with Po's lips against hers, surprising her a little bit. As the two broke away Po's forehead was now against Tigress's as he asked her "Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?" Tigress was speechless as she could only smile at her husband. He wanted kids. Maybe not right away, but he wanted kids. Po then pulled Tigress into a loving embrace as he whispered "Even if we can't conceive a child together…I would love to adopt a child with you Tigress…I'm so happy right now!" as a tear was escaping Po's eye, which Tigress wiped away as she whispered "Po…" as the two remained like that for several minutes before finally drifting off to sleep. With Tigress wrapped in Po's arms, everything was perfect.

**The Next day…**

It was mid-afternoon as Nightshade was walking the village streets. He had spent the entire day before cleaning up the ceremony decorations and assisting with the Palace Cleanup, so he never got a chance to see Po or Tigress since the reception, but that was alright, he doubted anyone really saw much of them the past two days anyway. Nightshade was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that as he rounded a corner he almost didn't realize that he was about to walk smack right into Yao Niang. Fortunately Nightshade managed to stop himself in time, but not Yao Niang, as she was stumbling forward, Nightshade reached out and caught the she-wolf in his arms. As the white wolf looked up at Nightshade, their eyes met, as Yao Niang said "My word…You are a quick one Mr. Nightshade." Nightshade smiled as he said "Please milady, it is just Nightshade." As Nightshade righted Yao Niang, he asked her quizzically, "Forgive me Milady, but should you not be on your way back to Gongmen City? Why are you still here in the Valley?"

Yao Niang, smiled as she shook her head no saying, "To be honest, I've never been much of one for the city life. I prefer the nice quiet village type of place and this Village is perfect. I'm able to rent a place close by at a fair price and to be honest, I've been meaning to get out of my father's place for quite some time." Yao Niang then looked at Nightshade with a kind smile as she added "Not to mention…I find the people to be most…charming." Nightshade's eyes widened as the she-wolf began to leave. But before she got too far away Nightshade called out "Perhaps I will see you around the village then?" Yao Niang stopped and turned to face Nightshade a she said "You could, IF you were to perhaps take me out for dinner tonight." Nightshade's mouth opened as the white wolf chuckled a bit before saying "I shall be waiting at the Village bridge tonight Nightshade, I do hope you can make it." And with that she began to leave. But not before Nightshade managed to stutter out, "Dinner…Tonight…Uh…Y-Yes…Yes I'd love to!" and with that, Yao Niang was gone, leaving Nightshade alone in the street.

As Nightshade started heading back in the direction he was originally going in, he thought to himself, "_Wait…Did I just…did I just get asked out on a date_?" Quickly a small smile formed across his face when his attention was drawn down the street by someone calling out to him. As he looked down the street, he saw Po and Tigress standing outside Mr. Ping's noodle shop with Chef and Ling, as the Panda waved him over he called out to the wolf, "Nightshade! Perfect timing, come here!" immediately Nightshade hurried over asking, "Is there something you need Dragon Warrior?" Po immediately frowned as Nightshade corrected himself "I mean Po." Ling chuckled a bit as Po smiled again saying "No buddy, Tigress and I have something for your friends and we wanted you to tag along." Nightshade seemed confused, but followed the group all the same into the restaurant.

**Ten minutes later…**

Chef was doing his best to remain calm as he looked across the table into the Dragon Warriors eyes and said "Forgive me Dragon Warrior…your offer is a most kind and generous one…But I cannot accept it." Po was frowning as he asked "And why not? I don't see what the problem is." Ling then said "There is nothing wrong with your offer Dragon Warrior…nothing at all. It's just…" Chef then crossed his arms as she said sternly "Saviors or not…I refuse to be indebted to anyone…and I already owe you Masters my life, I refuse to take any more charity on your behalf." Po then countered, "But you already repaid Tigress and I helping you by helping with our wedding!" Chef then glared as he somewhat shouted, "That shouldn't hardly be considered a reasonable repayment! You saved us from a madman, helped Shade with some stupid curse, and you fixed my broken leg! I don't know how, but you did! And you expect me to believe that all it takes to repay you is to cook a few meals for your wedding!?" Po then smirked as he said simply "What can I say, I like food…a lot." Tigress then asked "But if you don't accept our offer, where will you live? You said so yourself that your home and business are gone…this would be a way to reclaim that." Chef then asked "Yes but at what cost!?" Nightshade then intervened saying "Chef, the Dragon Warrior doesn't want you to owe him anything, he's just offering to-" "-I know exactly what this is Shade, I'm not stupid…but I just can't do it…I would never be able to come up with the money to pay him back!"

Po thought it over for a moment. He had just offered the warthog some of the money he and Tigress were given for their wedding to buy a new restaurant and a home for him and Ling and maybe even Nightshade too. After all, Nightshade wasn't allowed to leave the Valley and Po didn't want to see the wolf lose his Pack again after working so hard and going through so much to get them back. He was determined to convince the Warthog to stay in the Valley, not because of a good business opportunity…but because of Nightshade. Po then cleared his throat and said "If you're so concerned about paying us back the money, then I got an idea that might just work." Chef eyed the panda for a moment before saying, "I suppose if I were to consider this offer I would need to know just how I would be paying you back…Very well, what's this big idea of yours?" Po smiled as he said "You don't pay me back a single Yuan. Instead, you work off the money we give you for us." Chef's eyes widened as Po continued, "The Five and I go on missions ALL the time, so how about whenever me and my friends come back from a mission and we're hungry, you let u eat at your restaurant for free. You keep track of how much we normally would have paid and once we've eaten enough to cover the money…then we're even! What do you say?"

Tigress had to admit, it was a pretty clever idea for Po as she thought to herself "_Figures he'd find a way to get a few meals out of all this._" when she looked over to Ling and Nightshade. Ling then said "Chef…I think that would be a fair deal don't you? If you want I could keep track of the numbers for you. I know you don't like doing that stuff." Nightshade then said "Come on Chef, we could all still be together…Please…I can't lose you two again." Chef then turned to look at Nightshade for a long moment, then briefly at Ling, who was smiling up at the warthog as she said "You're being given a chance to rebuild what we lost Chef…please think about it. It would mean so much to me if the three of us could stay together…but it's your call. You are the Chef after all." Chef was now staring at the table for a long moment as Po only watched him. Finally, Chef looked up and asked "Again…all you're asking for is that I cook for you…why?" Po smiled as he said once again simply, "Buddy, it's like I told you, I REALLY like my food…So what do you say? Will you stay and set up shop here in the Valley?" Chef was silent for another long moment before he heaved a heavy sigh and said as he looked the Dragon Warrior in the eye, "Very well Dragon Warrior…I humbly accept your offer." Po smiled victoriously as he pumped his fist in the air shouting "Awesome!" causing many of the customers to turn and briefly watch the group before returning to their meals. Once Po settled down, he did however say, "Just one more thing." Chef eyed the panda before nodding his head as Po continued "Just promise me you'll stay away from the noodles. That's my Dad's thing and I can't have him losing business now." Chef smiled as he took Po's paw and shook it saying "Agreed. Thank you Dragon Warrior…for everything you have done for us."

Po smiled as he looked at Nightshade who was now bowing while he said "I don't know how to thank you…you have done so much for me and my friends that I- ***POW*** Oww!" Nightshade was now holding his head which Po had brought his fist down on, as he said "Nightshade…for the last time, WE. ARE. FRIENDS! Stop acting like I'm better than you already!" although his tone was serious, Po's face was smiling and the wolf merely nodded his head. Tigress was now standing next to her husband as she thought about what a kind person Po was being to these people he had just met, as she realized his heart was one of the main reason she fell for him to begin with. She then planted a small kiss on his cheek which Po returned asking "What was that for?" Tigress then said simply "For being you."

**Two weeks later…**

Chef, Ling and Nightshade, immediately began looking for a place to renovate into a restaurant the following day but still hadn't come up with anything, so they remained at the Inn for now, until they would manage to find a place. Meanwhile, the Masters of the Jade Palace continued to train, and to everyone's amazement, Po and Tigress were not late to the training hall once. The Five all suspected that it was because of Tigress hauling Po out of bed in the mornings, but when Mantis asked about it ,Tigress surprised them all by saying Po was getting up on his own. However, one morning Po woke up to Tigress not lying next to him in their bed. Soon he heard some moans coming from the kitchen downstairs, and Po quickly got dressed and went down to investigate.

Upon arriving, Po saw Tigress sitting in the kitchen clutching a bucket as she heaved into the bucket once more. "Tigress, what's wrong?" Po asked worriedly as he was instantly beside his wife while he rubbed her back soothingly. Tigress looked up at the panda from the bucket and said "I…I'm not sure…I woke up this morning and I was just sick." Po then asked, his voice filled with worry, "Was it something you ate? Was it last night's dinner? Tigress I'm so sorry!" But Tigress shook her head no as she heaved into the bucket once more. Po was now very worried as he said seriously, Okay come on, we need to get you to a doctor or something." As Po tried to lead Tigress out of the kitchen she said "No Po…I'll be fine, besides we have training soon, just give me a minute. Po then grabbed her by the shoulders as he looked her in the eyes and said "I promised remember? That if you get sick, I'd take care of you. Master Shifu will understand, now come on Kitten." Tigress smiled at Po for remembering their vows and she finally conceded and decided she would go with Po, if only so that he would stop worrying. As Po grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Tigress as she clutched the bucket close to her while Po lead her out of the house, stopping only to place a note on their front door telling Master Shifu why they weren't at morning training.

**An hour later…**

The Four remaining Masters were all finishing up their warm-ups when Mantis started, "I knew Po wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long. The big guy's probably going to be spending every other week in the barracks!" Monkey then laughed as he said "Hey, at least that means we still get to have him make us breakfast!" The two Masters laughed while Viper and Crane merely rolled their eyes. They weren't exactly surprised to see Po late for training, but Tigress? That was suspiciously unusual, which was why Shifu went to their house to check on them himself.

A moment later the doors to the training hall opened and Master Shifu was walking in, clutching a note in his one hand. His students all approached him and bowed saying in unison, "Master." Viper then asked "Master Shifu, where are Po and Tigress?" Shifu then looked at the note saying "Apparently, the Dragon Warrior has taken his wife down into the village to see a doctor. It appears that Tigress woke up sick this morning and Po was rather worried." Crane then asked in shock "Tigress is sick? No wonder Po would be worried, Tigress doesn't get sick!" Viper then added "Oh, I hope she's okay." Shifu then reassured his students saying, "I'm sure that the Dragon Warrior will send word to us once he learns what is wrong with Tigress. In the meantime, she is exactly where she needs to be, so I want you all to resume your training." His students all bowed again saying in unison "Yes Master Shifu." And with that, Shifu walked over to the side while his students went to separated training environments. As he watched his students, he could not help but think to himself "_What could be wrong? Tigress is usually so good about her health…hmmm_." And with that, Shifu continued to observe his students as they trained.

Another hour had passed before Zeng came into the training hall with a message for Shifu. as the goose approached the Grandmaster Zeng Bowed saying "Master Shifu sir, a villager has just arrived with a message from the Dragon Warrior." The Five all had taken note of Zeng and were now approaching the two as Shifu asked "Well don't keep me in suspense Zeng, what is the message?" Shifu was clearly concerned about Tigress even though he was certain nothing serious was wrong, but was trying his best to hide his concern in front of his students. Zeng then brought his wings together fidgeting, as he said, "Well you see Master…all the villager said was that the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress have requested you and the other Masters to go to meet them at the Dragon Warrior's Fathers restaurant." Now Shifu was really concerned. Was Tigress so sick that she couldn't make it back to the palace? With a barely noticeable panic in his voice, Shifu then said "Then we shall head down into the Village at once. All of you, come with me." and with that, Shifu and the remaining Masters left the training hall and began to make their way down into the village.

**Meanwhile in the Noodle Shop…**

Po and Tigress were sitting together at one of the tables with a bowl of half-finished dumplings sitting between them. The only reason Po ate any of them at all was because he had skipped breakfast to get Tigress down to the doctor. But what the two of them had just found out had Po so bewildered that his appetite wasn't what it usually was. Tigress noticed this and was trying to think of something to say, but was also drawing a blank. Po then grabbed her paw with his own and was just looking at her as she looked up from the table and met his gaze. Po finally then spoke after sitting there for about 10 minutes of silence saying "I just…How…how could this happen? I mean…I know HOW this happened but…I…I didn't think…it was possible…I…" But his voice trailed off as he realized he couldn't find his words. Tigress then squeezed his paw saying "I can't believe it either…but you heard the doctor Po…and he seemed completely serious. But even he was surprised." Po then remained silent as Tigress then whispered "But…what will the others say...and…What will the people say?" Po looked up at Tigress as the Tiger had a tear threatening to escape. She was scared and it tore at his heart to see her like this. Po then gripped her paw getting her attention as his protective instincts kicked in saying, "I don't care." Tigress looked up at him saying "I don't care what anyone says…But I will always stand by you and be here for you every step of the way…You're my wife Tigress, and I love you. We'll get through this together and everything will be alright."

Tigress smiled at her husband as she was about to say something else, when Shifu came into the restaurant calling, "Tigress!? There you are! Po what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought us all down here like this, is Tigress alright?" as Shifu finished, Tigress reassured the Master saying "I'm fine Master…but…there is a reason I've been feeling sick." Tigress then looked over to Po who stood up and placed a paper door in front of the shop entrance with a closed sign on the front. He then took his place behind Tigress as Shifu then asked "Well don't just stand there Panda, what is wrong?" Po just shook his head as a smile grew on his face resulting in the other Masters to look at each other in confusion, "Nothing's wrong Master…Actually…Things couldn't be better." at this Po placed his hands on Tigress's shoulders as she looked up at him and smiled, grateful that he had accepted things as they were. Shifu then looked at Tigress who had turned to face him as she said "Mast-…Father…The reason I've been feeling sick is that…well…I'm…I'm with child."

Silence engulfed the room as the words began to sink in. The guys all had their jaws dropped while Viper merely stared at the two in shock. But none were half as stunned as Shifu, as his eye twitched at her words. Po squeezed Tigress's shoulders once more, allowing her to know he was there for her, as Tigress continued, "We found out this morning…and…we've accepted it." Po was looking at Shifu and was starting to get concerned. Shifu's opinion meant the word to Tigress and if he disapproved, then it would shatter Tigress's heart. They had just started to become a real family, and if this came between that, Po wasn't sure if he could ever fix it. Finally Po then said as he was beginning to feel Tigress shake, "Master…please, say something." Shifu seemed to snap out of his trance right then as he looked up at Po and saw his worried face. He then looked to Tigress and saw her pleading expression as she reached over her shoulder and held one of Po's paws. To be honest, Shifu had no idea what to say. He had never had to go through something like this before in his life. But as he looked at the two before him, he saw that no matter what he said, Po was determined to be there for Tigress every step of the way, with or without Shifu's approval. And upon realizing that, Shifu discovered that this might actually prove to be a good thing, not just for Po and Tigress…but for him as well.

After staring at Tigress for a long moment, Shifu walked up to his daughter and placed a hand on her free paw and said "I…could not be happier…for the two of you." Both Po and Tigress's eyes shot open as Tigress released a sigh of relief while Po grew his biggest grin yet. Shifu was on board, and that meant a lot not just to Tigress, but to Po too, as he said, "Shifu…Thank you." Shifu looked up at Po and nodded as he returned his attention to Tigress who was almost in tears. Shifu then said "You two shall not go through this alone, when the time comes, I shall assign Tigress a nursemaid, because yes Tigress, it will come to that point. Also, there will come a time where you will no longer be allowed to train due to the baby, and you must accept that." Tigress nodded as Shifu stepped forward and hugged his daughter saying "I am proud of you my daughter, I hope you believe that." Tigress nodded as Po sniffled a bit.

Viper then squealed "Oooooh, Congratulations you two!" as the snake slithered forward while the guys regained their senses as Crane came forward saying "Yeah, This is incredible!" Monkey then punched Po's shoulder playfully saying "Way to go buddy!" while Mantis hopped onto Po's shoulder and said "I'm happy for you big guy, you too Tigress!" as Mantis looked over at Tigress who simply smiled at her friends. They had accepted her being with child, and when she thought about it, she realized she never had anything to really worry about to begin with. Suddenly Mr. Ping called out from the back "I found it!" Everyone turned to Po who explained "When we told my dad, he was so excited he went down into the cellar to get my old baby stuff. I can't believe he never threw any of it away!" Just then, Mr. Ping emerged from the kitchen carrying a box overflowing with random objects while he was dragging a wooden crib of sorts with his free wing. "I knew I saved all these things for a reason. I oh I'm just so excited! Finally I'm going to have a grandchild! Oh I can just see it now, I can teach them how to cook noodles and the three of us can work in the shop together, Me , Po and the little one, oh it will be wonderful!" It was then that Mr. Ping noticed the other Master in his restaurant all staring at him as he looked at Po and asked nervously "Eh heh…Um…Did I just uh…did I make a mistake?" Po smiled as he shook his head no saying "No Dad, it's okay, we just told them!" Mr. Ping then clasped his wings asking "Isn't it wonderful!? My son is going to be a Father!" Mantis then whispered into Monkey's ear asking "Are we sure this is a good idea?" while Monkey only smirked as he whispered back "Who knows? I'm just curious as to what the kid will be. I mean, no offense to Po or Tigress, but a Panda and a Tiger having a child? Has that ever even happened?" Crane then stepped forward saying quietly so no one could hear, "Who cares, it's gonna be Po and Tigress's cub and that's enough for me." the guys then nodded at Crane in agreement, as Mr. Ping then began showing the Masters some of Po's baby things, as he pulled out a blue blanket along with some toys and other such items.

While the Masters were distracted, Po then took the opportunity to take Tigress across the room to talk to her for a moment alone. When they were in private, Po looked at Tigress in the eye and said "Tigress, I want you to know that I WANT to be the father of our child." As Po placed a paw on her belly he continued "It may be happening sooner than expected and to be honest…I thought we would have to adopt…but I'm going to be there for our child… and for you." Tigress smiled as Po brought her into a hug whispering "You won't be alone in this…we got some of the greatest people in the world behind us." As Tigress turned and looked over at her family, Po then brought her face back as he looked her in the eye once more saying "And that's another thing…Tigress, this baby…OUR baby…It won't grow up like we did." Tigress was clearly confused as she asked "What do you mean Po?" Po smiled as he kissed her briefly on the lips. When he broke away he continued saying, "What I mean, is that even if the Villagers don't accept our child at first, even if some people say it's just wrong…Our Child will still be okay." As Po looked over at the Masters who were all now gathered around Mr. Ping as he showed them a picture of a baby Po. Po then finished "Because our child is going to be surrounded by the most awesome family there is… and they will NEVER be alone because of it."

Po then looked back at Tigress, who was smiling at Po, as she wrapped her arms around his neck whispering "Oh Po…How did I ever get such an amazing husband?" Po chuckled as he brought her closer saying "Tigress, I'm the one who's lucky. I have the most amazing wife in the world, a family that loves me, Kung Fu and now I'm going to have a child. And no matter what this child is, I will love it because it will be OUR child." Tigress brought Po down as she kissed her husband with as much love as she possibly could. This whole situation had her terrified an hour ago. But now, she knew she wasn't going to go through this alone. She had Po, her father, her father in-law, and her friends all supporting her. Once she broke away Po chuckled as the two stood there for a moment. Finally Mantis called over to them, "Hey guys! Check this out, Mr. Ping wrote down some stories about Po as a kid! Some of this is pure gold!" Po groaned as Tigress chuckled as the two walked over to join their friends…no…their family. Po and Tigress were about to start a new Chapter in their lives, and they couldn't think of a better group of people they would rather share it with.

**The End**

…

**For now**

* * *

**And that is it. Ones Curse to Bear has come to an end. I had a lot of fun with this story and I'm glad lots of people like it. The reviews about the wedding were really appreciated because that was the Chapter I feared writing the most. Anyway, I'm gonna post a summary for Part 4 in an upcoming Authors note as well as a bit of an explanation for certain things I did in this story. Thanks for reading and Remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note…**

** Okay, so once again, thank you to all those who have taken the time to read my stories, and I'm sure some of you are wondering why I did certain things the way I did. Well for one, Let me make this clear, Tigress teaching Nightshade self-defense earlier in the story will be relevant in Part 4 so that's why that happened. Also, the battle between Drizen and the three heroes might have seemed a bit underplayed, this was because Drizen currently basically can't hold a candle to Po, Tigress and Nightshade together. They are just too strong for him at this time. which is why he escaped and this mysterious new partner of his…well…they are going to play a huge factor in how Drizen returns in the next story…The threat Drizen made to Po back in chapter 16 "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU CHERISH!" Yeah that one. Well let's just say Drizen is about to make good on his threat in the next story. **

** In time, the warriors will come to accept Nightshade I suppose, but it won't be easy for the wolf. Some of you have made it clear you were hoping for some sort of Nightshade X Ling pairing. I can understand that. But no, To Nightshade, Ling is more like a sister, and there was a reason I introduced Yao Niang at the end of the story. *Wink* I know that the fight scenes, or rather the main fightscenes were not up to par compared to Part 2…that was intentional because of Part 4. My main focus for this story was to Give you guys a wedding, and to show that The one-time Villain (Nightshade) was to get started on the path to becoming one of the Heroes of the story. I can assure you though…Part 4 will have probably the greatest ultimate battle I have yet to create. I am proud of my work in **_**One Darkness Two Lights,**_** but I am actually going to aim to top it in Part 4. Speaking of Part 4…I do believe I promised you a summary of sorts **

** I know I will never be able to fit all of this in the summary box when I do start it, but hey, You guys are my fans and deserve something a little extra. So…Here we go!**

Time…One of the many forces of our universe that we think we can understand one minute…yet it completely baffles us the next. More than five years have passed since Po and Tigress have been married. Five years of training, missions, festivals, and more training. Not to mention, five years of a happy marriage between the two. And five years with the greatest gift the universe could have ever given Po and Tigress. Five years with their wonderful child. But in time…the happiness, gets interrupted.

Drizen is back and this time, he's out for blood. And not just anyone's blood, but the Dragon Warrior's. With the help of a new partner, Drizen has begun collecting artifacts in order to resurrect an ancient evil. Something that predates the arrival of Gladir and his siblings. Something the World has all but forgotten. Now…in order to protect those they cherish most, Po and the Masters of the Jade Palace, along with Nightshade, must venture out and protect the remaining artifacts, before Drizen is able to reach his goal.

But along the way, Nightshade's Past finally catches up with him, as he is forced to fight against not only Drizen's hired mercenaries…but the demons of his own terrible past, while Po and Tigress must fight to protect their Present for not only themselves, but for their young child. Meanwhile, a warrior from a different time travels back to the Past to stop the colossal event that triggers the apocalypse of his era, by stopping Drizen's mysterious partner, hoping to alter his Future.

Who is this Mysterious warrior? Who is the Mysterious Partner? And what will happen if the Warriors of the Valley of Peace can't stop the Mad Raven? The Story continues in…

_Kung Fu Panda: Time…Waits For No One…_

**And there you have it, the summary to part 4! And worry not. Even though the story takes place 5 years later, I will have a chapter dedicated to the Childs birth, as well as the Valley's reaction to its arrival. It's going to be a bit before I start it, because I need to do the sequel to The Words of a Loved one first like I promised. Anyway, thanks for reading, and remember…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
